ALGO PRESTADO
by SMOKY AMORE
Summary: Bella es una joven abogada de Nueva York que siempre soñó con encontrar el amor. El día de su 30 cumpraños, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella. Después de unos tragos demás acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen... el prometido de Alice. ¡TOMÓ PRESTADO AL NOVIO!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**CAPITULO 1**  
Estaba en quinto grado cuando pensé por primera vez sobre tener treinta años. Un día, yo y mi mejor amiga Alice tomamos una agenda y la abrimos al final, donde había un calendario perpetuo que permitía consultar cualquier fecha en el futuro y, por medio de una pequeña tabla, determinar cual sería el día de la semana correspondiente. Entonces localizamos nuestros cumpleaños del año siguiente, el mío en mayo y el de ella en septiembre. El mi caía en jueves, día de clases. El de ella caía en sábado. Una pequeña victoria, pero típica. Alice siempre era la más suertuda. Su piel se bronceaba más rápido, su cabello era más fácil de modelar y ella no necesitaba ortodoncia en los dientes. Ella hacía pasos de break dance como nadie, así como podía hacer carambolas hacia adelante (yo ni siquiera sabía hacer carambolas).Ella tenía la mejor colección de stickers. Más pins de Michael Jackson. Sweaters de Benetton en turquesa, rojo y durazno (mi madre no me dejaba tenerlos diciendo que eran una moda y muy caros). También tenía unos jeans de cincuenta dólares de Guess, con cierres en el costado de la pierna, además de dos aros en cada oreja y un hermano, lo que era mejor que ser hija única como yo.

Por lo menos yo era algunos meses más grande y ella nunca podría alcanzarme. Fue entonces que decidí mirar mi trigésimo cumpleaños, un año tan distante que sonaba como ciencia ficción. Caía un domingo, lo que significaba que mi marido y yo conseguiríamos una niñera responsable para nuestros dos (posiblemente tres) hijos la noche del sábado, cenaríamos en un sofisticado restaurante francés unos quedaríamos afuera hasta después de medianoche, de manera que, técnicamente, estaríamos celebrando en la fecha real de mi cumpleaños .Yo habría acabado de ganar una gran causa, probando la inocencia de un hombre. Y mi marido haría un brindis en mi honor: "Por Bella, mi linda esposa, madre de mis hijos y la mejor abogada de la ciudad." Compartía mi fantasía con Alice cuando descubrimos que su trigésimo cumpleaños caía un miércoles. Una decepción para ella. Observé mientras ella apretaba los labios procesando la información.

—Bella, ¿a quién le importa qué día de la semana en que cae el cumpleaños de los treinta años?— Ella dijo, sacudiendo los hombros suaves y bronceados. — Para ese entonces seremos viejas. Los cumpleaños no importan cuando la gente es vieja.  
Pensé en mis padres, que estaban en la franja de los treinta, y la manera displicente en que ellos trataban sus propios cumpleaños. Mi padre le acababa de regalarle una tostadora para el cumpleaños de mi madre, porque la nuestra se había roto la semana anterior. La tostadora nueva tenía espacio para cuatro fetas de pan al mismo tiempo, en vez de solamente dos. No era exactamente un regalo, pero mi madre pareció muy satisfecha con su nuevo electrodoméstico. En ningún momento pude identificar en ella la decepción que sentía cuando mis regalos de Navidad no se correspondían con mis expectativas. Entonces Alice probablemente tenía razón. Cosas divertidas como cumpleaños no tendrían tanta importancia.

Cuando llegásemos a los treinta.

Sólo volví a pensar otra vez en ese asunto en el último año de la escuela, cuando Alice y yo comenzamos a ver una serie medio triste en la televisión. Preferíamos programas más alegres, pero aún así la veíamos. Mi gran problema con esa serie eran los personajes, que vivían se quejándose, y las cuestiones deprimentes que ellos parecían siempre estar atrayendo.

Recuerdo pensar que ellos tenían que empezar a vivir y dejar de intentar entender el sentido de la vida y hacer cosas más prácticas como hacer la lista do supermercado. Eso fue en la época en que pensaba que mis años de adolescencia estaban pasando demasiado lentamente y que mis veinte años ciertamente durarían para siempre.  
Entonces cumplí veinte años. Y los primeros años de esa década realmente parecieron interminables. Cuando oía personas que conocía y que eran un poco más grandes que yo lamentándose del final de la juventud, yo no me sentía todavía en la zona de peligro. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Hasta que llegué a los veintisiete, cuando los días de tener que presentar documento de identidad para probar la edad se convirtieron en cosa del pasado y cuando empecé a impresionarme con la repentina aceleración de los años, y con las consecuentes arrugas y las primeras canas (en esa época siempre me acordaba de los monólogos anuales de mi madre mientras sacaba del armario los adornos de Navidad). A los veintinueve, un verdadero terror se instaló, y me di cuenta que de cierto modo era como si ya tuviese treinta. Pero no tanto. Porque todavía podría continuar diciendo que tenía veinti y pico. Todavía tenía algo en común con estudiantes universitarios en vías de formación.

Descubrí que treinta era solamente un número, que la gente tiene la edad que siente que tiene, etc. También me di cuenta que, bajo un punto de vista más abarcador, una persona de treinta todavía es joven. Pero no tan joven. Está lejos, por ejemplo, de la edad más adecuada para tener hijos. Es demasiado tarde para, digamos, comenzar a entrenar para ganar una medalla olímpica. Aún considerando la hipótesis de morir a una edad avanzada, uno ha recorrido un tercio del camino para cruzar la línea de llegada. Por eso, no logro evitar una cierta inquietud al sentarme en un sofá marrón en una sala oscura en el Upper West Side de Nueva York, en mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños organizada por Alice, quien todavía sigue siendo mi mejor amiga.  
Mañana es el domingo que vi por primera vez cuando era una alumna de quinto grado, jugando con la agenda. Después de esta noche, mi década de mis veinte años va a acabarse, será un capítulo cerrado para siempre. La sensación que tengo me hace acordar a las noches de Año Nuevo, cuando la cuenta regresiva comienza y yo me quedo en la duda entre tomar mi cámara o solamente vivir el momento. Generalmente tomo la cámara y más tarde me arrepiento cuando la foto no sale. Entonces me siento muy frustrada y pienso interiormente que la noche habría sido más divertida si no significase tanto, si no me forzase a analizar donde había estado hasta ese momento y hacia donde estoy yendo.  
Como las noches de Año Nuevo, esta noche representa un final y un principio. No me gustan los finales y los comienzos. Si pudiese escoger, quedaría oscilando entre los dos extremos. Lo peor de ese final (de mi juventud) y de ese comienzo (de la mediana edad) es que, por primera vez en la vida, me doy cuenta que no sé hacia donde estoy yendo. Mis deseos son simples: un trabajo que me guste y un tipo que me ame. Y en la noche de mi trigésimo cumpleaños tengo que reconocer que estoy perdiendo 2 a 0.

En primer lugar, soy abogada de un gran estudio de Nueva York. Por definición eso significa que soy una desgraciada. Ser abogada simplemente no se corresponde con lo que dicen por ahí - no tiene nada que ver con la serie L.A. Law, o programa de TV con abogados como protagonistas. Trabajo durante horas torturantes, ocupándome de las tareas más tediosas para uno de los abogados asociados del estudio, que es un mezquino y obsesivo. Ese tipo de odio, el odio por tu propio trabajo es una cosa que comienza a crecer de a poco dentro de uno. Es por eso que ya sé cual es el mantra de las personas que trabajan en estudios de abogacía: Odio mi trabajo y pronto, muy pronto voy a renunciar. Pero primero tengo que pagar mis préstamos. Primero tengo que ganarme el bonus del próximo año. Primero tengo que pensar en alguna otra cosa que pague mi alquiler. O conseguirme a alguien que lo pague por mí.  
Lo que lleva a mi segunda constatación: estoy sola en una ciudad de millones. Tengo varios amigos, como quedó comprobado por la presencia masiva de esta noche. Amigos para andar en patines. Amigos para veranear en Los Hamptons. Amigos para encontrarse de noche después del trabajo, para tomar uno, dos, o tres tragos. Y tengo a Alice, mi mejor amiga, quien nació en el mismo lugar que yo y que sintetiza todo eso que acabo de decir. Sólo que todos saben que los amigos no son todo, aunque muchas veces sostenga lo contrario, solamente para no quedar mal delante de mis amigas casadas y de novias. Yo no tenía planes de estar sola cuando llegase a los treinta, incluso al principio de los treinta. A esta altura yo ya quería tener un marido; querría haber estado de novia en la franja de los veinte. Pero aprendí que uno no puede simplemente hacer un cronograma personal y desear que se haga realidad. Entonces aquí estoy, entrando en una nueva década, llegando a la conclusión de que estar sola a mis treinta años algo atemorizantes, y que haber cumplido treinta hace que me sienta más sola.

La situación parece todavía más sombría porque mi mejor amiga, y la más antigua, tiene un trabajo glamoroso de relaciones públicas y se comprometió hace poco tiempo. Alice continúa siendo la misma suertuda de siempre. Estoy observándola ahora, mientras ella cuenta una historia a un grupo de amigos nuestros, incluyendo al novio de ella. Edward y Alice forman una bella pareja, delgados y altos, ambos con cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Ellos forman parte de la alta sociedad de Nueva York. Son el tipo de pareja sólida que va al sexto piso de Bloomingdales's a hacer las listas de casamiento que incluyen porcelanas fina y cristales. Uno odia el aire presuntuoso de ellos, pero no puede dejar de mirarlos cuando están en el mismo piso, en busca de un regalo "no tan caro" para el último de una serie de casamientos a los cuales fuiste invitada sin tener novio.

Te estiras para darle una espiada al anillo de ella y en el mismo instante te arrepientes. Ella se da cuenta y lanza una mirada de desprecio en tu dirección, mientras te estudia de arriba a abajo. Desearías no haber ido de zapatillas a Bloomingdales's. Ella probablemente se queda pensando que los zapatos tal vez sean parte de tu problema. Tu entonces compras un florero Waterford y te mandas a mudar de allí.

— Moraleja de la historia: si quieres una depilación a la brasileña, debes ser bien específica. Dile a la depiladora que deje un margen de vello ¡o te vas quedar sin nada, como una niña de diez años! —Alice concluyó su anécdota indecente y todos se rieron. A excepción de Edward, quien sacudía la cabeza como si dijese "Cómo le gusta llamar la atención a mi novia". —Bueno, basta ya declara ella, de repente. — ¡una rueda de tequila para todos!

Mientras ella se aparta del grupo en dirección al bar, comienzo a acordarme de todos los cumpleaños que celebramos juntas, todos los objetivos que alcanzamos juntas, objetivos que yo siempre logré primero. Saqué mi carnet de conductor antes que ella y pude legalmente beber antes de ella. Ser más vieja, aunque sólo fuese por unos meses, solía ser algo bueno. Pero ahora nuestra suerte cambió. Alice tiene un verano más en la franja de los veinte — una ventaja de haber nacido en otoño. No es que eso le haga mucha diferencia a ella: cuando una está de novia o casada, tener treinta años simplemente no es lo mismo.  
En este momento Alice está inclinada en el bar, charlando con un tipo de veinti y tantos años, aspirante a actor/barman respecto al cual ella ya había declarado que, si fuese libre y soltera, se "tranzaría" fácilmente. Como si algún día Alice fuese a ser libre y soltera... Una vez, cuando estábamos en segundo año, ella dijo:  
— Yo no termino mis relaciones, las cambio.  
En este caso ella mantuvo su palabra; siempre era ella quien cortaba las relaciones. Durante toda nuestra adolescencia, facultad y juventud, Alice siempre estuvo ligada a alguien. En general ella tenía más de un tipo esperándola muy cerca.

De repente se me ocurre que yo podría quedarme con el barman. Estoy completamente soltera y libre de compromiso — no he salido con alguien en los últimos dos meses. Pero no me parece una cosa que alguien debiese hacer a los treinta. Vivir una aventura de una noche es para chicas que tienen veinte. No era que en esa época yo hubiese sabido eso. Mi camino siempre fue el del buen comportamiento, el de una persona correcta, sin desvíos ni sobresaltos. Sacaba todos diez en la escuela, terminé la escuela secundaria con grandes honores, hice el examen para entrar en la carrera de Derecho, ingresé directamente a la facultad sin curso previo y después fui empleada por un gran estudio de abogacía. Nada de irme de mochilera a un viaje por Europa, nada de historias alocadas, nada de pasiones enfermizas o tórridas. Nada de secretos. Nada de intrigas. Y ahora parece que es demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa de ese tipo. Porque ese tipo de aventuras solamente retardaría todavía más todos mis planes de encontrar un marido, de establecerme, tener hijos y un hogar feliz con una casa con jardín, garaje y una tostadora que tuesta cuatro fetas de pan al mismo tiempo.  
Siendo así, me siento aprensiva respecto al futuro y, de cierta forma, arrepentida en relación a mi pasado. Me digo a mí misma que habrá tiempo de ponderar la cuestión mañana. En este exacto momento voy a divertirme. Es el tipo de cosa que una persona disciplinada puede simplemente decidir. Y yo soy extremamente disciplinada — el tipo de niña que hacía los deberes escolares de le casa los viernes a la tarde, poco después de volver de la escuela, el tipo de mujer (ya que a partir de mañana no podré hablar de "chica" refiriéndome a mí) que se pasa el hilo dental todas las noches y que hace la cama todas las mañanas.

Alice vuelve con las bebidas, pero Edward rechaza la de él, entonces ella insiste en que yo me quede con dos. Antes que me de cuenta, la noche comienza a quedar envuelta en una nebulosa, entra en ese estado en que tu pasas de la condición de alegre a borracha, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del orden exacta de las cosas. Por lo visto, Alice alcanzó ese estado hasta antes que yo, porque en este exacto momento está bailando sobre la barra del bar, dando vueltas en un minúsculo vestido modelo espalda desnuda y con tacos de siete centímetros.  
— Robando la escena en tu fiesta — cuchichea conmigo Rosalie, mi mejor amiga del trabajo. — No tiene vergüenza.  
Yo me río.  
— Si, es típico de ella.  
Alice suelta unos grititos, aplaude con los brazos en alto y me llama con una expresión seductora que agradaría a cualquier hombre que alguna vez haya fantaseado con mujeres interactuando con mujeres.  
— ¡Bella, Bella, ven acá!  
Por supuesto que ella sabe que no me voy a unir a ella. Jamás bailé encima de una barra. No sabría qué hacer allá arriba, a no ser caerme. Sacudo la cabeza y me río, un rechazo educado. Todos nos quedamos aguardando la próxima jugada, que consiste en mover las caderas exactamente al ritmo de la música, e irse inclinando de a poco y después volver a enderezar bruscamente el cuerpo, el cabello desparramándose hacia todos lados. La flexibilidad de la maniobra me hace acordar a su imitación perfecta de Tawny Kitaen en videoclip "Here I Go Again", de Whitesnake .Miro a Edward, que en ese momento nunca se sabe si está divertido o irritado. Decir que ese hombre es paciente es poco. Edward y yo tenemos eso en común.  
— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! — grita Alice. — ¡Vamos todos a brindar por Bella!  
Y es lo que todos hacen. Sin despegar los ojos de ella.  
Un minuto después, Edward saca a Alice de la barra, suspendiéndola en sus hombros y devolviéndola al piso, a mi lado, con un movimiento continuo. Con seguridad él ya ha hecho eso otras veces.

—Está bien— anuncia él. — Voy a llevar a nuestra pequeña organizadora de fiestas a casa.  
Alice toma su bebida y golpea el pie en el piso.  
— ¡Tu no me mandas, Edward! ¿Verdad, Bella?  
Mientras afirma su independencia, Alice tropieza y derrama todo el Martini en el zapato de Edward. Él hace una mueca.  
— Estás borracha, Ali. A nadie le parece gracioso o divertido, sólo a tí.  
— Bien, bien. Me voy... Me estoy sintiendo medio mal — dice ella, pareciendo mareada.  
— ¿Vas a estar bien?  
— Si, no te preocupes — ella responde, ahora haciendo el papel de la niña enferma y valiente.  
Le agradezco Alice por la fiesta, le digo que fue una completa sorpresa — lo que es una mentira, porque sabía que ella había aprovechado mi trigésimo cumpleaños para comprarse un vestido nuevo, dar una gran fiesta e invitar a tantos amigos como pudiese. Aún así, fue genial de su parte haber organizado la fiesta y estoy satisfecha de que lo haya hecho. Alice es el tipo de amiga que siempre hace que las cosas parezcan especiales. Ella me da un abrazo fuerte, me dice que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí y pregunta qué sería de ella sin mí, su hada madrina número uno, la hermana que nunca tuvo. Ella está bastante efusiva, como siempre cuando bebe demasiado.  
Edward la interrumpe.  
— Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. Nos hablamos mañana.  
El me da un beso en la cara.  
— Gracias, Edward — yo digo. — Buenas noches.  
Me quedo observando mientras él la conduce afuera, sujetándola por el codo después que ella casi se tropieza con un escalón. Oh, tener un guardaespaldas como ese. Poder beber sin la menor preocupación, sabiendo que habrá alguien para llevarte segura a tu casa. Algún tiempo después, Edward vuelve a aparecer en el bar.  
— Alice perdió la cartera. Cree que la dejó por aquí. Es pequeña, plateada — él dice. — ¿La vieron por ahí?  
— ¿Ella perdió la cartera de Channel?

Sacudo la cabeza y me río, porque perder cosas es típico de Alice. En general yo me ocupo de las cosas de ella, pero no el día de mi cumpleaños no estoy a su servicio. Aún así, ayudo a Edward a buscar la cartera, encontrándola, finalmente, debajo de uno de los asientos del bar.  
Cuando él ya está saliendo, James, un amigo de Edward, uno de sus padrinos de casamiento, lo convence de quedarse.  
— Ah, vamos. Quédate un poco más.  
Entonces Edward llama a Alice a la casa y ella balbucea su consentimiento, dice que él puede divertirse sin ella. Aunque probablemente esté convencida de que esa cosa no es posible.  
De a poco mis amigos se van yendo, todavía felicitándome. Edward y yo somos los últimos, incluso James ya se fue. Nos Sentamos en la barra sacándole conversación al actor/ barman que tiene un "Amy" tatuado en el brazo y tiene interés cero en una abogada que está envejeciendo. Ya pasa de las dos cuando decidimos que es la hora de marcharse. La noche parece más de verano que de primavera y, de repente, el aire caliente me llena de esperanzas: Este va a ser el verano en que voy a encontrar al hombre de mi vida.  
Edward llama a un taxi para mí, pero, cuando el auto se detiene, él dice:  
— ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro bar? ¿Quieres tomar otro trago más un?  
— Bien — yo respondo. — ¿Por qué no?  
Entramos en el auto y él le dice al conductor que lo va a ir dirigiendo, que él todavía tiene que pensar cuál va a ser la próxima parada. Acabamos en Alphabet City, un bar que queda en la esquina de la Séptima Avenida con la Avenida B, que apropiadamente llamamos 7B.  
No es un escenario muy estimulante — la 7B es una zona medio sombría. De cualquier forma, me gusta estar allí — no es un lugar pretencioso y tampoco un bodegón esforzándose por ser un lugar caro.  
Edward señala una mesa que queda entre dos asientos de respaldos altos.  
— Siéntate ahí. Yo ya vengo.  
El se da vuelta.  
— ¿Qué te traigo?

Le digo que voy a querer lo mismo que él, me siento y me quedo esperando en la mesa. Me doy cuenta que él le dice algo a una chica que está en la barra, vestida con un pantalón verde oliva llena de enormes bolsillos y una camiseta bien ajustada donde se lee "Ángel Caído". Ella sonríe y

Sacude la cabeza. "Omaha" está sonando de fondo. Es una de esas canciones que parecen melancólicas y alegres al mismo tiempo.  
Algunos momentos después, Edward se desliza en el banco en frente mío y me pasa una cerveza.  
— Newcastle — dice él. Entonces sonríe, algunas arrugas apareciendo en torno a sus ojos. — ¿Te gusta?  
Asiento con la cabeza y sonrío.  
De soslayo, veo al Ángel Caído girar en su taburete de la barra y lanzarle una mirada a Edward, estudiando sus rasgos bien diseñados, el cabello rebelde y los labios carnosos. Una vez Alice protestó porque Edward provocaba más miradas y giradas de cabeza que ella. Aunque, al contrario de su novia, Edward parece no darse cuenta de esa atención. Ángel Caído ahora mira en mi dirección, probablemente preguntándose qué está haciendo Edward con alguien tan común y corriente. Espero que ella piense que somos una pareja. Esta noche nadie precisa saber que solamente soy la co ayudante en la fiesta de boda.  
Edward y yo conversamos sobre nuestros trabajos, sobre la casa que vamos a compartir en Hamptons a partir de la próxima semana y sobre muchas otras cosas. Pero el nombre de Alice no es mencionado, ni la boda de ellos en septiembre.  
Después que terminamos nuestra cerveza vamos hasta al jukebox, metemos un montón de monedas, en busca de buenas canciones. Aprieto dos veces el código de "Thunder Road" porque esa es mi canción favorita. Le digo eso a él.  
— Bruce Springsteen también está en lo alto de mi lista. ¿Alguna vez viste un show de él?  
— Si — respondo. — dos veces.

Casi le digo que fui con Alice en los tiempos de la escuela, que la arrastré conmigo aunque ella prefiriese bandas como Poison y Bon Jovi. Pero no menciono eso. Porque de lo contrario él se va a acordar de volver para su casa para encontrarla y yo no quiero quedarme sola en los últimos minutos de mis veinte años. Obviamente, preferiría estar con un novio, pero Edward es mejor que nada.  
En 7B los camareros están atendiendo los últimos pedidos de la noche. Tomamos unas cervezas más y volvemos a la mesa. Algún tiempo después entramos nuevamente en un taxi, yendo en dirección al norte por la Primera Avenida.  
— Dos paradas — le avisa Edward al conductor, porque vivimos en lados opuestos del Central Park.  
Edward está sujetando la cartera Channel de Alice, que queda pequeña y fuera de lugar en su mano enorme. Miro el reloj Rolex plateado de él, un regalo de Alice. Falta poco para las cuatro de la mañana.  
Nos quedamos en silencio por unas 10 o 15 cuadras, ambos mirando hacia afuera de nuestras respectivas ventanas, hasta que el auto pasa por un pozo y me veo lanzada al medio del asiento trasero, mi pierna rozando la de él. Entonces, de repente, de la nada, Edward me está besando. O tal vez yo lo esté besando a Edward. No sé cómo, nos estamos besando. Mi cabeza queda como mareada mientras oigo el suave sonido de nuestros labios encontrándose repetidas veces. A cierta altura, Edward, entre beso y beso, le dice al conductor que después de todo va a haber solamente una parada.  
Llegamos a la esquina de la 73 con la Tercera Avenida, cerca de mi apartamento. Edward le entrega un billete de veinte al conductor y no espera el cambio. Saltamos del taxi, nos besamos más en la vereda y luego delante de José, mi portero. Mientras subimos, nos besamos todo el tiempo. Estoy apretada contra la pared del elevador, mis manos en su nuca. Me quedo sorprendida al sentir la suavidad del cabello de él.

Lucho con las llaves, girando el lado errado de la cerradura, mientras Edward mantiene el brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sus labios en mi cuello y en el lateral de mi rostro. Finalmente la puerta se abre, y estamos besándonos en medio de mi apartamento de apenas un ambiente. Estamos de pie, teniéndonos uno al otro como apoyo. Vamos tambaleando hasta mi cama, que parece una cama de hospital.  
— ¿Estás borracha? — La voz de él es un susurro en la oscuridad.  
—No — yo respondo.  
Porque siempre se dice que uno no se está borracho. Y aunque tenga un momento de lucidez cuando considero exactamente lo que le estaba faltando a mi década de los veinte años y lo que deseo encontrar a partir de mis treinta. Me quedo impresionada al ver que, de cierta forma, puedo tener ambas cosas en esta importante noche de cumpleaños. Edward puede ser mi secreto, mi última posibilidad de tener un capítulo oculto en mis veinte años, y también una especie de preludio — una promesa de que alguien como él pueda aparecer. Alice aparece en mi pensamiento, pero esta siendo empujada hacia atrás, tapada por una fuerza más imperiosa que nuestra amistad y que mi propia consciencia. Edward se mueve sobre mí. Mis ojos están cerrados, luego abiertos, después cerrados nuevamente.  
Y luego, no sé como, estoy en la cama con el novio de mi mejor amiga.

_**¡Hola gente!**_

_**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haber borrado mis anteriores adaptaciones sin previo aviso, y quien se pregunte si las subiré de nuevo les aviso que todavía no se.**_

_**La razón de mi ausencia estos meses y mi drástica decisión de borrar todo es un hecho muy triste. Mi novio y yo tuvimos un accidente y perdimos el bebé que estábamos esperando. Aunque no lo hemos superado del todo, ambos ya estamos mejor. Les cuento esto porque se podrán dar cuenta que cambié mi nombre de usuario. Andes era GildaD'Masen y ahora es Smoky Amore (como mi novio y yo solíamos llamar a nuestro bebé nonato).**_

_**Bien, ahora les traigo esta historia un poquito menos convencional que las adaptaciones anteriores u otras que andan por ahí. **_

_**El titulo original de este este libro es "Something Borrowed", de Emily Giffin, que en lo personal la amo. Hay una adaptación fílmica de este libro que se llama "no me quites a mi novio" con Kate Hudson y Ginnifer Goodwin, está muy buena, las invito a verla para que la comparen con el libro.**_

_**A mi amo amocho, te amo, y soy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, nuestro nene nos cuida desde el cielo. Gracias por cada sonrisa que me robas día a día y por no dejarme caer nunca.**_

_**Y a mi gran amiga que algunos de ustedes conocen como Elizabeth Swan Cullen o Lizzie Swan, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, y no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hayas estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. Se que no estas de acuerdo con las adaptaciones, pero sabes que son una terapia para mi y mis sueños platónicos de ser una editora. Con mucho cariño te dedico este trabajo.**_

_**Ustedes deciden si vale la pena que continúe esta historia, déjenme su opinión. Trataré de subir cada tercer día depende de la aceptación que tenga la historia.**_

_**Besos a todas, las quiero.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capítulo 2**

Me desperté con mi teléfono sonando y por un segundo me siento desorientada en mi propio apartamento. Entonces oigo la voz estridente de Alice en mi contestador automático, insistiendo para que la atienda, "Atiende, por favor, atiende". De repente, mi crimen entra en escena. Me siento demasiado rápido y mi apartamento gira a mí alrededor. La espalda de Edward está hacia mí, bien marcada y con unas pecas esparcidas. Le doy un codazo con fuerza.  
El se da vuelta y me mira.  
— ¡Ay, mi Dios! ¿Qué hora es?  
Mi radio reloj nos informa que son 7:15. Hace dos horas que tengo treinta años. Corrección, una hora, nací en el huso horario de la región central del país.  
Edward sale rápidamente de la cama tomando sus ropas, que están esparcidas por el cuarto. El contestador automático emite dos timbres, interrumpiendo a Alice. Ella llama de nuevo y se queda todo el tiempo contando que Edward no ha vuelto a la casa. Una vez más, mi contestador la interrumpe en medio de una frase. Ella telefonea una tercera vez, gimiendo:  
— ¡Despiértate, y llámame! ¡Te necesito!  
Cuando comienzo a levantarme, me doy cuenta que estoy desnuda. Me siento de nuevo y me cubro con una almohada.  
— Oh, mi Dios. ¡¿Qué hago ? — Mi voz está ronca y temblorosa. — ¿Tengo que atender? ¿Decirle que dormiste aquí?  
— ¡Mierda, no! No atiendas... Déjame pensar por unos segundos.  
El se sienta, sólo de costado, y se frota el maxilar, ahora cubierto por el sombreado del principio de la barba.  
Un terror enfermizo y capaz de ponerme sobria se apodera de mí. Comienzo a llorar. Lo que nunca ayuda para nada.  
— Oh, Bella, no llores — dice Edward — Todo va a acabar bien.  
El se pone el jeans y después la camisa, sube el cierre , mete la camisa a dentro del pantalón y lo abotona con eficiencia, como si fuese una mañana como cualquier otra. En seguida verifica los mensajes en el celular.  
— Mierda, 12 llamadas no atendidas — dice él, sin parecer muy preocupado. Sus ojos apenas revelan una cierta ansiedad.

Después de vestirse, Edward sienta de nuevo al borde de la cama y apoya su frente sobre sus manos. Me doy cuenta que él está respirando agitadamente por la nariz. Entonces él me mira, recompuesto.  
— Bien. Esto es lo que va a suceder. Bella, mírame.  
Obedezco sus instrucciones, todavía aferrada a la almohada.  
— Todo va a estar bien. Escucha — explica Edward, como si estuviese conversando con un cliente en una sala de reuniones.  
— Estoy oyendo —digo.  
— Voy a decirle que me quedé en la calle hasta más o menos las cinco y después fui a tomar un café con Marcus. Listo, ella no va a sospechar nada.  
— ¿Qué le digo yo a ella? — Quiero saber. Mentir nunca fue mi fuerte.  
— Solamente dile que te fuiste de la fiesta y viniste a tu casa... Dile que no puedes recordar con certeza si yo todavía estaba allá cuando te fuiste, pero que crees yo todavía estaba allá con Marcus. Y no dejes de decir la palabra "creo "... No seas taxativa. Y eso es todo lo que sabes, ¿entiendes? — Señala mi teléfono— Llámala, ahora... yo voy a llamar a Marcus antes de irme de aquí. ¿Entendiste?  
Sacudo afirmativamente la cabeza, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente, mientras él se levanta.  
—Y conserva la calma - dice él, sin maldad, pero con firmeza. Y pronto ya está en la puerta, una de las manos en la perilla, la otra peinando su cabello cobrizo oscuro.  
— ¿Y si ella ya habló con Marcus? — le pregunto cuando Edward ya está en el medio del corredor. Después me digo a mí misma— Estamos muy jodidos.  
El se da vuelta y me mira desde el corredor. Por un segundo creo que está enojado, que va a gritarme para que me controle. Que eso no es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Pero el tono de él es delicado.  
—Bells, no estamos jodidos. Ya resolví todo. Tu solamente dile lo que debes decir... Y... ¿Bella?  
— ¿Qué?  
—Lo siento mucho.  
—Si— yo respondo— Yo también.  
¿Será que estamos hablando entre nosotros... o a Alice?

Edward se marcha. Voy al teléfono, todavía me siento una tonta. Demoro unos segundos, pero finalmente creo coraje para llamar a Alice.  
Ella está histérica.  
—¡El hijo de puta no vino a casa anoche! ¡Es mejor que esté inconsciente en la cama de un hospital!... ¿Crees que me engañó?  
Comienzo a decirle que no, que probablemente él apenas salió con Marcus, pero lo pienso mejor. ¿Eso no parecería demasiado obvio? ¿Realmente le diría eso si no supiese de nada? No logro pensar. Mi cabeza está estallando y mi corazón latiendo fuerte, de a ratos el cuarto vuelve a girar.  
— Estoy segura que él no te engañó.  
Ella se suena la nariz.  
— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?  
— Porque él no te haría, Ali.  
No logro creer en mis palabras, en la facilidad con que ellas salen de mi boca.  
—Bien, entonces a ¿dónde mierda está? Los bares cierran a las cuatro, cinco de la mañana. Carajo son las 7:30.  
— No sé... Pero estoy segura que hay una explicación lógica.  
De hecho existe.  
Ella me pregunta qué hora me fui, si él todavía estaba allá y con quién estaba —exactamente las preguntas para las cuales Edward me había preparado. Respondo con cuidado, como fui instruida. Sugiero que ella telefonee a Marcus.  
—Ya lo llamé— dice ella. Y ese imbécil de mierda no atendió el maldito celular.  
Si. Tenemos una posibilidad.  
Escucho un clic de una llamada en espera y Alice desaparece, después vuelve, diciendo que es Edward y que ella va a llamarme cuando pueda.

Me levanto y camino tambaleante hasta el baño. Me miro al espejo. Estoy toda manchada. Mis ojos con la máscara de pestañas y el delineador corrido, el maquillaje en lamparones. Los ojos me arden porque dormí con los lentes de contacto. Me saco los lentes rápidamente, segundos antes de tener ganas de vomitar. No vomito por la tolerancia al alcohol que adquirí en los tiempos de la facultad, y aún así eso sólo me sucedió una vez. Porque yo aprendo de mis errores. La mayor parte de las personas en la facultad dice: "Nunca más voy a hacer esto". Entonces lo hacen de nuevo el fin de semana siguiente. Pero yo mantengo la palabra. Así es como soy. Voy a aprender con esta también. Sólo déjame zafar primero.  
Tomo un baño, me libero del olor a humo del cabello y la piel y dejo el teléfono a la mano, esperando que Alice me llame diciendo que todo está bien. Pero las horas pasan y ella no llama. Alrededor del mediodía comienzan las llamadas por mi cumpleaños. Mis padres hacen su serenata anual y tradicional "¿Adivina a dónde estaba treinta años atrás, en esta misma fecha?". Logro disimular y bromeo con ellos, pero no es fácil.  
A eso de las tres no tengo noticias de Alice y todavía estoy descompuesta. Bebo de una sola vez una enorme copa con agua, tomo dos anti ácidos y considero la posibilidad de pedir huevos fritos y tocino, remedio en que Alice cree devotamente cuando tiene resaca. Pero sé que nada va a aplacar el dolor de la espera , imaginando qué estará sucediendo, sin saber si Edward zafó , o si los dos estamos jodidos.  
¿Alguien nos habrá visto juntos en el 7B? ¿En el taxi? ¿En la calle? ¿Alguien además de José, cuyo trabajo es no saber? ¿Qué estará sucediendo en el Upper West Side, en el apartamento de ellos? ¿Será que le dio la loca y él resolvió confesar? ¿Ella estará haciendo las maletas? ¿Estarán haciendo el amor todo el día para calmar la consciencia de él? ¿Todavía estarán peleando, dando vueltas y más vueltas en torno a las acusaciones y negaciones?

El miedo debe suplantar todas las emociones, sea una vergüenza sofocante o el arrepentimiento, porque, por más loco que pueda parecer, creo que no soy culpable de haber traicionado a mi mejor amiga. Ni siquiera cuando encuentro en el piso el preservativo que usamos. La única culpa real que reconozco es la de no sentirme culpable. Pero voy a arrepentirme más tarde, después que sepa que no corro peligro. Oh, por favor, mi Dios, nunca hice algo así. Por favor, permite que zafe de esta. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar toda mi felicidad futura. Cualquier posibilidad de encontrar un marido.  
Pienso en todos los acuerdos que intenté negociar con Dios cuando todavía estaba en la escuela, creciendo. Por favor, no permitas que me saque menos de B en esta prueba de matemática. Por favor, hago cualquier cosa, hasta prepararle sopa a los pobres todos los sábados en vez de solamente una vez por mes. Buenos tiempos aquellos. Y pensar que una C algún día significó lo peor en mi mundo y mi vida tan organizada. ¿Cómo pude, aunque sea de forma pasajera, haber optado por el camino del mal? ¿Cómo pude cometer un error tan grande, con tanto potencial para alterar mi vida, y hacer algo tan completamente imperdonable?  
Llega finalmente el momento en que no logro soportar más. Llamo al celular de Alice, pero entra directo al la casilla de mensajes. En seguida llamo a casa de ellos, con la esperanza que ella atienda. En vez de eso, Edward atiende. Me retraigo.  
— Hola, Edward. Habla Bella— digo, intentando sonar natural.  
Ya sabes, la madrina de tu boda y la mujer con quien te fuiste a la cama anoche.  
—Hola, Bella- él dice casualmente. — ¿te divertiste anoche?  
Por un segundo creo que él está hablando de nosotros dos en la cama y me siento horrorizada con la relajación de él. Pero pronto escucho a Alice en el fondo, pidiendo el teléfono, y me doy cuenta que él solamente está refiriéndose a la fiesta.  
—Ah, claro, fue perfecto, una fiesta genial— me muerdo el labio.  
Alice ya le arrancó el teléfono. El tono de ella es muy alegre, está completamente recompuesta.

—Oh, disculpa, me olvidé de llamarte. Ya sabes, por un tiempo tuve una situación muy dramática aquí.  
—Pero, ¿estás bien ahora? ¿Está todo bien contigo... y con Edward?  
Tengo dificultad en decir el nombre de él. Cómo si de alguna forma fuese a denunciarme.  
— Hum, eh, espera un minuto.  
Me doy cuenta que ella cerró la puerta, ella siempre va al cuarto cuando habla por teléfono. Me quedo imaginando la cama de ellos con dosel, la cama da Charles P. Rogers que ayudé a Alice a escoger. Pronto, muy pronto será el lecho nupcial de los dos.  
—Ah, si, ahora estoy bien. El estaba con Marcus, fue sólo eso. Ellos se quedaron afuera hasta tarde y acabaron yendo a tomar el desayuno. Pero por supuesto, entenderás que todavía me estoy haciendo la furiosa. Le dije que es totalmente patético, un tipo de 34 años, de novio, se quede afuera toda la noche. Patético, ¿no te parece?  
— Si, creo que si. Pero sin mayores consecuencias - Trago en seco y pienso, si, aquello no tendría mayores consecuencias. - Bien, me quedo aliviada de que se hayan entendido.

— Si, estamos bien, creo. Pero aún así ... él debería ter telefoneado. No acepto ese tipo de conducta de mierda, ¿entiendes?  
— Si— yo digo y después valientemente agrego— te dije que él no te estaba engañando.  
—Lo sé... Pero aún así me imagino a Edward con alguna stripper putonga o algo así. Mi imaginación es muy fértil.  
¿Fue eso que lo que la noche pasada representó? Sé que no soy una putonga, ¿pero habrá sido una elección consciente de parte de él ir a la cama con alguien antes de su boda? No, seguramente no. Seguramente él no elegiría a la madrina de su novia.  
—En fin, y tú, ¿qué te pareció la fiesta? Soy una amiga tan mala... Me puse borracha y me fui antes. ¡Oh, mierda! Hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Mi Dios, soy la peor de todas, Bells!.  
— Ah, todo fue perfecto. La fiesta fue tan divertida. Muchas gracias por ter planeado todo... me quedé completamente sorprendida... realmente increíble...

Oigo la puerta del cuarto de ellos abriéndose y Edward dice algo sobre estar atrasados.  
— Oh, en verdad tengo que correr, Bella. Nos vamos al cine. ¿Quieres venir?  
— Hum, no, gracias.  
— Bien. Pero la cena de esta noche sigue en pie, ¿verdad? A las ocho.  
Me había olvidado completamente de los planes para encontrar a Edward, Alice y Rosalie para una pequeña cena de cumpleaños. No existía la menor posibilidad de que pudiese enfrentar a Edward o Alice esa noche — y con certeza— no a los dos al mismo tiempo. Le digo que no sé si voy a ir, que realmente tengo resaca. A pesar de haber dejado de beber a las dos, agrego, antes de acordarme que los mentirosos suelen ofrecer detalles sin mucha importancia.  
Alice no lo nota.  
— Tal vez te sientas mejor más tarde... te llamo después del cine.  
Cuelgo el teléfono creyendo que fue demasiado fácil. Pero en vez de sentirme aliviada, acabo sintiendo con una vaga insatisfacción, una tristeza, deseando que fuese yo quien estuviese yendo al cine. No con Edward, por supuesto. Con alguien. Con qué rapidez le doy la espalda a mi acuerdo con Dios. Quiero un marido nuevamente. O por lo menos un novio.  
Me Siento en el sofá con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, meditando sobre lo que le hice a Alice, esperando que la culpa llegue. No llega. ¿Fue porque estaba alcoholizada? Estaba borracha, fuera de mi sano juicio. Pienso en mi clase de Derecho Penal en primer año de la facultad. Intoxicación, así como infancia, insanidad, coacción e inducción, es una excusa legal, una defensa donde el reo no es imputable por haberse involucrado en una conducta que de otro modo sería un crimen. Mierda. Apenas había sido una intoxicación involuntaria. Bien, fue Alice quien me hizo beber todos esos tragos. Sólo que la presión del grupo no constituye intoxicación involuntaria. Aún así, es un atenuante que el jurado puede tomar en cuenta.  
Claro, responsabiliza a la víctima. ¿Qué me pasa ?

Tal vez yo simplemente sea una persona mala. Tal vez la única razón para que haya sido buena hasta ahora tenga menos que ver con mi firmeza de carácter y más que ver con el miedo de ser atrapada en flagrante delito. Obedezco las reglas porque tengo aversión al riesgo. Nunca robé en supermercados cuando era adolescente en parte porque sabía que estaba mal, pero principalmente porque sabía que sería la primera persona en ser atrapada. Nunca me copié en una prueba por la misma razón. Hasta hoy soy así, no me llevo nada a casa del estudio porque de alguna forma creo que las cámaras de vigilancia me van me captar. Entonces, si es eso lo que me motiva a ser buena, ¿será que realmente merezco crédito? ¿Realmente soy una buena persona? ¿O solamente una pesimista cobarde?  
Todo bien. Tal vez sea una persona mala. No hay otra explicación plausible para mi ausencia de culpa. ¿Le habré hecho esto a Alice a propósito? ¿La noche pasada estuve motivada por celos? ¿Resiento su vida perfecta, la facilidad con que logra las cosas? O tal vez, de forma subconsciente, en mi estado de embriaguez, estaba cobrándome las cosas malas que me hizo en el pasado. Alice no siempre ha sido una amiga perfecta. Lejos de eso. Comienzo a presentar el caso al jurado,

Acordándome de Jasper en la escuela primaria. Me Estoy dando cuenta de una cosa... Señoras y señores del jurado, consideren la historia de Jasper Whitlock...

Alice Seth y yo crecimos como mejores amigas, ligadas por la geografía, una fuerza mayor que todos los otros factores cuando se está en el primario. Nos mudamos a la misma calle sin salida en Naperville, Indiana, en el verano de 1976, justo a tiempo para asistir al desfile del bicentenario de la ciudad. Marchamos lado a lado, batiendo los parches de los mismos tambores rojos, blancos y azules que el padre de ella nos compró. Todavía me acuerdo de Alice inclinándose a mi lado y diciendo: "Vamos a hacer de cuenta que somos hermanas." La idea me estremeció... ¡Una hermana! Y en ese exacto momento fue lo que ella se convirtió para mí. Dormíamos en la casa de una o de la otra todos los viernes y los sábados durante el año escolar y en la mayor parte de los días de la semana durante el verano. Fuimos capaces de captar las manías de las familias de una y de otra, detalles que sólo se conoce cuando se es vecina de puerta de una amiga. Sabía, por ejemplo, que la madre de Alice doblaba las toallas en tres, con toda minuciosidad, mientras veía TV, que el padre de ella tenía una suscripción de Playboy, que golosinas eran permitidas en el desayuno y que las palabras "mierda" y "carajo" no tenían nada de malo. Estoy segura que ella también observó muchas cosas de mi casa, aunque sea difícil decir lo que hace de tu vida una vida única. Compartíamos todo: ropas, juguetes, hobbies, hasta nuestro amor por Andy Gibb, y los Bee Gees, y por los unicornios.  
En quinto grado descubrimos a los niños. Lo que me lleva a Jasper, mi primera pasión de verdad. Alice, así como todas las otras niñas de la clase, gustaban de Mike Newton. Yo hasta entendía los encantos de Mike. Me gustaba el cabello rubio que él tenía y que me recordaba a Bo Duke de Los Dukes de Hazard. Me gustaba también el modo en que el pantalón Wrangler le moldeaba el trasero, un peine negro encajado de un modo estudiado en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo. Y también de su liderazgo en el béisbol — el modo en que él relajadamente y sin ningún esfuerzo golpeaba la bola lejos del alcance de todos en dirección a lo alto, casi verticalmente.

Pero yo adoraba a Jasper. Adoraba su cabello rebelde y el modo en que sus mejillas se ponían rosadas durante el recreo, haciéndolo parecer una pintura de Renoir. Adoraba el modo en que giraba el lápiz número dos entre sus labios carnosos, dejando mordidas simétricas cerca de la goma de borrar siempre que estaba muy concentrado. Adoraba el modo en que se divertía cuando jugaba con las niñas (él era el único niño que jugaba con nosotras— los otros preferían el béisbol y el fútbol). Me encantaba el modo en que siempre era gentil con el chico menos popular de la clase, Erick Yorkie, un niño terriblemente lelo que tenía el cabello cortado en forma de cacerola.  
Alice se sentí intrigada, si no irritada, con mi disidencia, así como también la de nuestra buena amiga Ángela Webber, quien se mudó a nuestra calle dos años después que nosotras (ese atraso y el hecho que ella ya tuviese una hermana significaban que ella nunca puedo efectivamente igualarse y alcanzar la condición de mejor amiga). Alice y Ángela gustaban de Jasper, pero no de ese modo, e insistían en decir que Mike era mucho más bonito y mucho más atractivo... dos atributos que pueden meterte en problemas cuando eliges un muchacho o un hombre — una percepción que ya tenía a los diez años .

Todas nosotras estábamos seguras que Alice se llevaría el gran premio Mike. No solamente porque ella era más lanzada que las otras niñas al dirigirse a Mike, sino también porque ella era la niña más bonita del grado. Con los pómulos sobresalientes, los ojos grandes, armónicos, y una nariz delicada, Alice tenía un rostro que agradaba a todas las edades, aunque en quinto grado nadie supiese decir exactamente qué hace a una persona ser bonita. No creo que a los diez años yo llegase a comprender el significado de pómulos altos y estructura ósea, pero sabía que Alice era bonita y sentía envidia de la apariencia de ella. Ángela también, y siempre que tenía una posibilidad le decía eso abiertamente a Alice, lo que me parecía totalmente innecesario. Alice ya sabía que era bonita y, en mi opinión, no necesitaba que esa información fuese reforzada todos los días.  
Entonces, ese año, en Halloween, Ángela, Alice y yo nos reunimos en el cuarto de Ángela para improvisar nuestros disfraces de gitanas - Alice había insistido que sería una excelente excusa para ponernos bastante maquillaje. Mientras ella estudiaba sus aros que imitaban brillantes, recién comprados, se miró en el espejo y dijo:  
— ¿Sabes una cosa, Bella? Creo que tienes razón.  
— ¿Razón sobre qué? — pregunté, sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción, imaginando a qué discusión anterior a la ella se estaba refiriendo.  
Alice se puso uno de los aros y me miró. Nunca me voy a olvidar de esa sonrisita socarrona en la cara de ella, apenas una leve insinuación de una sonrisa de ironía.  
— Tienes sobre Jasper. Creo que también voy a gustar de él.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con "voy a gustar de él "?  
— Estoy cansada de Mike Newton. Ahora me gusta Jasper. Me gustan sus hoyuelos.  
— El sólo tiene un hoyuelo – yo rebatí.  
—Bien, entonces me gusta su único hoyuelo.

Miré a Ángela en busca de apoyo, de palabras que explicasen que una persona no podía simplemente decidir gustar de otra persona. Pero por supuesto que ella no dijo nada, solamente continuó pasándose el lápiz labial color rubí.  
—No te creo, Alice!  
— ¿Cuál es tu problema? - preguntó ella. - Ángela no se enojó conmigo cuando yo gustaba de Mike. Nosotras compartimos a Mike durante meses. ¿No es así, Ángela?  
—Mucho tiempo. Empecé a gustar de él en el verano. ¿Recuerdas? ¿En la piscina? - concordó Ángela, siempre incapaz de ver el cuadro completo.  
La miré, y ella bajó la vista con remordimiento.  
Aquello era diferente. Mike era casi de dominio público. Pero Jasper era exclusivamente mío.  
Esa noche no dije nada más, pero el paseo por el vecindario en busca de golosinas estaba arruinado. Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Alice le mandó una nota a Jasper, preguntándole si gustaba de mí, de ella o de ninguna de las dos - con cuadraditos al lado de cada opción e instrucciones para que él marcase alguno de ellos. El debe haber marcado el nombre de Alice, porque en le momento del recreo ellos ya se habían convertido en pareja. Lo que significa decir que ellos anunciaron que "estaban de novios ", pero verdaderamente nunca pasaban tiempo juntos, a no ser que uno cuente algunos llamados por la noche, frecuentemente pactados con antelación y con el derecho a que Ángela estuviese riéndose al lado de ella. Yo me negué a participar o a discutir su nuevo romance.

En mi cabeza, no hacía diferencia que Alice e Jasper nunca se hubiesen besado, o que estuviésemos en quinto grado, o que ellos hubiesen "terminado" dos semanas después, cuando Alice perdió el interés y decidió que volvería a gustar de Mike Newton. O, como mi madre me dijo para consolarme, que la imitación era a más sincera forma de halago. Para mí lo único que contaba era que Alice me había robado a Jasper. Tal vez ella haya hecho eso porque realmente había cambiado de idea respecto a él; fue eso lo que me dije a mí misma para poder dejar de odiarla. Pero lo más probable era que Alice se hubiese quedado con Jasper sólo para demostrarme que era capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces, señoras y señores del jurado, Alice Seth merecía eso. El que las hace, las paga. Tal vez ese sea su castigo merecido.  
Me quedo imaginando las expresiones de los jurados. Ellos no están convencidos. Los representantes masculinos del jurado parecen perplejos, como si no entendiesen nada de lo que está siendo dicho. ¿No era que siempre la chica bonita se que queda con el muchacho? Y ese es precisamente el modo en que el mundo debería funcionar. Una mujer mayor, con un vestido discreto, aprieta los labios. Ella está enojada por la simple comparación - ¡un novio comparado con un enamoramiento de quinto grado! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Una mujer impecable, casi bonita, vistiendo un traje Channel, ya se identificó con Alice. No hay nada que yo pueda decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión o para atenuar mi ofensa.  
El único jurado que parece sensibilizado por la historia de Jasper es una muchacha gordita, de cabellos bien cortos, color café aguado. Ella de vez en cuando se sube los lentes sobre su nariz. Esa chica está a mi favor, inspiré su sentido de justicia. Ella está secretamente satisfecha con lo que hice. Tal vez porque ella también tenga una amiga como Alice, una amiga que siempre puede todo lo que quiere.

Pienso en el secundario, cuando Alice siguió conquistando todos los chicos que quiso. Puedo verla besando a Garret Conner cerca de nuestro armario en el pasillo y recordar la envidia que brotaba en mí cuando yo, sin novio, era forzada a presenciar la desvergonzada demostración pública de afecto de los dos. Garret había sido transferido a nuestra escuela viendo de Columbus, Ohio, en el otoño de nuestro tercer año, e inmediatamente se convirtió en un éxito en todos lados, menos en clases. A pesar de no ser muy brillante, él era la estrella de nuestro equipo de fútbol, el armador titular de nuestro equipo de básquet y , por supuesto, nuestro principal bateador del equipo de beis bol en primavera. Y, con su aspecto guapo de novio de Barbie, las chicas lo adoraban. Mike Newton, dejado de lado.

Sólo que, desgraciadamente, Garret tenía una novia llamada Kate, allá en Columbus, con quien alegaba estar "110% comprometido" (una expresión de la jerga deportiva que siempre me molestó por su obvia imposibilidad matemática). O por lo menos solía estar comprometido, antes que Alice entrase en la historia, después de asistimos a un juego en que Garret no permitió ningún bateo válido contra el equipo de Central y ella decidió que él tenía que ser de ella. Al día siguiente ella lo invitó a asistir al musical de Los miserables. Era de esperarse que un atleta que practica tres clases de deportes como Garret no tuviese mucha inclinación por los musicales, pero él aceptó en acompañarla, y con bastante entusiasmo. Después del espectáculo, en la sala de estar de Alice, Garret le clavó un chupón en el cuello. A la mañana siguiente, una cierta Kate de Columbus, Ohio, recibió una tremenda patada en el trasero.

Yo me recuerdo conversando con Ángela sobre la vida privilegiada que Alice llevaba. Discutíamos el tema Alice con mucha frecuencia, lo que me llevaba a imaginar cuanto ellas chismeaban respecto a mí. Ángela argumentaba que no era solamente la imagen o el cuerpo perfecto de ella, era también su seguridad, o su encanto. Sobre el encanto no sé, pero, mirando en retrospectiva, concuerdo con Ángela en cuanto a la seguridad. Era como si Alice tuviese la perspectiva de una mujer de treinta años, sólo que todavía estaba en la secundaria. Tenía la comprensión de que nada de aquello importaba, de que sólo se vive una vez y de que vale la pena ir al frente y luchar. Ella nunca se intimidaba, nunca se sentía insegura. Incorporaba aquello que todos dicen cuando recuerdan los años de la adolescencia: "Si hubiese sabido eso en esa época."  
Pero si hay algo que puedo decir sobre Alice y sus enamorados es esto: ella nunca nos dejó de lado por un tipo. Siempre ponía a sus amigas en primer lugar – Lo que es increíble para una chica adolescente. A veces ella llegaba incluso a dejar de lado al novio, pero más frecuentemente solamente nos incluía en sus programas. Formábamos una fila de cuatro en el teatro. El novio de turno, después Alice, Ángela y yo. Y Alice siempre susurraba sus comentarios en nuestra dirección. Ella era impetuosa e independiente, al contrario de la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, que permitían que sus sentimientos por un muchacho las devorasen y anulase. En esa época yo creía que ella simplemente no los amaba lo suficiente. Tal vez Alice solamente quisiese mantener el control, y, siendo la persona que amaba menos, era eso lo que conseguía. No sé si ella realmente le importaba menos o solamente fingía, pero sé que tenía a cada uno de ellos a su merced, incluso después de despacharlos. El caso de Garret, por ejemplo. El está viviendo en Iowa con su esposa, tres hijos, dos perros labradores y todavía le manda e-mails a Alice para su cumpleaños. Eso si que es poder.

Hasta el día hoy Alice habla con nostalgia sobre los buenos tiempos del secundario. Yo me encojo cada vez que ella dice eso. Por supuesto, tengo algunos buenos recuerdos de esos días y disfruté una popularidad razonable— un buen beneficio adicional de ser la mejor amiga de Alice. Me encantaba ir a los juegos de fútbol con Ángela, pintar nuestras caras de naranja y azul, estar envuelta en mantas en las tribunas y saludar a Alice mientras ella animaba con las porristas en el campo. Disfrutaba nuestras idas los sábados a la noche a la heladería Colonial, donde siempre pedíamos lo mismo - un sundae de vainilla con salsa de caramelo y chocolate, una torta de caramelo, chocolate y almendras y un brownie de chocolate doble - y después compartíamos todo entre las tres. Y adoré a mí primero novio, Seth Clearwater, quien me llamó para salir durante nuestro último año. A Seth también le gustaba de respetar las reglas, una versión católica de mí. No bebía o consumía drogas y se sentía culpable con sólo de conversar sobre sexo. Alice, quien perdió la virginidad cuando estaba en segundo año, con un español que hacía intercambio estudiantil y que se llamaba Eleazar, siempre me daba consejos sobre como corromper a Seth. "Le agarras el pene y te aseguro, no puedes fallar." Sólo que yo estaba perfectamente satisfecha con nuestras largas sesiones de toqueteos en la camioneta de la familia de él y nunca tuve que preocuparme por el sexo seguro o con manejar alcoholizada. Por lo tanto, si bien mis recuerdos no eran glamorosos, por lo menos me divertía razonablemente.

Tuve mis momentos malos también: los días en los que el cabello quedaba horrible , las espinillas, nunca usaba las ropas adecuadas, siempre quedaba sin pareja para bailar en las fiestas, no conseguía librarme de exceso de kilos, no era incluida en los equipos deportivos ,y perdía las elecciones para tesorera de la clase. Además de una avasallante angustia que iba y venía a voluntad (o, más precisamente, una vez por mes), aparentemente fuera de mi control. Cosas típicas de la adolescencia, realmente. Clichés que le suceden a cualquiera. A cualquier menos a Alice, es decir, Alice que pasó por esos tumultuosos cuatro años de escuela sin sufrir rechazos, sin ser tocada por la maldición del acné adolescente. Por supuesto que Alice amaba la escuela, y la escuela adoraba a Alice.  
Muchas chicas con esa visión de sus años de adolescencia solían acabar mal más tarde en la vida. Ellas aparecen en las reuniones de diez años de graduación quince kilos más gordas, divorciadas y nostálgicas de sus días de gloria. Pero la marea de los días de gloria todavía no acabó para Alice. Ella no ha sufrido ninguna gran derrota o decepción. De hecho, la vida sólo se vuelve cada vez más dulce con ella. Como mi madre dijo un día, el mundo come de la mano de Alice. Esa solía ser – y todavía es - la mejor definición. Alice siempre logra lo que quiere. Y eso incluye a Edward, el novio soñado.

Dejo un mensaje en el celular de ella, que va a estar apagado durante el film. Le digo que estoy demasiado cansada para salir para cenar. Con sólo conseguir librarme de ese programa ya me siento menos enojada. De hecho, de repente, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Busco la agenda y el teléfono para pedir una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. Creo que no voy a lograr perder dos kilos hasta el feriado del Día de la Memoria. Mientras espero mi entrega, recuerdo cuando Alice y yo jugamos con la agenda todos esos años atrás, imaginando el futuro y qué traerían los treinta años.

Y aquí estoy, sin mi marido guapo, sin la niñera responsable y sin los dos hijos. En vez de eso, mi cumpleaños más importante está manchado para siempre por un escándalo... Peor no tiene sentido quedarme martirizándome por eso. Aprieto el botón de redial del teléfono y agrego al mí pedido un milk shake de chocolate grande. Puedo ver a la chica gordita en el rincón de la fila de jurados guiñándome el ojo. Ella cree que el milk-shake es una excelente idea. Después de todo, ¿no es verdad que todos tienen derecho a unos minutos de flaqueza en el día de su cumpleaños?

**¡Hola niñas guapas!**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, el tercero ya esta listo también, pero no se si les gustó, hay muchas visitas y pocos comentarios. ¿Cómo ven? ¿Le sigo?**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente, esa muchacha despreocupada tomando un milk—shake ya desapareció, corroída por la culpa y por treinta años de obediencia. No logro racionalizar más lo que hice. Cometí un acto deplorable contra una amiga, violé un precepto fundamental de la fraternidad. No hay justificativo.  
Entonces, Plan B: voy a fingir que nada sucedió. Mi transgresión fue tan grande que no tengo alternativa, a no ser desear que todo ese problema desaparezca. Y, continuar con los asuntos diarios, abrazar mi rutina de las mañanas de lunes, es lo que planeo hacer.  
Tomo un baño, seco el cabello, me visto con mi traje negro más confortable con zapatos de taco bajo, tomo el subte hasta Grand Central, compro un café y el periódico en el kiosco de siempre, después subo dos tramos de escaleras mecánicas y tomo un elevador hasta mi oficina en el edificio MetLife. Cada parte de mi rutina me lleva un paso más lejos de Edward y el Incidente.  
Llego a la oficina a las 8:30, demasiado temprano para las costumbres de los estudios de abogacía. Los pasillos están silenciosos. Ni siquiera las secretarias llegaron. Estoy pasando a la sección de noticias locales del periódico, bebiendo mi café, cuando noto la luz roja de mensajes parpadeando en mi teléfono — generalmente una señal de que hay más trabajo esperándome. Algún de esos socios imbéciles del estudio debe haber llamado durante el único fin de semana de la historia reciente en que dejé de chequear mis mensajes. Apuesto todas mis fichas a Caius, el hombre que domina mi vida y el abogado más imbécil de todos los que poblaban esos seis pisos de oficinas. Dígito mi contraseña, y espero...

"Tienes un nuevo mensaje de un teléfono externo. Recibido hoy, a las 7:42...", la grabación me informa. Odio a esa mujer automatizada. Con bastante frecuencia ella es portadora de malas noticias y las transmite con una voz alegre. Ellos deberían ajustar esas grabaciones en las oficinas de abogacía, adoptar una voz más sobria: Con la música amenazadora del film Tiburón de fundo — "Tienes cuatro mensajes nuevos...".  
¿Qué carajo es esta vez?, pienso mientras aprieto el play.  
—Hola, Bella... Soy yo... Edward... Quise llamarte ayer para conversar sobre lo del sábado, pero... Simplemente no pude. ¿Creo que deberíamos conversar sobre eso, no te parece? Llámame cuando puedas. Debo estar por aquí todo el día.  
Mi corazón sucumbe. ¿Por qué él no adopta la sabia y vieja técnica de evitar e ignorar el asunto, y nunca más volver a hablar sobre esto? La negación esa era mi táctica de juego. No es de extrañar que odie mi trabajo. Soy una abogada del área de litigios, y detesto la confrontación. Tomo una lapicera y me quedo golpeándola contra el borde de la mesa. Escucho a mi madre decirme que pare de hacer eso. Largo la lapicera y me quedo mirando la luz. La mujer exige que una decisión sea tomada respecto a este mensaje — puedo oírlo otra vez, guardarlo o borrarlo.  
¿Sobre qué quiere conversar Edward? ¿Qué más puede ser dicho? Escucho otra vez el mensaje, con la expectativa de que las respuestas surjan con el sonido de la voz de él, con su cadencia, pero Edward no deja traslucir nada. Escucho varias veces más hasta que la voz de él comienza a sonar distorsionada, exactamente como una palabra suena en tu boca cuando la repites muchas veces seguidas.

Odie a Edward una última vez antes de borrar el mensaje. La voz de él definitivamente sonaba diferente. Eso tiene sentido porque, de cierta manera, él está diferente. Los dos lo estamos. Porque aunque intente olvidar lo que sucedió, aunque Edward no mencione más el incidente después de un llamado rápido, los dos estaremos para siempre en la Lista del otro — esa lista que todos tienen, ya sea registrada en un cuaderno secreto o guardada en un rincón de la memoria. Sea corta o larga. Sea organizada por desempeño, importancia o fecha. Sea completa con primer nombre, nombre intermedio y sobrenombre o meras descripciones, como en la lista de Alice: "Delta Sig con músculos deltoides de morirse...".  
Edward estará para siempre en mi Lista. De repente, sin querer, pienso en nosotros dos juntos en la cama. Durante eses momentos pasajeros, él fue solamente Edward — destacado de Alice. Algo que hace mucho tiempo él no era. Algo que él no era desde el día en que los presenté.  
Conocí a Edward durante mi primer año en el curso de derecho en la Universidad de Nueva York. Diferente a la mayoría de los alumnos que va a directo al curso de derecho cuando no logra pensar en nada mejor para hacer con históricos escolares brillantes, Edward Cullen era mayor, con verdadera experiencia de vida. Había trabajado como analista de mercado en Goldman Sachs, lo que superaba en mucho mis trabajos de 9 a 17 hs durante los veranos y los trabajos de oficina, llenando formularios y atendiendo llamados. Edward era seguro, relajado y tan guapo que era difícil dejar de mirarlo. Yo estaba segura que se transformaría en el Mike Newton o el Garret Conner del curso de derecho. Como era de esperar, solamente estábamos en nuestra primera semana de clases cuando comenzó un runrun respecto a él: las mujeres especulaban sobre su estado civil, notando que su dedo anular izquierdo no tenía ningún anillo y, por otro lado, temiendo que él fuese demasiado elegante y guapo como para ser heterosexual.

Yo descarté a Edward de plano, convenciendo a mí misma de que su aparente perfección era aburrida. Una postura que fue lo mejor para mí, porque también sabía que él no era un tipo para mi. Además, yo no estaba tomando un préstamo de treinta mil dólares por año sólo para conseguirme un novio. Estaba en la facultad para estudiar.  
Y, para decir la verdad, probablemente habría pasado tres años sin hablar con él, si por casualidad no hubiésemos acabado sentándonos cerca en las clases de Responsabilidad Civil, un aula con lugares designados, manejada por el irónico profesor Banner. A pesar de que muchos profesores en la Universidad de Nueva York usaban el método socrático, solamente Banner lo utilizaba como una herramienta para humillar y torturar a sus alumnos. Edward y yo nos unimos por el odio que sentíamos por nuestro cruel profesor. Mientras yo tenía un miedo irracional de Banner, la reacción de Edward era más de repugnancia.

—Qué viejo de mierda— rezongaba él después de clases, generalmente después que Banner hubiese hecho llorar a alguna compañera. — Me encantaría borrarle esa sonrisita afectada de su cara pedante.  
De a poco, nuestros lamentos se transformaron en conversaciones más largas en la sala de alumnos o durante paseos por el parque. Comenzamos a estudiar juntos una hora antes de clases para prepararnos para lo inevitable – el día que Banner se dirigiría a nosotros. Yo tenía terror de que llegase mi turno, porque sabía que sería un masacre, pero interiormente no veía la hora en que Edward fuera llamado. Banner buscaba a los débiles y a aquellos que se intimidaban y Edward no encajaba en ninguna de esas dos categorías. Estaba segura que él no se rendiría sin luchar.

Todavía me acuerdo muy bien. Banner de pie, detrás del podio, examinando el mapa de la clases — un esquema con nuestros rostros recortados del libro de primer año —, prácticamente salivando al escoger su presa. Espió por sobre los lentes pequeños y redondos en dirección a los alumnos en general, y dijo.

—Señor Cullen.  
Banner había pronunciado mal el apellido de Edward.  
—"Cu—llen" — Edward dijo, sin vacilar.  
Perdí el aliento; nadie corregía a Banner. Ahora Edward la iba a pasar mal.  
—Bien, perdón, señor Cu—llen— Banner dijo, con una pequeña reverencia fingida. — Palsgraf versus compañía ferroviaria de Long Island.  
Calmo, Edward no se movió en la silla y mantuvo el libro cerrado, mientras el resto de la clase nerviosamente hojeaba el material en busca del caso que habíamos sido instruidos a leer la noche anterior. El caso involucraba un accidente ferroviario. Mientras corría para entrar en un tren, un empleado de la ferrovía derribó un paquete de dinamita que estaba en la mano de un pasajero, causando heridas en otro pasajero, la señora Palsgraf. El juez Cardozo, como en la mayor parte de las decisiones precedentes, sustentó que la señora Palsgraf no era una "víctima previsible" y, como tal, no podría ser indemnizada por la compañía ferroviaria. Tal vez los empleados de la compañía pudiesen haber previsto el daño a la persona que portaba el paquete, la Corte explicó, pero no el daño a la señora Palsgraf.  
— ¿usted cree que la víctima tenía derecho a ser indemnizada? — le preguntó Banner a Edward.

Edward no dijo nada. Por una fracción de segundo entré en pánico imaginando que él se había paralizado, como otros antes de él. Di que no; pensé, mandándole ondas cerebrales intensas. Sigue la misma línea de las sentencias anteriores. Pero cuando miré su expresión y el modo en que sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho, me di cuenta que no tenía prisa, en un contraste marcado con el modo en que la mayoría de los estudiantes de primero año ofrecía respuestas rápidas y nerviosas sin pensar, como si el tiempo de reacción pudiese compensar la dificultad de comprensión.  
— ¿Mi opinión? — preguntó Edward.  
— Me estoy dirigiendo a usted, señor Cullen. Si, le estoy pidiendo su opinión.  
—Yo diría que si, la víctima debería ser indemnizada. Concuerdo con el voto divergente del juez Andrew.  
—Ohhhh, ¿si? — la voz de Banner era alta y nasal.  
—Si.  
Quedé sorprendida con la respuesta de él, ya que me había dicho un poco antes de clases que no sabía que las personas ya fumaban crack en 1928, porque el juez Andrew seguramente había estado drogado cuando dio su voto divergente.  
El pecho delgado de Banner se expandió visiblemente.  
— ¿Entonces crees la seguridad debería haber previsto que un inofensivo paquete que medía cuarenta centímetros, envuelto en papel de diario, contenía explosivos y causaría daños a terceros?  
— Era seguramente una posibilidad.  
— ¿Debería tener previsto que el paquete causaría a cualquier persona en kilómetros a la redonda? — preguntó Banner, con un creciente sarcasmo.  
—Yo no dije "cualquier persona". Dije " la víctima". En mi opinión, la señora Palsgraf estaba en zona de peligro.  
Banner se acercó a nuestra hilera todo tenso y arrojó su periódico sobre el libro cerrado de Edward.  
— ¿Le importaría devolverme mi periódico?  
—Preferiría no hacer eso— dijo Edward.

El estado de shock que se instaló en el aula era casi palpable. El resto de nosotros podría haber cooperado y devolverle el periódico, un mero objeto de escena en el interrogatorio de Banner.  
— ¿Preferiría no devolverlo? —dijo Banner levantando la cabeza.  
—Correcto. Podría haber dinamita envuelta dentro de él.  
Mitad de la clase tragó en seco, y la otra mitad tuvo que hacer fuerza para no reírse. Obviamente, Banner tenía alguna carta escondida en la manga, Alguna forma de revertir los hechos contra Edward. Pero Edward no mordió el anzuelo. Banner estaba visiblemente frustrado.  
—Bien, vamos a suponer que usted de hecho haya escogido devolverme el periódico y que el paquete de hecho contenga un bloque de dinamita y que de hecho le cause alguna herida. ¿Entonces, señor Cullen?  
—Entonces yo lo llevaría a juicio y probablemente le ganaría.  
—Y esa indemnización sería consistente con la fundamentación del juez Cardozo, que seguía la misma línea das sentencias anteriores?  
— No, no lo sería.  
— ¿No? ¿Y por qué no?  
—Porque lo procesaría por un delito intencional, y Cardozo hablaba de negligencia, ¿no es así? — Edward levantó la voz para quedar en el mismo tono que Banner.  
Creo que dejé de respirar cuando Banner juntó las palmas de las manos y las aproximó con cuidado contra su pecho, como si estuviese rezando.  
—Soy quien hace las preguntas en esta sala. Si no le importa, señor Cullen.  
Edward se encogió de hombros, como si dijese que Banner podía hacer lo que se le antojase, que para él no tenía diferencia.  
—Bien, vamos a suponer que accidentalmente yo haya dejado caer el periódico sobre su mesa y usted me lo haya devuelto y haya resultado herido. ¿El juez Cardozo le concedería la indemnización total?  
—Por supuesto.  
— ¿Y por qué?  
Edward suspiró y dijo rápida y claramente:

—Porque era completamente previsible que la dinamita podía causarme heridas. Su acción de dejar caer el periódico sobre mi espacio personal violó mi interés protegido por la ley. Su negligencia ocasionó un riesgo aparente a los ojos de la vigilancia común.  
Consulté las partes destacadas en mi libro. Edward estaba citando literalmente la opinión del juez Cardozo, sin siquiera mirar el libro. Toda la clase estaba maravillada — nadie habría salido tan bien parado, encima con Banner tan cerca.  
— Y si la señorita Lee me llevase a juicio — Banner preguntó, señalando a una temblorosa Samantha Lee del otro lado de la sala, su víctima de día anterior — Ella tendría derecho a indemnización?  
— ¿De acuerdo con lo que sustenta Cardozo o con o voto divergente de Andrew?  
— Del juez Andrew. Ya que es la opinión que usted compartía.  
— Si. Es deber de todos evitar actos que pongan en riesgo la vida de otras personas más allá de lo aceptable — dijo Edward, en una otra citación completa del voto divergente.  
El interrogatorio prosiguió de esa manera por casi una hora, Edward distinguiendo minucias en pequeños detalles de los hechos modificados por el profesor, nunca vacilando, siempre respondiendo de forma conclusiva.  
Por increíble que parezca, cuando ya había pasado toda una hora, Banner dijo:  
—Muy bien, señor Cullen.  
Era la primera vez que eso sucedía.  
Salí de la clase exultante. Edward había triunfado por todos nosotros. La historia se esparció por todas las aulas de primero año, haciéndole ganar más puntos con las chicas, que hacia mucho tiempo ya habían decidido que él estaba completamente disponible.

También le conté la historia a Alice. Ella se había mudado a Nueva York en la misma época que yo, sólo que bajo circunstancias completamente diferentes. Yo estaba allá para convertirme en abogada; ella vino sin trabajo, sin plan y sin dinero suficiente. La dejé que durmiese en un colchón en mi dormitorio hasta que encontrase unas chicas con quien compartir un apartamento — tres azafatas de American Airlines en busca de alguien para un ambiente. Alice pidió dinero prestado a sus padres para pagar el alquiler mientras buscaba un trabajo y finalmente se estableció como camarera en Monkey Bar. Por primera vez en la historia de nuestra amistad yo estaba más feliz con mi vida en comparación con la de ella. Yo era tan pobre como ella, pero por lo menos tenía un plan. Las perspectivas de Alice no eran tan buenas, ya que su promedio final en la Universidad de Indiana no era de los mejores.  
—Eres tan suertuda — Alice rezongaba mientras yo intentaba estudiar.  
No, suerte es lo que tú tienes, pensaba yo. Suerte es comprar un billete de lotería y hacerte rica. Nada en mi vida tiene que ver con la suerte, todo es una cuestión de trabajo duro, una lucha cuesta arriba y cotidiana. Pero, por supuesto, nunca dije eso. Le dije que las cosas pronto iban a cambiar para ella.  
Y como era de esperar, cambiaron. Más o menos dos semanas después, un hombre entró en Monkey Bar, pidió un whisky y comenzó a tirarle lances a Alice. Cuando acabó su bebida, ya le había prometido un trabajo en una de las mejores empresas de Relaciones Públicas de Nueva York. Debía presentarse a una entrevista, pero que él (con un guiño de ojo) tomaría medidas para que ella lograse el puesto. Alice tomó la tarjeta de él, me pidió revisar su curriculum, fue a la entrevista y recibió una oferta en el momento. El salario inicial era de 70 mil dólares. Prácticamente lo que yo conseguiría ganar si tuviese suerte y encontrase un trabajo en una oficina de Nueva York.

Entonces, mientras yo sudaba la camiseta y acumulaba deudas, Alice comenzaba su glamorosa carrera como Relaciones Públicas. Planeaba fiestas, promovía las últimas tendencias de moda de la estación, ganaba un montón de cosas gratis, y salía con una serie de hombres guapos. En siete meses, dejó a las azafatas comiendo polvo y se fue vivir con una compañera de trabajo llamada Charlotte, una muchacha snob y bien relacionada de Greenwich.  
Alice intentó incluirme en su vida vertiginosa, aunque yo rara vez tuviese tiempo de asistir a los eventos, fiestas o citas a ciegas que ella me armaba con tipos que juraba eran "bombones", pero que yo sabía que eran solamente las sobras de ella.  
Lo que me trae de vuelta a Edward. Le Hablé muy bien de él a Alice y a Charlotte, les dije que era increíblemente inteligente, guapo, gracioso. En retrospectiva, no sé bien por qué hice eso. Tal vez porque fuese verdad. Pero tal vez porque sintiese un poco de celos de la vida glamorosa que ellas llevaban y quise condimentar un poco la mía. Edward era lo mejor que había en mi arsenal.  
— ¿Entonces por qué te lo agarras para ti? — preguntaba Alice.  
—Él no es mi tipo — decía yo—Solamente somos amigos.  
Lo que era verdad. Claro, hubo momentos en que sentí un destello de interés o que el corazón se me aceleraba un poco cuando me sentaba cerca de él. Pero me mantuve alerta para no enamorarme, siempre recordándome que tipos como Edward sólo salían con chicas como Alice.

Fue sólo en el semestre siguiente que los dos se conocieron. Un grupo de la facultad, incluyendo a Edward, planeó una salida de último momento un jueves a la noche. Hacia muchas semanas Alice venía pidiéndome conocer a Edward, entonces la llamé y le dije que debía estar en Red Lion a las 20 hrs. Ella apareció, pero Edward no. Pude notar que Alice encaró la salida como un esfuerzo en vano, protestando porque Red Lion no tenía nada que ver con ella, que ella ya había pasado la época de eses bares bohemios, llenos de jóvenes universitarios (lugares que ella frecuentaba hasta hacia unos meses atrás), que la banda que estaba tocando era una mierda pidiendo por favor irnos a algún lugar más agradable, donde las personas valorizasen una apariencia bien cuidada.  
En ese exacto momento, Edward apareció caminando con una chaqueta negra de cuero y un bello sweater beige. El vino en mi dirección y me dio un beso en la cara, cosa con a la cual todavía no estaba acostumbrada — la gente del medio Oeste no saluda de ese modo. Se lo presenté a Alice y ella apretó el botón del encanto, riéndose, jugando con su cabello y sacudiendo la cabeza enfáticamente todas las veces que él decía algo. Edward fue agradable con ella, pero no pareció demasiado interesado y, en un momento dado, mientras ella recitaba una lista de apellidos de personas de Goldman — ¿Conoces a este o ese tipo? —, Edward de hecho pareció estar haciendo fuerza para no bostezar. El se marchó antes que todos, despidiéndose del grupo y diciéndole a Alice que había sido genial conocerla.  
En el camino de vuelta a mi cuarto me pregunté que ella había pensado ella de él.  
—Es guapo— ella dijo, ofreciendo el mínimo de aprobación. Su respuesta indiferente me irritó. Ella no podía elogiarlo porque él no había quedado deslumbrado con ella. Alice esperaba ser la persona a ser conquistada. Y era eso lo que yo había pasado a esperar también.

Al día siguiente, cuando Edward y yo tomamos un café, imaginé que él iba a mencionar Alice. Estaba segura que era eso lo que él haría, pero no lo hizo. Una pequeña — está bien, una gran — parte mía le gustó contarle a Alice que nombre de ella no había sido mencionado. Por primera vez alguien no se moría por estar con ella.  
Yo debería haber adivinado.  
Una semana después, de la nada, Edward me preguntó por mi amiga.  
— ¿Qué amiga? — pregunté haciéndome la boba.  
—Ya sabes, la morena de Red Lion?  
—Oh, Alice – respondí. Después fui directo al asunto. — ¿Quieres el teléfono de ella?  
—Si está soltera.  
Le di la noticia a ella esa noche. Ella sonrió haciéndose la encantadora  
—Él es guapo. Voy a salir con él.  
Edward tardó dos semanas más para llamarla. Si él esperó a propósito, o por estrategia lo hizo de maravilla. Ella estaba con un frenesí cuando él la llevó al Union Square Café. El encuentro obviamente salió bien, porque al día siguiente ellos fueron tomar un brunch al Village. Poco después de eso, Alice y Edward salían del mercado de solteros sin compromiso.  
Al principio el romance de ellos fue turbulento. Yo siempre supe que Alice adoraba pelear con sus novios — no tenía gracia, a no ser que involucrase mucho drama —, pero yo veía a Edward como una criatura racional y serena, superior a ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez él hubiese sido así con otras chicas, pero Alice lo había succionado a su mundo de caos y altas emociones. Ella hallaba un número de teléfono en uno de sus cuadernos de facultad (ella era una fisgona asumida), hacía la pesquisa, llegaba hasta una antigua novia y se negaba a hablar con él. Un día él fue a la clase de Responsabilidad Civil con una expresión medio sombría, con un corte en la frente, justo encima del ojo izquierdo. Alice le había lanzado el control remoto en un acceso de celos.

Lo contrario también sucedía. Nosotros salíamos juntos y Alice se tiraba lances con otro tipo en el bar. Yo observaba mientras Edward daba unas miradas furtivas en dirección a ellos, hasta que no lograba soportar más. Iba hasta allá para buscarla, pareciendo furioso, pero sin perder la compostura, y yo la escuchaba justificando sus coqueteos:  
— Lo que quiero decir es que solamente estábamos conversando sobre nuestros hermanos, están en la misma fraternidad estudiantil. ¡Mi

Dios, Edward! ¡No necesitas reaccionar de esa forma!  
Pero finalmente la relación de ellos se estabilizó, las peleas se hicieron menos intensas y menos frecuentes y ella se mudó al apartamento de él. Entonces, el invierno pasado, Edward le pidió matrimonio. Ellos marcaron la fecha para un fin de semana en septiembre y ella me escogió como madrina.

Yo lo conocí antes, ahora digo a mí misma. No es más inexpugnable que la defensa en el caso Jasper, pero yo me aferro a eso por unos momentos. Imagino a mi jurado comprensiva inclinándose hacia adelante mientras absorbe esa información. Ella hasta misma había traído la cuestión durante las deliberaciones.  
—Si no fuese por Bella, Edward y Alice nunca se habrían encontrado. Por lo tanto, de cierta forma, Bella merece un tiempo con él.  
Los otros jurados la miran incrédulos, y la de traje Channel le dice que no sea ridícula. Que eso no tiene nada que ver con nada.  
—De hecho, hasta puede ser que funcione al contrario—retruca Trajecito Channel—Bella tuvo su posibilidad de estar con Edward, pero esa oportunidad pasó hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora ella es la madrina. ¡La madrina! ¡Se Trata de máxima traición!

Trabajo hasta tarde esa noche, evadiendo devolver la llamada de Edward. Considero esperar hasta mañana a la mañana, hasta la mitad de la semana, o no telefonear. Sólo que cuanto más espero, más extraño será cuando inevitablemente me encuentre con él. Entonces me obligo a sentarme y llamar. Rezó para que caiga en el contestador automático. Son las 22:30 hrs. Con un mínimo de suerte él ya debe haberse ido, debe estar en casa al lado da Alice.  
—Edward Cullen— responde él, el tono es muy profesional .Edward está de vuelta en Goldman Sachs, habiendo sabiamente optado por trillar el camino de los bancos en vez del camino de los estudios de abogacía. El trabajo es más interesante y el dinero, mejor.  
— ¡Bella! — él parece genuinamente contento de que haya telefoneado, aunque un poco nervioso, la voz demasiado alta. —Gracias por haber llamado. Estaba comenzando a creer que no ibas a llamar.  
—Si. Es sólo que... Estaba muy ocupada... Un día muy loco. Balbuceo. Mi boca está completamente seca.  
—Aquí también es una locura. Típico lunes— dice él, sonando un poco más relajado.  
—Ah...  
Hace una pausa incómoda—Bien, por lo menos yo me siento incómoda— ¿Él espera que mencione el Incidente?  
— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te sientes?— La voz de él es más baja.  
— ¿Cómo me estoy sintiendo? —mi rostro está ardiendo, estoy  
sudando, no logro reprimir la idea de vomitar el sushi que comí de cena.  
— ¿Quiero decir, qué piensas de lo que sucedió el sábado? —la voz de él se hace todavía más baja, casi un susurro. Tal vez él solamente esté siendo discreto, asegurándose que nadie en la oficina lo escuche, pero el tono es de intimidad.  
—No sé qué estás preguntándome...  
— ¿Te sientes culpable?  
—Por supuesto que me siento culpable. ¿Tu no?  
Miro por la ventana, a las luces de Manhattan, en dirección a su oficina en el Centro.

—Bien, yo me siento bien— él dice con sinceridad. — Obviamente no debería haber sucedido. No hay duda. Estuvo mal... Y no quiero que pienses que, ya sabes, que es algo que hago siempre. Yo nunca había engañado a Alice antes. Nunca... me crees, ¿no?  
Le digo que por supuesto que si. Quiero creer en él.  
Otro silencio.  
—Pues, para mí esta fue la primera vez— dice él. Más silencio. Imagino Edward con los pies encima del escritorio, el cuello desabotonado, la corbata arrojada sobre el hombro.  
—Aha —yo digo. Estoy sujetando el teléfono con tanta fuerza que los dedos me duelen. Lo cambio de mano y me seco la mano sudada en la falda.  
—Yo me siento muy mal que tu seas una amiga tan antigua de Alice, y lo que sucedió entre nosotros dos... te deja en una posición muy complicada— él carraspea y continua. — Pero al mismo tiempo, no sé...  
— ¿Qué no sabes? —yo pregunto, contra mi decisión sensata de que es mejor poner un punto final a la conversación, colgar el teléfono, usar mi instinto y huir.  
—No sé. Yo sólo... Bien, de alguna manera... Bien, hablando objetivamente, sé que lo que hice fue muy malo. Pero simplemente no me siento culpable. ¿No es horrible? ... ¿Crees soy de lo peor por eso?  
No tengo la menor idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta. "Si" parece cruel y crítico; "no" puede alentar mas traición. Encuentro un medio término seguro.

—No puedo juzgar nadie. Yo estaba allá... Yo también hice lo mismo.  
—Lo sé, Bella. Pero todo fue mi culpa.  
Pienso en el ascensor, en la sensación del cabello de él entre mis dedos.  
—Los dos estuvimos mal... Estábamos borrachos. Debe haber sido la mezcla de alcohol... Encima no había comido mucho ese día — Fui hablando con la esperanza de que la conversación acabase.  
Edward me interrumpe.  
—Yo no estaba tan borracho— dice él con todas las letras, casi desafiante.  
— ¿Tu estabas tan borracha?

Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, él continuó.  
—A decir verdad, tomé unos tragos de más, estaba más desinhibido, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, de cierta forma, creo que quise que eso sucediese... Bien, supongo que es una declaración un tanto obvia ... Pero lo que quiero decir es que conscientemente quería que aquello sucediese. No es que lo hubiese sido premeditado. Pero ya había pasado por la mi cabeza varias veces antes...  
¿Varias veces antes? ¿Cuándo? ¿En la facultad? ¿Antes o después de que conociera a Alice?  
De repente, recuerdo una ocasión pre Alice cuando Edward yo y estábamos estudiando para nuestros exámenes de Responsabilidad Civil en la biblioteca. Era tarde y estábamos medio groguis, casi delirantes por la falta de sueño y el exceso de cafeína. Edward comenzó a imitar a Banner, citando ciertas frases preferidas de él, y yo me reí tanto que llegué a llorar. Cuando finalmente me recompuse, él se inclinó sobre la mesa estrecha y secó una lágrima de mi mejilla con su pulgar. Exactamente como en una escena de una película, con la diferencia que en las películas as lágrimas generalmente son de tristeza. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente.  
Yo fui la primera en desviar la mirada, volviendo al libro, a las palabras saltando por toda la página. No pude, por más que me esforzase, me concentrase en negligencia o causa inmediata, solamente tenía en mente la sensación de su dedo en mi cara. Más tarde, Edward se ofreció para acompañarme de vuelta a mi dormitorio. Educadamente le dije que no necesitaba, que estaría bien sola. Esa noche, cuando comenzaba a dormirme, decidí que solamente había imaginado su intención, que Edward nunca me consideraría más que una amiga. El sólo estaba siendo gentil.  
Aún así, a veces imagino lo que habría sucedido si no me hubiese puesto tan a la defensiva. Si le hubiese dicho que si a la oferta de él de esa noche. En este momento estoy pensando intensamente en eso.  
Edward continúa hablando.

—Por supuesto que estoy muy consciente de que eso nunca más va a poder suceder— dice él con convicción— ¿Verdad ?— Esa última palabra es sincera, él está casi sin defensas.  
—Verdad. Nunca más—digo y en el mismo momento me estoy arrepintiendo de mi elección de palabras—Fue un error.  
—Pero yo no me arrepiento. Debería, pero simplemente no me arrepiento— dice él.  
Eso es tan extraño, pienso, pero no digo nada. Apenas me quedo callada, esperando que él hable nuevamente.  
—Bien, Bella, siento mucho haberte puesto en esta posición. Pero creí que deberías saber como me siento —Edward concluye y después se ríe nerviosamente.  
Le digo todo está bien , ahora sé, y creo que debemos seguir adelante y dejar esto atrás y todas esas cosas que creí que Edward había llamado para decirme. Nos despedimos, luego cuelgo el teléfono y me quedo mirando por la ventana, azorada. La llamada que debería representar un punto final me causó más desasosiego. Es una minúscula inquietud dentro de mí, una inquietud que decido sofocar.  
Me levanto, apago la luz del estudio y bajo al subte, intentando sacarme a Edward de la cabeza. Pero mientras espero en la plataforma, vuelvo a acordarme de nuestro beso en el ascensor. La sensación de los cabello de él. Y la forma en que durmió en mi cama, cubierto sólo en parte por mis sábanas. Esas son las imágenes de las cuales me acuerdo más. Son como fotografías de ex novios: quieres desesperadamente tirarlas a la basura, pero no tienes coraje de librarte de ellas. Entonces, en vez de tirarlas, las guardas en una caja de zapatos vieja, en el fondo del armario, y decides que no haces ningún mal en guardarlas. Sólo las tienes en caso que quieras abrir la caja y recordar algo de los buenos tiempos.

**Hola :)**

**Ahora ya saben la historia de Bella Edward y Alice. ¿Qué opinan de las declaraciones de Edward? ¿Desde cuando había pensado en acostarse con ella?**

**Estoy actualizando diario y actualizo más rápido si me regalan un review, ¿Qué les parecería dos capítulos al día? Quiero saber que piensan ¿Le sigo o no?**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 4**

Estamos a apenas algunos días del comienzo oficial del verano y Alice no habla de otra cosa que no sea Los Hamptons. Ella telefonea y me manda e-mails todo el tiempo , enviándome información sobre las fiestas del feriado del Día de la Memoria , reservas en restaurantes y tiendas con ventas especiales donde seguramente vamos a hallar las ropas más bonitas del verano. Por supuesto, que siento pánico al pensar en todo eso. Como en los últimos cuatro veranos, voy a quedarme en una casa con Alice y Edward. Este año también van a ir James, Charlotte y Rosalie.  
– ¿Crees deberíamos haber alquilado por toda la temporada? pregunta Alice por vigésima vez. Nunca conocí a alguien que pensase tanto sobre decisiones ya tomadas. Ella se arrepiente de las compras que hace hasta cuando sale de una heladería.  
—No, media temporada es suficiente. No usarías la casa toda la temporada– le digo, el teléfono metido entre la el oreja y hombro, mientras sigo revisando mi memorándum que resume la diferencia entre la reglamentación de seguro de Florida y Nueva York.  
— ¿Estás digitando? - indaga Alice, siempre esperando tener toda mi atención.  
—No —le miento, digitando más silenciosamente.  
— Es mejor que no estés...  
—No estoy...  
—Bien, creo que tienes razón, media temporada es mejor ... Y , de cualquier modo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para mi boda aquí en la ciudad.  
Su Boda es el único tema que deseo evitar más que Hamptons.  
—Aja.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Vas en auto con nosotros o vas a tomar el tren?  
—Tren. No sé si voy a poder irme de aquí en un horario decente – le digo, pensando que no quiero quedar atrapada dentro de un auto con ella y Edward. No veo a Edward desde que se fue de mi apartamento. No veo a Alice desde la traición.

— ¿Si? Porque yo estaba pensando que nosotros definitivamente debemos ir manejando... ¿No sería bueno no tener auto en el primer fin de semana? Sabes como es, especialmente porque va a ser un fin de semana largo. No queremos estar dependiendo de taxis y... ¡Ah, dale, ven en el auto con nosotros!  
—Vamos a ver - respondo, como una madre que le dice a un niño para cambiar de tema.  
—Nada de "vamos a ver". Vos vienes con nosotros.  
Suspiro y le digo que realmente debo volver al trabajo.  
Bien, voy a dejarte con tu "oh, tan importante trabajo... ¿Bien? Nuestro programa de esta noche sigue en pie?

—Qué pasa hoy a la noche?  
— ¿Hola? Señorita Olvidadiza. No me vengas a decir que debes trabajar hasta tarde. Tú me prometiste. ¿Bikinis? ¿Eso te hace recordar algo?  
—Está bien - respondo. Me había olvidado completamente de mi promesa de salir a comprar bikinis con ella. Una de las tareas más desagradables del mundo. Muy alto en la lista, al lado de limpiar baños y hacerse un tratamiento de conducto. — Ah, claro. Vamos si.  
— Perfecto. Te Encuentro en el bar del subsuelo da Bloornie' s. Ya sabes, cerca de las ropas para mujeres gordas. A las siete de la tarde en punto.  
Llego a la estación de la calle 59 con 15 minutos de atraso y corro nerviosa hasta el subsuelo de Bloomingdale's, imaginando que a esa altura Alice ya estaría con una trompa de furia. No estoy de humor para esforzarme para acabar con uno de sus berrinches. Pero ella parece satisfecha, sentada en el bar con un helado de yogur de durazno. Me sonríe y me hace señas. Respiro profundamente...  
—Hola, Ali.  
— ¡Ey, llegaste! ¡Oh, mi Dios! Voy a estar demasiado gorda para probarme los bikinis! Ella señala el estomago con la cuchara de plástico.—Paciencia, estoy acostumbrada a ser rellenita.  
Hago una mueca.  
— Tu no estas gorda.

Todos esos años conversando sobre lo mismo cuando llega la época de usar bikinis. Qué mierda, nosotras hablamos de eso casi todos los días. El peso de Alice es una fuente constante de energía y discusión. Ella me dice cuanto está pesando: siempre alrededor de 57 kilos, siempre demasiado gorda para sus rigurosos patrones. Su objetivo es llegar a los 54 – Yo insisto que es muy poco para quien mide 1,74m. Ella me manda un e-mail mientras come una bolsa de papas frita: "¡Tengo que parar! ¡Socorro! ¡Llámame cuando puedas!"

La llamo y ella pregunta:  
— ¿Quince gramos de grasa es mucho?  
—¿Una libra corresponde a cuantos gramos?  
Lo que me irrita, puesto que ella es siete centímetros más alta que yo, pero tres kilos más delgada. Cuando comento eso, ella dice: " Es verdad, pero tus pechos son mas grandes." Entonces yo respondo: "No pesan tres kilos." A lo que ella retruca: ''Aún así, vos estás perfecta como estás." Siempre las sobras para mí.  
Estoy lejos de ser gorda, pero cuando Alice me usa como parámetro en ese asunto es como si le reclamase a una mujer ciega porque tengo que usar lentes de contacto.  
— Estoy gorda. Y comí a la hora del almuerzo. En fin, que sea lo que Dios quiera. Mientras no parezca una vaca con mi vestido de boda... - dice, comiendo la última cucharada del helado y arrojando el vaso a la basura. - Sólo necesito que me digas que tengo tiempo de perder peso antes del casamiento.  
—Tienes tiempo suficiente - le digo.  
Y yo tengo tiempo suficiente antes del casamiento para dejar de pensar que fui a la cama con tu futuro marido.  
— Debo controlarme, sabes como es, de lo contrario voy a tener que venir hacer las compras aquí. -Alice señala la sección de ropas grandes sin verificar si hay por cerca alguna mujer con sobrepeso.  
Le digo que no sea ridícula.

— Bien, en fin - continua Alice, mientras subimos al segundo piso por la escalera mecánica—, Charlotte dice que nos estamos poniendo demasiado viejas usar bikinis. ¿Qué piensas?  
La expresión de ella y el tono dejan en claro lo que ella piensa de la opinión de Charlotte sobre trajes de baño.  
—No creo que haya límite de edad para bikinis – le explico.—Charlotte está llena de reglas estrictas. Una vez ella me dijo que lapicera negra sólo debe ser usada para mensajes de pésames.  
— ¡Exacto! Eso fue lo que me dijo. Además, ella probablemente sólo está diciendo eso porque no le queda bien el bikini, ¿no te parece?  
Asiento con la cabeza. Charlotte hace gimnasia religiosamente y hace años no come grasas, pero está destinada a hacer del tipo rellenita. Ella compensa siendo súper bien cuidada y usando ropas carísimas. Llega a la playa con un a malla enteriza de trescientos dólares, una pareo haciendo juego, un sombrero elegante, lentes de sol de algún diseñador y todo eso para disimular un rollito en la cintura.  
Recorremos la tienda en busca de bikinis razonables. A cierta altura, me doy cuenta que las dos separamos el mismo modelo negro básico de Anne Klein. Si acabamos las dos escogiendo ese modelo, Alice o va a insistir en que lo vio primero o dirá que podemos llevar el mismo. Entonces el próximo paso es que ella va a pasar todo el verano usando un bikini que le queda mejor que a mí. No, gracias.  
Eso me recuerda de la vez en que ella, Ángela y yo salimos a comprar mochilas, una semana antes del inicio de cuarto grado. Nos interesamos por la misma mochila. Era rosa, con estrellas plateadas en el bolsillo de afuera. Ángela sugirió que comprásemos mochilas iguales y Alice dijo que no, que copiarse era cosa de niñitas.

Entonces jugamos piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien se quedaba con la mochila. Escogí piedra (noté que era la opción que salía ganando la mayor parte de las veces). Batí mi puño lleno de júbilo sobre las tijeras extendidas y metí la mochila rosa dentro del carrito que estábamos compartiendo. Ángela retrocedió, protestando porque las dos sabíamos que rosa era su color favorito.  
— ¡Pensé que te gustaba el rojo, Bella!  
Ángela no era rival para mí. Simplemente le respondí que si, prefería el rojo, pero como ella podía muy bien observar, no había mochilas rojas. Entonces Ángela optó por una amarilla con una carita sonriente de SMILE. Alice agonizó entre las opciones que quedaban y finalmente nos dijo que lo iba a pensar y a volver al día siguiente con su madre. No pensé más en el asunto, hasta el primer día de clases. Cuando llegué a la parada del ómnibus allí estaba ella, con una mochila rosa exactamente igual a la mía.  
Señalé el bolso sin poder creerlo.  
— Tienes mi mochila.  
—Lo sé— dijo Alice. — decidí que quería esta. A quién le importa si tenemos la misma?  
¿No había sido ella quien había dicho que mochilas iguales era cosa de niñitas?  
- No me importa – respondí, sintiendo el odio creciendo dentro de mí.  
Alice hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua.  
- Ah, Bella, como si eso hiciese diferencia. Después de todo solamente es una mochila.  
Ángela también estaba molesta, por sus propias razones.  
—Cómo es que ustedes dos acabaron quedando iguales y me dejaron afuera? Mi mochila es muy común.  
Alice y yo la ignoramos.  
—Tú dijiste que no debíamos estar iguales – acusé a Alice, mientras el ómnibus aparecía en la esquina y paraba delante de nosotros con un ruido fuerte de freno.  
- Ah, ¿yo dije eso?— murmuró Alice mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello cortado en capas y todo duro por la cantidad de spray que se acababa de aplicar. - Bien, ¿a quién le importa eso?

Alice acostumbraba usar a expresión "a quién le importa eso" (reemplazada más tarde por "que sea lo que Dios quiera ") como respuesta que tendía más a una agresividad pasiva. En ese momento no reconocí su táctica como tal; sólo sabía que ella siempre encontraba un modo de hacer las cosas a su gusto y que me sentiría idiota si intentase cambiarla.  
Entramos en el ómnibus, Alice primero. Ella sentó y yo me quedé un poco más atrás de ella, todavía furiosa. Observé que Ángela vaciló y después decidió sentarse conmigo, reconociendo que era yo quien tenía razón. Todo ese asunto de la mochila rosa podría haber desembocado en una pelea descomunal, pero yo me negué a permitir que la traición de Alice arruinase el primer día de clase. No valía la pena pelear con ella. El resultado final rara vez era satisfactorio.

En el camino de las largas filas de los probadores, devuelvo discretamente el bikini de Anne Klein a la estantería. Cuando una de los probadores queda libre, Alice decide que debemos compartirlo para ahorrar tiempo. Ella sólo se queda con unas bragas negras y un corpiño combinando, intentando decidir cual bikini probarse primero. Le doy una mirada discreta a ella en el espejo. Su cuerpo está todavía mejor que en el verano pasado. Los músculos de sus largos brazos y piernas están definidos por la rutina de ejercicios preparatorios para el casamiento, y su piel ya está morena por las aplicaciones frecuentes de crema auto bronceante y algunas sesiones de cama solar.  
Pienso en Edward. El seguramente comparó nuestros cuerpos después de la nuestra noche juntos (o incluso en el durante, ya que él "no estaba tan borracho"). Mi cuerpo no llega ni cerca a estar bien. Soy más baja, más ancha, más blanca. Y aunque mis pechos sean mas grandes, los de ella son mejores. Son más empinados, con la proporción ideal entre pezón, aureola y pecho.  
— Deja de mirarme los rollitos - reclama Alice con una voz aguda, captando mi mirada en el espejo.  
Ahora me veo obligada a elogiarla.

—No estás gorda, Alice. Estás perfecta. Se nota que has trabajado en el gimnasio.  
— ¿Si? ¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo crees que mejoró? - A Alice le gustan los elogios específicos.  
—Ah, todos los lugares. Sus piernas están esbeltas... es perfecto.

Eso es todo lo que me va a sacar.  
Ella estudia las piernas, frunciendo la cara en el reflejo en el espejo.  
Me saco la ropa, notando mis bragas de algodón y el corpiño que no combina, un poco gastado. Rápidamente pruebo mi primera opción, uno de dos piezas blanco y azul marino que revela apenas cinco centímetros entre el tórax y el abdomen. Queda a medio camino entre la malla enteriza de Charlotte y la preferencia de Alice por los bikinis.  
— ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Te queda tan bien! Tienes que llevar este - insiste Alice. ¿Lo vas a llevar?  
—Creo que si - respondo. No está sensacional, pero no está mal Durante todos estos años he estado estudiando revistas sobre trajes de baño e imperfecciones del cuerpo para saber qué modelos me van a quedar decentes. Este pasa la prueba.  
Alice se prueba un bikini mínimo, con la parte superior triangular y la parte de abajo apenas cubriendo nada. Le queda simplemente sexy.  
— ¿Te gusta?  
—Hermoso - digo, pensando que a Edward le va a encantar.  
— ¿Crees debo llevarlo?  
Le digo que se pruebe otros antes de tomar una decisión. Ella obedece sacando el próximo. Obviamente, todos los bikinis le quedan maravillosos. Alice no encaja en ninguna de esas categorías de imperfecciones que se ve en las revistas. Después de mucha discusión, me quedo con el dos piezas y Alice se decide por tres pequeños bikinis - uno rojo, uno negro y uno color piel que va a hacerla parecer estar desnuda a cualquier distancia.  
Cuando estamos yendo a pagar los bikinis, Alice me agarra el brazo.  
— ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Casi me olvidé de decirte!  
— ¿Qué? - pregunto amedrentada por su repentina explosión, aunque sepa que ella no va a hablar: " ¡Me olvidé de decirte que sé que fuiste a la cama con Edward!"  
— ¡Le gustas a James!

Nosotras podríamos muy bien estar en séptimo grado. Por la elección de la palabra "gusta".  
Me hago la desentendida.  
—Él también me gusta -—digo — es un buen tipo.  
—No, tonta. Quiero decir que él verdaderamente le gustas. Debes haber hecho un buen trabajo en la fiesta, porque él llamó a Edward y le pidió tu teléfono. Creo que él va a llamarte para salir este fin de semana. Por supuesto, yo quise que saliésemos todos juntos, pero James dijo que no, no quiere presencia de terceros.  
Ella deja caer los bikinis sobre el mostrador y revuelve la cartera en busca de la billetera.  
— ¿Y consiguió mi teléfono con Edward? - yo pregunto, pensando que ese es una vuelta interesante de la historia.  
—Si. Edward me hizo gracia cuando me lo contó. El fue... —ella mira hacia arriba buscando la palabra correcta. — El es protector respecto a ti.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con "protector"? — le pregunto, mucho más interesada en el papel de Edward en la exploración de las intenciones de James.  
—Bien, él le dio el número, pero cuando colgó el teléfono me hizo un montón de preguntas, si vos estabas saliendo con alguien y si yo creía que te gustaría James. Y, ya sabes, si él era suficientemente inteligente para ti. Cosas de ese tipo. Fue realmente gracioso.  
Sigo digiriendo esa información mientras la vendedora registra los bikinis de Alice.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué le dijiste?  
—Solamente le dije que tu estás completamente soltera y que obviamente estarías interesada en James. El es divino. ¿No te parece?

Me encojo de hombros. James se mudó de San Francisco a Nueva York unos meses atrás. Sé muy poco sobre él, a no ser que él y Edward se hicieron amigos en Georgetown, donde James fue famoso por haberse graduado en último lugar. Aparentemente, James nunca iba a clases y siempre andaba borracho. La historia más infame es que él perdió la hora el día del examen final de Estadística, apareció con veinte minutos de atraso y encima descubrió que, en vez de la calculadora, había metido el control remoto dentro de la mochila. Todavía no logré determinar si es un tipo que se escapa a las convenciones o es un fanfarrón.  
— ¿Te sientes animada? Si sales con él antes de nuestro viaje vas a a tener una ventaja en relación a Charlotte e Rosalie.  
Yo me río y sacudo la cabeza.  
— Hablo en serio. - Alice firma el ticket de la tarjeta y le da una sonrisa rápida a la empleada. — Charlotte querría clavar sus garras en él.  
— ¿Quién dijo que voy a salir con él?  
—Oh, pooor favooor. No empieces con esa mierda. Vas a hacerlo porque: (A) él es un divino . Y (B), Bella, sin ofenderte, no puedes darte el lujo de ser tan exigente. Cuánto hace que no...? Más de un año?  
La empleada de la tienda me mira compasivamente. Miro a Alice mientras coloco mi traje de baño sobre el mostrador. .  
Salimos de Bloomingdale's y buscamos un taxi en la Tercera Avenida.  
—Y entonces, vas a salir con James?  
—Creo que si.  
— ¿Me lo prometes? - pregunta ella, sacando el teléfono de la cartera.  
— ¿Quieres que te haga un juramento de sangre? ¿A quién estás telefoneando?  
- A Edward, él apostó veinte dólares que no aceptarías.

Alice tiene razón: no hay nada más sucediendo en mi vida. Pero el verdadero motivo para decirle si a James cuando él me llame invitándome a salir es que Edward haya dicho que no lo haría. No quiero que piense que rechazo a James por estar preocupada pro el Incidente. Voy a salir con James.

Pero tan pronto como acepto, comienzo a sentirme paranoica respecto a lo que James realmente sabe. ¿Edward se lo contó? Debo llamar a Edward y descubrirlo. Cuelgo tres veces antes de conseguir completar todo el número. Mi estomago está dando vueltas cuando él atiende en el primer timbre.  
—Edward Cullen.  
— ¿Qué sabe James respecto a lo que sucedió el sábado pasado? - digo de repente, mi corazón acelerado.  
—Bien. Buen día para empezar - él dice.  
Me relajo un poquito.  
—Hola, Edward.  
— ¿Sábado pasado? ¿Qué sucedió el sábado pasado? Refréscame la memoria.  
—Estoy hablando serio. ¿Qué le contaste? - Estoy horrorizada al descubrirme hablando de ese modo de niña caprichosa que Alice tan bien ha perfeccionado.  
— ¿Qué crees que le conté? - pregunta Edward.  
— ¡Edward, dímelo!  
—Oh, relájate— dice él, en el tono de quien se está divirtiendo. —No le dije nada... ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un vestuario de escuela? ¿Por qué le contaría a alguien lo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros dos?  
Sólo nos concierne a Nosotros. Nosotros dos.  
—Sólo me estaba imaginando lo que él sabría. Quiero decir, si le dijiste a Alice que estuviste con él esa noche ...  
— Cierto, yo le dije: "James, estuve contigo anoche y después tomamos el desayuno juntos, verdad ?" Y eso fue todo. Sé que no es el modo en que las cosas funcionan entre ustedes las... mujeres.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
— Quiero decir que Alice y tu compartían exhaustivamente todos los detalles de sus vidas. Como que comieron en tal día y que marca de shampoo planean comprar.  
— ¿Y cuando una duerme con el novio de la otra? ¿Ese tipo de detalle?  
Edward se ríe.  
—Ese sería otro ejemplo.

— ¿O cosas como apostar si aceptaría salir con James?  
El se ríe otra vez, sabiendo que le salió mal.  
—Ella te contó eso, ¿no?  
— Si, ella me contó.  
— ¿Y eso te ofendió?  
Me doy cuenta que estoy comenzando a relajarme, casi divirtiéndome con la conversación.

—No, pero me hizo decir si.

—Oh - Edward se ríe. — Ahora entiendo cómo funciona la cosa. ¿Entonces estás diciendo que si ella no hubiese compartido esa información contigo, no saldrías con mi amigo?  
— ¿Ah, quieres saber? - yo pregunto haciéndome la misteriosa, casi sin reconocerme.  
—En verdad, quiero. Pero por favor, sácame de una duda.

— ¿Por qué creíste que diría que no?  
—Ah, ¿quieres saber? - retruca él.  
Sonrío. Eso es coquetear descaradamente.  
—Muy bien. Creí que dirías que no porque James no parece ser tu tipo - dice él finalmente.

— ¿Y quién es mi tipo? - yo pregunto y pronto me arrepiento. Coquetear así no lleva al camino de la redención. No es la manera de reparar lo que hice mal. Eso es lo que mi cerebro me dice, pero mi corazón se acelera mientras espero la respuesta.  
— No sé, hace siete años vengo intentando descubrirlo.  
Me quedo imaginando qué quiere decir con esa afirmación. Enrollo el cable del teléfono en el dedo y no logro pensar en nada para decir como respuesta. Deberíamos colgar en ese momento. Esto está tomando un mal rumbo.  
— ¿Bells?— la voz de él es baja y con un tono de intimidad.  
Me quedo sin aliento, oyéndolo decir mi nombre de esa forma. Suena familiar, cálido.  
— ¿Si?  
— ¿Todavía estás ahí? - él susurra.  
Logro decir:  
—Si, todavía estoy aquí.  
— ¿Qué estás pensando?  
—Nada— le miento.  
Tengo que mentir. Porque lo que estoy pensando es: tal vez él sea más mi tipo de lo que podría haber imaginado.

**¡OMG! **

**Todos juntos en una casa de verano. James ya le hecho el ojo a Bella, Edward y Alice apostando sobre si ella aceptara salir con él. Y sobre todo ¡Edward y Bella coqueteando!**

**Dos capítulos en un día, chicas merezco un premio :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 5**

Tal vez yo no tenga un tipo. Cuando considero las relaciones que tuve, no se puede formar una imagen. No que es que la muestra pueda ser considerada estadísticamente significante: además de Seth, en segundo año, solamente tuve tres novios.  
La verdadera historia de mis novios comenzó en el primero semestre de la facultad en Duke. Yo vivía en un dormitorio mixto y todas las noches nos reuníamos en la sala para estudiar (o fingir que estudiábamos), para vagar por allí y ver programas de TV como Baywatch o Melrose Place. Fue en esa sala que comenzó mi gran pasión por Embry Call, de Mississippi. Embry era un nerd delgado, pero yo era loca por él. Adoraba su inteligencia, su hablar suave y arrastrado y el modo en que sus ojos castaños se fijaban en nuestro mirada cuando hablábamos con él, como si realmente le importase lo que teníamos para decir. Mi compañera de cuarto, Jessica, una chica de Jersey, declaró que, a pesar de que mis sentimientos eran "un misterio insondable ", ella respaldaba para invitarlo a salir. No fue lo que hice, pero realmente me esforcé para establecer una amistad, venciendo la barrera da su timidez para conversar con él sobre poesía y literatura. Creía estar realmente haciendo progresos con Embry cuando Jacob Black entró en el juego.  
Jacob era lo opuesto a Embry: un tipo ligado a los deportes, muy activo, con una risa fuerte. El participaba de todos los deportes de cancha disponibles y siempre llegaba a la sala de alumnos todo sudado, con una historia sobre el equipo que había ganado un partido en los últimos segundos. El era del tipo que se enorgullecía de cuanto comía y del hecho de ser capaz de pasar literatura sin nunca llegar a leer un libro.

Un jueves a la noche, Jacob, Embry y yo fuimos los últimos en salir de la sala porque nos quedamos conversando sobre religión, pena de muerte y sentido de la vida – asuntos que yo imaginaba que discutiría en la facultad, lejos de Alice y de sus aspiraciones más superficiales. Jacob era ateo y estaba a favor de la pena de muerte. Como yo, Embry era metodista y estaba en contra de la pena de muerte. Ninguno de nosotros estaba muy seguro respecto al sentido de la vida. Conversamos sin parar y yo estaba dispuesta a permanecer allí hasta que Jacob se marchase, para quedarme a solas con Embry. Pero, un poco después de las dos, Embry arrojó la toalla.  
–Está bien, gente, tengo una clase mañana temprano.  
– ¿Qué es eso? Olvida esa clase. Yo nunca voy a las clases de las ocho – declaró Jacob todo orgulloso.  
Embry sonrió.  
–Creo que si estoy pagando por la clase, no debo faltar.  
Esa era otra cosa que me gustaba de Embry. Era él quien pagaba por sus estudios, al contrario de la mayoría de los chicos ricos da Duke. Entonces él dijo buenas noches y yo melancólicamente lo observé salir con su andar relajado y lento. Jacob no perdió ni un minuto, continuó charlando, volviendo a mencionar el hecho que ambos éramos de Indiana – de dos ciudades distantes una de la otra– y que tanto mi padre como el de él habían estudiado en la Universidad de Indiana. Lanzamos nombres y logramos coincidir en dos. Jacob conocía a Garret, el ex novio de Alice, lo conocía por las páginas del periódico de deportes local. Y los dos sabíamos quién era Lauren Mallory, una chica medio promiscua de una ciudad vecina a las nuestras.  
Finalmente, cuando le dije que tenía que irme a dormir, Jacob subió conmigo y me besó debajo de la escalera. Pensé en Embry, pero aún así retribuí el beso, animada por estar viviendo un tipo de experiencia universitaria de verdad. A esa altura, Ángela ya había encontrado a Ben, su actual marido (y había perdido la virginidad con él), Alice ya se había involucrado con unos cuatro tipos.

A la mañana siguiente, me arrepentí de haber besado a Jacob. Todavía más cuando encontré a Embry sentado entre los estantes de la biblioteca, inclinado sobre un libro de estudios. Pero mi arrepentimiento no fue suficiente para impedirme besar a Jacob nuevamente ese fin de semana, esta vez en la lavandería, mientras esperábamos que nuestras ropas se secasen. Y eso continuó hasta que todos en nuestro dormitorio, inclusive Embry, se enteraron que Jacob y yo teníamos algo. Jessica quedó súper entusiasmada: dijo que Jacob dejaba a Embry por el piso y que tenía el trasero más bonito del dormitorio. Le escribí a Alice y a Ángela contándole sobre mi nuevo novio, sobre como ya no me interesaba Embry (parcialmente verdadero) y como me sentía feliz (razonablemente feliz). Ambas hicieron una pregunta: ¿estaría dispuesta a todo con Jacob?  
Yo estaba insegura respecto al sexo. Un lado mío quería esperar hasta estar profundamente enamorada, tal vez hasta casada. Pero también me sentía bastante curiosa por descubrir qué era eso de lo que tanto hablaban, y quería desesperadamente ser sofisticada y experta. Por lo tanto, después de seis respetables semanas al lado de Jacob, me dirigí a la clínica de salud de la universidad y volví a mi cuarto con una receta para una píldora anticonceptiva que Alice aseguraba no provocaba aumento de peso. Un mes después, con la protección adicional de un preservativo, Jacob y yo realizamos la gran hazaña. Era la primera vez de él también. La Tierra no se movió de lugar durante esos dos minutos y medio, como Alice había dicho en su primera vez con Eleazar. Pero tampoco me dolió tanto como Ángela me avisó que dolería. Yo estaba aliviada por haberme sacado eso del camino y feliz de unirme a mis amigas de mi tierra natal en toda su gloria femenina. Jacob y yo nos abrazamos en la cama debajo del cobertor de mi cuarto y nos dijimos que nos amábamos. La nuestra fue una primera vez mejor que el de la mayoría.

Pero en esa primavera había dos banderas indicando que Jacob no era el hombre de mis sueños. En primer lugar él se unió a una fraternidad estudiantil y se tomó toda la cosa muy en serio. Una noche, cuando bromeé con él respecto al apretón de mano secreto de la fraternidad, él me dijo que, faltándole el respeto a su hermandad, le faltaba el respeto a él también. Por favor.

En segundo lugar, Jacob comenzó a obsesionarse con el básquet de Duke, durmiendo en las tribunas para conseguir entradas para los grandes juegos, pintándose la cara de azul y saltando como un poseído en la tribuna con los demás "Camarones azules ". La escena era demasiado, pero creo que no me habría importado ese entusiasmo excesivo si él hubiese venido de New Hampshire o de otro estado sin grandes equipos de básquet. Pero sucede que él era de Indiana. De la región de las diez grandes universidades. El padre de él había jugado en los Hoosiers, por el amor de Dios. Y allí estaba él, repentinamente un fanático radical que decía cosas como " Amé a Duke desde el principio de los tiempos y me amarro de por vida a Bobby Hurley porque una vez él bebió en mi fraternidad ". Pero supe mirar más allá de esas rarezas y seguimos adelante durante el segundo y tercer año de facultad.  
Entonces una noche, después que Wake Forest venció a Duke en básquet, Jacob apareció en mi cuarto de pésimo humor. Comenzamos a discutir por nada y por todo. Al principio eran cuestiones pequeñas: él decía que yo roncaba y que ocupaba toda la cama (¿como es que uno no puede ocupara toda una cama de soltero?). Le reclamé porque él constantemente confundía nuestros cepillos de dientes (¿quién comete ese tipo de error?). La discusión evolucionó a asuntos más complicados y no tuvo más vuelta cuando él me llamó intelectual aburrida y yo lo llamé fanático demente y retrasado mental porque realmente creía que su rostro pintado de azul contribuía a los campeonatos de Duke.

Al día siguiente, volvió con una cara seria y su ensayada introducción "Debemos conversar", seguida de la conclusión "siempre seremos amigos". Yo quedé más perpleja que triste, pero concordé que tal vez debíamos diversificar nuestras experiencias universitarias, lo que en verdad significaba conocer a otras personas. Arreglamos que siempre seríamos amigos, aunque supiese que no teníamos muchas cosas en común para que eso sucediese.  
No derramé ni una lágrima hasta que lo encontré en una fiesta, tomado de la mano con Lizzie Wingate, quien también había pertenecido a nuestro dormitorio en el primer año. No quería estar sujetando la mano de él, por eso supe que mi reacción solamente era una mezcla de nostalgia y orgullo herido. Me arrepentí de no haber luchado por Embry.  
Llamé a Alice en un raro caso de inversión de roles, buscando consuelo en la experta en relaciones. Ella me dijo que no debía mirar atrás, que tenía algunos buenos recuerdos universitarios con Jacob, algo que no habrías vivido con Embry, quien socialmente me habría tirado abajo.  
–Además– dijo ella, muy compenetrada–Jacob te enseñó lo básico del sexo previsible al estilo papá y mamá. Eso vale algo, ¿verdad?  
Eso era lo que ella entendía por levantar la moral. Creo que me ayudó un poquito.  
Me quedé un tiempo deseando que Embry y su novia terminasen, pero eso nunca sucedió. Nunca más enamoré nadie en Duke, y tampoco durante la mayor parte de la carrera de derecho. El largo período de sequía finalmente acabó con Riley Biers.

Conocí a Riley en nuestro primer año del curso de derecho, en una fiesta, pero en los tres años siguientes apenas nos hablamos, sólo nos decíamos un "hola" de paso. Pero acabamos matriculados en un pequeño curso de una materia llamada Valorización del Yo: Derecho y Sociedad en la Era del Individualismo. Riley hablaba en clases con frecuencia, pero no solamente para oírse a sí mismo hablando, como sucedía con la mitad de las personas en el curso. Realmente tenía cosas interesantes para decir. Un día, después de que yo hubiese defendido una idea de forma decente, él me preguntó si no quería tomar un café para discutir un poco más el tema. Riley pidió un café negro y yo recuerdo haberlo imitado, porque me pareció más sofisticado que ponerle leche y azúcar a mi taza. Después del café, dimos una larga caminata por el Village, parándonos en tiendas de CDS y libros usados. Después de eso, fuimos a cenar, y, para el final de la noche, ya estaba claro que seríamos pareja.  
Yo estaba deslumbrada por tener novio nuevamente y pronto quedé encantada con todo respecto a Riley. Me gustaba, por ejemplo, la cara de él. Tenía ojos v lindos. Ligeramente rasgados, lo que lo hacía parecer oriental, si no fuese por su color claro. Me gustaba también su personalidad. Tenía un modo sereno de hablar, pero sabía imponer su voluntad, era políticamente activo de un modo desafiante y rabioso. Era difícil acompañar todas las causas que él defendía, pero lo intenté y hasta me convencí de que pensaba de la misma forma. Comparado con Jacob, solamente capaz de alimentar una pasión por un equipo de básquet, Riley parecía tan real. También era muy intenso en la cama. A pesar de no haber tenido muchas parejas antes de mí, parecía bastante experto, siempre queriendo intentar algo nuevo. "¿Qué tal eso? ","¿Qué tal aquello?", preguntaba él y entonces yo memorizaba la posición y lo hacía igualito la próxima vez.

Riley y yo hicimos la carrera de derecho y pasamos el verano en la ciudad, estudiando para el Examen Final. Todos los días íbamos a la biblioteca juntos, haciendo intervalos solamente para las comidas y para dormir. Hora tras hora, día tras día, semana tras semana, llenábamos nuestros ya abarrotados cerebros con miles de leyes, reglas, reglamentos y teorías. Tanto él como yo estábamos motivados menos por un deseo de vencer que por el miedo aterrorizante de fallar, cosa que Riley atribuía al hecho que éramos hijos únicos. El interminable martirio nos acercó. Ambos estábamos arrasados, pero felices juntos en nuestro agotamiento.  
Pero ese otoño solamente uno de nosotros permaneció arrasado. Riley comenzó a trabajar como secretario suplente de un fiscal en los Tribunales en Queens y yo empecé mi trabajo en un estudio de abogacía en Midtown. El amaba su trabajo y yo detestaba el mío. Mientras Riley entrevistaba gente y se preparaba para juicios, yo quedaba relegada a la producción de documentos: la tarea más despreciable de la profesión. Pasaba noches sentada en salas de reunión, estudiando pilas de papeles en interminables cajas de cartón. Miraba para las fechas de esos documentos y pensaba: Yo había acabado de sacar mi carnet de conductor cuando esta carta fue dactilografiada y aquí está ella, todavía en medio de un mar interminable de litigios. Todo parecía tan sin sentido.  
A no ser por mi relación con Riley, mi vida no tenía perspectiva. Empecé a valerme más y más de él como mi única fuente de felicidad. Frecuentemente le decía que lo amaba y sentía más alivio que alegría cuando él respondía lo mismo. Empecé a pensar en casamiento, hasta hablaba sobre nuestros hijos hipotéticos y donde podríamos vivir.

Entonces, una noche, Riley y yo fuimos a un bar en el Village para asistir al espectáculo de una cantante de música folk del Brooklyn llamada Victoria Weinstein. Después de la presentación, Riley, yo y algunas otras personas nos quedamos conversando con la cantante mientras ella se desprendía de su violín, con la misma delicadeza que una madre tiene con su bebé.  
– Las letras son muy lindas... ¿en qué te inspiras? – Riley le preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
En ese exacto momento quedé preocupada. Me acordé de esa mirada de nuestro primer encuentro, cuando salimos para tomar un café. Me puse todavía más ansiosa cuando él compró un CD de ella. Ella no era tan buena cantante. Creo que Riley y Victoria salieron a la semana siguiente, porque hubo una noche en la que no logré descubrir donde estaba, y en la que él sólo atendió el celular después de medianoche. Tuve mucho miedo de preguntar a dónde había estado. Por otro lado, ya lo sabía. Riley había cambiado . Me miraba de un modo diferente, una sombra en su cara, el pensamiento, en otro lugar.  
Poco después de eso, como era de esperar, tuvimos la conversación definitiva. Riley fue muy directo.  
–Estoy interesado en otra persona– declaró. – Siempre te prometí que te contaría todo.  
Me acuerdo muy bien de esas conversaciones, me acuerdo cuando él decía que si algún día conociese a alguien, simplemente debería contármelo , que yo sabría lidiar con la situación. Por supuesto, en esa época yo no imaginaba que eso pudiese traspasar la esfera de lo hipotético. Quise retirar todas mis declaraciones altivas y decirle que en lugar de ellas prefería una mentira delicada.  
– ¿Es Victoria? – pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.  
El se quedó perplejo.  
– ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
– Simplemente me di cuenta – respondí, incapaz de controlar el llanto.  
– Lo siento mucho – dijo Riley abrazándome. – Lastimarte de este modo me mata. Pero tenía que ser honesto. Te debía eso.

Entonces él tenía otra chica y tenía que ser noble. Intenté quedarme con rabia, pero cómo se puede sentir rabia por alguien porque ese alguien no quiere quedarse con vos? En vez de eso, me convertí en una morsa, engordé algunos kilos y renuncié solemnemente a los hombres.  
Riley continuó telefoneando algunos meses después de nuestra ruptura. Sabía que él solamente estaba siendo gentil, pero sus llamados me daban falsas esperanzas. No lograba dejar de preguntar sobre su novia.  
– Victoria está bien – decía él medio incómodo. Entonces una vez él me respondió:  
– Nos vamos a vivir juntos... Y creo que nos vamos a comprometer... – la voz de él fue desapareciendo.  
– Felicitaciones. Es perfecto. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes – dije.  
– Gracias, Bella. Oír eso significa mucho para mí.  
– Entonces... Buena suerte para ustedes y todo lo demás, pero creo que no quiero que me llames más, ¿entiendes ?  
– Te entiendo – dijo él, probablemente aliviado por ser dispensado de esa carga.  
Desde entonces nunca más escuché hablar en él. No tengo certeza si ellos se casaron, o cuando se casaron, pero a veces todavía busco a Victoria Weinstein cuando voy a comprar CDS. Aunque ella todavía no tuvo éxito.  
Mirando en retrospectiva, me cuestiono si realmente amaba a Riley, o solamente la seguridad de nuestra relación. Me quedo imaginando si en verdad mis sentimientos por él no tenían mucho que ver con el hecho de odiar mi trabajo. Desde el Examen de Graduación hasta ese año infernal como empleada de una oficina, Riley había sido mi válvula de escape. Y a veces eso puede parecerse mucho al amor. La necesidad se parece mucho al amor.

Un tiempo razonable pasó después de él. Perdí los kilos que había ganado durante el duelo, me hice claritos en el cabello y acepté una serie de citas a ciegas. En los peores casos eran terribles. En los mejores casos, apenas incómodas y nada memorables. Entonces conocí a Alec Kaplan en el Spy Bar, del Soho. Estaba con Alice y algunas de sus amigas del trabajo cuando él y sus amigos entrometidos nos abordaron. Alec, por supuesto, comenzó envistiendo contra Alice, pero ella me lo pasó a mí – literalmente, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de él y diciéndole firmemente: " –Habla con mi amiga." Para ella, eso era la máxima muestra de generosidad. Aunque tuviese a Edward, ella no era del tipo que descartaba cualquier atención masculina.  
– El es un divino – me susurraba Alice. – Ve a fondo.  
Ella tenía razón, Alec era un divino. Pero todo ligado a su imagen. La clase de hombre que se apodera del uniforme de universitario bacán – con gorrita de béisbol y usan camisetas de las fraternidades estudiantiles y cintos de cuero trenzados – para luego cambiarlo por el uniforme del hombre urbano de veinti y pico de años, que usa camisetas apretadas de telas sintéticas, pantalones negros con un ligero brillo y toneladas de gel en el cabello. El exageraba en la cantidad de chistes del tipo "un tipo entra en un bar" (ninguno de ellos es gracioso) e historias de guerra con los viejos personajes de siempre (ninguna muy impresionante). Cuando él me pagó una bebida esa primera noche, sacó un billete de cien dólares y le dijo en voz alta al barman que sentía mucho, pero que no nada mas chico. En resumen, era un típico ejemplo de lo que Alice y yo llamábamos TDM – TODO DEMASIADO FORZADO.

Pero Alec era bastante inteligente, bastante divertido, bastante amigable. Entonces, cuando me pidió mi teléfono, se lo di. Y cuando él llamó y me invitó a cenar, fui. Y cuando él quiso acostarse conmigo, cuatro salidas después, trayendo un preservativo texturizado, temblé, pero acepté. El tenía un lindo cuerpo, pero el sexo no fue nada del otro mundo. Yo muchas veces acababa pensando en trabajo y, una vez, cuando mirando el noticiero deportivo en la TV, llegué a hacer de cuenta que él era Pete Sampras, el tenista. Muchas veces estuve cerca de acabar con él, pero Alice vivía diciéndome que debía darle una oportunidad más, que Alec era rico y un divino. Mucho más rico que divino, ella destacaba. Como si eso tuviese algo que ver.  
Entonces, una noche, Charlotte vio a Alec en Merchants, besando a una rubiecita medio vulgar. Cuando la chica fue al baño, Charlotte se acercó triunfalmente, avisándole que si él no confesase su infidelidad, ella misma me lo contaría. Entonces, al día siguiente, Alec telefoneó para expresar sus disculpas: dijo que estaba volviendo con su ex, la que imaginé era la chica de Merchants. Casi le dije que yo también había pensado en acabar, y eso era verdad, pero me importaba tan poco que no me esforcé por aclarar nada. Solamente le deseé buena suerte. Y eso fue todo.

De vez en cuando me tropiezo con Alec en el gimnasio, cerca del trabajo. Somos bastante cordiales: una vez llegué a hacer bicicleta al lado de él, sin importarme que mi piel estuviese toda llena de espinillas o que estuviese vistiendo mi traje de jogging más remendado (Alice dice que esa ropa jamás debería ser usada en público). En esa ocasión nos quedamos conversando. Le pregunté sobre su novia, dejando que él charlase sobre el viaje a Jamaica que ellos estaban a punto de hacer. Ni siquiera me esforcé por ser amable, otra indicación clara de que yo no había invertido mucha libido en nuestro relación. De cierta forma, en verdad, ni siquiera debería incluir a Alec en la categoría de novios en serio. Pero como me acosté con él (y me veo como un tipo de mujer que no se acuesta con cualquiera en relaciones pasajeras), lo incluyo en ese club desgraciadamente tan exclusivo.  
Hago una revisión de mis tres novios, los tres hombres con los cuales me acosté cuando estaba en la franja de los veinte años, buscando un patrón de hombre y de relación. Nada. Ningún rasgo consistente, color, estatura, o personalidad. Pero un tema realmente surge: todos ellos me eligieron. Y después me dejaron. Tuve un papel pasivo. Esperando a Embry pero quedándome con Jacob. Queriendo sentir más por Riley. Después queriendo sentir menos. Esperando que Alec se marchase y me dejase en paz.  
Y ahora Edward. Mi número cuatro. Y todavía estoy esperando.  
Que todo esto pase.  
Que llegue el día del casamiento de ellos en septiembre.  
Que aparezca alguien que me cause temblores en la barriga cuando, muy temprano, en una mañana de domingo, lo observe durmiendo en mi cama. Alguien que no sea el novio con mi mejor amiga.

**Holiz!**

** Aqui les traigo el capitulo de hoy, estado toda la tarde triste porque murio una de mis cantantes favoritas, Jenny Rivera, tal vez no la conozcan porque cantaba musica regional mexicana, muy popular en donde yo vivo pero su musica era genial, con la que te emborrachabas y te ponias a cantar con las amigas. Yo llamo a Adelle "La Jenny Rivera de Londres" asi que imaginesen.**

**Pero no las abrumo mas con mis dramas :)**

**Como ven el historial de Bella jajaja ahora Edward esta en su lista ahora, me encantan sus reviews y les adelanto que el capitulo que sigue esta genial.**

Les dejo un adelanto…

— ¿Cómo te fue? — grita Alice en el teléfono a la mañana siguiente.  
Estoy acabando de salir de la ducha, toda empapada y chorreando.  
— ¿Dónde estás?  
— En el auto, con Edward. Estamos volviendo a la ciudad — dice ella. — Fuimos a comprar antigüedades. ¿Recuerdas?  
— Ah, si — respondo. — Me acuerdo.  
— ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunta Alice una vez más chasqueando la lengua. Ella no puede esperar hasta llegar a su casa para conocer los detalles de mi cita.  
No respondo.  
— ¿Y entonces?  
— No te escucho bien. Tu celular está entrecortando – le digo. — No puedo oírte.  
— Buen intento. Cuenta los detalles jugosos.  
— ¿Qué detalles jugosos?  
— Bella, no te hagas la desentendida conmigo. ¡Cuéntame sobre tu cita! Estamos locos por saber.  
Escucho a Edward asentir en el fondo.  
— ¡Completamente locos!

**Oigan nenas ya tengo catorse caps listos y son 26 asi que hacemos un trato, cada que un cap tenga 5 reviews (sin contar anonimos, porque hacen trampa) yo voy a subir un capitulo nuevo sale :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 6**

El sábado a la noche, voy en taxi hasta Gotham Bar y Grill con la mente abierta y una actitud positiva —, pensando que tal vez James pueda ser la persona que estoy buscando.  
Entro en el restaurante y pronto lo localizo, sentado en el bar, usando un jeans holgado y una camisa escocesa verde ligeramente arrugada, con las mangas dobladas de cualquier modo — lo opuesto a TDF.  
— Discúlpame, me atrasé — le digo, mientras James se levanta para saludarme. — Fue difícil conseguir un taxi.  
— No te preocupes — dice él, ofreciéndome un asiento a su lado.  
Yo me siento. El sonríe, revelando dos hileras de dientes muy blancos y derechos. Posiblemente su mejor característica. Eso o un hoyuelo en su mentón cuadrado.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te pedimos? — pregunta él.  
— ¿Qué estás bebiendo?  
— Gin tonic.  
— Voy a querer lo mismo.  
El mira al barman pasándole un billete de veinte y luego de nuevo para mí.  
— Estás linda, Bella.  
Le agradezco. Hace tiempo que no recibo un buen elogio de un tipo. Se me ocurriendo que Edward y yo no llegamos a intercambiar elogios.  
James finalmente logra la atención del barman para tomar el pedido. En seguida me dice:  
— La última vez que te vi todos habíamos bebido mucho... esa fue una noche muy divertida.  
— Si. Yo estaba fuera de mí — respondo, esperando que Edward me haya dicho la verdad sobre no haber hablado sobre el Incidente con James. — Pero por lo menos conseguí llegar a casa antes del amanecer. Alice me dijo que tú y Edward se quedaron dando vueltas hasta tarde esa noche.  
— Salimos por ahí — James dice, sin mirarme. Esa es una buena señal. El está protegiendo a su amigo, pero tiene dificultad para mentir. Toma el cambio del barman, deja dos billetes y algunas monedas de propina y me pasa la bebida. — Aquí tienes.  
— Gracias.  
Sonrío, y bebo por el sorbete.

Una chica oriental escuálida, vistiendo pantalones de cuero y con los labios muy pintados, le da una palmadita en el hombro de James y dice que nuestra mesa está lista. Tomamos nuestras bebidas, siguiéndola hasta el área de restaurante que queda detrás del bar. Mientras nos sentamos, ella nos entrega dos menús gigantescos y una carta de vinos separada.  
— El camarero de ustedes estará aquí en algunos minutos — ella dice, antes de girar su largo cabello negro y marcharse altiva y con pasos largos.  
James le da una mirada a la carta de vinos y pregunta si quiero pedir una botella.  
— Claro — yo respondo.  
— ¿Tinto o blanco?  
— Me da lo mismo.  
— ¿Vas a comer pescado? — él dice mirando el menú.  
— Tal vez. Pero no me importa tomar vino tinto con pescado.  
— No soy muy bueno para escoger vinos — dice él, chasqueando los nudillos de los dedos debajo de a mesa. — ¿Quieres darle una mirada?  
— No, está bien. Puedes elegir. Cualquier cosa está bien.  
— Está bien, entonces. Dejármelo a mí — dice él, con una sonrisa.  
Nos quedamos estudiando el menú, discutiendo lo que debe ser más rico. James acerca su silla a la mesa y siento su rodilla contra la mía.  
—Casi no te llamé para salir. Como vamos a pasar el verano en la misma casa y todo eso — James dice, sus ojos todavía examinando el menú. — Edward me dijo que esa es una de las reglas principales por aquí. No meterse con alguien que vive en tu casa. Por lo menos no hasta agosto.  
El se ríe y yo archivo ese detalle para un análisis futuro: Edward no favoreció nuestro encuentro.

—Pero entonces pensé, qué diablos, estoy interesado en ella, voy a llamarla. Quiero decir, desde que Edward nos presentó, vengo pensando en llamarte para salir. Desde que me mudé acá. Pero estuve con una chica de San Francisco por un tiempo y creí que debería resolver todo antes de llamarte. Ya sabes, sólo para hacer las cosas bien, todo muy claro y transparente. Entonces, finalmente terminé con ella... Y aquí estamos — él se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente, aliviado con la confesión.  
— Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta.  
— ¿Esperar?  
— No. Llamarme.  
Le Ofrezco mi sonrisa más seductora, acordándome rápidamente de Alice. Ella no tiene el monopolio de la seducción femenina, pienso. No tengo que ser siempre la seria, la sin gracia.  
Nuestra camarera interrumpe el momento.  
— ¿Hola, todo bien?  
— Todo bien — James responde alegremente y luego baja el tono de voz.  
— Para una primera cita.  
Yo me río, pero nuestra camarera apenas sonríe duramente y con los labios apretados.  
— ¿Puedo presentarle nuestros platos especiales?  
— Adelante — dice James.  
Ella mira fijamente el espacio justo encima de nuestras cabezas, recitando la lista de platos especiales, calificando a todo de "delicioso" — "Una deliciosa tortilla", "Un delicioso risoto". Asiento con la cabeza y apenas escucho mientras pienso en Edward diciéndole a James que no me invite a salir y me quedo imaginando qué significa eso.  
— ¿Entonces? ¿Les gustaría comenzar con algo para beber?  
— Puede ser... creo que vamos querer una botella de vino tinto. ¿Qué nos recomiendas? — él aprieta los ojos en dirección al menú.  
— El Pinot Noir Marjorie es soberbio — ella señala la carta de vinos.  
— Está bien. Entonces puede ser ese. Perfecto.  
Ella nos da una de sus sonrisas afectadas en mi dirección.  
— ¿Están listos para hacer el pedido?  
— Creo que si — yo digo, y luego pido una ensalada verde con atún.  
— ¿Y cómo le gustaría el atún?  
— A punto — respondo.  
James pide sopa de arvejas y cordero asado.

Excelentes elecciones — dice nuestra camarera, con un movimiento afectado de la cabeza. Toma nuestros menú da media vuelta.  
— Obtusa — dice James.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Esa chica no tiene personalidad.  
Me río.  
El sonríe.  
— ¿A dónde estábamos?... Ah si, el verano en Los Hamptons.  
— Cierto.  
— Entonces, Edward me dice que no es una buena idea salir con alguien de tu propia casa. Y yo le respondo: "Hermano, no voy a seguir las reglas idiotas de la Costa Este." Si nos vamos a acabar odiando, que así sea.  
— No creo que vayamos a odiarnos — le digo.  
La camarera vuelve con el vino, abre la botella y sirve un poco en la copa de él. James bebe un trago y anuncia que está perfecto, dispensando a la pretenciosa camarera. Puedes aprender mucho sobre un tipo al observarlo tomar el primer trago de vino. No es una buena señal cuando él hace girar el líquido, enterrando la nariz en la copa, cuando toma un trago lento y pensativo, haciendo una pausa con el ceño fruncido seguido de una ligera inclinación de cabeza para no parecer demasiado entusiasmado , como si dijese "está pasable, pero he bebido cosas mucho mejores". Si él es un verdadero conocedor, entonces es otra cosa. Pero generalmente es solamente exhibicionismo, patético de observarse.  
Mientras la camarera me sirve, le pregunto a James si sabe de la apuesta.  
El niega con a cabeza.  
— ¿Qué apuesta?  
Espero hasta que estemos solos nuevamente, ya es bastante con que la camarera sepa que esta es la primera vez que salimos juntos.  
— Edward y Alice hicieron una apuesta para ver si yo aceptaría o no salir contigo.  
— Ah, no te creo — él deja caer el mentón para mostrar que quedó sorprendido. — ¿Quién creería que me rechazarías?  
— Ah. No me acuerdo — yo finjo estar confundida. — Eso no importa. Lo que importa es...  
— Que ellos se están metiendo mucho en nuestra vida — él sacude la cabeza. — Hijos de sus madres.  
— Lo sé.  
El levanta la copa.  
— Por Edward y Alice, esos entrometidos hijos de una buena madre con quienes no vamos compartir los detalles de esta noche.  
Me río.

— ¡No importa cuan bueno o malo resulte nuestro encuentro!  
Nuestras copas se tocan y bebemos al mismo tiempo.  
— Este encuentro no va a ser malo. Puedes creerme.  
Le sonrío.  
— Te creo.  
Realmente creo en él, pienso. Hay algo desconcertante respecto a su sentido del humor, al estilo sereno de las personas del medio Oeste. Y él no está de novio con Alice. Un excelente bonus.  
Entonces, como que ensayado, James me pregunta hace cuanto tiempo que conozco a Alice.  
— Hace unos veinte y pico de años. La primera vez la que vi, ella estaba toda arregladita, con uno de esos vestiditos de verano, y yo estaba con unos shorts idiotas del osito Pooh. Pensé, esa es una niña con estilo.  
James se ríe.  
— Apuesto a que estabas linda con tus shorts de Pooh.  
— No tanto.  
— Y fuiste tú quien los presentó a ellos dos, ¿verdad? Edward dice que ustedes eran grandes amigos en la carrera de derecho, ¿cierto?  
Cierto. Mi buen amigo Edward. La última persona con quien tuve sexo.  
— Si. Conocí a Edward en el primer semestre de la carrera. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que él y Alice serían una perfecta combinación – le digo. Un poco exagerado, pero quiero dejar en claro que nunca consideré a Edward para mí. Cosa que no es así.  
— Ellos son parecidos... No hay misterio sobre los hijos que van a tener.  
— Cierto, ellos van ser lindos — siento un nudo inexplicable en el pecho, imaginando a Edward y a Alice acunando a su recién nacido. Por alguna razón, nunca había pensado más allá de la boda en septiembre.  
— ¿Qué pasa? — James pregunta, obviamente notando mi expresión. Lo que no necesariamente significa que él sea sensible. Mi rostro es el que no llega a ser inescrutable. Una maldición.  
— Nada — respondo. Entonces sonrío y me enderezo en la silla. Es momento de una transición. — Basta de hablar de Edward y Alice.  
— Si — dice él. — También me parece.

Damos inicio a una típica conversación de primera cita, discutimos nuestros trabajos, nuestras familias y nuestro pasado en general. Hablamos sobre su experiencia inicial en internet, que no pasó de inicial, y de su mudanza a Nueva York. Nuestra comida llega. Comemos, conversamos y pedimos una botella más de vino. Hay más risas que silencio. Me siento hasta lo suficientemente cómoda para probar un pedacito de su cordero cuando él me ofrece.  
Después de cenar, James paga la cuenta. Es siempre un momento extraño para mí, aunque me ofrezca para pagar (sinceramente o con el falso gesto de tomar la cartera) es todavía más extraño. Le agradezco y vamos en dirección a la puerta, donde decidimos tomar algo más.  
— Elige donde — James dice.  
Me decido por un bar que acaba de abrir cerca de mi apartamento. Entramos en un taxi y vamos conversando durante todo el trayecto hasta Upper East Side. Entonces nos sentamos y conversamos todavía más.  
Le pido que me cuente de su ciudad natal en Montana. El hace una pequeña pausa y luego dice que tiene una buena historia.  
— Apenas el 10% de mi clase del último año fue a la facultad — comienza él. — En mi escuela la mayoría de los alumnos ni siquiera se interesa por los exámenes de admisión. Pero yo hice ese examen, salí bien, me postulé a Georgetown y conseguí entrar. Por supuesto, no le mencioné eso a nadie en mi escuela. Continué con mi vida de siempre, saliendo con mis amigos, etc. Entonces los profesores se enteraron de Georgetown y un día mi profesor de matemáticas, el señor Gilhooly, se arrogó la misión de anunciar mi buena noticia a la clase.  
James sacude la cabeza como si el recuerdo fuese doloroso.

— Entonces todos empezaron a decir cosas del tipo " ¿Y qué? Eso es mierda". — James cruza los brazos. — Creo que la reacción de ellos puso furioso al señor Gilhooly. El realmente quería que ellos comprendiesen la profundidad de lo inadecuados de sus pensamientos y cuanto estarían perdidos en el futuro. Entonces se paró en el frente y dibujó un enorme gráfico en el pizarrón demostrando mi salarial potencial teniendo un diploma universitario versus el potencial salario de ellos trabajando como camareros en Shoney's. Y como esa diferencia iba a aumentar cada vez más con el tiempo.  
— No bromees.  
— Es verdad. Entonces ellos quedaron diciendo cosas como "Se va para arriba James", como si yo estuviese agrandado sólo porque ganaría un salario de seis dígitos algún día. Quería matar al profesor — James se reía a carcajadas. — Gracias por nada, señor Gilhooly. Buena manera de matarme en público.  
Me río.  
— Entonces pensé, ¿qué carajo hago ahora? Tengo que luchar contra la imagen del buen alumno idiota, ¿verdad? Entonces me esfuerzo para demostrarles a todos que no le doy la menor bola al mundo académico. Empecé a fumar marihuana todos los días y no abandoné ese hábito durante a facultad. Y entonces, bien, sabes como es, quedé en penúltimo en Georgetown. Estoy segura que ya escuchaste hablar de la historia del control remoto — dice James mientras arranca la etiqueta de su cerveza Heineken.  
Le sonrío y le palmeó levemente la mano.  
— Si, conozco la historia. Sólo que la versión que escuché sostiene que quedaste último.  
— Ahhhh! — James sacude la cabeza. — Edward nunca cuenta esa historia bien. ¡Mi nota final por lo menos fue más alta que la de otro chico! ¡Penúltimo! ¡Penúltimo!  
Después de dos tragos, miro el reloj y digo que se está haciendo tarde.  
— Está bien. ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?  
— Claro.  
Caminamos por la Tercera Avenida y nos detenemos en frente a mi apartamento.  
— Bien, Buenas noches, James. Muchas gracias por la cena. Fue una noche perfecta — digo, con sinceridad.

— Para mí también. Fue perfecta — él lame sus labios rápidamente. Sé lo que se viene. — Y me encanta que estemos en la misma casa este verano.  
— Yo también.  
Entonces él pregunta si me puede besar. Una pregunta que generalmente no me gusta. Solamente bésame, pienso siempre. Pero por alguna razón eso no me incomoda viniendo de James.  
Asiento con la cabeza, él se aproxima y me da un beso medio largo.  
Nos separamos. Mi corazón no está acelerado, pero me siento satisfecha.  
— ¿Crees Alice y Edward también apostaron sobre esto? — él pregunta.  
Me río, porque estaba pensando en lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — grita Alice en el teléfono a la mañana siguiente.  
Estoy acabando de salir de la ducha, toda empapada y chorreando.  
— ¿Dónde estás?  
— En el auto, con Edward. Estamos volviendo a la ciudad — dice ella. — Fuimos a comprar antigüedades. ¿Recuerdas?  
— Ah, si — respondo. — Me acuerdo.  
— ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunta Alice una vez más chasqueando la lengua. Ella no puede esperar hasta llegar a su casa para conocer los detalles de mi cita.  
No respondo.  
— ¿Y entonces?  
— No te escucho bien. Tu celular está entrecortando – le digo. — No puedo oírte.  
— Buen intento. Cuenta los detalles jugosos.  
— ¿Qué detalles jugosos?  
— Bella, no te hagas la desentendida conmigo. ¡Cuéntame sobre tu cita! Estamos locos por saber.  
Escucho a Edward asentir en el fondo.  
— ¡Completamente locos!  
— Fue una noche encantadora — digo, intentando enrollar una toalla en mi cabeza sin dejar caer el teléfono.  
Ella pega unos grititos.  
— Lo sabía. Entonces, ¡detalles! ¡Detalles jugosos !  
Le cuento que fuimos al Gotham Bar y Grill, que pedí atún y él cordero.  
— Bella, no te vayas por las ramas, ve directo a lo que interesa. ¿Estuvieron juntos?  
— No puedo contarte eso.  
— ¿Por qué no?  
— Tengo mis razones.  
— Eso significa que sucedió — dice ella. — De lo contrario solamente habrías dicho que no.  
— Piensa lo que quieras.  
— Ah, vamos, Bella.  
Le digo que de ningún modo, no voy a ser el pasatiempo de su viaje. Ella le reproduce mis palabras a Edward y yo lo escucho decir:

— Bruce es nuestro pasatiempo. Díselo a ella.  
Tunnel of Love de Bruce Springteen está sonando en el fondo.  
— Dile a Edward que ese es el peor disco de Bruce.  
— Ella dice que este disco es malos. Springsteen es una mierda — Alice comenta.  
— ¿Ella dice que este disco es malo? ¿Fue lo que dijo? — escucho a Edward preguntarle Alice.  
Alice dice que si y algunos segundos después "Thunder Road" está a todo volumen. Alice le grita que baje la música. Yo sonrío.  
— ¿Y entonces? — Alice pregunta. — ¿Nos vas a contar o no?  
— No.  
— ¿Y si te prometo no contarle a Edward?  
— Aún así, no.  
Alice hace un sonido exasperado. Luego ella dice que va a descubrirlo de otra manera y cuelga.

Sólo vuelvo a hablar con Edward la noche del viernes, en la víspera del viaje a Hamptons.  
— ¿Quieres que te llevemos? Hay espacio para uno más — dice él. — Charlotte viene con nosotros, y tu amiguito también.  
— Bien, en este caso, me encantaría ir — digo, intentando sonar superficial y casual. Necesito demostrarte que estoy en otra. Y estoy en otra.

A las cinco del día siguiente, estamos reunidos en el auto de Edward, con la esperanza de poder escapar del embotellamiento. Pero las calles ya están abarrotadas. Nos Lleva una hora para llegar al túnel de Midtown y casi cuatro horas para completar los 170 kilómetros hasta East Hampton. Sentada en el asiento trasero entre Charlotte y James. Alice está desinhibida y agitada, pasa la mayor parte del viaje mirándonos a los tres en el asiento trasero, sacando varios temas, haciendo preguntas y generalmente conduciendo la conversación. Ella hace que las cosas parezcan celebraciones. El buen humor de ella es tan contagioso como el mal humor es contagioso. James es el segundo más charlatán del grupo. Por más o menos cincuenta kilómetros, él y Alice se quedan bromeando, provocándose mutuamente. Ella dice que él es perezoso, él dice que ella es molesta y chiquilina. Charlotte y yo hacemos algún comentario de vez en cuando. Edward no dice prácticamente nada. Se queda tan callado que a cierta altura Alice le grita para que dejar de ser tan aburrido.  
— Estoy manejando un auto — Edward dice — debo estar concentrado.

Entonces él me mira por el espejo retrovisor. Me quedo imaginando en lo que está pensando. Los ojos de él no revelan nada.  
Se está poniendo oscuro cuando paramos para comer y tomar una cerveza en un puesto de gasolina en la autopista 27. Charlotte se acerca a mí, cerca de las papas fritas, pasa el brazo delante de mí y dice:  
— Se nota que a él realmente le gustas.  
Por un segundo me quedo en estado de shock, pensando que ella se está refiriendo a Edward. Entonces me doy cuenta que ella está hablando de James.  
— James y yo solamente somos amigos – le digo mientras elijo una lata de Pringles Light.  
— Ah, por favor. Alice me contó sobre la cita de ustedes — insiste ella.  
Charlotte siempre sabe todo — la última tendencia, la inauguración de un bar nuevo, la próxima gran fiesta. Ella le toma continuamente el pulso a la ciudad. Y conoce todos los detalles respecto a los solteros.  
— Fue sólo una cita — le explico, feliz porque Alice no haya determinado qué sucedió con James, a pesar de un bombardeo de preguntas. Ella llegó hasta preguntarle por e—mail. El me envió a mensaje con el siguiente título: "Entrometidos hijos de una buena madre."  
— Bien, el verano es largo — dice Charlotte con sabiduría. — Haces bien en no comprometerte hasta saber que más puede haber por ahí.

Llegamos a nuestra casa de veraneo, una casita sin mucho encanto. Fue Charlotte quien la encontró a mediados de febrero, cuando vino sola hasta aquí, disgustad por no queríamos sacrificar un fin de semana para salir a buscar una casa. Ella organizó todo, encontrando incluso a quien la alquilase la otra mitad de la temporada. Mientras salimos en excursión por la casa, ella se disculpa una vez más porque no tiene piscina y se lamenta porque las áreas comunes realmente no son tan grandes como para hacer fiestas populosas. Le aseguramos que el jardín del fondo, con una pequeña parrilla compensa eso. Además, estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para ir a pie a la playa, lo que, en mi opinión, es lo que es más importante en una casa de veraneo.  
Descargamos el auto y salimos en busca de nuestros cuartos. Alice y Edward se quedan con la que tiene la cama king size. James tiene su propio cuarto, lo que puede llegar a ser conveniente. Y Charlotte también — una recompensa por sus esfuerzos. Yo comparto un cuarto con Rosalie, quien faltó a su trabajo hoy y vino de tren la noche anterior. Rosalie siempre está faltando a su trabajo. No conozco nadie más despreocupada en ese sentido, particularmente en una oficina grande como la nuestra. Todos los días llega tarde — cada año que pasa, cada vez más cerca de las once de la mañana — y se niega a hacer como los otros empleados, que dejan un saco en la silla o una taza llena de café sobre sus escritorios antes de irse, para que todos piensen que solamente salieron por un breve intervalo. Ella facturó menos de dos mil dólares el año pasado y por eso no recibió bonus.  
— Haz la cuenta y te vas a dar cuenta que ganar un bonus representa menos por hora que fritar hamburguesas en McDonald's — dijo ella este año, el día en que los cheques fueron distribuidos.  
Ahora la llamo al celular.  
— ¿Dónde estás?  
— Cyril's — grita ella por sobre la charla de los clientes. — ¿Quieren que me quede aquí o que vaya a encontrarlos a algún lugar?  
Le transmito la pregunta a Alice y a Charlotte.

— Dile que vamos directamente a Talkhouse — dice Alice. — ya es tarde.  
Entonces, como yo esperaba, Charlotte y Alice insisten en cambiarse de ropa. Y James, que todavía está con la ropa del trabajo, hace a mismo. Entonces Edward y yo nos quedamos sentados en la salita de TV, uno frente al otro, esperando. El toma el control remoto, pero no enciende la TV. Es la primera vez que estamos solos desde el Incidente. Estoy consciente del sudor acumulándose en mis axilas. ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? Lo que sucedió ya quedó atrás. Se acabó. Tengo que relajarme, actuar con naturalidad.  
— ¿No te vas a poner bonita para tu amiguito? — Edward pregunta con calma, sin mirarme.  
— Muy gracioso.  
Ahora, incluso ese mero intercambio de palabras parece ilícito.  
— ¿No?  
— Estoy bien así — digo, mirando mi jeans favoritos y mi blusa negra. Lo que él no sabe es que yo pasé mucho tiempo pensando en esta ropa cuando me cambié después del trabajo.  
— James y tú forman un pareja formidable — él mira furtivamente hacia la escalera.  
— Gracias. Alice y tú también.  
Intercambiamos una mirada demorada, tan cargado de posibles significados que no da ni para para comenzar a interpretar. Y entonces, antes que él pueda responder, Alice baja las escaleras, con un vestido de noche verde, bien pegado al cuerpo. Ella le entrega a Edward una tijera y se agacha a sus pies, levantando su cabello.  
— Puedes cortarle la etiqueta, por favor?  
El corta. Ella se levanta y gira.  
— Bien, ¿qué tal estoy?  
— Hermosa — responde él y después me mira medio incómodo, como si ese elogio de apenas una palabra para su novia pudiese molestarme.

— Estás deslumbrante – le digo para mostrar que no estoy molesta. Ni un poco.

Pagamos el servicio de mesa y nos abrimos camino por la multitud que llena Stephen's Talkhouse, nuestro bar favorito en Amagansett, diciéndole hola a todas las personas que conocemos, de diferentes grupos de la ciudad. Encontramos a Rosalie en la barra con una cerveza Budweiser, de shorts de jeans, una camiseta blanca con escote en V y sandalias tipo hawaianas que Alice y Charlotte sólo usarían para pintarse las uñas de los pies. No hay ni siquiera una gota de pretensión en el cuerpo de Rosalie y, como siempre, me siento muy feliz de verla.  
— ¡Hola gente! — grita ella. — ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?  
— El tránsito fue una mierda — Edward dice. — Y, después, ciertas personas quisieron arreglarse.  
— Bien, ¡por supuesto que nos teníamos que arreglar! — dice Alice, mirando hacia abajo para admirar su ropa.  
Rosalie insiste en que debemos dar el puntapié inicial a nuestra noche y pide una rueda de bebidas. Ella distribuye las copas mientras quedamos en una roda apretada, prontos para beber juntos.  
— ¡Por el mejor verano de todos! — dice Alice, arrojando los largos cabellos con olor a shampoo de coco detrás de los hombros. Ella siempre dice eso al principio de cada verano. Ella siempre tiene expectativas tremendamente altas, las cuales nunca comparto. Pero tal vez este verano ella tenga razón.  
Todos probamos nuestras bebidas, que tiene gusto a vodka puro. Entonces Edward pide una nueva rueda y me entrega una cerveza, los dedos de él rozan los míos. Me quedo imaginando si lo hizo a propósito.  
— Gracias — digo.  
— De nada — murmura él, sin sacarme los ojos, como en el auto.  
Cuento mentalmente hasta tres y después desvío la mirada.

La noche pasa y me doy cuenta que estoy observando a Edward y a Alice interactuar. Me quedo sorprendida con las puntadas de un sentimiento de posesividad que experimento al observarlos juntos. No es exactamente celos, pero algo relacionado con eso. Noto algunas pequeñas cosas que no solía registrar. Como una vez, cuando ella deslizó los cuatro dedos en la parte trasera del jeans de él. Y una vez, cuando él estaba de pie detrás de Alice y sujetó todo el cabello en una mano y lo levantó en una especie de cola de caballo antes de soltarlo sobre los hombros.  
En ese exacto momento, él se inclina para decirle algo. Ella asiente con la cabeza. Imagino que las palabras de él son "quiero que estemos solos esta noche", o algo así. Me quedo pensando si ellos tuvieron sexo desde que él y yo estuvimos juntos. Seguramente. Y eso me incomoda de una manera extraña. Tal vez eso suceda siempre que ves a alguien de tu Lista con otra persona. Me digo a mí misma que no tengo derecho a sentir celos. Y que para empezar a hablar no tenía que agregar a Edward a mi Lista.  
Intento concentrarme en James. Me quedo cerca de él, converso con él, me río de sus chistes. Cuando él me pide bailar, acepto sin vacilar. Voy detrás de él en dirección a la pista de baile llena de gente. Me doy cuenta que a pesar que no haya mucha química, me estoy divirtiendo. Y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez se dé algo con él.  
— Ellos están muertos de ganas por saber qué sucedió en nuestra cita — dice James en mi oído.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto a él.  
— Alice me preguntó una vez más.  
— ¿Si?  
— Si.  
— ¿Cuando?  
— Esta noche. Justo después que llegamos aquí.  
Vacilo un poco y luego pregunto:  
— ¿Edward dijo algo?  
— No, pero él estaba parado justo al lado de ella, pareciendo bastante interesado.  
— Qué metiches — le digo en un tono burlón.  
— Lo sé, esos entrometidos hijos de su madre... Y no mires ahora, pero ellos nos están observando.  
El rostro de él toca el mío, un principio de barba rozando mi piel.

Pongo los brazos en torno a sus hombros y muevo mi cuerpo junto al él.  
— Bien, siendo así — le digo — vamos darles motivo para mirar.

**Hola aquí de nuevo reportándome con un capitulo nuevo, lo prometido es deuda. cuando no se juntan los reviews, subo un cap al dia, ya saben chicas que no les fallo.**

**¿Qué les pareció la cita con James?**

**Déjenme sus comentarios ¿quieren que actualice dos veces al día? **

**El próximo capitulo tiene mucho Edward/Bella.**

Les dejo un Adelanto…

Llegamos a la parada del ómnibus antes de tiempo. Edward estaciona, gira sobre el asiento y me observa con sus ojos verdes, de una manera que me hace desviar la vista. Pregunta qué voy a hacer el miércoles a la noche.  
Creo que sé lo que está preguntando, pero no estoy segura, entonces apenas balbuceo.

— Voy a trabajar. Lo de siempre. Tengo una audiencia el viernes y todavía ni empecé a prepararla.  
Me río nerviosamente.  
La cara de él permanece seria. Obviamente no tiene el menor interés en mi audiencia.  
— Mira, quiero encontrarme contigo, Bella. Voy a pasar por tu casa a la ocho. El miércoles.  
Y el modo en que dice eso — afirmando, más que preguntando — me hace sentir un dolor de estomago.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 7**

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es la historia entre tú y James? — pregunta Rosalie a la mañana siguiente, mientras mueve una pila de ropas que ya se acumuló al lado de la cama de ella. Resisto las ganas de doblarlas por ella.  
— Ninguna Historia ninguna, te lo aseguro.  
Me levanto y pronto comienzo a hacer la cama.  
— ¿Algún potencial? — ella se pone un pareo y lo ata a la altura de las caderas.  
— Tal vez.  
El año pasado, Rosalie terminó con Royce, que fue su novio por cuatro años, un tipo buena onda, inteligente, muy dinámico. Ella estaba convencida que, a pesar de que la relación era muy buena, no era lo suficientemente buena. "El no es el hombre " ella no paraba de decir. Me acuerdo de Alice diciendo que acabaría cambiando esa idea cuando tuviese treinta años, una afirmación largamente discutida por mí y por Rosalie más tarde. La clásica Alice haciendo una intervención sin tacto. Pero con el paso del tiempo, no logro dejar de pensar que Rosalie puede haber cometido un error. Aquí está ella, un año después, en medio de una larga lista de citas a ciegas, mientras, se comenta por ahí, que el ex novio se mudó a un loft en Tribeca con una estudiante de medicina de 23 años, muy parecida a Cameron Díaz. Rosalie dice que no le importa. Me parece muy difícil de creer, incluso para alguien con el coraje de ella. De cualquier forma, ella no parece estar apurada por encontrar un substituto para Royce.  
— ¿Un potencial de verano o un potencial a largo plazo? — pregunta ella, pasando las manos por el cabello largo, de un tono rubio dorado.  
— No sé. Tal vez a largo plazo.  
— Bien, ustedes parecían una pareja anoche — dice ella. — En la pista, bailando.  
— ¿Si? — le pregunto, pensando que si parecíamos una pareja, Edward debe saber que no estoy pensando en él.  
Ella asiente, encuentra su camiseta "Desafío Empresarial", de una maratón en la que participó, la huele debajo del brazo antes de arrojármela.  
— ¿Está limpia? Huélela.

—No voy a oler tu camiseta — le digo, agarrándosela de vuelta. — Eres una mugrienta.  
Ella se ríe y se pone la camiseta, obviamente suficientemente limpia.  
— Si... ustedes dos estaban allá, cuchicheando y riéndose. Creí que seguramente pasarían juntos la noche y que tendría el cuarto sólo para mí.  
Me Río.  
— Siento decepcionarte.  
— Lo decepcionaste más a él que a mí.  
— No. James solamente me dijo buenas noches cuando llegamos a la casa. Ni siquiera un beso.  
Rosalie sabe del primero beso.  
— ¿Por qué no?  
— No sé, creo que estamos avanzando con cuidado. Vamos a tener bastante contacto entre ahora y septiembre... ya sabes, él también va a estar en la boda. Si las cosas no resultan bien entre nosotros, puede ser muy desagradable.  
Ella parece considerar mis motivos. Por un segundo me siento tentada de contarle todo respecto a Edward. Confío en ella. Pero no le cuento, ponderando nunca volverme atrás y borrarle la información de la cabeza. Cuando estemos todos juntos voy a sentirme todavía más incómoda, siempre creyendo que Rosalie está pensando en eso. Y de cualquier forma... se acabó. No hay realmente nada de que conversar.  
Bajamos las escaleras. Nuestros compañeros de casa ya están reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.  
— El día está lindo allá afuera — anuncia Alice, quedando de pie, estirándose y mostrando el vientre plano debajo una camiseta cortada. Se sienta nuevamente y continúa jugando al solitario.  
Charlotte deja de mirar su Palm Pilot y levanta su mirada.  
— Tiempo perfecto para playa.  
— Tiempo perfecto para jugar al golf — Rosalie dice, mirando a Edward y James. — ¿Alguien se suma?  
— Hum, tal vez — Edward dice, mirando por encima de la página de deportes del periódico. — ¿Quieres que llame por teléfono para ver si hay un horario libre?  
Alice recoge las cartas de la mesa y mira a su alrededor con aire desafiante.  
Rosalie parece no notar la objeción de Alice a un partido de golf, porque dice:  
— O podemos ir a dar unos golpes al área de entrenamiento.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Nada de golf. — Alice golpea la mesa. — ¡No en nuestro primer día! ¡Tenemos que estar juntos! Todos nosotros. ¿Verdad, Bella?  
— Creo que eso significa nada de golf en el día hoy — dice Edward, antes que yo me vea forzada a involucrarme en la grande discusión sobre golf. Órdenes de Alice.  
Rosalie se levanta de la mesa medio enojada.  
— Sólo quiero que estemos juntos en la playa — dice Alice usando la benevolencia para disimular su egoísmo.  
— Y haces que las perspectivas parezcan tan agradables. — Edward se levanta, y comienza a hacer el café.  
— ¿Cuál es el problema, cara de nalga? — cuestiona Alice, como si fuese él quien hubiese acabado de decirle cómo pasar el día. — Estás actuando como una vieja amarga de ochenta años. Y ahora te quedas callado para castigarme.  
— ¿Una vieja amarga de ochenta años? — James pregunta, rascándose la oreja. Esa era su primera contribución a la conversación matinal. Parece estar medio somnoliento. — Nunca me dijeron eso.  
— Eres una de ellas ahora — dice Alice señalando para Edward. — él está de mal humor desde que llegamos.  
— No — responde Edward. Quiero que él se de vuelta para poder interpretar la expresión de su rostro.  
— Lo estás. ¿Verdad? — pregunta Alice exigiendo una respuesta del resto de nosotros, mirándome específicamente a mí. Ser amiga de Alice me enseñó el arte de suavizar las cosas. Pero acostarme con el novio de ella debilitó mis instintos. No estoy dispuesta a entrar en la discusión. Y nadie más quiere involucrarse en lo que debería ser una discusión particular. Encogemos los hombros o desviamos la mirada.

En verdad, mientras Edward la dejaba pasar, de cierta forma, resignado. Me quedo imaginando si tengo algo a ver con ese estado de humor de él. Tal vez no le haya gustado de verme con James. O tal vez solamente esté pensando en Alice, observando cuan controladora podía ser. Siempre tuve consciencia de las exigencias de Alice – es imposible dejar de notarlas — pero últimamente he sido menos tolerante con ella. Estoy cansada que las cosas siempre sean del modo en que ella quiere. Tal vez Edward se esté sintiendo de la misma forma.  
— ¿Qué estás preparando el desayuno? — pregunta James en medio a un sonoro bostezo.  
Charlotte mira su reloj Cartier con brillantes.  
— Quieres decir almuerzo.  
— Sea lo que sea. ¿Qué estás preparando para comer? — dice James.  
Discutimos nuestras opciones y decidimos evitar la tumultuosa escena de East Hampton. Rosalie dice que compró lo esencial el día anterior.  
— ¿Por esencial te estás refiriendo a hidratos de carbono para calentar en la tostadora? — pregunta James.  
— Aquí está. — Rosalie arregla los platos, las cucharas y una caja de cereales sobre la mesa. — Buen apetito.  
James abre la caja y sirve un poco en el plato. Me mira desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
— ¿Quieres un poco?  
Asiento con la cabeza y él prepara mi plato. No pregunta si alguien más quiere, solamente empuja la caja al centro de la mesa.  
— ¿Plátano? — me ofrece.  
— Si, por favor.  
El pela y corta la banana sobre mi plato y sobre el de él. El se queda con la parte más madura. Estamos compartiendo una banana. Eso significa algo. Los ojos de Edward se movieron rápidamente en mi dirección, mientras James deja caer la última rodaja en mi plato.

Algunas horas después, estamos finalmente listos para ir a la playa. Charlotte y Alice salen de sus cuartos con bolsos de lona súper modernas, llenas hasta el borde con toallas nuevas y suaves, revistas, lociones, botellas térmicas, teléfonos celulares y maquillaje. Rosalie lleva una pequeña toalla y un frisbee. Me quedo a medio camino: llevo una toalla de playa, mi discman y una botella de agua. Los seis caminamos en fila, las sandalias hawaianas repicando contra la calzada con ese agradable sonido de verano. Charlotte y Rosalie camina en los extremos y en el centro están Edward y Alice y la posible futuro pareja. Cruzamos el estacionamiento de la playa y escalamos la duna, vacilando por un segundo hasta que damos nuestra primera mirada colectiva al mar. Estoy satisfecha de no vivir más en Indiana, un lugar rodeado de tierra, donde las personas llaman al lago Michigan "playa". La imagen es emocionante. Casi me hace olvidar que me acosté con Edward.  
Edward lidera el camino a la playa llena de gente, encontrando un lugar entre las dunas y el agua, donde la arena es todavía suave, pero lo suficientemente plana para poder extender nuestras toallas. James extiende la de él cerca de la mía. Alice está a mi otro lado, Edward cerca de ella. Rosalie y Charlotte se instalan delante de nosotros. El sol brilla, pero no hace mucho calor. Charlotte nos alerta sobre los rayos UV y sobre los cuidados que se debe tomar en días como ese.  
— Puedes tener quemaduras de sol muy serias y sólo darte cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde — dice ella.  
James se ofrece a pasar bronceador a mi espalda.  
— No, gracias – yo digo. Pero mientras me esfuerzo a alcanzar la mitad de las espaldas, él saca el frasco de mi mano y me pasa la loción, esparciéndola meticulosamente, haciendo maniobras en torno a los bordes de mi bikini.  
— Edward, pásame el bronceador — pide Alice muy alegre, sacándose el short blanco y agachando en frente de él con su bikini negro. — Aquí, usa el aceite coco, por favor.

Charlotte lamenta la falta de filtro solar del aceite, dice que estamos demasiado viejas para continuar bronceándonos y que Alice se va a arrepentir cuando las arrugas aparezcan. Alice hace una mueca y dice que no le importan las arrugas, que ella vive el momento. Sé que más tarde Alice me va a decir que Charlotte sólo siente celos porque su piel clara pasa directamente del blanco al rosa furioso.  
— Te vas a arrepentir cuando tengas cuarenta años — dice Charlotte, el rostro sombreado por un enorme sombrero de paja.  
— No, simplemente me voy a hacer un peeling con laser. — Alice acomoda la parte superior del bikini y luego aplica una capa mas de aceite a la pantorrilla, con movimientos rápidos y eficientes. Hace 15 años que veo a Alice embadurnándose con aceite. Todos los veranos el objetivo de ella es adquirir un bronceado radical. Muchas veces nos quedábamos en el jardín del fondo de la casa de ella con un tubo enorme de margarina, un frasco de aclarante para el cabello y una manguera de jardín para un cierto alivio de tanto en tanto. Era una tortura. Pero yo la enfrentaba, creyendo que la pigmentación oscura era una especie de virtud. Mi piel es blanca como la de Charlotte; entonces, todos los días Alice disparaba.  
Charlotte advierte que cirugía estética no cura le cáncer de piel.  
— ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! — exclama Alice. — Entonces quédate debajo de su maldito sombrero.  
Charlotte abre la boca y luego la cierra de nuevo, pareciendo amargada.  
— Disculpa. Solamente estaba intentando ayudar.  
Alice le lanza una sonrisa conciliatoria.  
— Lo sé, querida, no quise ofenderte.

Edward me mira y hace una mueca, como si dijese que le gustaría que las se dos callasen la boca. Es la primera vez en el día que nos comunicamos. Yo me permito sonreírle. Su rostro se ensancha en una gloriosa sonrisa. El es tan guapo que duele. Como mirar al sol. El se pone de pie por un momento para acomodar la toalla que se dobló con el viento. Miro su espalda, después las piernas y me invade una oleada de nostalgia. El estuvo en mi cama. No es que quiera una repetición de la performance. Pero, oh, él tiene un cuerpo bonito — delgado, pero ancho. No soy una persona que se fije en los cuerpos, pero aún así aprecio un cuerpo perfecto. El se vuelve a sentar exactamente cuando miro hacia otro lado.  
James pregunta si alguien quiere jugar con el frisbee. Le digo que no, que estoy muy cansada, pero estoy pensando en que la última cosa que quiero hacer es andar corriendo por ahí con mi barriga flácida y blanca sobresaliendo de mi dos piezas. Pero Rosalie no se niega y allá van ellos, el vivo retrato de dos amantes de la playa, dejando al resto de nosotros entregados a la nada.  
— Pásame mi camiseta — le pide Alice a Edward.  
— ¿Por favor?  
— El "por favor" está sobrentendido — explica Alice.  
— Dilo entonces — Edward insiste, mientras pone en la boca una barrita de cereal y canela.  
Alice le da un golpe fuerte en el estomago.  
— ¡Ay! — dice él, sereno, para indicar que no le dolió ni un poco.  
Ella respira profundamente para golpearlo una vez más, pero él le agarra la muñeca.  
— Procura comportarte, estás siendo infantil— dice él afectuosamente. La impaciencia de esa mañana desapareció.  
— No lo soy — dice ella, deslizándose hacia toalla de él. Entonces aprieta los dedos contra el pecho de él, lista para un beso.  
Me Pongo los lentes y miro a otro lado. Decir que lo que estoy sintiendo no son celos no sería verdad.

A la noche, vamos todos a una fiesta en Bridge hampton. La casa es enorme, con una linda piscina en L, rodeada de bellos jardines y de por lo menos unas veinte antorchas. Le doy una mirada a los invitados que están en el jardín del fondo, notando todos los vestidos y faldas de color fucsia, ros shocking y naranja coral. Parece que todas las mujeres estuvieron leyendo las mismas revistas de moda que yo: "colores vivaces de moda, negro ya fue." Seguí el consejo y compré un vestido bien de verano, verde limón. Pero continúo satisfecha con mi elección hasta ver el mismo vestido, más o menos dos talles mas chico, en una rubia delgada. Ella es más alta que yo, entonces el vestido le queda más corto, exponiendo un interminable pedazo bronceado de muslo. Hago un esfuerzo consciente para ponerme del lado da piscina opuesto al de ella.  
Voy al baño y, en el camino de vuelta, para encontrar a Rosalie, me quedo conversando con Leah y Sam Uley. Leah trabajaba en el mismo despacho que yo, pero renunció un día después de ponerse de novia con Sam. Sam no es nada atractivo y no tiene el menor sentido del humor, pero es el dueño de un buen capital. De ahí el interés de ella. Fue divertido oír a Leah explicándonos que Sam tiene un "corazón tan grande", blablablá, intentando en vano disimular sus verdaderas intenciones. Siento envidia porque Leah ha escapado de la sucursal del infierno, pero prefiero quedar atada haciendo cobranzas que estar casada con Sam.  
— Mi vida es tanto mejor ahora — ella dice en un tono muy alegre. — ¡Ese despacho era un veneno! ¡Era tan sofocante! Creí que iba a acabar perdiendo mi curiosidad intelectual... Pero no la perdí. Ahora tengo tiempo para leer los clásicos y pensar. Es perfecto. Y tan liberador.  
— Aja... Qué bueno — digo, guardando todo en mi memoria para compartirlo con Rosalie más tarde.

Leah prosigue contándome sobre la cobertura de ellos en el parque, como han tenido trabajo con la decoración y como tuvieron que echar a tres decoradores por no adherirían a la visión de ella. Sam no contribuye en nada a la conversación, apenas mastica su hielo y pone cara de aburrido. En un momento dado, yo lo sorprendo mirando el trasero de Alice, bien marcado en un pantalón capri roja.  
De repente, James está a mi lado. Le presento a Sam y a Leah. Sam aprieta la mano de él y después continua respirando por la boca y dando la impresión de que no está interesado en la conversación. Leah pronto le pregunta a James dónde él vive y de qué trabaja. Aparentemente, su dirección en Murray Hill y su trabajo en el área de marketing no están a la altura de la pareja, porque ellos buscan una excusa para ir al encuentro de otros invitados.  
James levanta la ceja.  
— ¿Y? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?  
— Creo que si. ¿Y tú?  
El se encoge de hombros.  
— Las personas aquí se toman todo muy en serio, ¿no?  
— En Hamptons es así.  
Hago una recorrida por la fiesta. No tiene nada que ver con las parrilladas del vecindario en Indiana. Una parte de mí queda satisfecha por haber expandido los horizontes. Pero una parte aún mayor se siente incómoda cada vez que asisto a una fiesta como esta. Soy una persona fingiendo ser lo que no es, intentando mezclarme con aquellos que consideran Indiana un lugar de paso — un territorio que precisa ser cruzado camino a Aspen o Los Ángeles. Observo a Alice haciendo sus rondas con Edward a su lado. No quedó en ella ningún vestigio de Indiana. Quien la mira imagina que ella creció en Nueva York. Sus hijos van crecer en Manhattan, con certeza. Cuando yo tenga hijos, si los tengo, planeo mudarme a los suburbios de la ciudad. Miro a James e intento imaginarlo arrastrando el triciclo de nuestro hijo. El mira hacia abajo, en dirección a nuestro niño, que tiene la cara de caramelo, y le enseña a permanecer sobre la calzada. El niño tiene las mismas cejas cortas de James.

— Vamos allá — dice James. — Vamos a tomar algo para beber.  
— Está bien — respondo, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia con el vestido igual al mío.  
Mientras nos dirigimos a la barra de la piscina, pienso en Indiana una vez más, imaginando a Ángela y a Ben con sus vecinos, todos esparcidos por el pasto recién cortado del medio Oeste. Si alguien estuviese usando el mismo short beige de Gap a nadie le incomodaría.

Después vamos a otra fiesta y luego partimos a hacer la ronda de siempre en Talkhouse, donde una vez más bailo con James. Hacia las tres de la mañana, nos amontonamos en el auto y volvemos a casa. Rosalie y Charlotte van directamente a la cama, mientras las parejas permanecen en la sala de la televisión. Alice y Edward están tomados de las manos en uno de los sofás de dos cuerpos. James y yo nos sentamos cerca uno del otro en el sofá de al lado, pero sin tocarnos.  
— Está bien, niños, ya pasó mi hora de dormir — dice Alice, levantándose repentinamente. Ella mira a Edward. — ¿Vienes?  
Mis ojos encuentran los de Edward. Desviamos la vista al mismo tiempo.  
— Ya voy — dice. — Ya estoy yendo.  
Los tres conversamos por algunos minutos más hasta que oímos a Alice llamando a Edward desde lo alto de la escalera.  
— ¡Ven pronto, Edward, no seas aguafiestas, ellos quieren estar solos!  
James sonríe con ironía, mientras examino unas pecas en mi brazo.  
Edward carraspea, tose. Está serio.  
— Bien, entonces. Creo que voy a subir. Buenas noches.  
— Está bien. Nos vemos mañana — dice James.  
Solamente murmuro unas buenas noches, demasiado incómoda como para mirar hacia arriba mientras Edward sale de la sala.  
— Finalmente — James dice. — Por fin a solas.  
Siento una inesperada angustia por Edward y eso es de cierta forma un resquicio de lo que sucedió con Embry cuando él me dejó sola con Jacob en la sala de Duke. Pero pronto dejo de lado ese pensamiento y le sonrío a James.

El se aproxima y me besa, esa vez sin pedir permiso. Es un beso bastante bueno, tal vez hasta mejor que el primero.  
Nuestro beso evoluciona al nivel siguiente y luego digo:  
— Bien, creo que debemos ir a la cama.  
— ¿Juntos? — pregunta él. Me doy cuenta que está bromeando.  
— Muy gracioso — respondo. — Buenas noches, James.  
Beso a James una vez más antes de ir a mi cuarto, pasando en el camino por la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Alice y Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, verifico mi contestador automático. Caius me dejó tres mensajes. El podría muy bien ser testigo de Jehová por lo que importan las vacaciones. Dice que quiere "discutir algunas cosas mañana, al principio de la tarde". Sé que él es vago en el mensaje a propósito, no especificando un horario o dejando instrucciones para encontrarlo en el despacho o para telefonear. De esa forma él puede estar seguro que mis vacaciones queden cortadas por la mitad. Rosalie me dice que lo ignore, fingir que no recibí el mensaje. James dice que le mande un mensaje recomendándole "que mire el calendario — es un feriado nacional". Pero , por supuesto, obediente, chequeo el horario del tren y del ómnibus y decido que voy a marcharme esa tarde para huir del embotellamiento. En el fondo sé que el trabajo es solamente una excusa para irme — para mí basta de toda esta comedia bizarra. Me gusta James, pero es cansador estar dando vueltas alrededor de un tipo que, como Rosalie diría, "tiene potencial". Y es todavía más cansador evitar a Edward. Yo lo evito cuando está solo, y lo evito cuando está con Alice. Evito quedarme pensando en Edward y el Incidente.

— Realmente debo volver — suspiro, como si fuese la última cosa que quisiese hacer.  
— ¡No puedes irte! — protesta Alice.  
— Tengo que irme.  
— Eres una aguafiestas.  
— Ella tiene que trabajar, Alice — dice Edward. Tal vez él diga eso porque muchas veces ella también lo llama aguafiestas. Por otro lado, tal vez él quiera que me vaya por la misma razón que yo me quiero ir.  
Después del almuerzo, arreglo mis cosas y voy a la sala, donde están todos viendo TV.  
— ¿Alguien puede llevarme a la parada de ómnibus? — pregunto, esperando que Alice, Rosalie o James se ofrezcan.  
Pero es Edward quien reacciona primero.  
— Yo te llevo — dice. — Quiero comprar unas cosas.  
Me despido de todos. James aprieta mi hombro y dice que va a llamarme la semana siguiente.  
Entonces Edward y yo salimos. Solos por seis kilómetros.  
— ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana? — pregunta él. No quedó ningún vestigio de su tono bromista que surgió poco después del Incidente. Y él, como Alice, dejó de preguntar sobre James, tal vez porque se haya hecho bastante evidente que nos convertimos en una especie de pareja.  
— Genial — respondo. — ¿Y tú?  
— También — dice él. — Estuvo genial.  
Después de un breve silencio, conversamos sobre trabajo y amigos de la carrera de derecho, cosas respecto a las cuales conversábamos antes del Incidente. La situación parece haber vuelto a la normalidad nuevamente, en la medida de lo posible después de un error como el nuestro.  
Llegamos a la parada del ómnibus antes de tiempo. Edward estaciona, gira sobre el asiento y me observa con sus ojos verdes, de una manera que me hace desviar la vista. Pregunta qué voy a hacer el miércoles a la noche.  
Creo que sé lo que está preguntando, pero no estoy segura, entonces apenas balbuceo.

— Voy a trabajar. Lo de siempre. Tengo una audiencia el viernes y todavía ni empecé a prepararla.  
Me río nerviosamente.  
La cara de él permanece seria. Obviamente no tiene el menor interés en mi audiencia.  
— Mira, quiero encontrarme contigo, Bella. Voy a pasar por tu casa a la ocho. El miércoles.  
Y el modo en que dice eso — afirmando, más que preguntando — me hace sentir un dolor de estomago. No es exactamente el dolor de estomago que tengo antes de una cita a ciegas. No es el nerviosismo antes de un examen. No es esa sensación de quien "va a ser castigado por algo que hizo". Y no es la sensación de excitación que acompaña una pasión por un tipo cuando él apenas te saluda con una sonrisa o un hola casual. Es algo. Es un dolor conocido, pero no logro descifrarla con precisión.  
Mi sonrisa se deshace para hacer juego con la cara seria de él. Me gustaría poder decir que el pedido de él me sorprendió, que me tomó desprevenida, pero creo que una parte de mí ya sabía eso fuese iba a suceder, o hasta incluso esperaba que fuese s suceder, cuando Edward se ofreció para a llevarme. No pregunto por qué él quiere verme, o sobre qué quiere conversar. No digo que tengo que trabajar o que no es una buena idea. Simplemente asiento afirmativamente.  
— Bien.

Me digo a mí misma que la única razón por la cual acepto encontrarme con él es que precisamos aclarar de una vez lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Por lo tanto, no estoy le haciendo nada malo a Alice. Sólo estoy intentando reparar el destrozo que ya fue hecho. Y me digo a mí misma que se de hecho quiero ver a Edward sólo porque extraño a mi amigo. Pienso en mi cumpleaños, los momentos en el 7B antes de estar juntos, recordando cuanto disfruté estar a solas con él, como me gusta Edward lejos de las exigencias de Alice. Extraño su amistad. Solamente quiero conversar con él. Eso es todo.  
El ómnibus llega y las personas comienzan a hacer fila para entrar. Salgo afuera del auto, no intercambiamos ninguna palabra más.  
Mientras me instalo en un asiento cerca de la ventana, detrás de una rubia que habla demasiado alto por el celular, me doy cuenta , de repente, lo que pasa con mi estomago. Fue como me sentí después del sexo con Riley en esos últimos días antes de que él me cambiase por una violinista a quien le gustaba abrazar a los árboles. Una mezcla de emoción genuina por una otra persona y miedo. Miedo a perder algo. En este momento sé que, permitiendo que Edward venga a mi casa, estoy arriesgando algo. Arriesgando amistad, arriesgando mi corazón.  
La chica continua hablando, usando en exceso las palabras "increíble" e "impresionante" para describir su fin de semana dramáticamente abreviado. Ella relata que está con una "jaqueca perversa" por haber "estado de farra" en una "fiesta fabulosa". Tengo ganas de decirle que si baja un poquito el volumen de la voz puede ser que su dolor de cabeza mejore. Cierro los ojos y espero que la batería del celular de ella se esté acabando. Pero sé que aunque ella pare con su conversación chillona, no existe la menor posibilidad de que pueda dormir con esa sensación creciendo dentro de mí. Es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, como beber demasiado café en Starbucks. Es al mismo tiempo estimulante y atemorizante, como esperar que una ola rompa sobre tu cabeza.

Algo está a punto de suceder y no estoy haciendo nada para evitar que suceda.

Miércoles a la noche, veinte minutos para las ocho. Estoy en casa. Edward no me llamó durante todo el día, entonces imagino que nuestro encuentro esté en pie. Uso hilo dental y me cepillo los dientes. Enciendo una vela en la cocina en caso que quede algún resto de olor de la comida tailandesa que pedí anoche para mi cena solitaria. Me cambio de ropa, me pongo ropa interior negra de encaje — a pesar de saber, saber y saber que nada va a suceder —, un pantalón jeans y una camiseta. Me paso un poco de rubor y de brillo en los labios. Estoy con una onda informal y cómoda, lo opuesto a lo que siento.  
Exactamente las ocho, Bill, quien está en lugar de José, me llaman por el portero eléctrico.  
— Tienes visita — él grita.  
— Gracias, Bill, puedes dejarlo subir.  
Segundos después, Edward aparece en el hall de entrada, de traje gris y corbata roja.  
— Tu portero me miró con una sonrisa sarcástica — dice mientras entra en mi apartamento y mira a su alrededor vacilante, como si fuese a primera vez que me visita.  
— Imposible — le digo. — eso está en tu cabeza.  
— No está en mi cabeza. Conozco una sonrisa sarcástica cuando veo una.  
— Ese no es José. Portero equivocado. Quien está trabajando esta noche es Bill. Te pesa la consciencia, estás perseguido.  
— Ya te lo dije. No me siento tan culpable sobre lo que hicimos — él mira fijamente mis ojos.  
Siento que estoy siendo tragada por su mirada, flaqueando en mi decisión de ser una buena persona, una buena amiga. Desvío nerviosamente la vista, le pregunto si quiere algo para beber. El dice que una copa de agua sería perfecta. Sin hielo. No tengo agua mineral en la casa, entonces abro la canilla y dejo el agua correr lo suficiente hasta que esté fría. Lleno una copa para cada uno de nosotros y me siento con él en el sofá.

El toma varios tragos grandes y después deja la copa sobre la mesa del centro. Yo tomo unos tragos de mi agua. Siento que él me está mirando, pero yo no lo miro. Me quedo mirando hacia adelante, en dirección a mi cama – el escenario del Incidente. Preciso un apartamento que tenga un cuarto separado, o por lo menos una división para separar mi alcoba del resto.  
— Bella— dice él —, mírame.  
Lo miro y después para a la mesa del centro.  
El pone la mano en mi mentón y gira mi rostro en dirección al de él.  
Siento que me ruboricé, pero no me desprendo de él.  
— ¿Qué? — Dejo escapar una risita nerviosa. El no cambia la expresión.  
— Bella.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Tenemos un problema.  
— ¿Si?  
— Es un problema enorme.  
El se inclina, el brazo izquierdo apoyado en le costado del sofá. Edward me besa delicadamente y después con más urgencia. Retribuyo el beso.  
Y si pensaba que James besaba bien, o Riley antes de él, o cualquier otra persona de modo general, me equivoqué. En comparación, cualquier de los otros apenas eran competentes. Este beso de Edward hace la sala girar. Y esta vez no por causa de los efectos del alcohol. Este beso es como ese de los libros y las películas. Ese que yo no estaba segura que existiese en la vida real Nunca me sentí de ese modo antes. Estrellas y todo lo demás.

Nos besamos por un largo tiempo. Sin separarnos ni una vez. Ni siquiera para cambiar de posición en mi sofá, a pesar de que estamos a una distancia no muy natural para un beso tan intenso. No puedo hablar por él, pero sé por qué no me muevo. No quiero que este beso acabe nunca, no quiero que llegue al próximo momento incómodo, cuando nos preguntaremos qué estamos haciendo. No quiero hablar de Alice, ni siquiera oír el nombre de ella. Ella no tiene nada que ver con este momento. Nada. Este beso se sustenta solo. Está descolocado del tiempo y de la circunstancia o del la boda de ellos en septiembre. Es eso lo que intento decirme a mí misma. Cuando Edward finalmente se separa de mí es sólo para acercarse todavía más, para envolverme en sus brazos y susurrar en mi oído:  
— No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
Yo tampoco.  
Pero puedo controlar lo que estoy haciendo. Me aparto, pero no tanto, y sacudo la cabeza.  
— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta él gentilmente, los brazos envolviéndome parcialmente.  
— No deberíamos estar haciendo esto — digo. Se Trata de un protesta insignificante, pero por lo menos es algo.  
Alice puede ser irritante, controladora y enervante, pero es mi amiga. Soy una buena amiga. Una buena persona. No estoy siendo yo misma. Tengo que parar. No voy a reconocerme si no me detengo.  
Aún así, no me aparto. En vez de eso, espero ser convencida de lo contrario, hasta que él consiga persuadirme. Y, como era de se esperar:  
— Si, no deberíamos — dice él. Las palabras de Edward están llenas de certeza. Nada de suposiciones, dudas y preocupaciones. Sujeta mi rostro en sus manos y me mira fijamente a los ojos. — Es esto que tenemos que hacer.

No hay ningún tono de astucia en sus palabras, solamente sinceridad. El es mi amigo, el amigo que conocí y que me interesaba antes que Alice lo hubiese conocido. ¿Por qué no reconocí mis sentimientos antes? ¿Por qué puse los intereses de Alice por encima de los míos? Edward se aproxima y me besa otra vez, suavemente, pero con una sensación de absoluta certeza.  
Pero está mal, protesto silenciosamente, sabiendo que es demasiado tarde, porque ya me rendí. Acabamos de atravesar una frontera. Porque a pesar de ya hemos dormido juntos, eso realmente no cuenta. Estábamos borrachos. Nada realmente había sucedido hasta este beso de hoy. Nada que no pudiese ser escondido dentro de un armario, confundido con un sueño, incluso haber sido completamente olvidado.  
Ahora todo eso cambió. Para bien o para mal.

**¡HOLA NENAS!**

**Ahora todo se complica para estos dos. ¿Tienen un review para mí? **

**En el próximo capitulo…**

Apago la ducha, envuelvo mi cuerpo en una toalla y tomo otra para la cabeza. Voy a telefonear a Edward cuando llegue al trabajo. Voy a decirle que esto tiene que parar. El se va a casar con Alice y yo soy la madrina. Los dos la amamos. Si, ella tiene defectos. Ella puede ser caprichosa, egocéntrica y mandona, pero también es leal, bondadosa y muy divertida. Y ella es para mí lo que más se acerca a una hermana.  
Durante el trayecto al despacho ensayo qué decirle a Edward, llegando hasta incluso a hablar en voz alta en el subte. Cuando llego al trabajo, ya tengo mi discurso tan ensayados que ya no suena como una cosa ensayada. Inserté las pausas apropiadas e a mi declaración de Disposiciones e Intenciones Futuras. Estoy lista.  
Exactamente cuando estoy a punto de hacer la llamada, noto que tengo un e-mail de Edward. Lo abro, esperando que él haya llegado a la misma conclusión. El título del mensaje es "Tú".


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 8**

La ducha es el lugar donde siempre logro organizar mejor mis ideas. La noche es tiempo de preocupaciones, reflexiones y análisis. Pero de mañana, bajo el agua caliente, veo las cosas con claridad. Entonces, mientras me lavo el cabello, sintiendo el olor a fresas de mi shampoo, reduzco todo a una verdad esencial: lo que Edward y yo estamos haciendo está mal.  
Nos besamos por un largo tiempo anoche y después él me abrazó por un tiempo aún más largo, pocas palabras dichas entre nosotros. Mi corazón latía fuerte contra el de él cuando me dije a mí misma que al evitar que la cosa evolucionase habíamos conquistado una especie de victoria. Pero esta mañana, creo que aún así estuvo mal. Simplemente mal. Tengo que detenerme. Voy a detenerme. A partir de ahora.  
Cuando era pequeña, solía contar mentalmente hasta tres cuando quería darme un nuevo comienzo. Si me estaba comiendo las uñas, arrancaba los dedos de la boca y contaba. Uno. Dos. Tres. Ya. Entonces sellaba mi pacto. Desde ese momento en adelante no era más una persona que se comía las uñas. Usaba esa táctica con muchos de mis malos hábitos. Entonces, después de contar hasta tres, voy a me librarme del hábito Edward. Voy a ser una buena amiga nuevamente. Voy a borrar todo, reparar todo.  
Cuento lentamente hasta tres y uso la técnica de visualización que Seth me contó que usaba durante la temporada de béisbol , él me explicó que imaginaba el bate golpeando la bola, oía el golpe y veía el polvo subir mientras se deslizaba con seguridad hacia la base. Se concentraba solamente en las buenas jugadas, y no en las veces en que erraba.

Entonces eso es lo que hago. Me concentro en mi amistad con Alice, más que en mis sentimientos por Edward. Imagino una película en mi cabeza, con escenas de Alice a mi lado. Nos veo a las dos instaladas en la cama de ella en un día en que me quedé a dormir en su casa, cuando todavía estábamos en el primario. Discutimos el futuro, cuantos hijos vamos a tener y como se llamarán. Veo a Alice con diez años, apoyada sobre sus codos, los dedos en la boca, explicando que si tienes tres hijos, el del medio debe ser de sexo diferente a los otros dos, de forma que cada un de ellos tenga algo especial. Como si fuese posible controlar esas cosas.  
Nos veo en los pasillos de la escuela en Naperville, intercambiando mensajitos entre clases. Sus notas, dobladas de las formas más intrincadas, en forma de figuras de origamis, eran mucho más divertidas que las de Ángela, que apenas relataban cuan estaba aburrida se sentían en clases. Los de Alice estaban repletos de observaciones interesantes sobre los compañeros de clase y comentarios mordaces respecto a los profesores. También tenían pequeños juegos para que yo me divirtiese. Ella escribía citas del lado izquierdo da página e los nombres de las personas del lado derecho para que yo correlacionase las dos columnas. Yo me moría de risa mientras trazaba una línea , por ejemplo, "Muchos faroles, cero cerebro" hasta el nombre del padre de Ángela, que hacía ese comentario siempre que un conductor se olvidaba las luces altas alto encendidas. Alice era graciosa. A veces dura, y hasta completamente maliciosa. Pero eso sólo la hacía más graciosa.

Enjuago mi cabello y recuerdo una cosa más, un recuerdo que todavía no había salido a la superficie. Es como encontrar una foto tuya que vos no sabías que había sido sacada. Alice y yo estábamos en primero año del secundario, de pie, al lado de nuestros armarios, después de clases. Tanya Denali, una de las chicas más populares del último año (No del tipo popular buena onda, sino popular autoritaria y temida) pasó por al lado de nosotras con su novio, Félix Kinser. Con su casi inexistente mentón y labios finos, ella realmente no tenía nada de bonita, aunque en esa época — de alguna forma — había convencido a muchas personas, inclusive a mí, de que lo era. Entonces, cuando Félix y Tanya pasaron al lado de nosotras, los miré, porque eran personas populares del último año y yo estaba impresionada, o por lo menos curiosa. Estoy segura que quería oír lo que ellos estaban hablando de forma que pudiese tener una idea de lo que significaba tener 18 años (¡tanto más vieja!). Creo que apenas fue una mirada casual en dirección a ellos, pero tal vez los haya mirado de alguna manera, Tanya me devolvió una mirada exagerado, poniendo los ojos bizcos, como en los dibujos animados. A esa mirada ella agregó una risa tipo hiena, y, con los labios retorcidos, dijo:  
— ¿Qué estás mirando?  
Félix agregó :  
— Estás cazando moscas?  
(Estoy segura que enamorarse de Tanya hizo que Félix se hiciese más perverso, o tal vez él solamente haya llegado a la conclusión de que ser perverso hacía mas excitante su vida . )  
Como era de esperar, mi mentón cayó. Mortificada, traté de cerrar la boca inmediatamente. Tanya se rió, orgullosa por haber intimidado a una chica de primero año. Entonces, retocó su labial rosa fluorescente, colocó otro pedazo de chicle de canela en su boquita perversa y me hizo una mueca más.

Alice estaba moviendo algunos libros en nuestro armario, pero obviamente captó el significado de la interacción. Se dio vuelta y lanzó una mirada de repulsión a la pareja, una mirada que ella ya había ensayado y perfeccionado. Entonces imitó la risa chillona de Tanya, estirando exageradamente el cuello hacia atrás.  
Contuve la risa mientras Tanya pareció momentáneamente desorientada. Entonces se recompuso, dio un paso adelante en dirección a Alice y le escupió la palabra "piraña".  
Alice quedó impasible mientras miraba de vuelta a la pareja de veteranos y dijo:  
— Es mejor que ser una piraña fea. ¿No parece, Félix?  
Fue el turno de Tanya mirar con el mentón caído a su adversaria recién descubierta. Y antes que ella pudiese formular cualquier contraataque, Alice disparó un insulto más:  
— Y, a propósito, Tanya, ese labial que estás usando... está pasado de moda...  
De repente, todos los detalles de ese momento entran en foco. Puedo ver nuestro armario adornado con fotografías de Patrick Swayze en Dirty Dancing — Ritmo caliente. Puedo sentir el olor característico de carne cocida viniendo del comedor cerca de allí. Y puedo oír la voz de Alice, enérgica y confiada. Por supuesto, Félix se quedó sin respuesta a la pregunta de ella, ya que quedaba claro para los cuatro que Alice tenía razón — ella era la más bonita de las dos. Y eso, en la escuela, a veces te otorga la última palabra, aunque seas de primero año. Tanya y Félix se marcharon y Alice simplemente se quedó conversando conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, como si Tanya y Félix fuesen totalmente insignificantes. Y realmente lo eran. Sólo que no es fácil darse cuenta de eso cuando se tiene 14 años.

Apago la ducha, envuelvo mi cuerpo en una toalla y tomo otra para la cabeza. Voy a telefonear a Edward cuando llegue al trabajo. Voy a decirle que esto tiene que parar. El se va a casar con Alice y yo soy la madrina. Los dos la amamos. Si, ella tiene defectos. Ella puede ser caprichosa, egocéntrica y mandona, pero también es leal, bondadosa y muy divertida. Y ella es para mí lo que más se acerca a una hermana.  
Durante el trayecto al despacho ensayo qué decirle a Edward, llegando hasta incluso a hablar en voz alta en el subte. Cuando llego al trabajo, ya tengo mi discurso tan ensayados que ya no suena como una cosa ensayada. Inserté las pausas apropiadas e a mi declaración de Disposiciones e Intenciones Futuras. Estoy lista.  
Exactamente cuando estoy a punto de hacer la llamada, noto que tengo un e—mail de Edward. Lo abro, esperando que él haya llegado a la misma conclusión. El título del mensaje es "Tú".

Tú eres una persona increíble y no sé de dónde vienen los sentimientos que despiertas en mí. Lo que sé es que quiero que el tiempo se congele para poder estar siempre a tu lado y no tener que pensar en nada más. Me gusta literalmente todo respecto a ti, inclusive la forma en que tu cara revela todo lo que estás pensando y especialmente el modo en que te ves cuando estamos juntos y tus cabellos están tirados hacia atrás, tus ojos cerrados y tus labios entreabiertos. Bien, eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Borra esto.

Me quedé sin aire, atontada. Nadie jamás me escribió palabras como esas. Leo una vez más, absorbiendo cada una de ellas. También me gusta literalmente todo a respecto a ti, pienso.  
Y, así, mi resolución se va al demonio. ¿Como puedo acabar una cosa que nunca experimenté antes? ¿Una cosa por la cual he estado esperando toda mi vida? Nadie antes de Edward jamás me había hecho sentir así. ¿Y si nunca más vuelvo a encontrar esto? ¿Y si esto fuera el fin?

Mi teléfono suena. Atiendo pensando que puede ser Edward y rezando para que no sea Alice. No puedo hablar con ella ahora. No puedo pensar en ella ahora. Estoy estupefacta por la mi carta de amor electrónica.  
— Saludos, baby.  
Es Jasper, llamando da Inglaterra, donde vive hace dos años. Estoy tan feliz de oír la voz de él. Tiene una voz risueña, siempre sonando como si estuviese a punto de reír. En la mayoría das cosas, Jasper todavía es como ese niño de quinto grado. Todavía lleno de compasión, todavía tiene mejillas de querubín que se ponen rojas con el frío. Pero la voz cambió. Pasó en segundo año, con la pubertad, tiempo después que la amistad hubiese reemplazado mi pasión colegial.  
— ¡Hola, Jasper!  
— ¿Qué dice el reglamento sobre desearle a alguien feliz cumpleaños atrasado? — pregunta él. Desde que empecé la carrera de derecho, él adora lanzarme términos legales, frecuentemente distorsionando su significado.  
Me río.  
— No te preocupes, fue solamente mi trigésimo cumpleaños.  
— ¿Me odias? Deberías haberme llamado y habérmelo recordado. Después de 18 años sin olvidarme, me estoy sintiendo un completo imbécil. Mierda. Mi cabeza está fallando y todavía ni cumplí treinta años— sin querer me arroja eso en la cara.  
— También te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños número 27 — lo interrumpo.  
— ¿Me olvidé?  
— Te olvidaste.  
— Creo que no.  
— Me acuerdo que estabas con Ma...  
— Para. No pronuncies ese nombre. Tienes razón. Olvidé tus 27 años. Eso hace esta infracción parecer menos senil, verdad? Bien entonces... ¿Cómo están las cosas? — Jasper silba. — No puedo creer que tengas treinta años. Vos todavía deberías tener 14. ¿Te sientes más vieja? ¿Más sabia? ¿Más experta? ¿Qué hiciste la gran noche? — él dispara sus preguntas de un modo frenético como si tuviese trastorno de déficit de atención.  
— Igual. Continuo siendo la misma — yo miento. — Nada cambió.

— ¿No ? — él pregunta. Es de insistir con las preguntas. Como si supiese que estoy escondiendo algo.  
Hago una pausa, mi mente está a mil por hora. ¿Le cuento? ¿No le cuento? ¿Qué va a pensar él de mí? ¿Qué va a decir? Jasper y yo nos hicimos muy amigos en segundo año, aunque nuestro contacto sea esporádico. Pero siempre que conversamos, retomamos desde donde nos habíamos detenido. El sería un buen confidente en esta saga principiante. Jasper conoce a los principales actores. Y lo más importante: él entiende de patear el tablero.  
Las cosas comenzaron bien para él. Tuvo un buen resultado en los exámenes de admisión de las universidades, se graduó en segundo lugar en nuestra clase. Fue a la universidad de Stanford y después de graduarse consiguió un trabajo en un banco de inversiones, a pesar de el énfasis de sus despachos hubiera sido historia del arte y de que no tuviese interés en las finanzas. Jasper instantáneamente pasó a despreciar toda la cultura de los bancos. Entonces cambió el traje por una chaqueta cómoda y pasó los años siguientes subiendo y bajando por la Costa Oeste, sacando fotos de lagos, árboles, y haciendo amigos por el camino. Tomó cursos de creación literaria, arte y fotografía, pagadas por los empleos temporarios en bares y los veranos que pasaba trabajando en pesca en Alaska.

Fue allá que conoció a María — "Mari-a con a", como yo la llamaba antes de darse cuenta que él realmente la quería y que ella no era solamente una aventura pasajera. Ellos estaban de novios hacía unos meses cuando María quedó embarazada (insistiendo en que formaba parte del 0,05% de mujeres con muy mala suerte que usan la píldora como método anticonceptivo, aunque yo tuviese mis dudas). Ella dijo que un aborto estaba fuera de cuestión, entonces Jasper hizo lo que creyó era cosa lo correcto y se casó con ella en Seattle. Jasper y María enviaron invitaciones de la boda artesanales e incluyeron una foto en blanco y negro de los dos en una caminata. Alice criticó el cortísimo y apretadísimo short de jeans de María.  
— ¿Quién diablos hace caminatas con shorts sexys? preguntó ella. Pero Jasper parecía muy feliz.  
Y, en ese verano, María dio a luz un niño... Un adorable y robusto bebé esquimal, con ojos que pronto se hicieron oscuros como el carbón. María, de ojos azules como Jasper, imploró por perdón. Jasper anuló el la boda en el acto y María volvió a vivir en Alaska. Probablemente para localizar a su amante nativo.  
Creo que María desanimó en Jasper esa cosa de vivir al aire libre y sin planes. O tal vez él sólo haya deseado algo nuevo. Porque se mudó a Londres, donde escribe para una revista y trabaja en un libro sobre arquitectura londinense. Un interés que él no había adquirido hasta poner los pies en suelo británico. Pero así es Jasper. Va decidiendo las cosas por el camino, siempre listo a retroceder o renunciar y comenzar de nuevo, nunca rindiéndose a las presiones o expectativas. Me gustaría poder ser más como él.  
— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hiciste para tu cumpleaños? — pregunta Jasper.  
Cierro la puerta del despacho y me desahogo.  
— Alice me organizó una fiesta sorpresa, bebí demasiado y acabé con Edward.

Creo que eso es lo que sucede cuando uno no está acostumbrado a tener secretos. Uno carece de experiencia en el arte de no contar. De hecho, estoy sorprendida de ver cuanto demoré en hacerlo.  
— Ah, deja de joder. ¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad ?  
Mi silencio le dice que estoy hablando en serio.  
— Ohhh, mierda.  
La voz de él todavía es risueña.  
— ¿Qué? ¿En qué estás pensando? — Necesito saber si él me está juzgando. Preciso saber qué piensa de mí, si él está del lado de la jurado de trajecito Channel.  
— Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con acabé con Edward? ¿No te acostaste con él, verdad?  
— Hum. Si. En verdad, si.  
Estoy aliviada al oír su risa, a pesar de decirle que no tiene gracia, que este es un asunto serio.  
— Oh, puedes creerme. Esto es muy gracioso.  
Puedo imaginar el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda de él.  
— Y qué exactamente es tan divertido?  
— La señorita toda perfecta y honesta se acostó con el novio de su amiga. Es una comedia, de la mejor calidad.  
— ¡Jasper!  
El deja de reírse el tiempo suficiente para preguntarme si podría estar embarazada.  
— No, nos cuidamos.  
— Entonces no hubo ningún daño, ¿verdad? Fue un error. Esas cosas suceden. La gente comete errores, especialmente cuando están borrachas. Sólo mira mi ejemplo con María.  
— Creo que si. Pero aún así...  
Jasper silba y luego dice lo obvio: que Alice se enloquecería si algún día lo descubriese.  
Mi otra línea suena.  
— ¿Debes atender? — pregunta Jasper.  
— No, voy a dejar entrar la llamada en el contestador automático.  
— ¿Estás segura? Puede ser tu nuevo novio.

— ¿Crees me ayudas de ese modo? — le digo, a pesar de sentirme aliviada porque él no esté siendo moralista. Ese no es el estilo de Jasper, pero nunca se sabe cuando alguien va a apelar a los padrones morales. Y definitivamente aquí hay patrones morales en juego, todavía más considerando que Alice es amiga de él también. No tan cercana como nosotros dos, pero ellos todavía se hablan de vez en cuando.  
— Disculpa, disculpa — dice él, conteniendo la risa. — Está bien, sólo una preguntita más.  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Fue bueno?  
— ¡Jasper! no sé. ¡Estábamos borrachos!  
— ¿Entonces fue así nomas?  
— Ah, Jasper — protesto, como si no estuviese pensando en los detalles. Mientras tanto, flashes del Incidente vienen a mi cabeza, mis dedos clavados en la espalda de Edward. Es una imagen perfecta. No hay nada "así nomas" en esa imagen.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Hablaste con él después?  
Le cuento sobre el fin de semana en Hamptons y sobre James.  
— Buena jugada. Envistiendo contra el amigo de él. De ese modo, si te casas con James, pueden hacer un encuentro swinger.  
Lo ignoro y continuo con el resto de la historia: el viaje en auto hasta o ómnibus, la noche de ayer, y un resumen del e—mail.  
— Hum, carajo. Tú... ¿Tú también sientes algo por él?  
— No sé — respondo, a pesar de saber que la respuesta es si.  
— ¿Pero el la boda sigue en pie?  
— Si — le confirmo. — Que yo sepa.  
— ¿Que tu sepas?  
— Si. Sigue en pie.  
Silencio. El ya no se está riendo, entonces mi culpa vuelve con toda su fuerza.  
— ¿En qué estás pensando ahora?  
— Sólo estaba pensando en el rumbo que quieres que esa historia tome — dice él. — ¿Qué quieres que resulte de esto? ¿Es una aventura o quieres que él cancele el la boda?  
Yo me encojo toda al oír la palabra "aventura". No se trata de eso de ninguna manera, pero, al mismo tiempo, no sé si quiero que Edward cancele el la boda. No puedo imaginarme haciéndole eso a Alice. Le digo a Jasper que no sé, que no estoy segura.  
— Hum... Bien, ¿él llegó a mencionar el la boda?  
— No, realmente no.  
— Hum.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa ese "hum"?

— Significa que creo que él debería cancelar todo el show.  
— ¿Por mí? — El estomago me duele de sólo de imaginar que yo pueda ser responsable por la cancelación de la boda de Alice. — Tal vez sea sólo falta de coraje.  
Escucho mi voz elevándose esperanzadamente ante la sugestión de una mera falta de coraje. ¿Por qué un lado mí quiere que eso sea tan simple? Y cómo puedo sentirme tan emocionada al estar al lado de Edward, tan profundamente conmovida por el e—mail de él y aún así querer, de cierta manera, que él se case con Alice?  
— Bells...  
— Jasper, sé lo que vas a decir.  
No sé exactamente qué va a decir, pero por el tono de él tengo un palpito de que tiene que ver con como las cosas van terminar si yo no detengo esto y desisto. Que de algún modo la historia va a estallar. Que alguien — probablemente yo — va a salir lastimado. Pero no quiero oírlo decir nada de eso.  
— Bien. Sólo ten cuidado. No dejes nadie te lastime ni te manipule. Qué mierda.  
Me doy cuenta que él se está riendo nuevamente.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Sólo estoy pensando en Alice... de cierta forma es gratificante.  
— ¿Gratificante como?  
— Ah, por favor. No me vas a decir que no te da un poco de placer darle una sacudida. Hay una cierta justicia poética en todo esto. Hace años Alice te ha estado pisando.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pregunto, genuinamente sorprendida de oírlo describir nuestra amistad de esa manera. Sé que me vengo sintiendo más irritada con ella últimamente y sé que ella nunca fue de las amigas más generosas, pero nunca pensé en ella como alguien que me pisase. — No es verdad.  
— Si lo es.  
— No, no lo es — digo con más firmeza. No estoy muy segura de a quien estoy defendiendo: a mí misma o a Alice. Si, ella me había robado a Jasper. Pero él no sabe nada de eso.  
— Ah, por favor. ¿Recuerdas Notre Dame? ¿Los exámenes de admisión?  
Me acuerdo del día en que recibimos la dirección nuestros resultados, en sobres blancos lacrados. Todos estábamos con la boca cerrada, pero locos para saber los resultados. Finalmente, a la hora del almuerzo, Alice dijo:

— Está bien, ¿a quién le importa? Vamos apenas decir cuanto nos sacamos y listo. Bella, tu primero.  
— ¿Por qué tengo que ser la primera? — le pregunté. Estaba satisfecha con mi resultado, pero aún así no quería ser la primera.  
— No seas infantil — dijo Alice —, simplemente dilo.  
— Está bien: 1.300 – respondí.  
— ¿Cuánto sacaste en la parte verbal? — preguntó ella.  
— 680.  
— Perfecto — evaluó. — Felicitaciones.  
Jasper fue el próximo: 1.410. Ninguna sorpresa. No me acuerdo cuanto sacó Ángela... un poco más de 1.100.  
— ¿Y entonces? — le pregunté a Alice.  
— Oh. Está bien. Saqué 1.305.  
Supe en ese instante que ella no había sacado 1.305. Las notas eran siempre múltiplos de diez, no de cinco. Jasper también lo sabía, porque me pateó por debajo de la mesa y escondió una sonrisa con su sándwich de jamón .  
No me importó la mentira en si. Alice era célebre por adornar las cosas. Pero el hecho que ella hubiese mentido sobre el resultado para ganarme por cinco puntos de mierda... Esa parte realmente fue demasiado.  
Entonces ella dijo:  
— Bien, entonces tal vez las dos entremos a Notre Dame.  
Era la repetición de la jugada que ella había hecho en quinto grado para conquistar a Jasper.  
Como varias personas del Medio Oeste, yo soñaba con entrar a Notre Dame. No somos irlandeses, ni siquiera católicos, pero yo quería ir allá Porque mis padres me llevaron a ver un juego de fútbol de Notre Dame cuando tenía ocho años. Para mí era el modelo ideal de facultad — construcciones imponentes en piedra, jardines impecables, mucha tradición. Quería formar parte de eso. Alice nunca demostró el menor interés por Notre Dame y me irritaba que ella estuviese violando los límites de mi territorio. Pero no me preocupaba la posibilidad de que ella ocupase mi lugar. Mis notas eran más altas. Además, más de un alumno en nuestra escuela entraba a Notre Dame todos los años.

En aquella primavera las cartas de aceptación y de rechazo comenzaron a llegar de a poco. Yo revisaba el buzón correo todos los días, en una agonía perversa. Mike O'Sullivan, que tenía tres generaciones de ex alumnos en su familia y era el representante da nuestra clase, fue el primero en entrar. Imaginé que yo sería la próxima, pero Alice recibió su carta antes que la mías. Yo estaba con ella cuando la correspondencia llegó, aunque ella no abrió el sobre delante mío. Fui a casa a esperar, muy culposa, porque ella había recibido malas noticias.  
Una hora después ella me telefoneó en estado de éxtasis.  
— ¡No lo creo! ¡Conseguí entrar! ¿Puedes creerlo?  
En resumen, no. No podía creerlo. Pero logré decir Felicitaciones, pero me sentía arrasada. Las noticias podían significar dos cosas: que ella me había sacado mi lugar o que las dos iríamos a Notre Dame y ella continuaría robando escena por cuatro años más. Por más que supiese que extrañaría a Alice cuando me fuese, tuve una sensación muy fuerte de que necesitaba establecerme lejos de ella. Si ella estuviese conmigo, mi imagen nunca sería verdaderamente nítida.  
Pero, yo quería ser aceptada en la universidad más que cualquier otra cosa. Y mi orgullo estaba en juego. Esperé, recé y hasta pensé en llamar a la oficina de admisiones para implorar. Después de una semana infernal, mi carta llegó. Era exactamente como la de Alice. Corrí adentro, con el corazón en la boca mientras abría el sobre y desdoblaba el papel que guardaba mi destino. Casi... Estás altamente calificada... Pero nada más.  
Me quedé muy mal y al día siguiente no conseguía hablar con mis amigas de la escuela, especialmente con Alice. A la hora del almuerzo, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, ella me dijo que de cualquier manera iba a ir a Indiana. Que ella no quería saber nada con estudiar en una institución que me rechazase. Su caridad me incomodó más todavía. Por primera vez Ángela se manifestó:  
— Tú le quitaste el lugar a Bella y ni siquiera quieres ir allá?

Bien, era mi primera opción. Pero cambié de idea. ¿Y cómo podía imaginar que sucedería de esta forma? — dijo ella. — Pensé que ella iba a entrar. Le gané apenas por unos pocos puntos.  
Para Jasper ella ya había ido demasiado lejos.  
— Tú no te sacaste 1.305, Alice. Las notas son múltiplos de diez.  
— ¿Quién dijo que me saqué 1.305?  
— Tú — Jasper y yo hablamos juntos.  
— No, yo no dije eso. Dije 1.310.  
— ¡Oh, mi Dios! — dijo, mirando a Ángela en busca de apoyo, pero el coraje de ella se había agotado. Alegó que no recordaba qué Alice había dicho Alice.  
Nos quedamos discutiendo durante el resto do recreo sobre lo que Alice había dicho y por qué ella se había postulado a una plaza en Notre Dame si no quería ir allá. Las dos acabamos llorando y Alice salió de la escuela más temprano diciéndole a la enfermera que tenía diarrea. Toda la cosa se calmó cuando entré a Duke y me convencí de estar satisfecha con ese resultado. Duke tenía una modalidad y un clima parecidos a los de Notre Dame — construcciones en piedra, un campus impecable, y prestigio. Era tan buena como Notre Dame y tal vez fuese mejor expandir mis horizontes y salir de Indiana.  
Sólo que hasta hoy me quedo pensando por qué Notre Dame escogió a Alice en vez de a mí. Tal vez a algún subalterno le haya gustado la foto de ella. Tal vez haya sido sólo la típica suerte de Alice.  
De cualquier forma, estoy satisfecha que Jasper me haya refrescado la memoria sobre Notre Dame. Entonces, el episodio de confrontación con Tanya Denali deja de ser el recuerdo más fuerte en mi mente. Si, Alice podía ser una buena amiga — normalmente lo era —, pero también me boicoteó en algunos momentos cruciales de mi vida: primer amor, facultad de mis sueños. Eso no eran cosas sin importancia.  
— Está bien — le digo a Jasper. — Pero creo que estás exagerando un poco. Yo no usaría el término "pisar".  
— Cierto, pero sabes lo que quiero decir. Hay una competencia velada entre ustedes dos.

— Creo que si, tal vez — digo, pensando que no se trata exactamente de una competencia cuando uno de los lados pierde sistemáticamente.  
— Entonces, quiero que me mantengas informado. Este asunto es caliente.  
Le digo que si.  
— Una cosa más — me pide. — ¿Cuándo vas a venir a visitarme?  
— Pronto, pronto.  
— Eso es lo que siempre dices.  
— Lo sé, pero sabes como es. El trabajo está siempre una locura... pronto voy a ir. Este año con certeza.  
— Menos mal— dice Jasper. — Realmente te extraño.  
— Yo también.  
— Además — dice él —, puede ser que necesites unas vacaciones cuando todo eso termine.  
Después que colgamos, me doy cuenta que Jasper nunca me dijo que debía detenerme. Sólo me dijo que tuviese cuidado. Y voy a hacer eso. La próxima vez que me encuentre con Edward, voy a tener cuidado.

**¡Adoro a Jasper!**

**Chicas los siguientes capítulos ya están listos los estaré subiendo cada 5 reviews (sin contar los anónimos) si no se juntan, solamente un capitulo por día.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo…**

— Veo que estás defendiendo James. Interesante.  
La ignoro.  
— ¿Has hablado con él últimamente?  
— Algunas veces. Mayormente por e—mail.  
— ¿Algún llamado?  
— Algunos.  
— ¿Te encontraste con él?  
— Todavía no.  
— Carajo, Bella. El está perdiendo el impulso — ella se saca el chicle de la boca y lo envuelve en una servilleta. — Quiero decir, no vas a dejarlo escapar... No vas a conseguir nada mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 9**

Paso tres días evitando a Alice, una cosa muy difícil de hacer. Nunca estuvimos tanto tiempo sin hablar. Cuando ella finalmente me encuentra, atribuyo mi ausencia al trabajo, digo que he estado increíblemente ocupada – lo que es verdad —, aunque haya encontrado tiempo más que suficiente para estar soñando despierta con Edward, para telefonearle y mandarle e—mails. Ella me pregunta si estoy libre para un desayuno almuerzo el domingo. Le digo que si, imaginando que de esa forma puedo enfrentar de una vez el encuentro cara a cara. Combinamos encontrarnos en EJ's Luncheonette cerca de mi casa.  
El domingo a la mañana, llego primero a EJ's y noto aliviada que el lugar está lleno de niños. Sus gritos alegres me distraen y me dejan un poco menos nerviosa. Pero todavía estoy muy ansiosa de pensar en estar con Alice. Fui capaz de lidiar con mi culpa evitando cualquier pensamiento respecto a de ella, casi haciendo de cuenta que Edward es soltero y que estamos de vuelta en los tiempos de la carrera de derecho, antes de haber tenido la genial ideas de presentárselo a Alice. Pero esa táctica no va a ser posible esta tarde. Y tengo miedo que pasar un tiempo con ella me acabe forzando a terminar todo con Edward, cosa que desesperadamente no quiero hacer.  
Minutos después, Alice entra cargando su gran bolsa negra de Kate Spade, esa que ella usa cuando tiene muchas cosas para resolver, especialmente las relacionadas con la boda. Como era de esperar, noto su familiar carpeta naranja sobresaliendo de la bolsa, llena de recortes de revistas de novias. Me duele el estomago. Me había preparado para Alice, pero no para el la boda.

Ella me saluda a la moda europea, con un beso en cada mejilla, mientras sonrío e intento actuar con naturalidad. Entonces empieza con una historia sobre la cita a ciegas de Charlotte la noche anterior, con un cirujano llamado Skip. Alice cuenta que no salió muy bien, que Skip no era suficientemente alto para Charlotte y que no le preguntó si ella quería postre. Aunque a Alice no le gusta que critique a Charlotte, a no ser que ella la critique primero, no menciono esa posibilidad.  
— Ella es demasiado exigente — protesta Alice mientras somos llevadas a una mesa que queda entre dos bancos de respaldos altos. — Es como si ella buscase los defectos.  
— No veo problema en ser exigente. Pero ella tiene una serie de patrones de exigencia completamente equivocados.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
— A veces es un poco superficial.  
Alice me mira sin entender.  
— Lo que quiero decir es que ella se preocupa demasiado por el dinero, las apariencias y cuanto bien relacionado está el tipo. Ella sola se está limitando las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien.  
— No creo que ella sea tan exigente — dice Alice. — ella salió con James y él no está bien relacionado. Es de una ciudad oscura de Wyoming. Y el cabello de él se está poniendo medio ralo.  
— Montana — digo, impresionada con cuan superficial Alice puede sonar. Creo que ella ha sido así desde que llegó a Manhattan, tal vez durante toda nuestra vida, pero a veces, cuando uno conoce mucho a una persona, no ve como realmente es. Entonces, honestamente, creo que conseguí negar esa parte fundamental de la personalidad de ella, tal vez no queriendo vera mi amiga bajo esa luz. Sucede que desde mi conversación con Jasper me resulta difícil ignorar su tendencia a la superficialidad y a la agresividad.

— Montana, Wyoming, sea donde sea — dice ella, sacudiendo las manos en el aire como si ella misma no viniese del medio Oeste. A mí me incomoda mucho el modo en que Alice deprecia nuestras raíces, llegando hasta despreciar a Indiana, llamándolo un estado atrasado y feo.  
— A mí me gusta el cabello de él — digo.  
Ella sonríe sarcásticamente.  
— Veo que estás defendiendo James. Interesante.  
La ignoro.  
— ¿Has hablado con él últimamente?  
— Algunas veces. Mayormente por e—mail.  
— ¿Algún llamado?  
— Algunos.  
— ¿Te encontraste con él?  
— Todavía no.  
— Carajo, Bella. El está perdiendo el impulso — ella se saca el chicle de la boca y lo envuelve en una servilleta. — Quiero decir, no vas a dejarlo escapar... No vas a conseguir nada mejor.  
Examino el menú y siento la rabia y la indignación creciendo dentro de mí. ¡Qué cosa más grosera para decir! No es que crea que hay algo malo en James, pero ¿por qué no puedo conseguir nada mejor? Después de todo, ¿qué significa eso? Durante toda a nuestra amistad, siempre estuvo implícito que Alice es la bonita, la suertuda, la encantadora. Eso es una cosa. Pero simplemente decir eso de esta forma — no vas a conseguir nada mejor — es muy diferente. La audacia de ella es realmente para cortar el aliento. Me quedo formulando posibles respuestas, pero me trago todo. Ella no sabe cuanto su comentario es fruto de su innata falta de consideración. Además, tomando en cuenta la situación, realmente no tengo derecho a enojarme con ella.  
La miro por sobre el menú, preocupada porque ella sea capaz de leer todo en mi rostro. Pero ella no está ni cerca. Mi madre siempre dice que soy transparente, pero, como Alice no mira con atención, no ve nada.  
Nuestro camarero se aproxima y registra de memoria nuestros pedidos, cosa que siempre me impresiona. Alice pide una tostada y un cappuccino y yo pido un omelete griego y papas fritas. Que ella sea la delgada.  
Alice toma su carpeta naranja y comienza a sacar varias listas.

— Bien. Tenemos mucho más que hacer de lo que imaginaba. Mi madre telefoneó anoche y estaba toda " ¿Ya hiciste esto? ¿Hiciste aquello?", entonces empecé a entrar en pánico.  
Le digo que tenemos tiempo de sobra. Me gustaría que tuviésemos más.  
— Faltan tres meses, Bells. Va a llegar antes que nos demos cuenta.  
Me duele el estomago cuando pienso cuantas veces más voy a ver a Edward en estos tres meses. ¿En qué momento vamos a parar? Mejor que sea cuanto antes. Mejor que sea ahora.  
Me quedo mirando a Alice mientras ella prosigue revolviendo la carpeta, haciendo pequeñas observaciones en los márgenes de las notas, hasta que el camarero trae nuestra comida. Le doy una espiada a mi omelete — queso cheddar. Comienzo a comer, mientras Alice charla sobre la tiara y el velo.  
Asiento con la cabeza, escuchando apenas en parte, todavía sintiéndome amargada por sus palabras groseras.  
— ¿Me estás oyendo? — pregunta Alice finalmente.  
— Claro.  
— Bien, ¿entonces qué fue lo que acabo de decir?  
— Dijiste que no tenías idea de donde encontrar la tiara.  
Ella muerde la tostada, todavía en duda.  
— Bien. Entonces realmente me estabas oyendo.  
— Te lo dije — hablo, poniéndole sal a las papas.  
— ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir una?  
— Bien, vimos algunas en Vera Wang, en una vidriera del primer piso, ¿no? Y estoy casi segura que en Bergdorf tienen tiaras.  
Me quedo recordando el comienzo del compromiso de Alice, cuando, por lo menos de cierta forma, me involucré de corazón en la historia. Aunque tuviese envidia porque la vida de ella estuviese organizándose tan perfectamente, me sentía feliz por ella y era una madrina dedicada. Me acuerdo de nuestra larga búsqueda del vestido de boda. Creo que vimos todos los modelos disponibles en Nueva York. Recorrimos el camino hasta Kleinfeld, en Brooklyn. Fuimos a tiendas de departamentos y a las pequeñas boutiques del Village. Llegamos a intentar en los grandes diseñadores de Madison — Vera Wang, Carolina Herrera, Yumi Katsura, Amsale.

Pero Alice nunca daba la sensación que se espera de una novia, esa sensación en la que te ves embargada por la emoción y estalla en llanto en pleno probador. Finalmente identifiqué el problema. Era el mismo que cuando se probaba bikinis. Ella quedaba deslumbrante con todos los vestidos. Los modelos pegados al cuerpo destacaban sus caderas estrechas y su altura. Los grandes vestidos al estilo princesa enfatizaban su minúscula cintura. Cuanto más vestidos se probaba, más confundidas estábamos. Entonces, finalmente, después de un largo y cansador sábado, cuando llegamos a nuestro último compromiso en Wearkstatt, en Soho, decidí que esa sería nuestra parada final. Una muchacha muy jovencita, le preguntó a Alice qué se imaginaba para ese grande día. Alice se encogió de hombros, desamparada, y me miró esperando que yo respondiese.  
— El la boda de ella va a ser en la ciudad – yo empecé.  
— Me encantan los la bodas en Manhattan.  
— Y va a ser a principios de septiembre. Entonces estamos contando con un clima caluroso... Y creo que Alice prefiere vestidos sencillos, sin muchos volados.  
— Pero con algo de gracia — agregó Alice.  
— Bien. Nada muy demasiado despojado — yo digo. Dios nos libre.  
La chica presionó un dedo contra su sien, hizo una salida rápida de la sala y volvió con cuatro vestidos, ajustados en el busto y que se iban ensanchando en dirección al piso , todos prácticamente iguales. Y fue entonces que decidí que iba a escoger uno de los modelos para ser el vestido. Cuando Alice se probó el segundo de ellos, un blanco suave con cintura baja y bordado de cuentas en la pechera, respiré profundamente y dije:  
— Oh, Alice, te queda tan lindo — dije. (Y lo estaba, por supuesto.) — ¡Es este!  
— Te parece? — La voz de ella temblaba. — ¿Estás segura?  
— Absolutamente — confirmé. — Debes comprar este.

Minutos después, encargamos el vestido y hablamos sobre las fechas de pruebas. Alice y yo somos amigas hace años, pero creo que fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de la influencia que ejerzo sobre ella. Escogí su vestido de boda. La ropa más importante que ella va a usar en su vida.  
— ¿Entonces no te importa resolver algunas cosas conmigo hoy? — pregunta ella ahora. — La única cosa que realmente necesito con urgencia son los zapatos. Preciso los zapatos para la próxima prueba del vestido. Creo que podemos mirar en Stuart Weitzman y después ir a Barney's. ¿Puedes venir conmigo, verdad?  
Baño el omelete con ketchup.  
— Claro... Pero realmente tengo que trabajar hoy — le miento.  
— ¡Siempre tienes que trabajar! No sé quién es peor: tú o Edward — dice ella. — Últimamente él está trabajando en un gran proyecto. Nunca está en casa.  
Continúo mirando hacia abajo.  
— ¿Si? — pregunto, pensando en las noches recientes en que Edward y yo nos quedamos en el trabajo hasta tarde, hablando por teléfono. — ¡Qué mal!.  
— Ni me hables. El nunca está disponible para ayudarme con las cosas del la boda. Eso está realmente comenzando a darme un ataque de nervios.  
Después que comemos y conversamos todavía más sobre bodas, caminamos hasta la avenida Madison y giramos a la izquierda en dirección a Stuart Weitzman. Cuando entramos en la tienda, Alice estudia una docena de sandalias, diciéndome que la horma de los zapatos es perfecta para sus pies estrechos y su talón pequeño. Finalmente llegamos al sector de zapatos forrados de seda, en el fondo de la tienda. Alice examina cada uno de ellos, escogiendo cuatro pares para probarse. Me quedo observando mientras ella pasea por la tienda, al estilo pasarela, antes de escoger el par con el taco más alto. Casi pregunto si ella está segura que los zapatos son cómodos, pero me contengo. Cuanto antes ella tome una decisión, más pronto voy a ser dispensada por el resto del día.  
Pero Alice todavía no desistió de mí.

Ya que estamos por aquí, ¿podemos ir a Elizabeth Arden para darle una mirada a los lápices labiales? — pregunta, mientras paga por los zapatos.  
Concuerdo, reticentemente. Vamos caminando hasta la Quinta Avenida, y voy soportando la charla sobre máscara de pestañas a prueba de agua y debo recordarle comprar una para el día de la boda, porque no hay posibilidad de que pase la ceremonia sin llorar.  
— Claro — digo —, Te voy a recordar.  
Pienso que si le soy útil a Alice, puede ser que mi culpa disminuya. Imagino a Alice descubriendo mis maldades y yo diciendo: " SI, todo es verdad. Me atrapaste. Pero déjame recordarte que ¡NUNCA, ni una vez ABANDONE MIS OBLIGACIONES COMO MADRINA!"

— ¿Puedo ayudarlas, señoritas? — pregunta la mujer detrás del mostrador de Elizabeth Arden.  
— Si, estamos buscando un labial rosa. Un rosa vivo, pero al mismo tiempo suave, inocente y adecuado para una novia — explica Alice.  
— ¿Usted es la novia?  
— si. — Alice le da la típica sonrisa falsa de quien trabaja como Relaciones Públicas.  
La mujer retribuye la sonrisa y hace sus recomendaciones decisivas, escogiendo prontamente cinco opciones y exponiéndolas sobre el mostrador delante de nosotros.  
— Aquí está. Perfecto.  
Alice le dice que yo voy a precisar un tono complementario porque soy la madrina.  
— Que bien. ¿Ustedes son hermanas? — La mujer sonríe. Sus dientes grandes y cuadrados me recuerdan a los chicles cuadraditos.  
— No — respondo.  
— Pero es como si lo fuésemos — dice Alice, de forma sincera y simple.

Me siento vil. Me quedo imaginando un talk show en TV, el tema del día: "Mi mejor amiga intentó robarme mi novio." La platea abuchea y silba mientras balbuceo mis excusas y justificativos. Explico que no pretendía hacerle mal a nadie, que simplemente no lo pude evitar. Yo solía preguntarme cómo esos programas lograban encontrar personas tan desleales y despreciables (y cómo hacían para que esas personas se confiesen en un canal nacional).  
Debo terminar con esto. Ahora. En este segundo. Hasta ahora todavía no me acosté con Edward en estado de sobriedad. Es cierto, nos besamos nuevamente. Pero sólo fue un beso. ¡Tengo que elegir el labial!  
Entonces pienso en el cabello suave de Edward, los labios de canela y en sus palabras — me gustaba literalmente todo respecto a él. Todavía no puedo creer que Edward tenga esos sentimientos por mí. Y el hecho que yo también sienta de la misma manera es demasiado como para ser ignorado. Tal vez tenía que suceder. Palabras como "destino" y "almas gemelas" rondan mi cabeza, palabras que me hacían reír cuando tenía veinte años. Me doy cuenta de la ironía — ¿las personas no deberían hacerse menos románticas con la edad?  
— ¿Te gusta este? — Alice se da vuelta hacia mí apretando sus labios carnosos.  
— Es perfecto — respondo.  
— ¿Crees es muy brillante?  
— No. Es bonito.  
— Tal vez sea muy brillante. No te olvides de que voy a estar de blanco. Se va a notar la diferencia. ¿Recuerdas cómo quedó el maquillaje de Kim Frisby en su boda? ¿No parecía una prostituta? Quiero estar sensual, pero dulce también. Sabes. Como una virgen, pero sensual.  
De repente, e inesperadamente, casi estoy llorando, no puedo soportar ni más un segundo de esa conversación sobre el la boda.  
— Aly, realmente debo ir a trabajar. Lo siento mucho.  
El labio inferior de ella se proyecta hacia adelante.

— Ah, vamos, sólo un poquito más. No puedo hacer esto sin ti. — y luego ella le dice a vendedora: — No te ofendas.  
La chica sonríe como si entendiese perfectamente y no se ofende. Ella reconoce la verdad de lo que Alice está diciendo y probablemente imaginando qué tipo de madrina abandona a la novia en un momento tan crucial.  
Respiro profundamente y le digo que puedo quedar unos minutitos más. Ella se prueba unos labiales más, usando una loción removedora de maquillaje para limpiarse los labios entre un tono de rosa y otro.  
— ¿Que tal este?  
— Lindo — sonrío sinceramente.  
— Bien, lindo no sirve — ella dispara. — Tiene que ser perfecto. ¡Tengo que estar perfecta!  
Mientras observo sus labios que parecen haber sido manchados con frambuesas o picados por una abeja, cualquier vestigio de remordimiento desaparece. Todo lo que siento es un resentimiento profundo y gigantesco.  
¿Por qué todo tiene que ser perfecto para ti? ¿Por qué todo debe serte entregado en un embalaje perfecto, todo adornado con cintas y moños? ¿Qué hiciste para merecer a Edward? Yo lo conocí antes. Fui yo quien te lo presentó. Debería haber peleado por él. ¿Por qué fuiste vos y no yo? Ah, ya sé, porque pensé que no era suficientemente buena para él. Bien, estaba equivocada. Obviamente hice una evaluación errada de la situación. Eso sucede... Especialmente cuando se tiene una amiga como tu, una amiga que parte del principio de tener el derecho a lo mejor de todo, una amiga que es tan implacable en su búsqueda por sobresalir que llega a subestimar, y a disminuir mis expectativas. Esto es tu culpa, Alice, por tomar lo que desde el principio debería haber sido mío.  
Estoy absolutamente desesperada por escapar de ella. Miro el reloj y suspiro, casi creyendo que realmente debo irme al trabajo y que Alice no está siendo considerada, que está, como siempre, aprovechándose de mi tiempo. Creo que mi trabajo es un poco más importante que el labial para un evento que sólo va a suceder en algunos meses.

— Disculpa, Aly... No es mi culpa si debo trabajar.  
— Está bien.  
— No es mi culpa – le digo una vez más.  
No es mi culpa.  
Y los sentimientos de él por mí – y sé que son reales — no son culpa de él.  
Antes que pueda escapar, Alice telefonea a Charlotte al celular. Escucho a Charlotte preguntar y luego declarar con autoridad que en la tienda de Bobbi Brown tienen una linda línea para novias y los labiales es muy cremoso, pero no tiene mucho brillo.  
— ¿Puedes encontrarme ahora? — Alice le implora por teléfono. La idea de que ella tiene derecho a todo no tiene límites.  
Ella desconecta el teléfono y me dice que estoy libre para irme, que Charlotte ya va a llegar. Ella me despacha.  
— Chau — digo. — ¿Hablamos más tarde?  
— Claro. Puede ser. Chau.  
Mientras me doy vuelta para irme ella deja un aviso final:  
— Si no tienes mas cuidado, voy a verme obligada a rebajarte a segunda madrina y darle a Charlotte tu honorable posición.  
Es por eso que somos como hermanas.

Llamo a Edward tan pronto como me aparto de ella. Se trata de un golpe bajo, telefonear mientras Alice compra cosas para la boda, pero estoy movida por la indignación. Eso es lo que ella gana por ser tan exigente, dominante y egocéntrica.  
— ¿Donde estás?  
— En casa.  
— Oh.  
— ¿Donde estás? Pensé que estaban haciendo compras.  
— Estaba, pero le dije que tenía que ir a trabajar.  
Me doy cuenta que estamos evitando mencionar a Alice directamente.  
— Bien, ¿debes trabajar? — pregunta Edward medio vacilante.  
— En verdad, no.  
— Perfecto. Yo tampoco. ¿Puedo verte?  
— Voy a estar en casa en veinte minutos.

Edward llega a mi edificio antes que yo y me espera en el hall de entrada, conversando con José sobre el equipo de los Mets. Estoy tan contenta de encontrarlo, tan aliviada de estar lejos de Alice. Sonrío y le digo hola, preguntándome si José reconoce a Edward de visitas pasadas con Alice. Espero que no. No es sólo de mis padres que quiero aprobación. Quiero aprobación hasta de mi portero.

Edward y yo entramos en el ascensor y caminamos por el corredor hasta mi apartamento. Estoy nerviosa de tanta expectativa, ansiosa por tocarlo. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Edward toma mi mano y comenzamos a besarnos con la urgencia de quien está teniendo una aventura. Se Trata de una palabra seria, una palabra atemorizante. Evoca imágenes de las clases de religión y los Diez Mandamientos. Pero no se trata de adulterio. Nadie está casado. Todavía. Me saco todo eso de la cabeza y le doy un beso a Edward. No habrá más culpa. No en las próximas horas.  
De repente, estar toqueteándonos en el sofá parece ridículo. Mi cama sería tanto más cómoda. Sólo porque estemos en una cama no significa que algo más tenga que suceder. Esa es una noción adolescente. Soy una mujer adulta, con experiencia de vida (a pesar de limitada), y puedo controlarme en mi propia cama. Levanto y conduzco a Edward hasta el otro lado del apartamento. El me sigue, todavía sujetando mi mano. Nos Sentamos en el borde de la cama. Edward saca los pies de los mocasines.  
— Ven acá — me dice, empujándome junto de él y llevándonos en dirección a las almohadas. El es fuerte, su piel, caliente. Ahora estamos de costado, nuestros cuerpos pegados. El me besa y caemos en dirección a él. De repente, él deja de besarme, y dice:  
— Es tan extraño. Estar contigo de esta forma. Y al mismo tiempo parece tan natural. Tal vez porque somos amigos hace tanto tiempo.

Le digo que sé exactamente lo que él quiere decir. Pienso en los tiempos de la carrera de derecho. No éramos grandes amigos en esa época, pero éramos lo bastante cercanos para saber mucho respecto uno del otro. Catalogo mentalmente todo lo que aprendí sobre Edward en la era pre — Alice. Que él creció en Westchester. Que es católico. Que jugaba al básquet en la escuela y que consideró entrar en el equipo da Georgetown. Que tiene una hermana mayor llamada Elizabeth, que estudió en Cornell y ahora enseña inglés en una escuela en Buffalo. Que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él todavía era muy pequeño. Que su padre se casó por segunda vez. Que su madre sobrevivió a un cáncer de mama.  
Y después estaba todo lo que había aprendido a través de Alice, detalles de su vida personal que estuve pensando en los últimos días. Como, por ejemplo, que Edward es mal humorado de mañana. Que hace por lo menos cincuenta flexiones todas las noches antes de ir a la cama y que nunca deja platos sucios en la cocina. Que quedó arrasado cuando su abuelo murió, la única vez que ella lo vio llorar. Que tuvo dos novias serias antes de Alice y que una de ellas, Heidi Cohen, que trabajaba como analista de mercado en Goldman Sachs, lo abandonó y le partió el corazón.  
Sé bastante. Pero quiero más.  
— Cuéntame todo sobre ti – le digo, pareciendo una chica de 18 años.  
Edward toca mi cara y luego dibuja una línea imaginaria a lo largo de mi nariz y alrededor de mi boca, apoyando el dedo en mi mentón.  
— Tu primero. Tú eres la misteriosa.  
Me Río.  
— Ni un poco — digo, pensando que él está confundiendo ser tímida con ser misteriosa.  
— Si. Tú fuiste un libro cerrado durante toda la carrera de derecho. Muy calladita, sin querer salir con nadie, a pesar de que varios tipos intentaron... Nunca pude sacarte mucha información sobre ti.  
Me Río otra vez.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Te conté muchas cosas durante la carrera de derecho.  
— ¿Como por ejemplo?  
Le doy algunos detalles autobiográficos.  
— No estoy hablando de esas cosas — dice él. — estoy hablando de las cosas importantes. Cómo te sentías  
— Detestaba a Banner — digo sin mucha convicción.  
— Lo sé, su miedo era desgastante. Pero el resultado fue muy bueno cuando él finalmente te llamó.  
— Yo no... — digo, recordando el largo y doloroso interrogatorio.  
— Si, saliste bien. Pero tu no crees que te haya ido bien. Tú no te ves como los demás te ven.  
Desvío la mirada, focalizo una mancha de tinta en mi edredón.  
El continúa.  
— Tú te consideras como regular, común y corriente. Y no hay nada de común en ti, Bella.  
No puedo mirarlo de nuevo. Mi rostro está ardiendo.  
— Y sé que te pones roja cuando sientes vergüenza — él sonríe.  
— No, ¡no es así! — cubro mi rostro con la mano y hago una mueca.  
— Te pones roja. Eres adorable. Y no sabes eso, que es la parte más encantadora.  
Nadie, ni siquiera mi madre, jamás me llamó adorable.  
— Y eres linda. Absoluta e increíblemente bonita de la manera más original y natural. Te pareces a una de esas chicas del jabón Dove. Te acuerda de esas publicidades? ...Probablemente eres demasiado joven como acordarte. Eres como una modelo da J. Crew. Completamente natural.  
Le digo pare, por favor. A pesar de que me encanta lo que acaba de  
decir.  
— Es la verdad.  
Quiero creer en él.  
El me besa el cuello, la mano izquierda posada en mi cadera.  
— Edward.  
— Hum?  
— ¿Quién dijo que nunca quise salir con nadie de la carrera de derecho?  
— ¿Bien, no querías, o querías? Estabas allá para aprender, no para enamorarte. Eso estaba muy claro.  
— Salí con Riley.  
— Sólo al final  
— El no me llamó antes.  
— Un tipo valiente.  
Hago una mueca.  
— Casi te llamé para salir, ¿sabías?  
Me río.  
— Es verdad — dice él, pareciendo un poco molesto.

Le lanzo una mirada medio incrédula.  
— ¿Recuerdas esa vez en que estábamos estudiando para los últimos exámenes de Responsabilidad Civil?  
Recuerdo el pulgar de él sobre mi cara, secando mi lágrima. Entonces aquello había representado algo.  
— ¿Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, no?  
Mi cara se enrojece mientras asiento con la cabeza.  
— Creo que si..  
— Y cuando te pedí llevarte a tu casa, tú dijiste que no. Eso acabó conmigo.  
— Yo no acabé contigo.  
— Tú eras muy seria.  
— No. Yo sólo no creía en esa época... — mi voz va disminuyendo.  
— Y luego me presentaste a Alice. En ese momento supe que no estabas ni interesada.  
— Solamente no creía... No sabía que tú me veías de esa forma.  
— Me encantaba tu compañía — dice Edward. — Todavía me encanta. — él me mira, sin parpadear.  
Le digo que él parpadea menos que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. El sonríe, dice que nunca perdió un concurso de quien parpadea primero. Yo lo desafío, abriendo mis ojos tanto como los de él. Me doy cuenta que él tiene una pintita oscura en el iris izquierdo, como una peca en el ojo.  
Segundos después, yo parpadeo. El exhibe una sonrisa rápida, exultante, y después me besa más. Entonces cambia la intensidad, la presión y la cantidad de lengua, los ideales de beso que frecuentemente son abandonados cuando se establece una relación duradera. Besar a Edward nunca perdería gracia. El nunca dejaría de besarme así.  
— Háblame sobre Heidi — le pido cuando finalmente nos separamos. — Y de tu novia del colegio secundario.  
— ¿Maggie? — Edward se ríe y pone mi cabello detrás de la oreja. — ¿Qué pasa con ella? Eso es historia antigua.

Todos saben que no se discute sobre ex novias cuando se está al principio de una relación. Aunque se esté loca por saber todos los detalles desde el comienzo, eso es una cosa que sólo se debe hablar más tarde en el juego. El inicio de un relación con alguien representa un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Rescatar viejas relaciones – y por definición relaciones que no funcionaron — no trae ningún beneficio. Pero dadas nuestras circunstancias, esas reglas no se aplican. Puede ser que esa sea la única ventaja de nuestra situación.  
— ¿Estabas muy enamorado de ellas? — Por alguna razón preciso saber.  
El rueda en la cama y se queda acostado de espaldas, mirando al techo, concentrándose. Me gusta que esté pensando en mi pregunta, exactamente como hacía en los exámenes de la facultad. Me acuerdo de él mirando la nada durante los primeros 45 minutos del examen. Sin escribir ninguna palabra en su hoja de respuestas mientras no terminaba de reflexionar sobre toda la cuestión.  
Edward carraspea.  
— No de Maggie. Pero si de Heidi, si.  
No es de extrañar que Heidi siempre haya incomodado tanto a Alice. Ella quiere ser el único amor de la vida de él. Me acuerdo de ella en la escuela, venciendo a Garret por el cansancio: "Tú no amabas a Kate, ¿La amabas? ¿La amabas?", hasta que él finalmente dijo no. "Sólo a ti, Alice."  
— Por qué no de Maggie? — le pregunto. Prefiero oír primero sobre la que no amaba.  
— No sé. Es una cosa que uno realmente no puede controlar. No tiene que ver con la persona.

Edward tiene razón. No tiene nada a ver con el valor inherente de la persona, con la suma de sus atributos. Es una cosa que no puedes obligarte a sentir. O a no sentir. Y analizando mí historial sólo veo a Jacob. Estuve enamorada de Jacob durante dos años y nunca sentí ni un décimo de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.  
— Pero claro, todavía estábamos en el secundario — prosigue Edward— ¿Quién puede ser serio a esa edad?  
Concuerdo con la cabeza, pensando en el pequeño Seth. Entonces le pregunto sobre Heidi.  
— ¿A ella la amabas?  
— Si, pero a largo plazo la cosa no iba a funcionar. Ella es judía y siempre fue muy franca respecto a las expectativas de la relación. Quería que yo me convirtiese y educase a nuestros hijos como judíos. Tal vez yo hasta habría aceptado eso... No soy muy religioso... Pero no me parecía bien que ella hubiese transformado eso en una regla inflexible. Me imaginé una vida donde ella me transformaría en una mierda. Exactamente como la madre de ella hacía con el padre. Además, éramos demasiado jóvenes para un compromiso... Entonces quedé muy mal cuando ella terminó todo.  
— ¿Ella se casó?  
— Es gracioso que preguntes eso. Acabo de enterarme por un amigo en común que ella se comprometió. Un mes después... — Edward interrumpe la charla, parece incómodo.  
— ¿Después de ti?  
— Si — susurra él. Edward me abraza y me besa con fuerza, borrando cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Alice. Nos desvestimos y nos metemos debajo de las mantas.  
— Tienes frío — dice él.  
— Siempre tengo frío cuando estoy nerviosa.  
— ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?  
— Edward — digo junto a su cuello.  
— ¿Qué, Bells?  
— Nada.  
Su cuerpo cubre el mío. Ya no tengo frío.  
Nos besamos por un largo rato, tocándonos en todos lados.  
No sé que hora es, pero está comenzando a oscurecer.

Casi intento impedirlo, por todas las razones obvias. Pero también porque creo que deberíamos esperar hasta poder pasar una noche juntos. Por otro lado, eso nunca podrá suceder. Y probablemente jamás voy a tomar un baño con él, observarlo mientras se afeita por las mañana. O leer el periódico del domingo mientras tomamos café, matando el tiempo. Nunca vamos a caminar por el Central Park tomados de las manos o estar anidados sobre una manta en el césped de Sheep's Meadow. Pero puedo tenerlo ahora. No hay nada que nos detenga en este momento.  
Puedo ver sólo una fracción de Edward mientras nos movemos juntos. Las puntas de mis dedos rozan su pecho, entonces lo aprietan con más fuerza.

**Sin palabras**

**¿ReVieWS?**

**Ya se saben la mecánica.**

**El siguiente capitulo e una bomba…**

Esa noche, antes de cenar, mientras me estoy vistiendo, Alice viene hasta a mi cuarto preguntar si traje una máscara de pestañas. Le digo que no, que no tengo máscara de pestañas. Tal vez Rosalie tiene, pero ella está en el baño. Ella se sienta en mi cama y suspira, su cara tiene una expresión medio soñadora.  
— Acabo de tener un sexo espectacular — ella dice.  
Hago fuerza para mantener la compostura.  
— ¿Si? — sé que estoy abriéndole la puerta para que ella comparta todavía más detalles, pero no sé qué decir. Mi rostro está ardiendo. Espero que Alice no lo note.  
— Si, fue fenomenal. ¿Nos escuchaste?  
Hacer ese tipo de comentario es típico de Alice. Ella siempre fue explícita en sus relatos sexuales. Llega a contar qué palabras fueron dichas en el momento del orgasmo. Yo solía escucharla, generalmente me reía, y a veces hasta me divertía con sus historias. Pero esos días quedaron muy atrás.  
— No, debí estar tomando un baño — le respondo.  
— Nosotros también estábamos en la ducha — ella se peina el cabello mojado con los dedos, después sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro. — Guau, hace meses que no tenía un orgasmo así.

Pienso en sus cuerpos mojados y abrazados y no logro decidir a cual de los dos odio más.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 10**

No puedo dejar de pensar en Edward. Sé que no vamos acabar juntos, que él se va a casar con Alice en septiembre, pero estoy satisfecha de vivir el momento y permitirme el placer diario de esta pequeña obsesión. Nada dura para siempre, me digo a mí misma. Especialmente las cosas buenas. Aunque no sea muy común una persona se enfrente a plazos tan definidos. Pienso en otros eventos con finales concretos y predeterminados. La universidad, por ejemplo. Sabía que estaría allí por cuatro años, que acumularía amigos, recuerdos y conocimiento, y que todo eso terminaría abruptamente en una fecha marcada. Sabía que en esa fecha obtendría mi diploma y empacaría mis pertenencias en un camión alquilado con destino a Indiana, y que así mi experiencia en Duke estaría terminada. Un capítulo cerrado para siempre. Pero la consciencia de ese fin no me impidió vivir buenos momentos, sacando de ese hecho presupuesto toda la alegría posible.  
Y es eso lo que estoy haciendo con Edward. No voy a pensar en el final y olvidarme del aquí y ahora.  
Esta noche estoy en casa cuando Edward telefonea desde el trabajo para decirme hola y para decirme que me extraña. Es el tipo de llamada que un novio le hace a una novia. Nada secreto o rebuscado. Hago de cuenta que estamos juntos legítimamente. Cuando colgamos, el teléfono suena nuevamente.  
— Ey — digo, con el mismo tono dulce, pensando que es Edward llamando para decir algo más.  
— ¿Qué voz es esa?— pregunta Alice, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.  
— ¿Qué voz? — yo pregunto. — estoy cansada. ¿Qué pasa ?

Ella comienza a enumerar una serie de detalles de su última crisis profesional, que en general no pasa de un papel que se quedó atorado en la impresora. Esta vez no es una excepción: un error de digitación en el póster de inauguración de una nueva disco. Resisto las ganas de decirle que ese tipo de público no va a notar un error de ortografía y en vez de eso pregunto quién va a ir a Hamptons ese fin de semana. Ansiosa por oír el nombre de Edward, me doy cuenta mis sentidos se agudizan. El ya me había dicho que iba y convenciéndome de que yo también debería ir. Va a ser medio extraño, pero va a valer la pena, él me dijo. Edward necesita verme.  
— No estoy segura. Parece que Charlotte tal vez reciba algunos amigos aquí en la ciudad. Y Edward va.  
— ¿Si? ¿Él no debe trabajar? — le pregunto, sonando medio falsa y demasiado sorprendida. De repente me quedo preocupada, pero Alice no lo nota en mi tono de voz.  
— No, él acabó de cerrar un gran negocio — dice ella.  
— ¿Que negocio?  
— No sé, un negocio.  
El trabajo de Edward aburre a Alice. Ya me di cuenta como ella es capaz de cortarlo, interrumpiéndolo en medio de una historia y cambiando el foco hacia sus propias preocupaciones insignificantes. ¿Crees que estoy gorda? ¿Esto me queda bien? ¿Vienes conmigo? Haz esto por mí. Hazme sentir segura. Yo. Yo. Yo.  
Como si hubiese oído mis pensamientos, ella me dice que está considerando la idea de mandar un video a "Big Brother" que sería divertido participar del programa. Divertido para quien es exhibicionista. Pocas cosas pueden ser más aterrorizantes que estar en una red nacional de televisión, expuesta a los juicios y las críticas de todos.  
— ¿Crees que sería seleccionada? — pregunta ella.  
— Tendrías grandes posibilidades.  
Ella es muy bonita y tiene una personalidad fuerte, exactamente lo que ellos buscan para los reality shows. Despacho mi propio rostro en el espejo, pienso en Edward diciéndome que me parezco a una modelo de J. Crew. Tal vez sea atractiva. Pero estoy lejos de ser tan bonita como Alice, con sus rasgos precisos, los bellos pómulos y los labios en forma de corazón.

Ahora ella está monologando en el teléfono, contando una historia más sobre su día. Ella hiere mis oídos. La palabra "estridente" me viene a la cabeza y, mientras despacho mi reflejo de nuevo, me doy cuenta que a pesar de estar lejos de ser bonita, tal vez tenga una suavidad que ella no tiene.

Estamos en jueves, a un día de la partida a Hamptons. Edward está aquí en casa. Habíamos planeado esperar hasta la semana que viene para encontrarnos a solas, pero acabamos el trabajo temprano. Y, bien, aquí estamos, juntos nuevamente. Ya hicimos el amor una vez. Ahora estoy recostada en el pecho de él. Cuando él respira, su pecho se levanta ligeramente contra mi cara. Por un buen tiempo, ninguno dice nada. Entonces, de repente, él pregunta:  
— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?  
Ahí está. La pregunta.  
Ya pensé en eso unas cien veces, formulé la pregunta exactamente de la misma forma, con la misma entonación, el mismo énfasis en la palabra "haciendo". Pero a cada vez encuentro una respuesta diferente.  
Estamos siguiendo nuestros corazones.  
Estamos arriesgándonos.  
Somos locos.  
Somos autodestructivos.  
Somos perversos.  
Estamos confundidos.  
Estamos rebelándonos.  
Él tiene miedo a la boda.  
Yo tengo miedo a quedarme sola.  
Estamos enamorándonos.  
Ya estamos enamorados.  
Y la más frecuente de todas: no tenemos la menor idea.  
Esta es la que ofrezco:  
— No sé.  
— Ni yo — dice él con suavidad. — ¿Debemos conversar sobre esto?  
— ¿Quieres?  
— En verdad, no — responde él.  
Estoy aliviada que él no quiera conversar. Porque yo no quiero. Tengo mucho miedo de lo que podamos decidir. Las opciones son atemorizantes.  
— Entonces no vamos a conversar. No ahora.  
— ¿Entonces cuando? — pregunta él.  
Por alguna razón digo:  
— Después del feriado del Cuatro de Julio.  
Parece arbitrario, pero ese feriado siempre fue una especie de marco, la mitad del verano. Aunque todavía quede más de la mitad de esa estación después del 4 de Julio, la parte que se sigue pasa más rápido. Junio, a pesar de tener un día menos, parece mucho más largo que agosto.

— Está bien — dice él.  
— No vamos conversar sobre nada hasta el 4 de Julio — dejo las reglas bien claras, exactamente como hacía al principio de un examen de derecho. Mi voz está firme, aunque no tenga certeza de lo que acabo de decidir. ¿Que terminaremos el 4 de Julio? O tal vez... No, él no puede haber pensado que esa sería la fecha en la que le diría a Alice que no puede seguir adelante con la boda. No, no fue eso lo que acabamos de decidir. Apenas decidimos no decidir nada. Sólo eso.  
Aún así, escoger una fecha es una cosa atemorizante. Me quedo imaginando una gigantesca cuenta regresiva de días, horas, minutos, y segundos. Como los relojes de cuenta regresiva para el nuevo milenio. Me acuerdo observar los segundos pasando en los relojes como esos no que están cerca de la estación Grand Central, a mediados de diciembre. Ese reloj me pone nerviosa, frenética. Yo tenía ganas de atacar mi lista de cosas pendientes, hacer todos los llamados por adelantado, acabar con todo inmediatamente. Al mismo tiempo, quedarme mirando esos números parpadeando me paralizaba. Tenía tanto que hacer, ¿entonces por qué debería hacer algo?  
Intento calcular el número de horas que todavía quedan antes del 4 de Julio. Cuántas noches vamos a tener juntos. Cuántas veces más vamos a hacer el amor.  
Mi estomago está gruñendo. O tal vez sea el de él. No puedo saberlo, porque estoy acostada sobre él.  
— ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir comida — digo y le beso su pecho. — O puedo preparar algo.  
Me imagino preparando una comida rápida y sabrosa. No sé cocinar, pero aprendería. Sería una esposa excelente y dedicada.

El me dice que no quiere perder tiempo comiendo. Puede comprar algo camino a la casa. O solamente llegar a su casa con hambre. Dice que quiere sentirme junto de él hasta la hora de irse.

Al día siguiente le pregunto a Edward si hubo algún problema cuando llegó a su casa. Es una pregunta vaga, pero él sabe de qué estoy hablando. Me dice que Alice no estaba en la casa cuando llegó, entonces tuvo tiempo de tomar un baño, contrariado por tener que lavarse el olor a mí de su cuerpo. Dice que Alice le dejó un recado: "Son las once y no atiendes ni el celular, ni el teléfono en el trabajo. Probablemente tienes una amante. Voy a salir con Charlotte."  
Se Trata de su tradicional broma acusadora que utiliza cuando Edward trabaja hasta tarde. Ella le pregunta si tiene una amante, sin jamás creer que él sería capaz de una cosa así. Todas las veces ella cambia de mujer, escogiendo el nombre cualquier mujer del despacho. Cuanto menos atractiva la mujer, más se divierte ella.  
— Sé que estás enamorado de Nina — ella dice, sabiendo que Nina es una secretaria gordita de Staten Island, con uñas postizas pintadas con esmalte perlado.  
Pienso en Edward volviendo a su casa anoche. Una escena completa se revela en mi cabeza: Edward llegando a su casa subrepticiamente, corriendo para entrar a la ducha y meterse en la cama, esperando que la llave gire en la cerradura, fingiendo dormir cuando Alice entra en el cuarto. Ella se inclina sobre él, examinándolo en la oscuridad.  
— ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Nina? — pregunta Alice con una voz chillona y alta.  
El se frota los ojos, como hacen las personas en la televisión cuando se despiertan de un sueño profundo.  
— Hola — dice él cansadamente, y luego hace de cuenta que vuelve a dormir.  
Ella se acurruca en la cama, arrojando un " te amo" en su dirección. Edward vacila, pero le responde lo mismo. ¿Qué otra alternativa tiene? Después se duerme pensando en mí. Pensando que el mentón de ella es demasiado puntudo sobre el pecho de él.

Los Observo a los dos en la playa, en el agua.

Alice y Edward lado a lado, de pie, bajo el sol ameno de junio. Este fin de semana es el primero en que los veo juntos desde que Edward y yo hicimos el amor sobria e intencionalmente. Estoy usando lentes oscuros, entonces puedo estudiarlos desde donde estoy, sin que eso se haga muy obvio, mientras Charlotte charla conmigo  
Edward acabó de darse un chapuzón rápido, aunque el agua esté helada. Ahora los dos están conversando, juntos, uno al lado del otro. Tal vez sobre la temperatura del agua. Vacilantemente, ella se aproxima al mar, apenas lo suficiente para dejar que el agua cubra sus pies. Los dos sonríen. Edward patea agua a las piernas de ella, ella suelta unos grititos, se da vuelta y se aparta un poco de él. Puedo ver los músculos de ella estirándose en las piernas largas y bronceadas. Ella está usando el bikini color piel. El cabello suelto le cae sobre su rostro. Edward se ríe y ella levanta el dedo índice en su dirección, como si fuese a retarlo, y va junto de él nuevamente. Se abrazan. Es una imagen dolorosa, pero no puedo desviar la mirada.  
Siento como si estuviesen presentando un espectáculo. Bien, Alice está siempre presentando un espectáculo. Pero Edward participa con toda disposición. Seguramente él sabe que todos los estamos observando. Que yo los estoy observando. Es siempre así cuando se está en un grupo y alguien decide ir nadar o a meterse en el agua. El mar es como un escenario gigante. Es natural que los otros miren, aunque sólo sea por un momento. Edward debe estar consciente de eso; y parece estar muy cómodo haciendo la comedia de la pareja juguetona. Debería estar pensativo recostado en su toalla, dormitando o leyendo un libro — mostrase algo sombrío, para darme la impresión de que está confundido, molesto, tironeado emocionalmente. En vez de eso, él le arroja agua a Alice y sonríe.  
James pone sus manos alrededor de la boca y les grita:  
— ¿El agua está muy fría?

— ¡Helada! — anuncia Alice, golpeando la espalda de Edward mientras él suelta un comentario bien masculino:  
— Para nada, está perfecta. ¡Ven acá!  
La rabia se mezcla con amargura. Por primera vez, me arrepiento completamente de haberme acostado con Edward. Me siento una idiota, de repente tengo certeza que no significo casi nada para él. Las lágrimas comienzan a humedecer mis ojos, mientras me esfuerzo por no mirarlos, refugiándome en la música en mis oídos. Me Prohíbo a mí misma llorar.  
Cuando voy a apretar el play, James me pregunta qué estoy oyendo. Sólo lo encontré una vez desde nuestra salida y fue para un rápido almuerzo en la mitad de la semana, en un bar cerca de mi oficina, pero nos hablamos algunas veces y una de nuestras conversaciones duró más de una hora. James está ocupado, y yo también. El trabajo ha sido enloquecedor. Toda la rutina. Entonces la puerta todavía está abierta, pienso muy contenta. Tengo que concentrarme más en él. Los sentimientos pueden surgir una vez que deje a sonrío y digo:  
— Tracy Chapman. Este CD es genial. ¿Quieres escucharlo?  
Le paso uno de los audífonos mientras Alice y Edward vienen en nuestra dirección. James oye por algunos segundos.  
— Muy bueno — él me devuelve el audífono y toma una Coca de la heladerita. ¿Quieres un trago? — me pregunta, exactamente cuando Alice y Edward llegan.  
Acepto y tomo la Coca, después de beber, limpio la lata con la punta de la toalla.  
El me dice:  
— No me molestan tus gérmenes. Al contrario.  
Yo me Río y sacudo la cabeza como si dijese: "James, loquito."  
James me guiña un ojo. Me río nuevamente.  
El momento no podría haber sido mejor. Edward es testigo de nuestra interacción. No lo miro. No voy a mirar.  
— ¿Alguien mas va a entrar al agua? — pregunta.  
Charlotte le da la respuesta típica.  
— Todavía no. Todavía no hace suficiente calor.  
James dice que odia nadar, especialmente en aguas heladas.

Por favor, ¿puedes me explicar como eso puede ser divertido?  
Alice se ríe.  
— No es divertido. ¡Es una tortura!  
No digo nada, aprieto el play de mi discman.  
— ¿Y tú, Bella? — pregunta Edward, todavía cerca mío.  
Lo ignoro, fingiendo que el volumen está demasiado alto para escucharlo.  
El y Alice vuelven a sus toallas, del otro lado de Charlotte. Alice saca la arena de sus pies y de sus tobillos, mientras Edward se sienta con las piernas cruzadas mirando al mar. De reojo, puedo ver sus hombros y su espalda. Intento no pensar en su piel suave y en la sensación de estar recostada contra él. No voy a sentir más eso. Me digo a mí misma que no es el fin del mundo. Que es mejor así.

Esa noche, antes de cenar, mientras me estoy vistiendo, Alice viene hasta a mi cuarto preguntar si traje una máscara de pestañas. Le digo que no, que no tengo máscara de pestañas. Tal vez Rosalie tiene, pero ella está en el baño. Ella se sienta en mi cama y suspira, su cara tiene una expresión medio soñadora.  
— Acabo de tener un sexo espectacular — ella dice.  
Hago fuerza para mantener la compostura.  
— ¿Si? — sé que estoy abriéndole la puerta para que ella comparta todavía más detalles, pero no sé qué decir. Mi rostro está ardiendo. Espero que Alice no lo note.  
— Si, fue fenomenal. ¿Nos escuchaste?  
Hacer ese tipo de comentario es típico de Alice. Ella siempre fue explícita en sus relatos sexuales. Llega a contar qué palabras fueron dichas en el momento del orgasmo. Yo solía escucharla, generalmente me reía, y a veces hasta me divertía con sus historias. Pero esos días quedaron muy atrás.  
— No, debí estar tomando un baño — le respondo.  
— Nosotros también estábamos en la ducha — ella se peina el cabello mojado con los dedos, después sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro. — Guau, hace meses que no tenía un orgasmo así.

Pienso en sus cuerpos mojados y abrazados y no logro decidir a cual de los dos odio más.

Ya es tarde, más de las dos de la madrugada. Evité a Edward durante toda la noche, en la casa y después en la cena. Ahora estamos en Talkhouse. Acabo de pedir dos cervezas, una para mí y otra para Rosalie, cuando Edward me encuentra en la barra.  
— Hola, Bells— dice él.  
Estoy medio loca y más atrevida. El alcohol curó mis heridas, dejando a la luz el resentimiento y la rabia. Son emociones más fáciles de administrar.  
— ¿Si?  
— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — pregunta él muy casualmente.  
— Nada — disparo antes de darme vuelta para marcharme.  
— Espera un segundo. ¿A dónde vas?  
— A llevarle la cerveza a Rosalie.  
— Quiero hablar contigo.  
— ¿Sobre qué? — Pongo una voz indiferente.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Nada — le respondo, deseando ser mordaz y vengativa. No tengo mucha práctica en ser mala, pero mi tono de voz ayuda, porque Edward parece amargado. No estaba tan amargado en la playa, o durante el relato sexual de Alice. Levanto mis cejas mirándolo con un cierto enojo, como se dijese: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"  
— ¿Estás... enojada conmigo? — pregunta él.  
Me Río... No, en verdad es un bufido.  
— ¿Lo estás? — pregunta él nuevamente.  
— No, Edward, no estoy enojada contigo — respondo. — Realmente no siento nada por vos. O por lo que haces con Alice.  
Ahora él sabe que yo sé.  
— Bella... — comienza él, todo agitado. Después intenta justificarse, diciendo que ella comenzó.  
— Ella me dijo que fue el mejor sexo de su vida — le digo mientras me aparto, dejándolo solo en la barra. — Buen trabajo, muchacho. Mis Felicitaciones.  
Aun medio borracha, sé que no tengo derecho a reclamar de ese modo. El sólo tuvo sexo con su novia, no me prometió nada — y no vamos a discutir nada antes del 4 de Julio. No hubo ninguna promesa rota. De hecho, ninguna falsedad, de ninguna manera y de ningún tipo. Estoy en esta situación por libre y espontánea elección, no fui engañada. Pero aún así lo odio.

Miro a mí alrededor para ver si encuentro a Rosalie. Edward va detrás de mí y me sujeta mi brazo, justo abajo del codo. Dejo caer una de las cervezas. La botella se rompe.  
— Perfecto, ves lo que hiciste — le digo, mirando el estropicio.  
— Voy a buscar otra.  
— ¡Basta!  
— Bella, por favor... No pude evitarlo. Fue a Alice, te lo juro.  
De repente Rosalie aparece detrás de nosotros.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
No tengo certeza si ella escuchó nuestra conversación.  
— Nada — Edward se apresura a responder. — Es que Bella está furiosa conmigo porque le hice tirar su cerveza.  
— Puedes quedarte con la mía — se ofrece Rosalie.  
— No, quédate con esta — le digo, entregándole la botella.  
Ella acepta reticentemente y pregunta dónde está Alice.  
— Justamente estábamos buscándola — le digo.  
Miro a Edward. El está intentando disimular, pero no lo logra. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, la boca estirada en una sonrisa de compromiso. Estoy segura que él no tenía esa cara en la ducha.  
¡Mierda! Se acabó, me digo a mí misma, con el tono dramático de una mujer injuriada. Entonces me doy vuelta y encuentro a James. El dulce James, que me ofreció su Coca en la playa y que no está comprometido con nadie.

**Cortito pero contundente les dejo un adelanto, conocen la mecánica nos leemos en 5 reviews, si no hasta mañana. Recuerden que los anónimos no cuentan. **

**Aquí les dejo un adelanto…**

Cuelgo mi cartera en mi hombro cuando Kenny, del sector de correspondencias, surge en mi puerta entreabierta.  
— Hola, Kenny, puedes entrar.  
— Bella — él pronuncia mi nombre con un acento francés. — Esto aquí es para vos — él sonríe y me muestra un florero lleno de rosas rojas. Muchas rosas. Más de una docena. Más que dos docenas, aunque no las haya contado. Todavía.  
— ¡Carajo! — los ojos de Rosalie se abren enormemente. Veo que ella hace un esfuerzo enorme para no tomar la tarjeta.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 11**

— Ah. El truco de cocinarle el conejito en la olla — Jasper dice cuando, el lunes a la mañana, lo actualizo sobre lo que sucedió.  
— ¡No fue el truco del conejito en la olla! — protesto, recordando la escena de "Atracción fatal". Alice criticaba toda la premisa de esa película. No paraba de afirma cuan irrealista era el guión: ningún hombre se sentiría atraído por una mujer menos atractiva que su esposa. Creo que estoy tirando abajo esa teoría.  
— ¿Ah, no? — Jasper retruca, imperturbable. — Bien, tal vez una variación del tema. Más sutil, pero ejerciste una leve presión... Y le informó que es inaceptable que él continúe con las dos al mismo tiempo.  
— Bien, de cualquier forma... Todo está acabado le digo, dándome cuenta que esas tres palabras me ponen dentro del gran conjunto de mujeres ingenuas que niegan la relación mientras rezan para mantenerla. esas mujeres que intentan aferrarse a cualquier puntita de esperanza, Insisten en terminar cuando en verdad están queriendo una última conversación, una última cita, una última vez para seguir con las puertas abiertas. Y la patética verdad es que realmente quiero más. Me gustaría de poder deshacer esa escena en Talkhouse. No debería haberle dicho una palabra a Edward. Siento una preocupación repentina de que él me va a evitar para siempre. Probablemente va a decidir que no vale a pena, que la situación es simplemente demasiado complicada.  
— ¿Se acabó? — Jasper pregunta medio escéptico.  
— Si, se acabó.  
— Bravo — dice él, con el más perfecto acento británico. — Así se hace.  
— En fin... — digo, como si me fuese fácil mantenerme lejos de Edward.  
— En fin... ¿Vienes a Londres la semana do 4 de Julio? — indaga Jasper.  
Yo había mencionado esa posibilidad en un e-mail reciente, antes que Edward y yo hubiésemos establecido esa fecha. Ahora no quiero ir. Sólo en caso de que las cosas no hubiesen terminado definitivamente.  
— Hum, creo que no. Ya arreglé para ir a Hamptons — respondo.  
— ¿Edward no va a estar allá?

— Va a estar, pero yo quiero hacer valer el dinero que gasté en el alquiler de la casa.  
— Si, claro.  
— No me hables así.  
— Bien — dice él cambiando el tono. — ¿Pero vendrás a visitarme algún día? También me dejaste plantado después de tu Examen de Graduación. Por ese tipo, Riley.  
— Voy a visitarte. Te lo Prometo. Tal vez en septiembre.  
— Está bien, pero el 4 de Julio sería divertido.  
— No es feriado ahí — le recordé.  
— Si, es gracioso, los ingleses no celebran nuestra independencia de ellos... Pero en mi corazón es feriado, Bella.  
Me Río y le digo que voy a informarme sobre vuelos en otoño.  
— Bien. Voy a mandarte un email con todos mis fines de semana libres... toda la info.  
El sabe que detesto la palabra "info". De la misma forma que odio a las personas que hacen reservas para cenar en el "finde ". (Sonrío.  
— Excelente idea.  
— Perfecto entonces.  
Poco después de hablar con Jasper, mi teléfono suena. El nombre de Caius aparece en el identificador de llamadas. Considero la posibilidad de no atender, pero aprendí que ese tipo de cosa no funciona bien en un despacho de abogacía. Sólo hace los colegas se pongan todavía más irritados cuando uno finalmente habla con ellos.  
— Cómo notificaste los documentos da IXP? — casi me grita Caius. Siempre dispensa la cordialidad.  
— ¿Cómo?  
— La modalidad de entrega. ¿Por correo? ¿En mano?  
Le clavé el documento en la puerta de su choza, hijo de puta, pienso, recordando la vieja forma de notificación usada por el colegio de abogados de Nueva York.  
— Por e—mail — digo, mirando para mi copia ya bastante gasta del Compendio de reglas de Proceso Civil de Nueva York.  
— Excelente cagada te mandaste — dice él, arrogante como siempre.  
— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? — Grita en el teléfono. Aparto el tubo del oído, pero ahora escucho su voz en estéreo, invadiendo el pasillo — Cagaste todo. ¡Eso fue lo que sucedió! ¡Los documentos deben ser entregadas en mano! ¿Ni te tomaste el trabajo de leer el mandato judicial?  
Le doy una leída rápida a la carta del juez. Mierda, él tiene razón.  
— Tienes razón — digo solemnemente. Caius odia las excusas y yo no tengo absolutamente ninguna. — Metí la pata.  
— ¿Qué eres? ¿Una abogadita que recién empieza?  
Miro fijamente mi escritorio. El sabe muy bien que este es mi quinto año en el despacho.  
— Lo que quiero decir, por Cristo, es que es una negligencia — rezonga él. — El despacho va a ser procesado por tu causa y vas a ser despedida si no dejar de haces estas cagadas.  
— Disculpa — digo, y me acuerdo que él odia todavía más cuando alguien pide disculpas.  
— ¡No me pidas disculpas! ¡Halla un modo de deshacer esta cagada! — él dice en mi cara. Creo que Caius nunca terminó una conversación con un apropiado hasta pronto, incluso cuando él está de buen humor.  
No, no soy tu esclava, hijo de puta. Por eso tus sermones no funcionan. Adelante, puedes despedirme. ¿A quién mierda le importa? Recuerdo cuando empecé a trabajar en el despacho. Cuando uno de los socios levantaba las cejas yo era capaz de volver para a mi oficina con lágrimas en los ojos, hecho pánico por perder mi empleo o salir mal en la evaluación. Con el paso de los años maduré, y en este momento no le doy la menor importancia. Tengo problemas mayores que este despacho y mi carrera como abogada.  
No, uses la palabra "carrera". Las Carreras son para personas ambiciosas. Yo sólo quiero sobrevivir, tener un sueldo al final del mes. Este es un mero trabajo. Puedo quedarme o irme de este lugar. Considero renunciar y seguir con pasión una carrera que todavía no sé cual es. Podría decirme a mí misma que, a pesar de no tener una relación significativa e intensa, tengo mi trabajo.

Telefoneo a un abogado de otro despacho y quien me atiende es un sujeto cerca de los cuarenta y tanto años, que tiene un pequeño problema en el habla. Le digo que nuestros documentos fueron entregados de manera incorrecta, que voy a entregarlos en mano, pero que ellos llegaron con un día de atraso. El me interrumpe con una risa contenida y simpática y dice con su lengua arrevesada que no hay problema, que obviamente él no iba a contestar a validez de la notificación. Apuesto a que él odia su trabajo tanto cuanto yo. Si le gustase, nunca perdonaría ese error. Caius festeja cada vez que otro despacho pierde un plazo para litigar o para enviar una carta documento.  
Le Mando un e—mail a Caius con apenas una pequeña frase: "El abogado de la otra parte dice que no hay problema, puede recibir los papeles hoy, en mano." Eso le va a demostrar que puedo ser breve y grosera como cualquiera.  
Alrededor de las 13:30, después de imprimir y despachar una nueva tanda de papeles, recibo a Rosalie, que viene a mi oficina y pregunta si tengo planes para el almuerzo.  
— Ningún plan. ¿Quieres ir almorzar?  
— Quiero. ¿Podríamos ir a algún lugar lindo? ¿Con buena comida? ¿Comer carne, o una comida italiana?  
Sonrío Y asiento con la cabeza, tomando mi cartera de debajo de la mesa. Rosalie puede comer mucho al mediodía, pero yo no, me pongo muy somnolienta por la tarde. Una vez, después de haberme comido un sándwich con puré de papa y un postre, realmente tuve tomar el subte e ir a mi casa a dormir una siesta. Cuando volví, había seis mensajes de voz para mí, incluyendo uno enfurecida de Caius. Esa fue mi última siesta, a no ser que cuente las veces que giro mi silla hacia la ventana y pongo un periódico en mi regazo. Es una técnica infalible — si alguien entra en la oficina, parece que estoy leyendo.

Cuelgo mi cartera en mi hombro cuando Kenny, del sector de correspondencias, surge en mi puerta entreabierta.  
— Hola, Kenny, puedes entrar.  
— Bella — él pronuncia mi nombre con un acento francés. — Esto aquí es para vos — él sonríe y me muestra un florero lleno de rosas rojas. Muchas rosas. Más de una docena. Más que dos docenas, aunque no las haya contado. Todavía.  
— ¡Carajo! — los ojos de Rosalie se abren enormemente. Veo que ella hace un esfuerzo enorme para no tomar la tarjeta.  
— ¿Dónde debo colocarlas? — pregunta Kenny.  
Hago espacio sobre mi escritorio.  
— Aquí está bien.  
Kenny hace una mueca, exagerando el peso del florero, silba y dice:  
— Uauuu, Bella, alguien está enamorado de ti.  
Intento disimular, pero no hay como negar que las flores sean de alguien con intereses románticos. Si no fuesen rojas, podría atribuirlas a alguna celebración de familia, decirles que ese era un día especial para mí o que mis padres se enteraron del error que cometí en la oficina y estaban intentando reconfortarme. Pero no son solamente rosas, son rosas rojas. Y muchas. Seguramente no son de un pariente.  
Kenny se marcha después de hacer un comentario final sobre el precio de las rosas. Intento caminar detrás de él en dirección a la puerta, pero no hay ninguna posibilidad de irnos a cualquier lugar antes que Rosalie obtenga toda la información.  
— ¿De quién son?  
Me encojo de hombros.  
— No tengo la menor idea.  
— ¿No vas a leer la tarjeta?  
Tengo miedo. Las rosas deben ser de Edward... ¿Y si firmó la tarjeta? Muy arriesgado.  
— Ya sé de quien son — digo.  
— ¿De quién?  
— James.  
El es la única otra posibilidad.  
— ¿James? Ustedes apenas estuvieron juntos este fin de semana. ¿Qué historia es esa? ¿Me estás escondiendo algo? ¡Es mejor que hables ya!  
Le digo que no hable tan alto, que no quiero que todos en el despacho se enteren de mi vida.  
— Está bien, entonces vamos, cuéntame. ¿Qué dice la tarjeta?  
Ella está en modalidad interrogatorio. Por más que odie el despacho, ella es una abogada de las buenas.

Sé que no puedo zafar de leer la tarjeta. Además, también estoy loca por saber que dice. Arranco el sobre blanco del florero y lo abro muy lentamente, mientras mi mente vuela para inventar una historia sobre James. Deslizo la tarjeta y mentalmente leo las dos frases: "LO SIENTO MUCHO. POR FAVOR, ENCUENTRAME ESTA NOCHE." Es la letra de Edward, lo que significa que él fue a la florería personalmente. Y mejor todavía. No la firmó, probablemente imaginando una escena como esta. Mi corazón se dispara, pero intento evitar una sonrisa muy grande delante de Rosalie. Las rosas me emocionan. La tarjeta me emociona todavía más. Sé que no voy a rechazar el pedido de él. Voy a encontrarlo esta noche, aunque esté más asustada que nunca de salir lastimada. Paso la lengua sobre mis labios e intento permanecer serena.  
— Son de James. — digo  
Rosalie me mira fijamente.  
— Déjame ver — dice ella, intentando quitarme la tarjeta.  
Le arranco la tarjeta y la meto en la cartera.  
— Sólo dice que él está pensando en mí.  
Ella pone su cabello detrás de su oreja y pregunta desconfiada:  
— ¿Ustedes volvieron a salir? ¿Cómo es la historia?  
Suspiro y me dirijo al corredor, totalmente preparada para usar al pobre James.  
— Está bien, tuvimos un encuentro la semana pasada sobre el cual no te conté — comienzo a decir mientras caminamos en dirección al elevador. — Y, bien, él dice que sus sentimientos son cada vez más fuertes...  
— ¿Dice eso?  
— Algo así.  
Ella asimila la información.  
— ¿Y tu qué le dijiste?  
— Le dije que no estaba segura de como me estaba sintiendo y, bien, que creía que debíamos tomar las cosas con serenidad durante el fin de semana.  
Frieda, de contabilidad, sube al elevador detrás de nosotros. Tengo la esperanza que Rosalie se guarde el interrogatorio para cuando lleguemos a la planta baja , pero no, cuando la puerta se cierra, ella continua.  
— ¿Estuvieron juntos?

Asiento disimuladamente, de modo que Frieda, de espaldas a nosotras, no me vea. Habría dicho que no, pero rosas rojas no tendrían sentido si no hubiese sucedido nada entre nosotros.  
— Pero no durmieron juntos, ¿no?  
Por lo menos ahora ella habla susurrando.  
— No — respondo y después le digo con la mirada que se quede callada. La puerta del elevador se abre y Frieda sale apresuradamente a su destino.  
— Cuéntame más — Rosalie pide.  
— No hay demasiado más. Ah, Rose. ¡Eres implacable!  
— Bien, si me hubieses contado toda la historia desde el principio, no precisaría ser implacable.

Conversamos sobre otras cosas en nuestra breve caminata hasta la Segunda Avenida, pero entonces, cuando ya estamos comiendo nuestros filetes en Palm Too ella dice:  
— ¿Recuerdas cuando dejaste caer la cerveza el sábado a noche, mientras Edward y vos estaban conversando?  
— ¿Cuándo? — pregunto ya en estado de pánico.  
— ¿Ya sabes, cuando ustedes estaban conversando y yo aparecí, al final de la noche?  
— Ah si, creo que si. ¿Qué pasa con eso? — Pongo la expresión más neutra posible.  
— ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Edward estaba tan molesto?  
— ¿él estaba molesto? No me acuerdo — miro el techo, con la frente fruncida. — No creo que estuviese molesto. ¿Por qué me preguntas?  
Cuando se está acorralada, responder una pregunta con otra es una táctica en la que siempre se puede confiar.  
— Por nada. Sólo me pareció extraño, sólo eso.  
— ¿Extraño?  
— No sé. Es una locura...  
— ¿Qué?  
— Es una locura, pero... ustedes parecían una pareja.  
Me Río de nerviosa:  
— ¡Es una locura!  
— Lo sé. Pero mientras los observaba conversando, pensé que vos estarías mejor con Edward. Ya sabes, mejor de lo que él está con Alice.  
— Ah, una tontada — digo. Más risitas nerviosas. — Ellos hacen una linda pareja.  
— Claro. Ellos tienen todo ese estilo superficial, pero hay algo que no encaja — ella lleva la copa de agua a su boca mientras me examina.  
Escogiste muy bien tu profesión, Rosalie.

Le digo que está loca. A pesar de que me encantó lo que ella acaba de decirme. Tengo ganas de preguntarle por qué piensa así. ¿Por qué los dos somos abogados? O por qué tenemos algunas características en común — ¿más profundidad e intelectualidac que Alice?  
Pero no digo nada, porque siempre es sabio decir lo menos posible cuando se es culpable.  
Caius entra en mi escritorio después del almuerzo para preguntarme sobre otro asunto relacionado con el mismo cliente. A lo largo de los años, me di cuenta que esa es su extraña manera de pedir disculpas. El sólo viene a mi oficina después de una explosión, como la de esa mañana.  
Giro en la silla y le actualizo la información.  
— Comprobé todas las causas en Nueva York. Y las federales también.  
— Está bien. Pero ten en mente que nuestro cuadro es peculiar — dice Caius. — No estoy muy seguro si la Corte le va a dar mucha importancia a los antecedentes.  
— Creo que si, pues hasta donde sé, el consenso en que nos basamos en la Sección I de nuestro escrito dice que el cliente está a derecho. Entonces ese es un buen primer paso.

— Bien, asegúrate de verificar también antecedentes judiciales en otras jurisdicciones — dice él. — Precisamos anticipar todos los argumentos de ellos.  
— Está bien — respondo.  
Cuando ya se está yendo, se da vuelta para comentar:  
— Bonitas rosas.  
Me quedo perpleja. Caius y yo no sacamos ese tipo de temas de conversación y él nunca hizo ningún comentario que no fuese referido al trabajo, ni siquiera un "¿Cómo te fue este fin de semana?", un lunes a la mañana, o un " ¿Hace mucho frío allá afuera ?", cuando subimos juntos al ascensor en un día de nieve.  
Tal vez dos docenas de rosas me hagan más interesante. Me siento más interesante, pienso. Este affair con Edward me dio una nueva dimensión.

Estoy cerrando la computadora, a punto de irme del trabajo, con planes de encontrarme con Edward. Todavía no nos hablamos, apenas intercambiamos una serie de mensajes conciliatorios, incluyendo uno mío agradeciéndole las bellas flores.  
Rosalie aparece en mi puerta antes de salir.  
— ¿También te marchas ahora?  
— Si — digo, deseando conseguir escapar antes de ella. Muchas veces ella me pregunta si quiero ir a beber algo después del trabajo. No es que ella sea fiestera, como Alice, pero no es del tipo de quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada.  
Como era de esperar, me pregunta si no quiero ir a tomar un margarita al Tequilaville, nuestro lugar favorito cerca del trabajo, a pesar — o tal vez por las papas fritas y la gran cantidad de turistas. Es siempre una escapada bienvenida de la previsible escena de Nueva York.  
Le digo que no, no puedo.  
Por supuesto que ella quiere una excusa. Todas las que me ocurren pueden y van ser refutadas por ella: estoy cansada (vamos, no seas aburrida); tengo que ir a gimnasia (¡Falta una vez!); estoy intentando beber menos (una mirada incrédula). Entonces le digo que tengo una cita. La cara de ella se ilumina.  
— Entonces las flores de Marky Mark funcionaron, ¿no?  
— ¡Me atrapaste! — le digo mirando el reloj.  
— ¿A dónde van? ¿O van a quedarse en la casa?  
Le digo que vamos salir.  
— ¿A dónde?  
— Nobu — digo, porque comí allá recientemente.  
— ¿Nobu en un lunes a la noche? él está enamorado de ti.  
Me arrepiento de mi elección. Debería haber optado por el restaurante italiano desconocido del vecindario.  
— Si la cita terminar antes de las dos, llámame y cuéntame — me pide Rosalie.  
— Claro — respondo.  
Voy a casa y me olvido todo sobre James y Rosalie.

Muchas gracias por encontrarte conmigo — dice Edward cuando abro la puerta. El viste un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca. Está sin corbata, probablemente la guardó dentro del maletín, que dejó en el piso, al lado de mi puerta. Está visiblemente cansado. — Creí que no ibas a querer encontrarte conmigo.  
Nunca consideré no encontrarme con él. Digo eso, percibiendo el riesgo que corro. No me importa. Es la verdad.  
Comenzamos a disculparnos, nos aproximamos tímidamente. El toma mi mano, la aprieta fuerte, su contacto, al mismo tiempo que me calma, y me energiza.  
— Siento mucho todo. — dice lentamente.  
Me pregunto si él sabe que también debería sentir mucho lo sucedido en la playa, si eso está incluido e o "todo". Ya pensé en la escena muchas veces, casi siempre en tonos sepia. Parpadeo, expulsando la imagen de la cabeza. Quiero hacer las paces. Quiero seguir adelante.  
— Yo también lo siento mucho — le digo. Tomo su otra mano, pero todavía hay mucho espacio entre nosotros. El suficiente para que quepan una o dos personas.  
— No tienes por qué disculparte.  
— Si tengo. No tenía derecho a enojarme contigo. Me comporté tan mal... No íbamos discutir nada antes del 4 de Julio. Ese era el acuerdo...  
— No es justo para ti — dice él. — Es un acuerdo jodido.  
— Estoy bien con las cosas como están. — le explico. Eso no es exactamente la verdad, pero tengo miedo de perderlo si pido más. Por supuesto, también estoy aterrorizada de ser sincera con él.  
— Debo hablar contigo sobre esa tarde con Alice — me dice.  
Sé que él se está refiriendo al episodio de la ducha y no puedo soportar oír esa historia. La escena en sepia en la playa es una cosa, y la escena pornográfica en la ducha es otra muy diferente. No quiero ni un solo detalle de la boca de él.  
— Por favor, no — le digo. Realmente no precisas explicarte.

— Es sólo que... quiero que sepas que fue ella quien comenzó... En serio...  
Yo lo venía evitando hace mucho tiempo y simplemente no pude escapar. Su rostro asume una expresión incómoda de culpa.  
— No precisas explicarte — digo nuevamente, con más firmeza. — ella es tu novia.  
El sacude la cabeza pareciendo aliviado.  
— ¿Sabes cuando ustedes dos estaban en la playa? — le pregunto con calma, sorprendida de mencionar eso.  
— Si — dice él, después mira hacia abajo. — Cuando volví a la toalla me di cuenta que estabas molesta.  
— ¿Cómo supiste?  
— Me escuchaste llamarte por tu nombre y me ignoraste. Estabas tan fría. Helada. Te odié.  
— Disculpa. Fue sólo que parecías tan feliz con ella. Y yo me sentí tan... tan... — Lucho para encontrar la palabra adecuada. — Tan obsoleta, usada, dejada de lado.  
— No estás dejada de lado, Bella. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Anoche no pude dormir. Hoy no pude trabajar.  
La voz de él disminuye hasta tornarse un susurro y acabamos en la posición de dos personas que bailan una canción lenta, mis brazos en torno al cuello de él.  
— Y debes saber que no te estoy usando — dice él en mi oído. Siento escalofríos.  
— Lo sé — respondo junto a su hombro. — Pero es tan extraño. Verte con ella. Creo que no debería ir más a Hamptons con ustedes.  
— Lo siento mucho — dice él otra vez. — Lo sé. Sólo quería pasar un tiempo contigo.  
Nos besamos. Es un beso suave, de bocas cerradas, nuestros labios apenas se tocan. No hay ninguna connotación de deseo, sexo o pasión. Es el otro lado del amor, la parte que más me gusta.  
Vamos a mi cama. El se sienta en el borde y yo cruzo mis piernas a su lado.  
— Sólo quiero que sepas — dice él, mirándome a los ojos — que nunca haría esto si no fueses muy importante para mí.  
— Lo sé — respondo.  
— Y yo estoy... ya sabes... tomándome todo esto muy en serio.  
— No vamos a conversar sobre esto antes del 4 de Julio — me apresuro a decir. — Es lo pactado.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque podemos conversar sobre eso ahora si quieres.  
— tengo certeza absoluta.  
Estoy más que segura. Tengo miedo de cualquier vislumbre de nuestro futuro. No puedo soportar la idea de perderlo, pero todavía necesito considerar lo que representaría perder a Alice. Un error enorme e irreversible contra mi mejor amiga.  
El me dice que le asusta cuanto significo para él. "¿Realmente sabes cuanto significas para mí? "  
Sacudo la cabeza afirmativamente. Lo sé.  
El me besa una vez más, más intensamente. Entonces experimento verdaderamente mi primer increíble sexo de reconciliación.

A la mañana siguiente, Rosalie me hace una visita cuando está camino a su oficina. Me pregunta como fue la cita. Perfecta. Ella se arroja en una de las sillas, colocando sobre en el escritorio una botella de agua mineral y su rosquita. Rosalie reclina la silla y cierra la puerta con el codo. Su rostro está serio.  
Lo que acabó sucediendo fue que James de hecho optó por un pequeño restaurant italiano desconocido del vecindario. El mismo puto pequeño restaurant italiano que por alguna puta razón también atrajo Rosalie anoche. Una puta ciudad de millones de habitantes, y James y Rosalie a apenas dos mesas de distancia, cenando ravioles en una puta noche de lunes.  
Bienvenido a Manhattan, una puta isla mas pequeña de lo que jamás podrías imaginarte.  
— La única cosa sobre la cual no me mentiste — dice Rosalie, señalando con el dedo — es que James realmente tenía una cita. Sólo que no contigo, mentirosa... Aunque la chica se parecía a vos en la boca y el mentón.  
— ¿Estás enojada?  
— No, enojada no.  
— ¿Qué, entonces? — Bien, para comenzar, estoy azorada. Nunca pensé que serás capaz de engañarme así — Ella parece muy estupefacta por la revelación. — Y también estoy triste por darme cuenta que no confías en mí. Me gustaba considerarme tu mejor amiga, no una figura decorativa, un retroceso a los tiempos del secundario, tu mejor amiga de hoy en día. Lo que me lleva a otra cuestión... — ella dice llena de moralina y después espera que yo rompa el silencio.  
Miro a mi engrampadora, después mi teclado y después mi engrampadora, nuevamente.

Aunque muchas veces me haya imaginado siendo descubierta, es siempre Alice quien me atrapa. Porque, después de todo, cuando dejamos volar nuestra imaginación, optamos por el peor escenario posible, no por un escenario de mediano peligro. Es como preocuparse con la posibilidad de que tu novio haya sufrido un accidente de auto — uno no se lo imagina chocando contra un buzón de correo o cortándose el labio. Uno se imagina lirios al lado de un féretro abierto.  
Entonces yo veía imágenes de Alice atrapándonos. No del tipo "los dos en la cama en pleno acto" — eso es muy improbable, especialmente en un edificio con portero —, pero algo más sutil. Alice aparece inesperadamente y José la deja subir sin tocar el portero eléctrico (Alerta: advertirle que nunca le permita eso). Atiendo la puerta imaginando que es el chico que vino entregar la comida china para mí y para Edward (Alerta mental número dos: siempre mirar por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta). Y allí está ella. Sus grandes ojos captando todo. Sin palabras en su estado de horror. Ella abandona la escena. Edward va al pasillo en ropa interior, gritando el nombre de ella, como Marlon Brando en "Un tranvía llamado deseo".  
Próxima escena: Alice, en medio de cajas de cartón, empacando sus CDS con la siempre tan solidaria Charlotte ofreciendo le ella pañuelos de papel. Por lo menos Edward se quedaría con los CDS de Springsteen, incluso Greetings from Asbury Park, que alguien le regaló a Alice. La mayor parte de los libros también se quedarían con él, ya que Alice casi no tenía libros en el apartamento. Apenas algunos pocos objetos vistosos para poner sobre las mesas del centro.

Una vez leí — irónicamente, en una de las revistas de Alice — que una persona que está teniendo un affair se debe entrenar en un ejercicio de visualización en el que pueda imaginarse siendo atrapada y después sufriendo las terribles consecuencias, esas imágenes debe traer a persona de vuelta a la realidad, hacerla pensar mejor, hacerla se dar cuenta do que está perdiendo. Por supuesto, el artículo presuponía un affair movido por el deseo incontrolable y no estaba dirigido a la tercera del triangulo, sino al participante mas comprometido. Además, también presuponía que la tercera persona involucrada no era la madrina de la boda a punto de realizarse. Las nuestras circunstancias claramente no encajan en el esquema típico del adulterio.  
De cualquier modo, no sé como me sentiría si Alice descubriese todo y nuestra amistad terminase. No puedo imaginarlo. El hecho es que Alice y Edward todavía están comprometidos. Y probablemente las cosas van permanecer así. Ellos se van a casar y ella nunca va a descubrir la verdad.  
Ser descubierta por Rosalie es una historia diferente.  
— ¿Entonces? — pregunta ella.  
— ¿Entonces, qué?  
— ¿Con quién realmente te encontraste anoche? ¿Quién realmente te mandó las flores? — ella señala hacia mis rosas.  
— Otra persona.  
— No me vengas con esa mierda.  
Trago en seco.  
— Está bien, escucha, no nací ayer. Armas una pelea con Edward en Talkhouse, los dos dejaron de hablar cuando yo llegué. Después te vas de Hamptons más temprano al día siguiente, toda deprimida, mintiendo sobre plazos legales a punto de expirar... conozco tus plazos, Bells, y no tenía nada que ver con la entrega ayer. Y luego esas flores llegan.

Ella señala mis rosas, todavía en perfecto estado.  
— Mencionas el nombre de James, a quien ignoraste todo el fin de semana. Lo que es muy extraño, aunque hayas decidido avanzar lentamente con él. ¡Luego me dices que tienes una cita con James y yo lo encuentro con otra mujer!  
Ella termina la enumeración de las evidencias con una sonrisa jubilosa.  
— ¿Ella era bonita?  
— ¿La mujer?  
— La compañía de James.  
— En verdad si, ella era muy atractiva. Cómo si eso te importase una mierda.  
Rosalie tiene razón, no me importa.  
— Ahora deja de dar vueltas y ve directo al punto — ella dice.  
— ¿Qué punto?  
— ¡Bella!  
— Realmente parece terrible — digo, negándome a confesar.  
— Bella. ¿A quién crees que se lo voy a contar? Soy tu amiga, no de Alice. Qué diablos, no me gusta tanto...  
Corto un pedazo de cinta adhesiva, arranco cinco centímetros y la sujeto entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. Por alguna razón esa es una confesión más difícil de la que le hice a Jasper. Tal vez porque sea cara a cara. Tal vez porque el pasado de ella no haya sido tan aventurero como el de Jasper.  
— Está bien — Rosalie intenta nuevamente. — Déjame hablar por vos, simplemente asiente con la cabeza. — La voz de ella es la de una madre hablando con una hija.  
Juego nerviosamente con la cinta, enrollándola en mi dedo. Ella esta a punto de descubrir todo y yo tengo dos alternativas: admitir o negar. Admitir puede ser un grande alivio. Negar me forzaría a hacer una expresión indignada y responder con una serie de preguntas del tipo: "¿Cómo puedes haber pensado eso? ¿Estás loca?" etc. No soy buena fingiendo  
— Edward está engañando a Alice — dice ella — contigo.  
Sonido de tambores.  
Levanto mi mentón y la miro de vuelta. Después sacudo la cabeza lo menos posible.  
— ¡Lo sabía!

Pienso en interrumpir el interrogatorio, pero en verdad realmente quiero conversar sobre eso. Quiero que ella me diga que no soy una persona terrible. Quiero que ella discurra sobre esa afirmación anterior de que Edward hace más linda pareja conmigo que con Alice. Y, por encima de todo, quiero conversar sobre Edward.  
— ¿Cuándo comenzó?  
— La noche da mi fiesta de cumpleaños.  
Ella mira el techo y sacude la cabeza, como si ahora todo tuviese sentido.  
— Está bien, comienza desde el principio. No escondas nada. — Ella se instala en la silla y muerde la rosquilla.  
— La primera vez que me acosté con él fue un accidente.  
— ¿La primera vez? ¿Te acóstate con él? ¿Muchas veces?  
Le doy una mirada.  
— Disculpa, adelante. ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo!  
— Bien. La noche de la fiesta fuimos los últimos en irnos... fuimos a tomar unos tragos, una cosa llevó a la otra y nos acostamos en mi apartamento. Fue un accidente. Quiero decir, estábamos borrachos. Yo por lo menos lo estaba.  
— Si, me acuerdo, estabas un poco tomada esa noche.  
— Si. Pero lo interesante es que Edward dice que no estaba borracho. Ese detalle no solamente pone la responsabilidad del lado de él, sino que al mismo tiempo da origen a una relación más importante.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Se aprovechó de ti?  
— No, no quise insinuar eso... Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
— Bien — ella hace una seña para que continúe.  
Le cuento sobre el día siguiente, los mensajes frenéticos de Alice, nuestro pánico y Edward usando a James como cómplice.  
— Entonces fue sólo eso — yo concluyo.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con "fue solo eso"? Por supuesto que no fue sólo eso — ella le da una mirada significativa a las rosas.  
— Quiero decir que fue eso por un tiempo. No estábamos arrepentidos y...  
— ¿Cómo arrepentidos?  
— ¡Arrepentidos, Rosalie! — interiormente recuerdo ese primer día y mi completa falta de remordimiento. Entonces era eso. En mi cabeza, todo estaba acabado.  
— Pero no en la de él, ¡verdad ?

Escojo mis palabras cuidadosamente y le cuento a ella sobre la llamada de Edward el lunes y lo que él dijo. Y después todas las cosas que sucedieron en Hamptons. Y sobre nuestro primero beso sobrio. El beso decisivo. Haberme acostado con él decidiéndolo conscientemente por primera vez.  
Ella le da una mordida más grande a ala mordida.  
— ¿Entonces es eso...? ¿Solamente sexo? ¿O realmente él te gusta ?  
— Realmente me gusta — le revelo.  
Ella asimila a información.  
— ¿él va a terminar con el compromiso?  
— Todavía no hablamos de eso.  
— ¿Cómo que no han hablado de eso? ¿Espera, era por eso que estaban peleando en Talkhouse?  
Le digo que no estábamos exactamente peleando, sino que yo estaba molesta porque él había tenido sexo con Alice. Y que por eso había mandado las rosas.  
— Bien. Entonces él lamenta haberse acostado con su novia, es como si él estuviese inclinado a terminar con ella, no?  
— No sé. Realmente todavía no discutimos eso.  
Ella parece confundida.  
— ¿Y cuándo van hacer eso?  
— Acordamos que conversaríamos por el 4 de Julio.  
— ¿Por qué esa fecha?  
— Una elección arbitraria, no sé.  
Ella bebe un trago de agua.  
— Bien, crees que él va a terminar con ella, ¿verdad?  
— No sé. No sé si quiero eso.  
Ella me lanza una mirada perpleja.  
— Te estás olvidando de un detalle importante de la historia, Rosalie. Alice es mi amiga de hace años, de todo una vida, y yo soy a madrina de ella.  
Ella hace una mueca.  
— Detalles.  
— Simplemente ella no te gusta.  
— Alice no es la persona que más me gusta en este mundo, pero eso no viene al caso.  
— En mi opinión ese es un detalle importante. Ella es mi amiga. Y, además, aunque no lo fuese, aunque fuese una mujer cualquiera, ¿no crees que yo igualmente tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias negativas de todo esto?  
Me pregunto por qué argumento en contra de mí misma.  
Ella se acomoda en la silla y habla lentamente.

— El mundo no es así, negro o blanco, Bella. No hay una moral absoluta. Se te hubieses acostado con Edward sólo por farra, entonces tal vez me preocuparía por las consecuencias negativas. Pero tienes sentimientos por él. Eso no te hace una mala persona.  
Intento memorizar el argumento de ella. No hay una moral absoluta. Eso es bueno.  
— Si la situación fuese a la inversa — continua ella —, Alice haría lo mismo sin pestañear.  
— ¿Te parece? — le pregunto, considerando la idea.  
— ¿Tu no?  
— Tal vez tengas razón — digo. Después de todo, Alice tradicionalmente se lleva la mejor porción de todo. Las cosas siempre fueron así.  
Hasta ahora.  
Rosalie sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.  
— Ve a fondo.  
Más o menos lo mismo que Jasper dice. Son dos votos para mí y ninguno para Alice.  
— Voy a continuar viéndome con él todo lo que pueda. Vamos ver qué sucede — digo, dándome cuenta que "ver qué sucede" es mi versión de "ir a fondo".

**Un capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que hacer.**

**Les** **dejo el adelanto…**

— ¿En una escala de uno a diez, cuánto le temes al baby shower? Alice me pregunta al día siguiente mientras vamos al baby shower de Ángela, en el Camry modelo 86 de mi madre, el auto con el cual aprendí a manejar. — Diez es desesperación total, el tipo de desesperación del día del Juicio Final. Uno es "apenas puedo esperar para llegar, realmente va a ser muy divertido".  
— Seis — respondo.  
Alice dice "hum" como quien ya entendió todo y luego abre su espejo para examinar el labial.  
— A decir la verdad, creí que sería más alto.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto le temes tu?  
Ella cierra el espejo, examina su anillo de 2,3 quilates y dice:  
— Hum... No sé... cuatro y medio.  
Ohhh, ya entendí, pienso. Yo tengo más razones para temer el baby shower. Yo soy la única que va a entrar en una sala llena de mujeres casadas y embarazadas — muchas de las cuales son compañeras de secundario— sin ni al menos tener un novio. Sólo una de nosotras tiene treinta años y está completamente sola, una combinación trágica en cualquier área residencial familiar. Es eso lo que Alice está pensando. Pero hago que ella lo diga, le pregunto por qué supone que le temo al baby shower por un punto y medio más.  
Sin la menor inhibición y sin pensar dos veces en escoger las palabras cuidadosamente, ella me responde.  
— Porque tú estás soltera.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 12**

Alice y yo estamos en el avión con destino a Indianapolis, para el baby shower del bebé de Ángela, y yo estoy atrapada en el horrible asiento del medio. Alice se habría quedado con el del medio, pero por supuesto que peleó por mi lugar en la ventana alegando que si no pudiese mirar afuera se descompondría. Quise decirle que el principio de viajes en automóviles no se aplica a los aviones, pero ni me tomé el trabajo, apenas me rendí a las exigencias de ella. En otros tiempos yo habría hecho eso sin notarlo, pero ahora me quedé resentida. Pienso en Jasper y Rosalie y en sus recientes declaraciones sobre Alice. Ella es egoísta, total y absolutamente egocéntrica. Y esa es la verdad, independientemente de mis sentimientos por Edward.  
Un hombre de unos cuarenta e tantos años, con el cabello bien cortito, sentó en el asiento que da al pasillo a mi izquierda. Ese sujeto colocó toda la extensión y el largo de su antebrazo derecho en el apoya brazo entre nosotros dos, desde el codo hasta la punta del dedo. Para no perder el espacio, él bebe y gira las páginas de su revista con la mano izquierda.  
El piloto anuncia que el cielo está limpio y que vamos aterrizar antes de lo horario previsto. Alice anuncia que está aburrida. Ella es la única persona que conozco que tiene más de 12 años y dice con bastante regularidad que está aburrida.  
Miro por encima de mi libro.  
— Ya leíste la columna de Martha Stewart sobre bodas?  
— De punta a punta. No hay nada nuevo. Y, a propósito, eres tu quien debería estar leyendo la revista. Hay un artículo sobre suvenires, tu me prometiste que ibas a ayudarme a pensar una idea original para suvenires — dice ella, mientras reclina el asiento hacia atrás y después de vuelta a la misma posición.  
— ¿Qué tal fósforos?  
— ¡Dijiste algo original! — Alice cruza los brazos. — ¡Y todos lo que ofreces son fósforos! Eso ya está muy visto. Necesito un suvenir apropiado.  
— ¿Qué es lo que Martha sugiere? — pregunto, marcando con el pulgar donde paré la lectura de mi novela.

— Todo lo que sugiere es muy difícil. Da mucho trabajo — ella me mira con cara de víctima. — ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Sabes que no tengo talento para esas cosas artesanales.  
— Ni yo.  
—Tú eres mejor que yo.  
Vuelvo al libro fingiendo estar absorbida por la historia. Ella suspira y mastica su chicle con más vigor. Y como eso no funciona, golpea la tapa de mi libro.  
— ¡Bella!  
— ¡Bien, bien!  
Ella se ríe, sin la menor vergüenza de lo que hace, como una criatura que no le importa atormentar la vida de una madre.  
— Bien, puedes optar por las almendras azucaradas, con cintas en tonos pasteles en el envoltorio... o mentas en una latita con la fecha de la boda — le digo, mientras intento ejercer una leve presión con mi codo izquierdo, intentando abrir una minúscula hendija en el apoya brazo. En mi visión periférica, noto que el hombre flexiona el bíceps en señal de resistencia. — También tienes la opción de suvenires permanentes, como los adornos para los árboles de Navidad...  
— No. Tenemos muchos invitados judíos y orientales... — ella se interrumpe, orgullosa por la diversidad de su lista de invitados.  
— Bien. Pero podrían ser unos CDS caseros con tus canciones favoritas.  
Ella se pone en alerta.  
— ¡Me gusta la idea del CD! ¿Pero no será muy caro?  
La miro como si le dijese: "Es verdad, pero vos te lo mereces.".  
— ¿Pero qué son cien dólares más en el presupuesto general, verdad? — pregunta ella.  
Estoy segura que los padres de ella la matarían por esa afirmación.  
— Es cierto – la defiendo.

— Entonces podríamos crear la Banda Sonora de Alice y Edward y grabar nuestras canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos — dice ella.  
Hago una mueca.  
— ¿Estás segura que no es cacofonía? Di la verdad.  
— No, me gusta, me gusta — Quiero cambiar de tema, pero me quedo preocupada que eso de inicio a una discusión sobre mis deficiencias como madrina. Entonces, en vez de eso, finjo una pose pensativa y le digo que, aunque la idea de los CDS es trabajosa y cara, sería un recuerdo especial para los invitados. Entonces le pregunto si cree que a Edward le gustaría esa idea.  
Ella me mira como si dijese: "¿A Quién le importa lo que Edward quiere? Los novios no importan."  
— Está bien, ahora ayúdeme a pensar en algunas canciones.  
Oigo a Shania Twain cantando "Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under", o tal vez Diana Ross soltando la voz en "Stop! ln the Name of Love!". No, todo mal, pienso. Esas dos canciones ponen a Alice en el papel de víctima digna de pena.  
— No puedo pensar en una canción, me quedé blanco. Vamos, ayúdame a pensar — dice Alice, la lapicera puesta sobre la servilleta. ¿Tal vez algo de Prince, de Van Halen?  
— Tampoco logro pensar en ninguna — digo, con la esperanza que Bruce Springsteen no sea incluido.  
— ¿Estás segura que no es cacofonía? — indaga ella.  
— No es cacofonía — le respondo. En seguida susurro: — Este tipo aquí a mi lado me está irritando. No me dejó ni una puntita del apoya brazo. — Giro para reparar en el perfil satisfecho del sujeto.  
— Con permiso, señor. — Alice se inclina sobre mí y le toca el brazo. Una, dos, tres veces. — ¡Señor, señor! él lanza una mirada de desprecio en dirección de ella.  
— Señor, podría compartir el apoyabrazos con mi amiga? — ella le ofrece su sonrisa más seductora.  
El mueve el brazo un centímetro, yo murmuro un agradecimiento.  
— ¿Ves? — Alice me pregunta toda orgullosa.  
Ese es el momento en que ella espera que yo fique maravillada con el modo en que ella se relaciona con los hombres.

— Sólo precisas saber cómo pedir lo que quieres – me susurra ella. Mi consejera en asuntos sobre sexo masculino.  
Pienso en Edward y en 4 de Julio.  
— Tal vez debería probar eso — digo.

Poco después del aterrizaje, mis padres me llaman al celular para confirmar si el padre de Alice nos vino a buscar y si comí algo en el avión. Les digo que si, el señor Brandon apareció, y no, hace más o menos unos diez años que dejaron de servir la cena en el vuelo de Nueva York a Indianápolis.  
Cuando llegamos a nuestra calle cortada, veo a mi padre esperándome en la entrada de nuestra casa de dos pisos con terminación en aluminio blanco y postigos verdes. El está vistiendo una camisa escocesa color durazno y gris de manga corta y un pantalón Dockers color gris. Se Trata, sin duda, de un "traje", y tiene la firma de mi madre en él. Le agradezco al señor Brandon por el viaje y le digo a Alice que la llamo más tarde. Me quedo aliviada que no me haya pedido que cenemos todos juntos. Ya hablé suficiente sobre bodas y sé que la señora Brandon es incapaz de hablar sobre otro asunto.  
Mientras cruzo el jardín de Alice en dirección al mío, mi padre levanta el brazo y me saluda como si se estuviese comunicando con un barco distante.  
— ¡Hola, licenciada! — grita él, sonriendo. La novedad de tener una hija abogada todavía no se agotó.  
— ¡Hola, papá! — Le doy un beso y después a mi madre, al lado de él, ya estudiándome para encontrar posibles señales de anorexia, lo que es ridículo. Estoy lejos de ser demasiado delgada, pero mi madre no acepta la definición de Nueva York de delgadez.  
Mientras respondo a las preguntas de ellos sobre el vuelo, noto que el empapelado del corredor cambió. Odio los empapelados florales.

Nuestra casa todavía tiene muy del estilo del interior del país: expresiones de bienvenidas bordadas en punto de cruz diciendo cosas como ''Amigos que entran por la puerta del fundo son los mejores", una serie de vaquitas de madera, cerditos, y pinturas con temas rurales por todas partes.  
— Bonito empapelado — digo, intentando sonar sincera.  
Mi madre no se traga esa.  
— Sé que no te gusta el empapelado, pero a tu padre y a mí nos gusta — dice ella, llevándome a la cocina. — Y somos nosotros los que vivimos aquí.  
— Nunca dije que me gustaba el empapelado — mi padre dice guiñándome un ojo.  
Ella le lanza la mirada de irritación de siempre.  
— Claro, Charlie.  
Entonces ella me cuchichea, con la intención que mi padre escuche, que, en verdad, fue él mismo quien escogió el nuevo papel.  
El me hace una expresión como diciendo "¿Quién, yo?".  
Ellos nunca se cansan de ese show. Ella hace el papel de líder sacrificada encuadrando a un marido descarriado. Aunque haya pasado la mayor parte de mi adolescencia irritada con esa monotonía, especialmente cuando había amigos en la casa, recientemente pasé a apreciar el estilo. Hay algo de reconfortante en la repetición de la interacción de ellos. Me enorgullece que ellos hayan permanecido juntos, cuando tantos padres de mis amigos se divorciaron.  
Mi madre señala un plato con queso cheddar, galletas y uvas rojas.  
— Come — dice ella.  
— ¿Tienen semillas? — pregunto. Uvas con semillas simplemente no valen la pena el esfuerzo.  
— No, no tienen — responde mi madre. — ¿Quieren que les cocine algo o prefieren pedir una pizza?  
Ella sabe que prefiero pizza. En primero lugar amo la pizza de Sal y sólo puedo comerla cuando vengo a visitarlos. En segundo lugar, "algo" es una descripción precisa de la cocina de mi madre. No hay nada que me de mas miedo que la imagen de mi madre poniéndose el delantal.

— Pizza — responde mi padre por nosotros. — ¡Queremos pizza!  
Mi madre saca un cupón de Sal que está pegado en el refrigerador y llama pidiendo una pizza grande de calabresa con hongos. Ella cubre el tubo del teléfono.  
— Está bien, Bella?  
Le hago señal de positivo con el pulgar. Ella sonríe, orgullosa de haberse acordado de mi combinación favorita.  
Antes de colgar el teléfono, ella ya está preguntando sobre mi vida amorosa. Como si todos mis llamados anteriores apenas fuesen un estratagema y yo les estuviese ocultando la verdad. Mi padre se cubre los oídos fingiendo sentirse avergonzado. Les sonrío con los labios apretados, pensando que ese interrogatorio es la única parte fea de volver a casa. Siento que soy una decepción. Yo los decepciono. Soy hija única, la única posibilidad de tener nietos. La matemática es simple: si yo no tengo hijos en los próximos cinco años, es poco probable que ellos vean a sus nietos yendo a la facultad. Nada como una presión más en situación de por sí estresante.  
— ¿Ningún muchacho a la vista? — pregunta mi madre, mientras mi padre intenta cortar la feta ideal de queso. Los ojos de ella están muy abiertos, esperanzados. El interrogatorio puede parecer insensible, pero ella realmente cree que tengo una docena de opciones, que la única cosa que me impide darle nietos es mi propia neurosis. Ella no entiende que el amor correspondido simple y directamente que ella siente por mi padre no es tan fácil de encontrar.  
— No — respondo bajando mis ojos. — Voy a decirles algo, es más difícil encontrar un buen tipo en Nueva York que en cualquier otro lugar. — Se rata del cliché de la vida de soltero en Manhattan, pero es verdad.  
— Lo sé — dice mi padre, sacudiendo la cabeza con sinceridad. – Mucha gente ocupada corriendo como locos. Tal vez deberías volver a casa. O Por lo menos mudarte a Chicago. Una ciudad más limpia. Chicago tiene alamedas, sabes. — Todas las veces que mi padre visita Nueva York él vuelve al asunto de la falta de alamedas en la ciudad.

¿Por qué alguien haría una ciudad sin ellas?  
Mi madre concuerda.  
— Todos en esta ciudad están casados y tienen hijos. Ella no puede volver.  
— Ella podría, si quiere — retruca mi padre con la boca llena de galletas.  
— Bien, ella no quiere — dice mi madre. — ¿Quieres, Bella?  
— No — respondo disculpándome. — Por ahora me gusta de Nueva York.  
Mi padre frunce la cara como se dijese: "Bien, entonces no hay solución." Un silencio reina en la cocina. Mis padres intercambian una mirada de pesar.  
— Bien, tengo algo... — yo dejo escapar, solamente para alegrarlos un poco. Ellos se animan y se enderezan en la silla.  
— ¿Si? ¡Yo sabía! — mi madre aplaude toda animada.

— Es un buen tipo...

Apuesto que también es guapo — dice ella.  
— ¿Qué hace? — interrumpe mi padre. — La apariencia de él no viene al caso.  
— él trabaja con marketing. Finanzas – yo digo. No tengo certeza si estoy hablando de Marcus o de Edward. — Pero...  
— ¿Pero, qué? — pregunta mi madre.  
— Pero él acaba de salir de una relación, entonces tal vez el momento no sea perfecto.  
— Nada es perfecto — dice ella. — Depende de como lo encaras.  
Sacudo la cabeza afirmativamente, con una expresión seria, pensando que ella debería bordar en punto de cruz ese pedacito de sabiduría y colgar sobre mi cama de soltera.

— ¿En una escala de uno a diez, cuánto le temes al baby shower? Alice me pregunta al día siguiente mientras vamos al baby shower de Ángela, en el Camry modelo 86 de mi madre, el auto con el cual aprendí a manejar. — Diez es desesperación total, el tipo de desesperación del día del Juicio Final. Uno es "apenas puedo esperar para llegar, realmente va a ser muy divertido".  
— Seis — respondo.  
Alice dice "hum" como quien ya entendió todo y luego abre su espejo para examinar el labial.  
— A decir la verdad, creí que sería más alto.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto le temes tu?  
Ella cierra el espejo, examina su anillo de 2,3 quilates y dice:  
— Hum... No sé... cuatro y medio.  
Ohhh, ya entendí, pienso. Yo tengo más razones para temer el baby shower. Yo soy la única que va a entrar en una sala llena de mujeres casadas y embarazadas — muchas de las cuales son compañeras de secundario— sin ni al menos tener un novio. Sólo una de nosotras tiene treinta años y está completamente sola, una combinación trágica en cualquier área residencial familiar. Es eso lo que Alice está pensando. Pero hago que ella lo diga, le pregunto por qué supone que le temo al baby shower por un punto y medio más.  
Sin la menor inhibición y sin pensar dos veces en escoger las palabras cuidadosamente, ella me responde.  
— Porque tú estás soltera.  
No saco los ojos del camino, pero me doy cuenta que ella está observándome.  
— ¿Tienes rabia? ¿Dije algo malo?  
Niego con la cabeza, enciendo la radio. Lionel Richie está gimiendo en una de las estaciones de radio preferidas de mi madre.  
Alice baja el volumen.  
— No dije que eso fuese algo malo. Quiero decir, sabes que valorizo mucho tu condición de soltera. Nunca quise casarme antes de los 33. Estoy hablando de ellas. Ellas son tan estructuradas y tradicionalistas, me ¿entiendes?  
Alice sólo empeoró las cosas al decir que preferiría unos tres años más como soltera.  
— Ellas son tan estructuradas que ni siquiera se dan cuenta— continua Alice.  
Por supuesto que ella tiene razón. Ese grupo de muchachas, del cual Ángela forma parte desde que salió de la universidad, vive como las mujeres de los años 50. Ellas eligieron los diseños de sus vajillas antes de cumplir 22 años, se casaron con el primer novio, se compraron casas pocos kilómetros, o a pocas cuadras, de la casa de sus padres, y pasaron a dedicarse a la actividad de establecer una familia.  
— Humm — yo murmuro.  
— Es eso lo que quiero decir — explica ella, inocentemente. — Y en el fondo, ellas te envidian. Tú eres una abogada importante, en un estudio de una grande ciudad.  
Retruco que eso es una locura — ninguna de esas chicas desea una carrera como la mía. En verdad, la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera trabaja.

— Bien, no es solamente la carrera. Tu eres libre y soltera. Quiero decir, ellas ven "Sex and the City". Ellas saben como es tu vida. Es glamorosa, con mucha diversión, tipos atractivos, tragos a base de vodka, ¡pura emoción! Pero ellas no van dejar que vos veas el lado inseguro e insatisfecho de ellas. ¿Porque eso haría que la vida de ellas pareciese patética, entiendes? — Alice sonríe, satisfecha con su conversación para levantarme la moral. — Tu vida es totalmente la de Sex and the City.  
— Es verdad. Soy muy parecida a Carrie Bradshaw – respondo categóricamente.  
A excepción de los zapatos maravillosos, su cuerpo increíble y una mejor amiga bastante comprensiva.  
— ¡Exactamente! — dice ella. — Así se habla.  
— Mira, no me importa lo que ellas estén pensando — le digo, sabiendo que eso es parcialmente verdad. Sólo me importa mi consciencia. Y una parte de mí cree que tener treinta años y estar sola es triste. Aun teniendo un buen trabajo. Aun viviendo en Manhattan.  
— Bien — dice ella.  
Llegamos a la casa de Jessica Stanley— una amiga menos importante de los tiempos del secundario. Alice mira el reloj e insiste en que demos una vuelta por los alrededores y así llegamos un poco atrasadas, como hacen las personas modernas.  
Le digo que no es necesario ser moderna y llegar atrasada a un baby shower, pero acabo concordando y, a pedido de ella, vamos hasta McDonald. Ella se inclina sobre mí y grita en el micrófono que quiere una Pepsi diet pequeña. Sé que ella sabe que McDonald vende Coca, y no Pepsi. Ella me dijo una vez que le gusta ponerlos a prueba.

— ¿Coca light le da lo mismo? — pregunta el muchacho con una voz perezosa.  
— Si no hay otra cosa — dice ella con una risita comprensiva.

Ella termina la gaseosa cuando llegamos a la casa de Jessica.  
— Bien, allá vamos — dice ella, acomodando su cabello, como si fuese la estrella del baby shower, y no Ángela y su hijo por nacer.  
Cuando llegamos, las otras invitadas ya están reunidas en la sala de Jessica, pintada en tonos de azul y amarillo. Ángela grita, viene bamboleando en nuestra dirección y nos reúne en un abrazo grupal. A pesar de la poca afinidad, todavía somos sus mejores amigas. Y está claro que somos las invitadas de honor, un papel con el cual no me siento cómoda, pero que Alice desempeña con todo o placer.  
— ¡Qué bueno verlas, chicas! ¡Muchas gracias por venir ! – dice Ángela. — Ustedes dos están increíbles. Increíbles. Siempre que vuelven están todavía más elegantes.  
— Tú también estás perfecta — respondo. — Te queda muy bien estar embarazada, tienes otro brillo.  
Como sucede en la casa dos mis padres, Ángela se resiste a los cambios. Ella todavía tiene el mismo peinado – a la altura del hombro con una torzada hacia adentro. Eso fue moda en los años 80, horrible para la mitad de los 90 y, por pura suerte, ligeramente menos horrible hoy en día. Hasta pasa como un corte de estilo maternal  
Alice pasa la mano izquierda, donde tiene el anillo de compromiso, por la barriga de Ángela. La luz golpea allí y el reflejo va directo a mi rostro.  
— Oh, mi Dios — Alice habla toda dulce. — ¡Tienes una personita aquí adentro!  
Ángela se ríe y dice:  
— Bien, es verdad, es una forma de ver la cosa.  
Ella nos presenta a algunas invitadas, colegas profesoras, orientadoras de escuela donde ella da clases y otras amigas del vecindario.  
— Y, por supuesto, el resto ustedes ya se conocen!  
Intercambiamos abrazos con Jess y otras amigas del secundario. Vemos a Brit Miller (quien descaradamente veneraba e imitaba a Alice en los tiempos de la escuela).Tricia Salerno. Jennifer McGowan. Kim Frisby.

A excepción de Kim, quien era una jefa de hinchada muy animada y, milagrosamente, también una alumna avanzada de ciencias y matemáticas, ninguna de las chicas era particularmente inteligente, interesante o popular en el colegio. Pero como esposas y madres, la mediocridad de ellas ya no importa más.  
Kim se desliza en el sofá y me ofrece un lugar a su lado. Le pregunto como están Jeff (que también se graduó en nuestra clase y jugaba beisbol con Seth y Garret) y los niños. Ella dice que están todos perfectos: Jeff acaba de ser promovido, lo que es fue maravilloso porque se están comprando una casa nueva, y los niños son simplemente perfectos.  
— ¿Qué hace Jeff? — pregunto.  
Ella responde que él trabaja en ventas.  
— Y los chicos son gemelos, ¿verdad?  
— Dos varones, Brian y Brick.  
— ¿Tienes fotos de ellos? — hago la pregunta inevitable.  
— Si — dice Kim, sacando un pequeño álbum con una tapa que dice "libro del corazón ' con letras bien grandes y rojas. Sonrío, hojeando, parando por el tiempo necesario antes de pasar a la página siguiente. Brick en la bañera. Brian con una bola de beisbol. Brick con abuelo y abuelo con Brick.  
— Son muy lindos — digo cerrando el álbum y entregándoselo de vuelta.  
— Es cierto — dice Kim, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.  
— Intentaremos mantenerlos así.  
Mientras ella guarda el álbum en la cartera, escucho a Alice contando la historia de su compromiso para Jennifer y Tricia.  
Brit queda atizándola.  
— Cuéntales la parte de las rosas — ella sugiere.  
Me había olvidado de las rosas, tal vez había bloqueado el recuerdo desde que me llegaron mis rosas.  
— Si, una docena de rosas rojas — cuenta Alice. — ya estaban esperando en el apartamento después que él me hizo el pedido.  
Yo, dos docenas.  
— ¿Dónde te hizo el pedido? — Tricia quiere saber.  
— Bien, habíamos salido a almorzar y después él sugirió que fuésemos a caminar al Central Park...  
— ¿Tu lo sospechabas? — dos de las chicas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
— No...  
Eso es mentira.

Recuerdo que dos días antes que Edward le hiciese el pedido ella me contó que sabía que eso iba a suceder. Pero admitir el hecho sería banalizar su historia, además de deteriorar su imagen de "deseada".  
— ¿Qué te dijo entonces? — pregunta Brit.  
— ¡Ya conoces la historia! — Alice se ríe. Ella y Brit se hablan de vez en cuando por el empeño de Brit. Su fascinación por su heroína de la adolescencia nunca disminuyó.  
— ¡Cuéntalo de nuevo! — pide Brit. — la historia de mi compromiso es tan aburrida... Yo misma elegí el anillo en el shopping. Y me gusta vivir una historia de amor indirectamente a través tuyo.  
Alice pone una expresión de falsa modestia.  
— Edward me dijo: "Alice, no puedo pensar en nada que me haría más feliz que tenerte como esposa."  
A no ser acostarme con tu mejor amiga.  
— Entonces él dijo: "Comparte tu vida conmigo."  
Y comparte a tu mejor amiga conmigo.  
Un coro de oohs y ahhs le siguió. Sé que ella está adornando la historia y que él apenas profirió el tradicional: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"  
— Sácate el anillo — clama Brit. — Quiero probármelo.

Kim dice que no trae suerte sacarse el anillo durante el compromiso.  
— ¡Sácatelo!  
Alice se encoge de hombros para demostrar que su espíritu libre todavía está intacto. O tal vez para demostrar que cuando uno es Alice Brandon no es necesario contar con buena suerte. Ella se quita el anillo y les pasa el círculo a las mujeres impacientes. El anillo se detiene mi mano.  
— Pruébatelo, Rach — pide Brit.  
Una broma divertida de las chicas casadas. Hacer que la soltera se pruebe el anillo de brillantes de forma que ella pueda, aunque se por un momento, aproximarse un poco a la euforia desconocida del compromiso. Niego con la cabeza, educadamente, como si rechazase repetir un plato.  
— No, gracias — respondo.  
— ¿Bella, tienes algo en vista? — pregunta Tricia vacilante, como alguien que desea saber el resultado de una tomografía.  
Estoy lista para responder un no bien firme, cuando Alice responde por mí.  
— Una fila muy larga — dice ella. — Pero ningún tipo en especial Bella es muy exigente.

Ella está intentando ayudar. Pero de alguna forma eso tiene el efecto inverso y yo me siento como una solterona. Además, no logro dejar de pensar que ella sólo está siendo caritativa porque yo obviamente parezco la extraña del grupo, la perdedora. Si estuviese con Brad Pitt, no habría modo de que Alice saliese en mi defensa. Ella estaría mordiéndose los codos, con su instinto de competencia tan exacerbado, diciendo que Brad es Brad, pero que Edward es muy guapo... Sólo un poquito menos guapo que Brad. Por supuesto, con eso yo concordaría.  
— Yo no diría que soy tan exigente — retruco sin parecer muy preocupada.  
Apenas sola, sin esperanzas y teniendo una aventura con el futuro marido de Alice. ¿Pero, saben que me gradué en una de las diez facultades de derecho más importantes del país y que gano un salario de seis dígitos? Y que no preciso un hombre, ¡carajo! Pero cuando encuentre uno y tenga un bebé, seguramente voy a escoger un nombre mejor que Brick!  
— Si, eres exigente — dice Alice no solamente a mí, sino también a su audiencia. Ella toma un trago de ponche. – Tomemos a Marcus como ejemplo.  
— ¿Quién es Marcus? — pregunta Kim.  
— Marcus es un tipo que estudió en Georgetown con Edward. Buena onda, inteligente y gracioso – Alice cuenta, gesticulando bastante —, pero Bella no le da la menor importancia.  
Si Alice continua, ellas van comenzar a creer que soy lesbiana. Lo que me transformaría en un verdadero show de horror a los ojos de todas. La idea que ellas tienen de diversidad es la de alguien que asistió a una universidad de otro estado y no participó de una fraternidad estudiantil.  
— ¿Qué? ¿No hay química entre ustedes? — pregunta Kim, comprensivamente.  
— La pareja precisa tener química. Jeff y yo tuvimos una química increíble en el secundario y eso nunca cambió.  
— Cierto — digo. — Debe haber química.  
— Claro — murmura Brit.

El consejo unánime: no te acomodes. Continúa buscando. Encuentre el tipo correcto. Fue lo que todas ellas hicieron. Y, mi Dios, creo que creen eso.  
— ¿Y? ¿Ya escogiste el nombre del bebé? — le pregunto a Ángela, desesperada por cambiar de tema. Sé que ella piensa en Hanna o Grace si es niña, y en Michael o David si es varón. Nombres clásicos. Y no muy pretenciosos.  
— Si — Ángela dice —, pero no lo vamos a decir. — Ella me guiña el ojo. Sé que va a contármelo más tarde, cuando quedemos pocas. Estoy a salvo. Soy la amiga que nunca, nunca, podrá robarle los nombres para bebés  
Mi especialidad es robar novios.  
Después de algunas bromas típicas de baby shower, Ángela abre sus regalos. Hay muchas ropas amarilla porque ella todavía no sabe el sexo del bebé. No hay regalos color rosa, a no ser un cofrecito en forma de conejito, cortesía de Alice, que dice estar segura que Ángela va a tener una niña, porque ella tiene perfectas intuiciones sobre embarazos. Me doy cuenta que Ángela espera que Alice tenga razón.  
— Además — Alice dice —, aunque esté equivocada, y no lo estoy, ¿ustedes sabían que hace dos siglos el rosa era para los varones y el azul para las niñas?  
Todas decimos que no. Me quedo imaginando si ella inventó esa historia.  
Llega el momento de que Ángela abra mi regalo. Ella abre la tarjeta, murmurando para si misma. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras ella lee mis palabras: que ella va a ser la madre más maravillosa y que no veo la hora de ser testigo de todo eso. Me pide que me acerque a ella, como hizo con las otras chicas, y me da un gran abrazo.  
— Gracias, querida — susurra. — eso fue muy lindo.

Entonces abre el regalo, una manta de cashmere color crema, con un bordado de ositos. Me gasté una fortuna en eso, pero me quedo satisfecha de haber hecho esa extravagancia al observar la expresión de Ángela.  
Ella queda sin aliento mientras desdobla la manta, y la aprieta junto a su rostro y me dice que es perfecta, que la va a usar cuando traiga al bebé del hospital a la casa.  
— ¡Quiero volver para el nacimiento de ella! — declara Alice. – ¡Espero no estar de luna de miel!  
No sé si Alice hace eso a propósito o si simplemente es el modo de ser de ella: siempre se está entrometiendo en todos los momentos. Generalmente a mí no me importa, pero después de meses intentando encontrar el regalo perfecto para a mi segunda mejor amiga, me gustaría que se callase la boca y parase de llamar atención por lo menos por una fracción de segundo.  
Siempre diplomática, Ángela le sonríe rápidamente a Alice y retoma la atención a mí y al regalo. Ella deja que todas miren y toquen la manta, tan adorable, tan suave. Por lo menos es eso lo que ellas comentan. Pero algo me dice que están todas pensando: Nada mal para una abogada con instintos maternales cuestionables.

**Alice siempre tratando de robar cámara. No olviden dejar reviews. **

**En el próximo capitulo… **

Mi madre se ríe, se rehúsa a tomar a su única hija en serio.

— Bien. Debería haber adivinado que Alice te daría mucho trabajo como novia. Estoy segura que ella quiere que todo esté perfecto...

— Si, porque ella se lo merece — digo sarcásticamente.

— Bien, realmente se lo merece — mi madre dice. — Y vos también... Tu momento va a llegar.

—Aha.

— ¿Es por eso que no la aguantas más? — pregunta ella, con la convicción de una mujer que vio muchos talk shows y que sabe sobre como lidiar con sentimientos y cuidar relaciones.

— No exactamente — respondo.

— Entonces, ¿por qué exactamente? ¿Ella está siendo muy exigente? ¿Qué tontería estoy preguntando? ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Esa es Alice! — otra risa contenida y afectuosa.

—Si.

— ¿Si, qué, querida? ¿Que está pasando por tu cabeza?

— Si, ella está siendo exigente — digo, alcanzando el control remoto para devolverle el sonido a la TV.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — mi madre persiste con calma.

— Está siendo Alice — digo. — todo gira en torno a ella.

Mi madre me mira comprensivamente.

— Lo sé, querida.

Entonces de repente le digo que ella no se merece a Edward, que él es demasiado bueno para ella. Mi madre me mira seriamente. Oh, mierda, pienso. ¿Ella lo sabe?


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 13**

En casa, mi madre me acompaña hasta la sala y me bombardea con preguntas. Ofrezco los detalles más importantes, pero ella es insaciable. Quiere saber todos los pormenores individuales, los regalos, las conversaciones. Tengo un flashback a los tiempos de la escuela, cuando volvía a casa exhausta de un día de presiones académicas y sociales y ella me preguntaba sobre el desempeño de Jasper en un debate, sobre la prueba de Alice para jefa de animadoras, o sobre qué habíamos hablado en la clase de inglés. Cuando yo no estaba muy dispuesta a cooperar, ella rezongaba sobre su trabajo en un consultorio del dentista, o sobre una grosería dicha en un programa de TV, o sobre su encuentro con mi profesora de tercer grado en el supermercado. Mi madre es un libro abierto de charla y espera que todos sean exactamente igual a ella, especialmente su única hija.

Ella termina el interrogatorio sobre el baby shower y pasa para —¿a qué otra cosa? — a la boda.

— ¿Y entonces Alice ya escogió el velo? — ella acomoda una pila de revistas en la mesa del centro, esperando una respuesta detallada.

— Si.

Ella se acerca a mí en el sofá.

— ¿Largo?

— Hasta más o menos la mitad del vestido.

Ella bate palmas animada.

— Oh, le va a quedar tan lindo.

Mi madre es y siempre fue una gran fanática de Alice. No tenía sentido en la época de la escuela, ya que Alice nunca valorizó los estudios y provocaba un cierto alboroto poco saludable en los niños. Aun así, mi madre simplemente amaba a Alice, tal vez porque Alice la sorprendiese con detalles de nuestra vida que ella tanto deseaba saber. Traspasando las rutinarias cordialidades con que tratábamos a los padres de las amigas Alice conversaba con mi madre como una amiga. Ella venía después de la escuela, se sentaba en el banco de la cocina y comía las galletas que mi madre le ofrecía, mientras hablaba sin parar. Alice le contaba sobre los niños de quien gustaba y de las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno. Ella decía cosas como: "Los labios de él son muy finos, seguro que no sabe besar." Mi madre quedaba maravillada y la provocaba todavía más. Alice continuaba hablando, mientras yo salía de la cocina para comenzar mis deberes de geometría. Ahora díganme, ¿qué está errado en ese cuadro?

Recuerdo una vez, en séptimo grado, cuando me negué a participar del show anual de talentos, a pesar que Alice me insistía incesantemente para ser una de sus bailarinas de apoyo, en una versión nada convencional de "Material Girl". A pesar de su propia timidez, Ángela cedió pronto, pero yo me rehusé. No me importó que Alice precisase tres chicas para su coreografía, ni siquiera cuando ella me dijo que yo le estaba arruinando sus posibilidades de ganar el primer premio. Yo generalmente dejaba que Alice me convenciese, pero no esa vez. Le dije no gastase saliva, que yo no tenía la menor intención de pisar un escenario. Después que Alice finalmente desistió e invitó a Brit para ocupar mi lugar, mi madre me dio un gran sermón porque creía que yo debía participar más en ese tipo de actividades.

— ¿Un boletín con todos diez no es suficiente para vos? — le pregunté.

— Sólo quiero que te diviertas, querida — ella respondió.

Salí bruscamente de la sala diciendo:

— ¡Vos quieres que yo sea como Alice!

Ella me dijo que dejase de ser ridícula, pero parte de mí creía eso. Ahora me siento da misma manera.

— Madre, sin querer ofenderte o a la segunda hija que nunca tuviste, pero...

— ¡Ah, no empieces con esos absurdos! — ella acomoda su cabello rubio ceniza que hace más de veinte años viene tiñendo del mismo tono.

— Está bien — le digo —, pero en serio, estoy harta de la boda de Alice.

— Ese no es el modo para una madrina se comporte — ella aprieta los labios y me señala con el dedo índice.

Me encojo de hombros.

Mi madre se ríe, se rehúsa a tomar a su única hija en serio.

— Bien. Debería haber adivinado que Alice te daría mucho trabajo como novia. Estoy segura que ella quiere que todo esté perfecto...

— Si, porque ella se lo merece — digo sarcásticamente.

— Bien, realmente se lo merece — mi madre dice. — Y vos también... Tu momento va a llegar.

—Aha.

— ¿Es por eso que no la aguantas más? — pregunta ella, con la convicción de una mujer que vio muchos talk shows y que sabe sobre como lidiar con sentimientos y cuidar relaciones.

— No exactamente — respondo.

— Entonces, ¿por qué exactamente? ¿Ella está siendo muy exigente? ¿Qué tontería estoy preguntando? ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Esa es Alice! — otra risa contenida y afectuosa.

—Si.

— ¿Si, qué, querida? ¿Que está pasando por tu cabeza?

— Si, ella está siendo exigente — digo, alcanzando el control remoto para devolverle el sonido a la TV.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — mi madre persiste con calma.

— Está siendo Alice — digo. — todo gira en torno a ella.

Mi madre me mira comprensivamente.

— Lo sé, querida.

Entonces de repente le digo que ella no se merece a Edward, que él es demasiado bueno para ella. Mi madre me mira seriamente. Oh, mierda, pienso. ¿Ella lo sabe? Jasper y Rosalie son una cosa, mi madre es otra muy diferente. Nunca tuve ganas de contarle a ella qué chicos del secundario consideraba guapos, entonces este asunto seguramente está fuera de cuestión. No puedo soportar la idea de decepcionarla. Tengo treinta años, pero todavía soy del tipo que le gusta de agradar a sus padres. Y mi madre, una mujer de sabiduría proverbial, nunca entendería esa violación al código de la amistad.

— Ella también está enloqueciendo a Edward. Estoy segura de eso — digo, intentando esconder.

— Por casualidad Edward te dijo eso?

— No, no hablo de eso con Edward. — Técnicamente esa afirmación es verdadera. — Pero es algo más que obvio.

— Bien, sé paciente con ella. Vos nunca vas a arrepentirte de ser una buena amiga.

Pienso en esa perla de sabiduría de mi madre. Es difícil rebatir eso. De hecho, fue así como viví durante toda mi vida. Evitando el arrepentimiento a todo costo. Siendo buena a todo costo. Buena alumna. Buena hija. Buena amiga. Pero al mismo tiempo, tuve una súbita epifanía: el arrepentimiento es un arma de dos filos. También puedo arrepentirme de sacrificarme, de sacrificar mis propios deseos en nombre de Alice, en nombre de nuestra amistad, en nombre de ser una buena persona. ¿Por qué debo ser la mártir aquí? Me quedo imaginándome sola a los treinta y cinco, sola a los cuarenta. O peor, comprometiéndome con una versión sin gracia de Edward . Edward con un mentón menos expresivo y veinte puntos de menos de Coeficiente Intelectual. Me vería obligada a convivir con el "como si" para siempre.

— Madre, ya lo sé. Voy a ser una buena amiga para Alice.

Mi madre mira hacia abajo, estirando su falda. La entristecí. Me digo a mí misma que intentaré ser flexible y buena por una semana más. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. No tengo un hermano para reemplazarme y quedarse con ellos cuando yo estoy afuera. Le sonrío y cambio de tema.

— ¿A dónde está papá?

— Fue a la tienda de herramientas de nuevo.

— ¿Para qué esta vez? — pregunto, dejándola deleitarse con el discurso de "papá nunca se cansa de tiendas de herramientas y de compra y venta de autos".

— ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quién algún día podría saberlo? — ella sacude la cabeza, feliz nuevamente.

Casi estoy durmiendo, pensando en Edward, cuando mi celular suena. Está cerca de la cama, la batería totalmente cargada y la campanilla bien alta, esperando el llamado. El número de él enciende la luz de la pantalla. Llevo el celular al oído.

— Hola, Edward.

— Hola — dice él, su voz baja. — ¿Te desperté?

— Más o menos, pero todo bien.

El no se disculpa, me gusta eso.

— Mi Dios, te extraño — dice. — ¿Cuándo vuelves?

El sabe cuando vuelvo, sabe que su novia está haciendo el mismo itinerario. Pero no me importa que él pregunte. Esa pregunta es para mí. Él quiere a Bella de vuelta en su huso horario, no a Alice.

— Mañana a la mañana. Llegamos a las cuatro.

— Voy a pasar por tu casa — dice él.

— Perfecto — respondo.

Silencio.

Le pregunto donde está ahora.

— En el sofá.

Me imagino a Edward en mi apartamento, en mi sofá, a pesar de saber que él está en un sofá—cama, que Alice planea substituir por un modelo "más sofisticado" después que se casen.

— Oh — digo. No quiero colgar, pero en mi estado de somnolencia no logro pensar en nada más para hablar.

— ¿Cómo fue el baby shower?

— ¿Todavía no lo sabes?

— Si. Alice telefoneó.

Quedo satisfecha de que él me diga que Alice lo llamó, y me pregunto si él agregó el detalle a propósito.

— Sólo que me estoy preguntando como te fue a vos en el baby shower – dice él.

— Me encantó encontrar a Ángela... Pero fue espantoso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Los baby shower son así.

Entonces le digo que me gustaría que él estuviese cerca de mí. Es el tipo de frase que generalmente no digo, a no ser que él me diga algo del estilo. Pero la oscuridad y la distancia me ponen audaz.

— ¿Si? — pregunta él en el mismo tono que uso cuando quiero más. Los muchachos no son tan diferentes a nosotras, pienso, y no importa cuantas veces lo piense, siempre parece una revelación extraordinaria.

— Si, querría que estuvieses exactamente aquí conmigo.

— ¿En tu cama, en tu casa, con tus padres en el cuarto de al lado?

Me Río.

— Ellos son liberales.

— ¿Entonces te gustaría que estuviese allá?.

— Aunque tengo una cama de soltera — le digo. — no hay mucho espacio.

— Una cama pequeña con vos es una gran idea — la voz de él está baja y sexy.

Sé que estamos pensando en lo mismo. Puedo oír la respiración de él. No digo nada, solamente aprieto mis muslos y pienso en él. El teléfono calienta mi rostro y, como siempre sucede cuando estoy en el celular, pienso en la radiación que puedo estar recibiendo. Sólo que hoy me importa un carajo la radiación.

Al día siguiente, Alice y yo tomamos un taxi del aeropuerto La Guardia hasta casa. Me bajo primero. Telefoneo a Edward en el exacto instante en que pongo los pies en la calle. El todavía está en la oficina, trabajando, esperando mi llamado. Estoy lista para cuando quieras, digo, satisfecha de ya haberme depilado las piernas en Indiana. El dice que no se demora, que va a salir cuando Alice lo llame a la oficina. Ya sabes, él comenta, sonando medio avergonzado por sus tácticas recientemente adquiridas. Lo entiendo. Por un segundo me siento mal porque mi vida amorosa consiste de esos trucos y estrategias deshonestas y adúlteras, pero sólo por un segundo. Entonces me digo a mí misma que Edward y yo no estamos en ese terreno. Que, en las palabras de Rosalie, la vida no es negro o blanco. Que a veces los fines justifican los medios.

Esa noche, después que Edward y yo estamos juntos por algunas horas, me doy cuenta que nuestras visitas comienzan a desarrollarse en una deliciosa mezcla de conversaciones, caricias, sexo y siestas, y que es simple convivir juntos en un silencio cálido y cómodo.

Paré de contar cuantas veces hicimos el amor, pero sólo ahora, cuando ya sobrepasamos las veinte. Me imagino cuántas veces habrá tenido sexo con Alice. Pienso en eso ahora. Alegar que ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros no es verdad. Decir que no es una competencia es algo irrisorio, ella es mi parámetro, sólo tengo a Alice como referencia. Cuando estamos en la cama me imagino, si ella hace lo mismo ¿O será mejor? ¿A esta altura de la relación ellos siguen un guión o ella procura variar? (Mi voto, desgraciadamente, es "ella buscar variar". Y todavía más cuando se tiene un cuerpo diez puntos). También pienso en ella después, cuando frecuentemente me siento medio incómoda con mi cuerpo. Escondo la barriga, acomodo mis pechos cuando él está de espaldas a mí y nunca circulo desnuda por el apartamento. Me quedo imaginando cuántas veces tendríamos de estar juntos hasta que yo desista del recurso de la lingerie bonita en vez de los buzos grises o de la parte de bajo del pijama da Gap que uso cuando estoy sola. Probablemente nosotros no tendremos tiempo para que llegar a esa etapa. Por lo menos no antes de la boda. El tiempo se está agotando. Me digo a mí misma que no debo entrar en pánico, que debo disfrutar el presente.

Sucede que recientemente pude notar un cambio. Ahora me permito pensar en el futuro. Dejé de sentirme mal cuando imagino a Edward cancelando la boda. Dejé de creer que mi lealtad hacia Alice debe venir antes que cualquier otra cosa, principalmente de aquello que quiero. Todavía no tengo certeza de lo que va a suceder, qué rumbo este affair va a tomar, pero mi miedo de romper las reglas se ablandó, así como mi tendencia a colocar Alice por encima de mí misma.

Esta noche Edward habla sobre trabajo. Muchas veces él me habla de negocios y, a pesar de mi interés en la mecánica de la cosa, me gusta el relato que hace de las personas que llenan su vida cotidiana. Por ejemplo, sé que a él le gusta de trabajar para Aro Bollinger, el jefe del grupo de él. Edward es el muchacho de oro de Aro y Aro es un ejemplo para Edward. Cuando él cuenta una historia sobre Aro, imita su acento de un modo que me convence que si algún día llego a conocerlo, Aro va a ser como si él estuviese imitando a Edward. Aro no llega ni a 1,65cm (Lo que me intriga: los hombres generalmente no dan detalles de la apariencia física de otros hombres. La mayor parte de las veces sólo hablan de su sabiduría o su inteligencia), pero, según Edward, eso no le dificulta relacionarse con las mujeres. A propósito, Edward relató ese detalle con bastante naturalidad, sin mucha admiración, lo que sólo confirma que él no tiene la tendencia a ser mujeriego. Los mujeriegos o se sienten impresionados o competitivos en relación a otros mujeriegos.

El acaba de contarme una historia sobre Aro y luego pregunta:

— ¿Ya te conté que Aro comprometido dos veces?

— No — respondo, pensando que él sabe que no me lo contó. No es el tipo de cosa que uno se olvida que contó, especialmente dadas nuestras circunstancias. De repente me siento helada y subo las mantas sobre nosotros.

— Si. Y las dos veces fue él quien terminó. El vive diciéndome cosas como " todo se acaba cuando termina" y "todavía falta el último acto".

Me pregunto si Aro sabe algo respecto a mí, o si él solamente está recitando el típico manual de soltero.

— ¿Cuándo? — le pregunto a Edward.

— ¿Cuándo comienza el último acto? — Edward se encoge a mi lado.

Si, eso... — Estamos pisando un campo minado y me siento agradecida porque él no puede ver mis ojos. — Cuándo él terminó con los noviazgos?

— No tengo certeza la primera vez, pero la segunda fue poco antes de la ceremonia. Minutos antes.

— Estás bromeando.

— No. La novia se estaba vistiendo cuando él fue al cuarto de ella, golpeó la puerta y le dio la noticia delante de la madre de ella, de la abuela y de la bisabuela de 95 años.

— ¿Ella quedó sorprendida? — pregunto, y pronto me doy cuenta que es una pregunta idiota. Nadie espera que el novio llegue de repente y cancele la boda.

— Aparentemente. Pero ella no debe haber quedado tan sorprendida... Ella debía saber que él ya había hecho eso antes.

— ¿Había otra mujer? — pregunto vacilante.

— Creo que no. No.

— ¿Entonces por qué él hizo eso?

— El dice que no lograba ver la relación durando para siempre.

— Oh.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

El debe saber lo que estoy pensando.

— Nada.

— Dímelo.

— Nada.

— Dilo.

Ese es un diálogo típico de principio de relación. Después que una pareja se establece, esa pregunta se torna una reliquia.

— Estoy pensando que no creo mucho en las escenas como la del día de la boda de Julia Roberts en "Novia en Fuga".

— ¿No crees que eso suceda?

Prosigo con cuidado:

— Esperar hasta el último minuto lo considero dispensable... ruin, innecesario — digo. — Si alguien va a cancelar, debe hacer eso antes del día de la boda.

Mi mensaje no es exactamente sutil.

— Bien, concuerdo, pero ¿no crees que es mejor abandonar el barco que cometer el error? ¿No crees que le debas eso à otra persona, a ti mismo, y la institución del matrimonio? Decir algo. ¿Aunque sólo te des cuenta de eso en el último minuto?

— No estoy defendiendo que hay que casarse a cualquier costo. Sólo estoy diciendo que esa es una conclusión a la que se debe llegar antes del día de la boda. Es para eso que sirven los noviazgos. Y, en mi opinión. Cuando llega el día del casamiento, no tiene más vuelta. Te tienes que comer el sapo lo mejor que puedas. Comunicarle la cancelación a la novia cuando ella ya está con el vestido es un golpe bajo.

Comienzo a imaginar a Alice en ese escenario humillante y mi compasión por ella es inequívoca.

— ¿Te parece? ¿Aunque todo acabe en un divorcio? — pregunta él.

— Aun así. Pregúntale a esa chica si prefiriese estar divorciada a ser plantada con el vestido puesto, delante de todos.

El murmura "hum" sin comprometerse, entonces no puedo saber si él concuerda. Me quedo imaginando lo que todo esto va a significar para nosotros dos. O si él siquiera está pensando en nosotros. Siento mis músculos tensos. Me acuerdo que todavía no estamos en el 4 de Julio. No quiero pensar más sobre esto.

Estiro mi cuerpo por encima de Edward y escucho. Creedence Clearwater Revival está cantando "Lookin' Out My Back Door", es una canción animada. Exactamente lo que necesitaba para bloquear las imágenes de la boda de Alice y Edward. En vez de eso, me imagino un viaje en auto con Edward. Estamos en un convertible con la capota abierta, lentes oscuros, manejando sin prisa un largo camino recto, sin ningún auto cerca.

**Dulce, dulce reencuentro. La historia se va a poner muy interesante el próximo capitulo.**

**Les dejo el adelanto…**

— _Hola, querida – la voz de él está ronca de sueño.  
— Hola — respondo con suavidad. — Buen día.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta? Todavía es temprano.  
— Mirándote.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque me encanta su rostro — respondo.  
El parece realmente sorprendido con mi comentario. ¿Cómo es posible? él debe saber que es guapo.  
— Yo también te adoro — dice él. Sus brazos se mueven en torno a mí, empujándome junto a su pecho.  
— Me encanta sentirte.  
Siento que me ruborizo.  
— Y tu olor — dice él, besando mi cara y cuello. Evitamos besos en la boca, lo que es normal cuando se acaba de despertar. — Y creo que todo esto tiene sentido.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso?  
— Bien, porque...  
Ahora él respira fuerte y parece nervioso, casi con miedo. Tomo un preservativo de mi mesa de luz, pero él quita mi mano, se acerca a mí y dice "porque" de nuevo.  
— ¿Por qué, qué?  
— Porque, Bella... — él me mira a los ojos. — Porque te amo.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 14**

Todos los años, en el feriado del 4 de Julio, hay un éxodo en masa de Manhattan. Las personas van a los Hamptons, a Cape, a Martha's Vineyard, incluso a New Jersey. Nadie se queda. Ni siquiera Caius. En el verano del Examen de Graduación, cuando Riley y yo nos quedamos en la ciudad para estudiar, me quedé impresionada con la diferencia, la paz en todas esas personas. Por supuesto, este año planeo quedarme en casa. No puedo ni pensar en ver a Alice y a Edward juntos. Telefoneo a Edward y digo eso. El me habla que estaba deseando para que dijese eso.  
— Yo también me voy a quedar.  
— ¿Si?  
Mi corazón se dispara con sólo pensar en pasar una noche entera con Edward.  
— Si, vamos hacer eso.  
Entonces trazamos nuestro plan: vamos a "descubrir" a última momento que tenemos que trabajar. Vamos maldecir y lamentarnos exageradamente, pero vamos a insistir en que Alice vaya y se divierta con los otros. A esa altura ella ya se va a haber hecho las uñas de los pies, comprado ropas nuevas, organizado una lista de fiestas y reservado sus restaurantes preferidos. Entonces no tendrá posibilidad de querer quedarse en casa, y así Edward y yo vamos a poder pasar unos días juntos, sin interrupciones. Vamos tomar a dormir juntos, despertar juntos y comer juntos. Y, a pesar de que Edward no lo haya confirmado, en algún momento vamos a tener nuestra gran conversación.  
Comparto mis planes con Rosalie, que tiene grandes expectativas. Ella está convencida de que el fin de semana prolongado va a ser un momento decisivo en mi relación con Edward. El tres de julio, cuando está yéndose del trabajo, pasa por mi oficina y me desea un perfecto fin de semana.  
— Buena suerte.  
Ella cruza los dedos en el aire.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que vamos a ser descubiertos?  
— No, no fue eso lo que quise decir. Quería desearte buena suerte con la conversación. Vas a conversar con lo Edward sobre o que está sucediendo, ¿no?  
— Si, creo que si.  
— ¿Crees que si?  
— Estoy segura. Ese es el plan.  
— Bien, no dejen de hacerlo. — ella me lanza una mirada seria. — Es un momento decisivo.

Hago una mueca.  
— Bella, si quieres quedarte con él, este es el momento de hablar.  
— Lo sé, ya entendí — digo. Y por un segundo me veo como Rosalie: fuerte, audaz y confiada.  
— Te llamo si Alice sospecha algo.  
Asiento con la cabeza, sintiendo una puntada de culpa con toda esa trama en contra de Alice.  
Rosalie sabe no que estoy pensando.  
— Haz lo que tengas que hacer — dice ella. — No te vas a echar atrás ahora.  
A las siete en punto, exactamente como estaba planeado, Edward llega a mi casa con un nuevo corte de cabello, que acentúa todavía más los pómulos de su rostro. Trae una botella de vino tinto en la mano, una pequeña bolsa negra y un ramillete de lirios blancos, del tipo que se venden en cualquier supermercado coreana por tres dólares el ramo. A pesar de ser baratos y estar medio mustios, me gustan tanto como las rosas rojas.  
— Estos son para ti — dice él. — Disculpa, ya están marchitos.  
— Me encantan — digo. — gracias.  
El me acompaña hasta a cocina mientras busco un florero para colocarlas. Encuentro mi favorito, uno azul que está en lo alto del armario, fuera de mi alcance.  
— ¿Puedes tomarlo?  
El alcanza el florero y lo deja sobre la mesada mientras comienzo a acomodar las flores. Soy una diosa de los trabajos domésticos, por lo menos hasta donde él sabe.  
— Lo logramos — me susurra Edward al oído.  
Siento escalofríos en los brazos. Me doy vuelta para besarlo. El cuello de él está caliente, y la nuca todavía mojada por el corte. Tiene olor a colonia, que casi no usa. Por supuesto, yo también me perfumé, lo que rara vez hago. Pero esta es una ocasión especial.

Cuando se está acostumbrada a apenas algunas gotitas de tiempo, un feriado largo puede parecer una eternidad.  
— Este fin de semana va a ser una locura — dice él, empujando mí camiseta para quitarla por la cabeza, luego dejándola caer a nuestros pies. Desabrocha mi corpiño, sujeta mis pechos con las manos ahuecadas y después mi cara. Sus dedos aprietan mi nuca.  
— Es tan bueno que estés aquí — le digo. — Me hace tan feliz.  
— A mí también — dice él, dedicándose a los botones de mi pantalón.  
Conduzco a Edward hasta mi cama y le saco la ropa, admirando cuerpo desde varios ángulos diferentes, besándolo en lugares nuevos.  
Hacemos el amor lentamente—. Esta noche es la noche en la que él no va a volver a su casa para encontrarla. No va a tener que ducharse rápidamente, y revisarse para ver si quedó alguna señal de nuestro encuentro.  
Después de hacer el amor, pedimos comida a un pequeño restaurante y comemos hamburguesas a la luz de las velas. Entonces volvemos a la cama donde nos quedamos conversando y oyendo música, luchando contra el cansancio para poder disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos, no desperdiciarlo con el sueño.

Nuestra única interrupción sucede hacia medianoche, cuando Edward dice que debería llamar a Alice. Le digo que es una buena idea, pensando si es lo mejor dejarlo solo para hablar con ella o permanecer en la cama a su lado. Decido ir al baño, y dejarlo hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Abro la canilla de modo de no poder oír ni una apalabra de la conversación. Un minuto después, Edward me llama.  
Abro un poquito la puerta.  
— ¿Ya acabaste?  
— Ya. Ven acá. No necesitabas haberte ido.  
Vuelvo a la cama con él, tomo su mano.  
— Disculpa — dice él.  
— No hay problema, entiendo.  
— Solamente me estaba anticipando... creo que ahora ya no me va a telefonear. Dijo que estaba a camino de casa, yéndose a dormir.  
— Qué estaba haciendo?  
— Ellos están en Talkhouse. Borrachos y felices. Pero nosotros estamos sobrios y más felices. Nos acostamos nuestras cabezas apoyadas en una sola almohada. Cuando Edward se levanta para apagar la vela encendida en el parapeto de la ventana, noto que algunas hebras de cabello de él se pegaron a la funda blanca. Eso me pone tan feliz que siento ganas de llorar.  
Cierro los ojos para controlarme.  
En cierto momento, nos dormimos.  
Y la mañana llega.  
Me despierto, recordando que es la primera mañana en que nos despertamos juntos.  
— Hola, Bella.  
— Hola, Edward.  
Los dos tenemos sonrisas enormes.  
— Feliz 4 de Julio — dice él, la mano posada en la parte interna de mi muslo.  
— Feliz 4 de Julio para vos también.  
—Este no es un 4 de Julio típico para ti. Nada de fuegos, pic nics, ni paseas por la playa. ¿No te molesta eso? — pregunta él.  
— No, no me molesta — respondo.

Hacemos el amor y después tomamos una ducha juntos. Al comienzo estoy medio tensa, pero después de algunos minutos me relajo y dejo que él lave mi espalda. Nos quedamos debajo del agua caliente (a el le gusta el agua a la misma temperatura que a mí). Luego salimos al mundo, caminando por la Tercera Avenida en dirección a Starbucks. El día está húmedo y gris, da la impresión que va a llover. Pero no precisamos buen tiempo. La felicidad brota dentro de mí.  
Estamos solos en la fila de la caja, Marvin Gaye sonando de fondo. Pido un café con leche descremada. Edward dice:  
— Para mí, una taza grande con hum... leche normal

La chica detrás de la máquina registradora grita nuestro pedido a su compañera, quien inmediatamente marca nuestras tazas con una fibra negra. Los empleados de Starbucks invariablemente están a un ritmo frenético.  
— Oh, esperen — la chica dice, sonriendo. — Los cafés son juntos o separados?  
Edward responde rápidamente:  
— Estamos... Los cafés son juntos.  
Sonrío, estamos juntos.  
— ¿algo más?  
— Hum. si. Voy a querer un bollito de frambuesa — dice Edward entonces me mira. — ¿Bella?  
— Si, yo también voy a querer uno — digo, resistiendo la tentación de pedir un bollito light. No quiero ser parecida a Alice en nada.  
— Entonces, dos bollitos.  
Edward paga y deja el cambio en el frasco de propinas en frente de la caja registradora.  
La chica me sonríe como si dijese: " Tu hombre no sólo es guapo, sino también generoso."  
Edward y yo vamos a un lugar del mostrador que da a la ventana. Las calles están desiertas.

Me gusta Nueva York así — digo, probando la espuma de mi café. Observamos un taxi solitario desapareciendo por la Tercera Avenida.  
— Escucha... ninguna bocina.  
— Si, la ciudad realmente está muerta — dice él. — Apuesto a que conseguiríamos reservar en cualquier restaurante esta noche. ¿Te gustaría salir?  
Lo miro.  
— No podemos.  
Tomar un café es una cosa. Cenar es otra.  
— Podemos hacer lo que queramos. ¿Todavía no entendiste eso? Guiña un ojo y toma un trago de café.  
— ¿Y si alguien nos ve?  
— No hay nadie aquí — él señala fuera de la ventana. — ¿Y si ellos nos ven? ¡Podemos comer! ¡Qué diablos! Hasta podría decirle a Alice que vamos comer algo juntos. Ella sabe que estamos atrapados aquí, trabajando, ¿o no?  
— Creo que si.  
—Vamos. Quiero llevarte a cenar. Nunca te llevé a cenar apropiadamente. Eso me hace sentir mal. ¿Qué dices?  
Levanto mis cejas y le doy una sonrisa medio temblorosa.  
— ¿Qué cara es esa? — Edward pregunta. Sus labios tocan el borde de la taza.  
— Es que "apropiadamente " no es la palabra que me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en nosotros dos.  
— Ah, es eso — Edward dice. — Bien, eso realmente es inevitable... quiero decir... dado que las circunstancias no son... las ideales.  
— Basta de disimular la situación. Vamos dejarnos de rodeos, Edward, estamos teniendo un affair.  
Eso fue lo máximo que llegué a decir sobre nuestra relación.  
Sé que Rosalie no me daría ningún premio por la objetividad, pero aún así mi corazón se acelera. Se Trata de un comentario osado viniendo de mí.  
— Creo que si — dice él vacilantemente. — Pero, cuando estoy contigo,  
No pienso en la impropiedad de nuestra...relación. Estar contigo no me causa la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo.  
— Sé lo que quieres decir — digo, pensando que algunas personas por ahí podrían discordar.

Me quedo esperando para ver si él va a hablar algo más sobre nosotros. Nuestro futuro. O por lo menos nuestros planes para este fin de semana. Edward no dice nada. En vez de eso sugiere que nos llevemos el café a casa y leer el periódico en la cama.  
— Una idea perfecta— digo, imaginando qué sección él leerá primero. Quiero saber cada pequeño detalle sobre Edward.  
La lluvia va y viene durante todo el día, entonces nos quedamos en casa, pasando del sofá a la cama, de la cama al sofá y después a la cama, conversando por horas y horas, nunca mirando el reloj. Hablamos sobre todo: colegio secundario, facultad, carrera de derecho, nuestras familias, amigos, libros, filmes. Pero no respecto a Alice y de la situación. Ni siquiera cuando ella llama al celular de él para decirle hola. Examino mis cutículas mientras él miente diciendo que acaba de salir de la oficina para comer y que sí, él está consiguiendo avanzar bastante, tiene trabajado en una presentación durante todo el día. El murmura "yo también" al final de la rápida conversación, por eso sé lo que él acabó de decirle.  
Pienso que muchos parejas terminan sus llamadas con varios " te amo" de la misma manera automática que otras personas dicen "Chau ".No significa nada.  
Cuando Edward corta el teléfono, mi celular suena. Es Alice. Edward se ríe.  
— Ella acaba de decirme que necesitaba correr. Claro que necesitaba. ¡Para llamarte a ti!  
No atiendo, pero después escucho el mensaje. Ella protesta por el tiempo, pero dice que de cualquier forma ellos se están divirtiendo. Dice que me extraña. Que el viaje no lo mismo sin Edward y sin mí. No voy a sentirme culpable. No hoy.

Esa noche Edward y yo nos separamos por algunas horas, él fue a su casa para cambiarse para la cena. Lo extraño mientras está afuera, pero me gusta la separación porque hace que la cena parezca un encuentro más especial. Además, estoy satisfecha con la posibilidad de poder arreglarme sola.  
Edward me pasa a buscar a las 19:45 y vamos en taxi hasta uno de mis restaurante preferidos de Manhattan, Balthazar, donde generalmente es imposible conseguir una reserva, a no ser que uno telefonee con semanas de antelación, o esté dispuesto a aceptar una mesa a las seis da tarde o a las once y media de la noche. Pero llegamos puntualmente a las ocho y somos encaminados a una mesa ideal, de esas que tienen asientos de respaldo alto. Le pregunto a Edward si sabe que Jerry Seinfeld le pidió matrimonio a Jessica Sklar en Balthazar. Tal vez este haya sido el lugar exacto donde Jerry le mostró el anillo.  
— No sabía de eso — Edward dice, mirando por encima de la carta de vinos.  
— ¿Sabías que ella dejó al marido con quien estaba casada hacia cuatro meses para quedarse con Jerry?  
El se ríe.  
— Si, creo que oí hablar de eso.  
— Entonces... Balthazar debe ser el restaurante preferido de los escandalosos.  
El sacude la cabeza y muestra una sonrisa irritada.  
— Por favor, basta de referirte a nosotros así.  
— Enfrenta los hechos, Edward. Esto es escandaloso... No somos exactamente como Jerry y Jessica.  
— Mira, no podemos reprimir lo que sentimos — dice Edward seriamente.

Mientras leo el menú, me acabo dando cuenta de que mi opinión sobre Jerry y Jessica puede estar cambiando. Yo solía pensar que él era un hombre sin corazón y un destructor de hogares, y ella una interesada sinvergüenza que fríamente había cambiado a un marido por otro más rico y famoso cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad. Leí que esa oportunidad se dio en un gimnasio, el mismo al que asiste Alice. Ahora no tengo tanta certeza.  
Por otro lado, tal vez Jessica se haya casado antes por pensar que amaba a su ex marido, considerando la experiencia de vida que tenía hasta ese momento. y luego conoció a Jerry, días después de volver de la luna de miel en Italia, y pronto se dio cuenta que nunca había amado de verdad, que su sentimiento por Jerry superaba en muy lo que quiera que sintiese por el marido.  
¿Qué podía hacer ella? Permanecer en un matrimonio con el hombre equivocado, ¿en nombre de las apariencias? Jessica sabía la mierda que iba a tener que aguantar, no solamente los amigos, su familia y su propio marido, a quien le había prometido unión eterna (y no solamente por 120 días), pero todos , o por lo menos aquellos que estaban tan aburridos con sus propias vidas se devoraron las revistas de chimentos en el exacto instante en que llegaban a los kioscos. Pero ella enfrentó el escándalo, concluyendo que sólo se vive una vez. Enfrentó el temporal y se fue vivir a un apartamento de seis millones de dólares con vista al Central Park. Jessica necesitó mucho coraje y determinación para hacer eso. Y tal vez Jerry también merezca crédito por ignorar la ira del mundo, siguiendo su corazón a cualquier costo. Tal vez el amor verdadero simplemente haya prevalecido.  
Independientemente de lo que le haya sucedido a Jessica, mis nociones sobre las reglas del amor se están modificando.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a querer? — pregunta Edward.  
Sonrío y le digo que estoy esperando oír cuales son los platos especiales.  
Después de cenar Edward me pregunta se quiero ir a otro lugar para tomar un algo.

— ¿Tu quieres ? — yo pregunto, queriendo agradarlo, y darle la respuesta correcta.  
— Yo pregunté primero.  
— Prefería volver a casa.  
— Perfecto. Yo también.  
El tiempo mejoró un poco y, en la esquina de mi casa, es posible ver fuegos artificiales estallando a lo lejos. Azules, rosas y dorados iluminan el cielo. Nos quedamos tomados de la mano mirando el cielo, observando en silencio por algunos minutos antes de entrar y darle las buenas noches a José, quien a esta altura cree que Edward es mi novio.  
Subimos, nos sacamos la ropa y hacemos el amor. No es sólo mi imaginación: lo hacemos cada vez mejor. Después, ninguno habla o se mueve. Nos dormimos, nuestros brazos y piernas entrelazados.  
A la mañana, despierto exactamente cuando el cielo comienza a clarear. Escucho la respiración de Edward y observo los ángulos bien marcados de su rostro. Sus ojos se abren de repente. Nuestros rostros están cerca.  
— Hola, querida – la voz de él está ronca de sueño.  
— Hola — respondo con suavidad. — Buen día.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta? Todavía es temprano.  
— Mirándote.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque me encanta su rostro — respondo.  
El parece realmente sorprendido con mi comentario. ¿Cómo es posible? él debe saber que es guapo.  
— Yo también te adoro — dice él. Sus brazos se mueven en torno a mí, empujándome junto a su pecho.  
— Me encanta sentirte.  
Siento que me ruborizo.  
— Y tu olor — dice él, besando mi cara y cuello. Evitamos besos en la boca, lo que es normal cuando se acaba de despertar. — Y creo que todo esto tiene sentido.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso?  
— Bien, porque...  
Ahora él respira fuerte y parece nervioso, casi con miedo. Tomo un preservativo de mi mesa de luz, pero él quita mi mano, se acerca a mí y dice "porque" de nuevo.  
— ¿Por qué, qué?  
— Porque, Bella... — él me mira a los ojos. — Porque te amo.

Intento memorizar toda la escena. Su mirada, la sensación de su piel. Hasta el modo en que la luz entra se filtra por las persianas. Es un momento más allá de la perfección, mas allá de cualquier cosa que jamás haya sentido. Casi demasiado para soportar. No me importa que Edward esté comprometido con Alice. No me importa que mis dientes precisen una buena cepillada y que mi cabello esté desgreñado y caído sobre mi rostro. Apenas siento a Edward y sus palabras y sé, sin duda, que este es el momento más feliz da mi vida. Flashes pululan en mi cabeza. Estamos cenando a la luz de las velas, bebiendo un buen champagne. Estamos anidados junto al fuego en una vieja granja en Vermont, con leños de madera y copos de nieve del tamaño de monedas cayendo afuera. Estamos en un picnic almuerzo en Bordeaux, en medio de un campo repleto de flores amarillas, donde él va a ofrecerme un antiguo anillo de brillantes.  
Eso puede suceder. El me ama. Yo lo amo. ¿Qué más? El seguramente no se va a casar con Alice. Ellos no pueden ser felices para siempre. Busco mi voz y logro decir esas tres palabras. Yo te amo. Palabras que no digo hace mucho tiempo. Palabras que no significaban nada hasta ahora.

Ninguno de los dos habla sobre lo que fue dicho ese día, pero puedo sentir la cosa en el aire, a nuestro alrededor. Es más palpable que la humedad densa. Puedo sentir la manera en que él me mira y dice mi nombre. Somos una pareja y nuestras palabras nos hacen audaces. Por un instante, mientras caminamos por Central Park, él me da la mano. Son apenas algunos segundos, cinco o seis pasos, pero siento una descarga de adrenalina. ¿Y si alguien nos ve? Y entonces… Una parte de mí quiere que eso suceda, quiere encontrarse con un conocido de Alice, una compañera de trabajo, saliendo para una caminata rápida en el parque. El lunes por la mañana ella le va a informar a Alice que vio a Edward tomado de la mano con otra mujer. Me va a describir en detalle, pero yo soy lo suficientemente genérica como para que Alice no sospeche de mí. Y si sospecha, lo voy a negar, alegar que estuve trabajando durante todo el día. Que no tengo una camisa rosa (es una camisa nueva, ella nunca la vio). Voy a sentirme terriblemente indignada, ella me va a pedir disculpas y después volverá al asunto de la traición de Edward, va a decidir terminar todo con él y yo voy a respaldarla, decirle que está haciendo lo correcto. De esa forma, Edward no va a decidir nada. Todo se va a resolver solo.  
Caminamos hasta el reservorio, circulando y admirando todas las imágenes de la ciudad. Pasamos por al lado de un muchacho vistiendo uniforme militar de los pies a la cabeza, paseando con un perro Beagle, y después por al lado una mujer gorda corriendo a un ritmo moderado, los codos abiertos de una manera extraña. Fuera de eso, sólo tenemos para nosotros dos un camino generalmente lleno de gente. Escucho el ruidito de las piedritas estallando debajo de nuestras zapatillas mientras caminamos a un ritmo perfecto. Estoy satisfecha. El reservorio, las imágenes, la ciudad y el mundo nos pertenecen a Edward y a mí.

Nubes oscuras se aproximan cuando finalmente salimos del parque. Decidimos no cambiarnos de ropa para cenar, yendo directamente a un restaurante cerca de mi apartamento. Los dos queremos pescado, vino blanco y helado de vainilla. Después de cenar corremos de vuelta a mi apartamento bajo un aguacero, riendo mientras atravesamos las calles sin semáforos, pateando charcos de agua. Dentro de casa, nos sacamos las ropas mojadas y nos secamos, todavía riendo. Edward se pone un short. Yo me pongo la camiseta de él. Entonces ponemos un CD de Billie Holiday y abrimos una nueva botella de vino, tinto esta vez. Nos quedamos acostados en el sofá, donde conversamos por horas y horas, levantándonos apenas para cepillarnos los dientes, acostarnos y dormir un sueño placentero. Entonces, de repente, como siempre, el tiempo se acelera. Y de la misma forma que estar con Edward en nuestra primera noche parecía el comienzo del verano, temer el fin de nuestro tiempo juntos me recuerda al final de agosto. Me acuerdo muy bien de la sensación, una mezcla de tristeza y pánico. Es como me siento ahora, sentada en el sofá en pleno sábado, mientras la tarde se hace noche. Intento convencerme de no arruinar la última noche con tristezas. Me digo a mí misma que lo mejor todavía está por venir. El me ama.  
Como si leyese mi mente, Edward me mira y dice:  
— Hablé en serio.  
Esa es la primera referencia a nuestro diálogo sagrado.  
— Yo también.  
Me invade una fuerte ansiedad y estoy segura que nuestra conversación está a punto de comenzar. Nuestra conversación 4 de Julio. Vamos a discutir las maneras de lidiar con esa situación. Vamos a hablar sobre no querer lastimar a Alice, pero que es inevitable hacerlo. Espero que él tome la iniciativa. Quien debe comenzar esta conversación es él.  
Y cuando él habla, dice:

— No importa lo que suceda, lo que te dije es verdad.  
Sus palabras suenan como una aguja arañando un disco. La sensación de estar hundiéndome y enfermándome se apodera de mí. Es por eso que nunca se debe tener altas expectativas. Es por eso que siempre se debe ver la copa media vacío. Entonces, cuando el líquido se derrama, uno no se siente tan devastado. Quiero llorar, pero mantengo mi rostro sereno, me aplico a mí misma una inyección psicológica de Botox. No puedo llorar por diversas razones, y una de ellas es que si él pregunta el motivo no seré capaz de articular una respuesta.  
Lucho por salvar la noche, traer de vuelta la gran noticia. El me ama, él me ama, él me ama, me repito a mí misma. Pero no está ayudando. Edward me mira preocupado.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
Sacudo la cabeza y él pregunta de nuevo, su voz muy gentil.  
— Ey, ey, ey... — él levanta mi mentón, me mira a los ojos. — ¿Qué pasa?  
— Sólo que estoy triste — mi voz tiembla bastante. — Es nuestra última noche.  
— No es nuestra última noche.  
Respiro profundamente.  
— ¿No lo es?  
— No.  
Pero eso realmente no explica mucho. ¿Qué significa "no"? ¿Qué vamos a continuar así por algunas semanas más? ¿Hasta la noche anterior de la boda? ¿O él quiere decir que esto sólo es nuestro comienzo juntos? ¿Por qué él no puede ser más específico? Tengo miedo de la respuesta.  
— Bella, yo te amo.  
Sus labios permanecen unidos hasta el final de la última palabra, entonces yo me aproximo para besarlo. Un beso es mi respuesta. No voy a decir lo mismo hasta el momento de la nuestra conversación.

Estamos besándonos en el sofá, bajando los cierres, desabotonando, intentando librarnos de nuestros jeans con el mínimo de gracia, lo que es imposible. Tiramos al piso varios partes del periódico.

Estamos haciendo el amor, pero no logro concentrarme, me quedo pensando, pensando y pensando. Puedo sentir los engranajes de mi cerebro vibrando y girando ¿Qué va a hacer él? ¿Qué va a suceder?  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando despierto al lado de Edward, lo escucho decir "No importa lo que suceda". Pero durante mi mente reprocesa el significado de sus palabras, llegando a una explicación perfectamente lógica: Edward quiso decir no importa lo que Alice diga o haga, si precisarnos de un tiempo separados después de la masacre, él me va a esperar para amarme y todo se acomodará finalmente. Es lo que debe haber querido decir. Pero aún así, quiero que lo diga en palabras claras. Seguramente él va a decir algo más antes de volver al Upper West Side.  
Nos levantamos, tomamos un baño juntos y vamos a Starbucks. Ya tenemos una rutina. Son las once. Pronto Alice y los otros van estar en casa de nuevo. Sólo nos quedan algunos minutos y todavía nada de conversación, nada de conclusiones firme. Terminamos nuestro café y después nos detenemos en una tienda de juguetes. Edward necesita comprar un regalo para el bebé de un compañero de trabajo.  
— Sólo un pequeño recuerdo — dice él.  
No sé decir si me gusta esta sensación de "pareja establecida", del tipo que hace las compras juntos, o si estoy resentida por desperdiciar nuestros minutos finales en eso. Estoy más por la segunda opción. Sólo quiero volver al apartamento y aprovechar algunos minutos juntos. Un tiempo para que él comparta su plan.

Pero Edward se demora mirando varios juguetes y libros, pidiendo mi opinión. Finalmente se decide por un dinosaurio verde de peluche con una expresión de dibujo animado. No es lo que yo escogería para un recién nacido, pero admiro su convicción. Espero que sea igual respeto a nuestra relación.  
— Es bonito. ¿No te parece? — pregunta él, inclinando la cabecita del bicho.  
— Adorable.  
Entonces, cuando ya está a punto de pagar, Edward encuentra un cesto de plástico lleno de dados de madera. Toma dos rojos con pintas en dorado y los sujeta en la palma de la mano.  
— ¿Cuánto cuesta este par de dados?  
— Cuarenta y nueve centavos cada uno — el hombre de la caja registradora dice.  
— Una ganga, voy a llevarlos.  
Salimos de la tienda y caminamos en dirección a mi apartamento. Las personas vuelven a la ciudad masivamente; el tránsito retomó el ritmo normal. Casi estamos en mi cuadra. Edward sujeta la bolsa con el dinosaurio en la mano derecha y los dados en la izquierda. El vino sacudiendo los dados por el camino. Pienso si a él le duele el estomago tanto como a mí en ese instante.  
— ¿En que estás pensando? — le pregunto. Quiero una respuesta larga, manifestando todo lo que está pensando. Quiero palabras de consuelo, alguna puntita de esperanza.  
El se encoge de hombros, se pasa la lengua por los labios.  
— Nada demasiado importante.  
¿TE VAS A CASAR CON ALICE? Las palabras rugen en mi cabeza. Pero no digo nada, me quedo preocupada, creyendo que presionarlo puede No ser la mejor estrategia.  
— ¿Te gustan las apuestas? — Edward pregunta, examinando los dados mientras caminamos.  
— No — respondo. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Bella no quiere arriesgarse. — ¿A Ti te gustan?  
— Si — dice él. —Me gusta jugar a los dados. Mi número de la suerte es  
seis... Un cuatro y un dos. ¿Tienes una jugada de buena suerte?

— No... Bien, me gusta el doble seis — respondo, intentando disimular mi desesperación. Las Mujeres desesperadas no son atractivas. Las Mujeres desesperadas pierden.  
— ¿Por qué doble seis?  
— No sé — respondo. No tengo ganas de explicar que eso tiene origen en el hábito de jugar con mi padre cuando era pequeña. El siempre anunciaba que iba a sacar doble seis  
— ¿Quieres que arroje un doble seis para ti?  
— Bueno — digo, señalando la calzada inmunda. — Adelante.  
Nos detenemos en la esquina da 70 con la Tercera Avenida. Un ómnibus arranca cerca de nosotros y una mujer casi atropella a Edward con el carrito de bebé. El parece ignorar todos a su alrededor, sacudiendo los dados con as dos manos, una expresión de intensa concentración en su rostro.  
— ¿Qué estamos apostando? — pregunto.  
— ¿Apostando? Nosotros somos del mismo equipo, querida — dice antes de soplar fuerte los dados.  
— Entonces tira un doble seis para mí ahora.  
— ¿Y si lo logro?  
Si sacas un doble seis, nos quedamos juntos. Nada de matrimonio con Alice. Pero en vez de eso digo:  
— Va a significar buena suerte para los dos.  
— Entonces está bien. Doble seis saliendo para ti. — él lame sus labios y sacude los dados con más fuerza todavía.  
El sol brilla en mis ojos mientras él lanza los dados al aire , después los ataja con facilidad y luego abaja el brazo en dirección al suelo dramáticamente, como si estuviese a punto de rodar una bola de bowling. Abre las manos, los dedos bien separados, mientras los cubos rebotan sobre el cemento.

Uno de los dados rojos cae en seis inmediatamente. Mi corazón se acelera con sólo pensar, ¿y si...? Estamos agachados observando el dado parado al lado de su par, que todavía gira sobre su eje. Girando y girando hasta que veo dos hileras de tres pintas.  
Doble seis.

Carajo, pienso... ¡No se casa con Alice! ...  
"No importa lo que suceda", como si alguien controlase todo desde allá arriba... Listo, ahí está. Doble seis. Nuestro destino.  
Tiro los ojos del dado y focalizo Edward, pensando se debo decirle o motivo de tacada. Me mira con a boca ligeramente abierta. Nuestros ojos vuelven nuevamente a los dados, como si hubiésemos visto mal.  
¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?  
Hum, precisamente una en 36. Un poco menos de un 3%.  
Entonces no estamos hablando de una posibilidad en un millón. Pero las estadísticas pueden confundir cuando son sacadas de contexto. Llegamos al tramo final de ese fin de semana crucial y significativo. Exactamente cuando estamos a minutos de separarnos (¿por hoy? ¿para siempre?), Edward compra los dados por impulso, juega con ellos en vez de guardarlos en la bolsa con el dinosaurio y asume su personalidad de niño apostador. Yo participo, a pesar de no ser muy a fin a los juegos de azar. ¡Y luego él saca doble seis! Como si dijese: somos infalibles, querida.  
Miro los dados baratos con la reverencia de quien miraría una bola de cristal en la sala lujosa de la mayor vidente del mundo. E incluso Edward, que no sabe que acaba de sellar nuestro destino, está impresionado, diciendo que debe llevarme a Las Vegas, que seríamos un par de diablos.

Exactamente.  
El me sonríe y dice:  
— Esa es tu buena suerte, querida.  
No digo nada, solamente tomo los dados y los guardó en el bolsillo del frente del short.  
— ¿Me estás robando mis dados?  
nuestros dados.  
— Los necesito — digo.  
Volvemos a mi apartamento, donde él toma sus cosas y se despide.  
— Gracias por un fin de semana maravilloso — dice él, su rostro ahora reflejando el mío. El también está triste.  
— Si. Fue maravilloso. Gracias —  
— Es mejor que me vaya. Por más que no quiera.  
— Si, es mejor que te vayas  
— Te llamo en cuanto pueda  
— Bien— asiento con a cabeza.  
— Bien. Chau.  
Después de un último beso él se marcha.  
Me Siento en el sofá, sujetando firmemente los dados. Ellos son un consuelo — la jugada es casi tan buena como una conversación. Tal vez mejor. No conversamos porque todo es muy obvio. Estamos enamorados, queremos estar juntos y los dados confirmaron todo. Pongo los dados con reverencia dentro da cajita vacía de caramelos, con los seis hacia arriba. Toco las pintas doradas como si estuviese leyendo en braille. Los dados me dicen que vamos a estar juntos.  
Nuestro destino. Creo fervientemente en eso. Cierro la tapa de la caja y la pongo al lado del florero con los lirios que todavía resisten. Los dados, los lirios – creé un altar para nuestro amor.

Miro alrededor, mi apartamento limpio y arregladito, todo perfectamente  
en orden, a no ser por la cama deshecha. Las sábanas parecen diferentes formas contra el colchón, revelando un vago contorno de nuestros cuerpos. Quiero estar allí nuevamente, para sentirme más cerca de él. Me saco las sandalias y camino hasta la cama, deslizándome debajo de las mantas, frías por el aire condicionado. Me levanto, cierro las persianas y tomo el control remoto del sonido. Billie Holiday canta. Vuelvo a la cama. Veo la cara de Edward, lo siento próximo a mí.

Me pregunto si él llegó a su casa, o si todavía está preso del tránsito que atraviesa la ciudad. ¿Va a besar a Alice cuando le diga hola? Ella va a darse cuenta que hay algo errado, incapaz de identificar exactamente lo que cambió, sin nunca considerar, ni por un segundo, que su madrina y un par de dados pueden tener algo que ver con una expresión distante en los ojos de su novio?

**No me dio tiempo de poner adelanto, si se portan bien subo otro capitulo mas tarde, ya saben, se necesitan solamente 5 reviews.**

**Espero que les guste el cap**


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 15**

Al día siguiente, Rosalie llega al trabajo un poco antes de las once, vistiendo pantalones arrugados y sandalias negras muy usadas. Las uñas de los pies tienen el esmalte saltado.  
— ¿Cuál es la gracia?  
— Tu aspecto. Te van a despedir.  
Nuestro estudio cambió recientemente: del uso de traje pasó al elegante sport, siempre y cuando que no haya contacto con clientes. Pero estoy segura que el conjunto de Rosalie no era exactamente

" elegante sport".  
Ella se encoge de hombros.  
— Me gustaría que me despidiesen... Bien, Cuéntame sobre el fin de semana. Quiero todos los detalles.  
Sonrío.  
— ¿ tan así?  
Le digo que pasamos unos días maravillosos. Le cuento sobre la ida a Balthazar, a Atlantic Grill, sobre nuestro paseo por el parque y que fue hermoso pasar tanto tiempo con Edward. Tengo la esperanza de haber hablando lo suficiente como para evitar la pregunta obvia.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Él va a cancelar la boda?  
Ahí está.  
— Bien, no estoy segura.  
— ¿No estás segura? ¿Entonces él te dijo que está pensando en el asunto?  
— Bien, no.  
— ¿él no está pensando?  
— Bien... El asunto no salió en la conversación. — Intento no dar la impresión de estar muy a la defensiva.  
Ella arruga la nariz. Después me mira con cara de quien no está entendiendo nada. Me quedo imaginando si la reprobación de ella tiene más que ver con mi pasividad do que con su creciente sospecha de que Edward me está tomando de estúpida. La primera opción debe ser verdadera, la segunda no.  
— Pensé que ustedes iban a tener una discusión más específica – dice ella, haciendo una mueca.  
— Yo también, pero...  
— ¿Pero, qué?

El dijo que me amaba — le cuento. No había planeado compartir ese detalle íntimo, pero me siento de cierta forma obligada a hacerlo.  
La expresión de Rosalie se modifica un poco.  
— ¿Dijo eso?  
— Si.  
— ¿Estaba borracho?  
— ¡No! No estaba borracho — respondo y miro la pantalla de la computadora con la esperanza de recibir un e—mail de Edward. Todavía no nos hablamos desde la partida de él ayer.  
Rosalie todavía no desistió.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Tú le dijiste lo mismo a él?  
— Si. Porque lo amo.  
Ella me concede unos respetuosos segundos de silencio.  
— Está bien, entonces ustedes dos se aman. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuándo va a suceder la ruptura?  
— Cancelar una boda y romper una relación larga está lejos de ser una simple ruptura.  
— Bien, como sea. ¿Cuándo lo va a hacer?  
Me duele el estomago cuando le digo una vez más que no sé. Estoy tentada de contarle a Rosalie sobre los dados, pero eso lo guardo para mí. Una cosa entre Edward y yo. Además, ella no entendería y probablemente sólo acabaría enojada porque confié en un lance de dados en vez de ser directa.  
Carraspeo.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Alice llegó a hablar con el?  
— No... pero , tengo que admitir que medio me descuidé en mi trabajo de montar guardia. Tengo una buena excusa.  
Ella sonríe.  
— Y cual es tu excusa?  
— Conocí a una persona!  
— No lo creo. Quién? Lo conozco?  
— No. El vive en Montauk. Su nombre es Emmett. Bella... Antes de conocer a Emmett yo no creía en ese asunto del alma gemela.  
— Comienza desde el principio — le pido. No hay mejor oyente para una persona enamorada que otra persona enamorada.  
Ella me Cuenta que él tiene 37 años, es escritor, nunca estuvo casado. Se conocieron en la playa. Ella había salido a caminar, él también. Ambos estaban solos, yendo en la misma dirección. El se paraba continuamente para observar conchas marinas y ella finalmente lo alcanzó y se presentó.

Acabaron caminando de vuelta a la casa de él, donde le preparó una ensalada de tomate, mozzarella y orégano. Rosalie dice que lograron parar de hablar... que él es muy inteligente, guapo y sensible.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Te encontraste con él después de ese día?  
— Ah, claro. Salimos durante todo el fin de semana... Bells, es como si hubiésemos planeado este encuentro. Es difícil explicar... Simplemente ya estamos juntos. El es lo máximo.  
— ¿Cuándo voy a conocerlo?  
— El viene para acá este fin de semana, ustedes se van a poder se conocer.  
— ¡No veo la hora!  
Estoy feliz por ella, pero con un poco de envidia. Supongo que Emmett no está comprometido. Caius telefonea, interrumpiendo nuestra charla. No respondo, me siento incapaz de lidiar con él. Rosalie también parece incapaz de levantarse de la silla e ir a su oficina a chequear sus propios mensajes. Nuestra empresa y todos sus parásitos pueden esperar. Estamos conversando de amor.

Después que Rosalie deja mi oficina, vuelvo a pensar en Edward todo el tiempo, esperando un e—mail o un llamado. Cuando el teléfono finalmente suena, doy un salto en la silla.  
Pero es Alice, preguntando si estoy libre para el almuerzo. Le digo que si. Reflexiono la idea de un encuentro, pero preciso saber qué está sucediendo. Tal vez Edward haya dicho algo a ella.  
Quedamos en encontrarnos en Naples, un restaurante en el lobby del edificio da MetLife. Como hay una fila, sugiero que vayamos a un bar del otro lado de la calle. Ella se niega, que tiene ganas de comer una pizza. Acepto y esperamos una mesa. Examino la cara de ella en busca de posibles señales de una ruptura. Nada nuevo, aunque el color de su cabello de se haya modificado un poquito por el sol.  
— ¿Hay algo mal en mi cara? — Alice pregunta, pasando la mano por sus mejillas.  
— Sólo estaba mirando tus aros. Son bonitos. ¿Son nuevos?  
— No. Edward me los dio hace mucho tiempo.  
— ¿Cuándo? ¿En tu cumpleaños?  
— No... No logro acordarme exactamente. Creo que sólo fue un regalo más.  
Siento una oleada de celos, pero me digo a mí misma que desde entonces muchas cosas han cambiado.  
Alice me pregunta como fue en mi fin de semana.  
— Bien — respondo. Mi corazón se estremece con sólo de pensar. – Sabes como es, mucho trabajo... Cómo fue el tuyo?  
— Maravilloso. Deberías haber estado allá. Muy buenas fiestas. Muy buenas bandas en el Talkhouse. Oh, mi Dios, fue tan divertido. Edward y tú escogieron el fin de semana errado para trabajar.  
Edward y tú. Edward y tú. Edward y tú.  
— ¿tuvo que trabajar todo el tiempo? — pregunto sólo por seguridad.  
Ella hace una mueca.  
— Gran novedad. Me estoy casando con un adicto al trabajo.  
— él no tiene la culpa de sus horarios.  
O de como se siente.  
— Si, lo sé — dice ella. — Me doy cuenta de un tono de crítica en la voz de ella. Tal vez sea el preludio de la historia de una pelea fea entre ellos.  
— ¿Te parece?  
— Lo sé — dice ella, mientras somos llevadas a una mesa afuera. — Ya sabes que Rosalie conoció a un tipo, no?  
— Si, ella me contó... Llegaste a conocerlo?  
— Rápidamente.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te pareció?  
— No es nada feo. No es mi tipo... Muy artista para mí gusto. Pero aún así es guapo. No se van a entender.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto, sabiendo muy bien que ella considera improbable que Rosalie pueda estar con un tipo guapo.  
— Dale una mirada a ella. Rosalie no le da la menor importancia a su apariencia. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera actúa como una mujer.  
— Me parece que ella es bonita.  
Alice me da una mirada del tipo "quítate la venda de los ojos" Pienso en el pantalón arrugado y las uñas saltadas de Rosalie. Aun asi ella tiene una figura envidiable, y linda facciones. Solo en tanto… descuidada con su aspecto.

— Sólo porque ella no está a la última moda no significa que no sea atractiva.  
— Ella tiene más de treinta años, debe comenzar a usar maquillaje esa tontería de cara al natural pasó de moda en los años 70.  
— Bien, por lo visto Emmett no concuerda.  
— Si, bien, vamos ver cuanto tiempo duran — dice ella. Vamos ver cuanto tiempo tú y Edward duran. Pienso en los dados rojos, guardados en la seguridad de la cajita de caramelos, y el remordimiento instantáneamente me invade. No quiero que ella quede amargada. Me gustaría que hubiese un modo para que Edward y yo estemos juntos y que Alice no sufra. ¿Por qué los finales felices son tan difíciles? Intento concentrarme en Rosalie y Emmett.  
— Creo que ella realmente está embobada con él — comento.  
— ¡Wow! — Dice ella— ¿sabías que el ex de ella está con una chica nueva, no?  
— Si, por supuesto que sé eso, pero ella no está interesada en Royce. Y fue ella quien rompió, ¿recuerdas?  
— Si, recuerdo. Sólo que ahí nomas él comenzó a salir con una chica hermosa de 23 años y a desfilar por el Talkhouse con ella en las narices de Rosalie... y luego ella – de repente— está muy convencida que Emmett es el hombre de su vida. ¿Coincidencia? no creo.  
Le digo que creo que ella está siendo perversa.  
— ¡Basta de ser pájaro de mal agüero!  
— Bien. No importa. Próximo asunto — dice Alice, posando la servilleta levemente en el borde de su boca. — ¿Cuándo hablaste con James por la última vez?  
— En algún momento de la semana pasada.  
Ella se inclina un poco en la mesa y dice que él mencionó mi nombre varias veces durante el fin de semana.  
— Genial — digo, sin sacar los ojos do menú. James suena como una historia del pasado.  
Ella hace una mueca.  
— ¿Por qué no te animas con él? ¿No crees que sea bonito?  
— Si, es bonito — respondo.  
El camarero se aproxima a la mesa para anotar nuestros pedidos. Alice pide una pizza sólo para ella. Le digo que voy a querer una ensalada Cesar.

Alice no cree que sea una buena idea.  
— ¿Solamente quieres una ensalada?  
Se nota que ella está irritada porque estoy pidiendo una ensalada y ella una pizza. A Alice le gusta ser la que come con moderación.  
Entonces la tranquilizo:  
— Esa ensalada es mas calórica y engordante.  
— Bien, vas a tener de comer un poco de mi pizza. No puedo comerme una pizza entera sola.  
Ella está hablando conmigo, pero en verdad quiere que el camarero escuche. El sonríe. Entonces ella le ofrece una expresión amigable y abierta. Me doy cuenta que está escondiendo la mano izquierda debajo de la mesa de forma que él no vea el anillo.  
Cuando él gira para irse ella dice:  
— Ah, ¿puedes asegurarte que no van quemar mi pizza? A veces la queman. ¿Y no me gusta la pizza ... Cómo puedo decir ... "malpasadas"? — ella juega con su cabello.  
El ríe y le guiña un ojo.  
— No hay problema.  
— El es muy jovencito para ti– le digo, sin preocuparme porque él todavía esté lo bastante cerca como para oírme.

— ¿Qué? — dice ella toda inocente. — Vamos, por favor, no estaba coqueteando con él.  
Antes que ella pase a otro asunto, debo saber si hay algún problema amoroso inminente. Uso el subterfugio del casamiento.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué decidiste respecto a los CDS?  
— ¿Los CDS?— ella parece confundida. — Ah, claro, los suvenires.  
— Todavía no volví a pensar en eso. Me tomé el fin de semana para no pensar en cosa para la boda. Además, creo que lo de los CDS va dar mucho trabajo. Tal vez me decida por las almendras o caramelos de menta. Ellos hacen cajas con caramelos en forma de corazón que son divinas. Y ya. Sabes como Edward adora los caramelos.  
— Hum... No sabía eso.  
— Si — confirma ella. — Los de canela.

Esa noche Edward sólo telefonea más tarde y yo me pierdo la llamada porque estoy revisando documentos en una sala de reuniones. El mensaje de él es corto: "Hola, Bells". Disculpa por no haber llamado hoy... Todo el día ha sido una verdadera 'emergencia', estoy preparándome para la presentación del jueves. Realmente debería haber trabajado en eso este fin de semana... Pero no. Valió la pena estar contigo. Te extraño. Hablo contigo pronto."  
El mensaje me deja una sensación de vacío. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Una descripción de su horario de trabajo? Y lo más importante, él no menciona a Alice, pero tampoco dice cuando voy a encontrarlo otra vez, apenas que me extraña. Tengo la impresión de que él se está alejando, mi posibilidad de ser feliz se está disipando. Comienzo a entrar en pánico, pero entonces me digo a mí misma que debo ser paciente. Edward va a tomar la decisión correcta. Y al final va a quedar conmigo.  
Finalmente nos encontramos el jueves a la noche. El llega a mi casa tarde, exhausto del trabajo. Conversamos por unos minutos antes de que se duerma en mi regazo, mientras miro "Los Sopranos". Tony está traicionando a Carmela una vez más. Mi identificación con ella es muy grande y es irónica, porque, después de todo, ella es la esposa, no la amante. Pienso en Alice, comparo nuestros sentimientos por Edward. Ella no lo ama tanto como yo. No es posible. Ese va a ser mi argumento en la recta final.  
Cuando pasa de medianoche, le doy una sacudida, le digo que es mejor que se vaya a su casa. El concuerda reticentemente y se disculpa nuevamente por sus locos horarios de trabajo. Le digo que lo entiendo, sé como es. El me besa y me da un abrazo demorado. Y luego parte para estar nuevamente con Alice. Cuando él ya está cerca da puerta, le pregunto qué va a hacer este fin de semana.

Intento parecer despreocupada, pero por dentro me aferro a la esperanza de que él me conceda algunas horas.  
— Mi padre y su mujer vienen a visitarme. ¿No te conté ?  
— No, no. No me contaste. Pero qué bien. ¿Qué van hacer?  
— Ya sabes... lo de siempre. Cenar. Tal vez ir a un show.  
Me Imagino a los cuatro por la ciudad. Me quedo amargada por no poder conocer al padre de él, y eso deja todo todavía más claro: no estoy con Edward. Soy la otra. Pienso en todas las mujeres que tienen que contentarse con apenas eventuales noches de jueves. Nada de feriados, ni ocasiones especiales con la familia o cenas de trabajo importantes. Excluidas. Entonces, pienso que Edward nunca llegó a hacerme alguna promesa, falsa o no, cosa que las otras mujeres siempre consiguen en las películas. Nada a no ser dos " te amo" y unos dados rojos.  
El sábado a la noche, Rosalie me convence de salir con ella y Emmett. Me siento culpable por invadir la cena de ellos, pero acepto, sin querer quedarme sola pensando en Edward. He estado obsesionada por su afectuoso fin de semana familiar, él sonriendo en medio de todas las inevitables conversaciones sobre la boda, fingiendo estar ocupado con los preparativos nupciales. Y tal vez lo esté. No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo y, después de nuestro fin de semana juntos, esperar e imaginar es mucho más difícil.  
Entonces voy a Gramercy y encuentro a Rosalie y a Emmett en I Trulli, un restaurante italiano. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa redonda, en el bonito patio del fondo, rodeado de muros de piedras marrones, un pedazo de cielo azul encima nuestro. El patio está iluminado con velas, y pequeñas luces blancas adornan las ramas de los árboles. El escenario no podría ser más romántico. A no ser por el hecho de yo estoy sobrando.  
Pasados 15 minutos, ya sé que me gusta Emmett. El no tiene ninguna afectación, habla lentamente, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras: él usa "prefiero" en vez de " me gusto más': "agradable" en vez de "divino", "inicio" en vez de "comienzo". Son alternativas simples y no expresiones pomposas.  
Entonces sé que él no se está exhibiendo. (Una vez salí con un tipo que usó las palabras "salubre", "ecléctico" e "locuaz" en una sola noche. Rechacé la invitación para el encuentro número dos por miedo a que él apareciese usando un pañuelo amarrado al cuello y sujeto con un broche.)  
Y a pesar que Emmett no tiene una belleza tradicional, me gusta su apariencia. Su cabello enrulado medio largo, su piel tostada y sus ojos castaño oscuros me recuerdan a un pescador portugués.  
Lo observo mientras se ríe de algo que Rosalie acaba de decir inclinándose en dirección a ella. Nadie diría que ellos se conocieron hace apenas una semana. La interacción de ellos es fluida y natural, Rosalie no está actuando como las mujeres suelen actuar en los primeros estadios de una relación. Ella come hasta la última miga de su tarta y después insiste que pidamos postre.  
Saboreando nuestras porciones de cheesecake, Rosalie y yo le contamos a Emmett cuanto detestamos nuestros trabajos. El pregunta por qué simplemente no renunciamos. Le explicamos que no es tan fácil, hay incentivos que perderíamos al dejar el despacho, necesitamos pagar nuestros préstamos, blá blá blá. Y además, ¿qué podríamos hacer?  
El me mira y dice cierto, ¿qué podrían hacer? Miro a Rosalie esperando que ella responda primero.  
— Rose abriría una tienda de antigüedades — dice él, colocando la mano en la cintura de ella. — ¿Verdad?  
Rosalie sonríe. Ellos ya hablaron de sus sueños. Mi apuesta es que ella va a abrir la tienda en el centro de Montauk.  
— ¿Y tú, Bella ? — pregunta Emmett nuevamente, sus ojos oscuros con una expresión investigativa.  
Esa es una pregunta común en las entrevistas de trabajo de los estudios de abogacía, al lado de "¿por qué decidió estudiar derecho?".  
— Si renunciases, tal vez serías capaz de descubrir eso más rápidamente  
— Emmett dice con una voz serena. — Pobreza, hambre... esas cosas te hacen pensar con más claridad.  
Mi celular suena. Es un ruido estridente. Les pido disculpas, digo que pensaba haberlo apagado antes de la cena. Tal vez sea Edward. Tal vez él se haya escapado al baño para llamarme.  
— ¿Quién es?— pregunta Rosalie. Por lo visto ella también cree que es Edward.  
— No estoy segura.  
— Bien, dale una mirada — dice ella. — ¿ te importa, no?  
Emmett se encoge de hombros .  
— Ni un poco.  
No logro resistirme. Tomo el teléfono y escucho el mensaje. Es James. Dice que sabe que es tarde, pero quería saber qué estaba haciendo.  
— James — digo, incapaz de esconder mi decepción.  
Rosalie le recuerda a Emmett quien es James, uno de los tipos que alquiló la casa con nosotros. El asiente con la cabeza y dice que se acuerda de él.  
— Por qué no lo llamas y le dices que venga aquí? – pregunta ella. — Pedimos otra botella de vino.  
Es generoso de parte de ella el ofrecimiento, pero es claro que ella está lista para terminar la noche acompañada solo por Emmett. Y yo no quiero más caridad. Le digo que no, que estoy cansada, que fue una cena maravillosa, pero que tengo que volver a casa. Emmett mira a la camarera y pide la cuenta haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
Cuando salimos del restaurante, Rosalie me pregunta si voy a tomar un taxi. Le digo que no, que voy a pie.  
— ¿Cuarenta cuadras?  
— La noche es agradable.  
Nos despedimos y Emmett besa mi rostro. Tiene que agacharse porque es mucho mas alto que yo.

Le digo a Emmett que fue un placer conocerlo. El retribuye invitándome a visitarlo en Montauk. Abrazo a Rosalie y le sonrío para demostrar que sinceramente apruebo a su nuevo novio. Cuando comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi casa, me doy cuenta de que a pesar de sentirme feliz por Rosalie, su nueva relación me deja todavía más vacía, más sola.  
El simpático cuarteto debe estar saliendo del teatro ahora, yendo a un lujoso restaurante, caminando por las avenidas, riéndose y cantando melodías del espectáculo. El resentimiento me invade. Si estuviese los dados ahora, los arrojaría en una alcantarilla.  
Continúo caminando y miro mi reloj. Pasa un poquito de las diez y de repente no quiero ir a casa. Considero devolver la llamada de 'James, pero me quedo preocupada, creyendo que no es justo usarlo para olvidar a Edward. Pero me siento tan mal y tengo tanta rabia que lo llamo.  
El atiende de primera.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto.  
— Ey, ¿recibiste mi recado?  
— Si, lo recibí, estaba cenado. Estoy en tu área. ¿Quieres encontrarme para tomar algo?  
— Me encantaría. Dónde estás exactamente?  
Le digo que estoy en la 27 con Tercera Avenida.  
— ¿Cerca de Rodeo Bar?  
Doy una mirada. El tiene razón.  
— Si, queda del otro lado de la calle.  
— Bien, entra y pide una cerveza para mí, ¿si ? Ya estoy llegando.  
La voz de él es animada, alegre y me hace sonreír. Digo que voy a estar en el bar, esperándolo con la cerveza.

— Ey, bonita — escucho a James diciendo detrás de mí. — ¿Este lugar está ocupado?  
Me río y le digo que no, que él es bienvenido.  
— Aquí está tu cerveza.  
— Y todavía está helada — dice él, tomando un grande trago. — Gracias.  
— De nada.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿A dónde estabas?  
— I Trulli.  
El asiente con la cabeza para mostrar que conoce el lugar.  
— Que bien, ¿estabas en una cita?— pregunta fingiendo celos.  
— No, estaba con Rosalie y Emmett, su nuevo novio. ¿Conociste a Emmett en el último fin de semana, no?  
— Ah si, ese sujeto que ella encontró en la playa.  
— Si, más o menos.  
— Fue así. De verdad. Fue una jugada muy osada.  
— De diversas maneras, Rosalie actúa más como un que hombre que como una mujer — digo y pienso que jamás sería capaz de abordar a un tipo en la playa de ese modo.  
— Si — dice él. — Es perfecto, yo todavía estoy esperando tú te pongas agresiva conmigo.  
Le sonrío.  
— ¿Si?  
— Si. El sonríe mirándome directamente.  
— Entonces — digo.  
— Entonces.  
El apoya su brazo en el mío.  
— Estoy tan blanca — digo, comparando el color de nuestras pieles.  
— Me gusta la piel clara — dice él. — Es femenina.  
— Entonces déjame entender — le digo. — ¿Te gustan las mujeres agresivas que sean bien femeninas?  
El chasquea los dedos y me señala.

— Eso mismo. ¿Será que puedes ayudarme?  
Me río y tomo un trago de mi cerveza, imaginando si James va a besarme esta noche. Si él me besa, es posible que lo retribuya. Hasta Puede hasta gustarme. Si uno no puede estar con quien ama...  
Acabamos nuestras cervezas. Le digo que estoy cansada de la música country y pregunto si no quiere que nos vayamos. El acepta y me invita a ir a otro bar.  
— ¿Ya fuiste a Aubette? — él pregunta. — Queda a apenas unas cuadras.  
— Si, ¿queda en la misma cuadra del I Trulli, verdad?  
— Si. Pero nunca fui allá un sábado a la noche, entonces no sé si va a estar bueno. Pero ellos tienen esos maravillosos martinis con manzana que combinan contigo ¿Quieres ir?  
Me río. ¿Como él sabe lo combina conmigo? Edward es quien combina conmigo.  
— Claro, vamos...  
Llegamos rápido al Aubette y traspasamos la barrera del de seguridad musculoso vestido de negro. Entramos. Es difícil definir el perfil de los numerosos clientes...

El ambiente es bastante heterogéneo. Acompaño a James en dirección a la barra donde se puede fumar, allá en los fondos, me siento cerca de él en un sofá forrado de cuero. Es un lugar acogedor, pero lo sería todavía más si estuviese con Edward. Intento apartarlo de mis pensamientos.  
— ¿Qué quieres?  
— Un Martini con manzana.  
Puedo sentir el vino tinto y las cervezas subiendo a mi cabeza. Un  
Martini probablemente no es una buena idea, pero no me importa.  
— No te vas a arrepentir. Ya vuelvo.  
James vuelve con mi Martini y una copa de scotch para él.  
— ¿Qué tal? — pregunta después que doy un trago.  
— Bueno.  
Tomo un trago más.  
— ¿Quieres probar?  
El toma un trago de mi vaso, después pasa la lengua por sus labios y me mira. Es una invitación. Por un segundo, en mi estado de semi embriaguez, me siento confundida, sin saber qué hacer. Pienso en Edward. El todavía no rompió su compromiso. Puede ser que nunca lo rompa. Mientras tanto puedo besar a James. Debo proteger a mi corazón. Y algo me dice que a James no le importaría ser usado de esa manera. Me voy inclinando en dirección a él y comienzo un beso.  
— Hum — él dice sonriendo. — No me di cuenta que eso venía en mi dirección.  
Lo beso una vez más.  
— Ni eso — dice él.  
Me quedo imaginando si le va a contar a Edward. Un lado mi espera que si. Lo beso una tercera vez y agrego un poco de lengua sólo para asegurarme. Conversamos un poco más. Estoy borracha y vagamente atraída por él. James tiene bonitos antebrazos, y la cantidad ideal de vello. Nos besamos algunas otras veces y es muy agradable, pero nada cambia dentro de mí. Cada vez que nuestros labios se tocan, extraño más a Edward.  
Finalmente salimos del Aubette y nos detenemos en la calle, medio sin saber que hacer. Un taxi aparece. James no me impide de llamarlo y tampoco me invita a ir a su casa. Estoy aliviada, porque probablemente habría dicho si. Y eso sería un error. Sería solamente por el Martini de manzana... y también por el creciente resentimiento por estar, seis días después del lance de dados, de tercera en una cena romántica y besando al tipo equivocado, en un bar equivocado, lleno de humo de cigarrillo.

**Tarde pero seguro, no tuve chance de subir el capitulo temprano, ya no tengo capitulos editados, probablemente estare subiendo solo un capitulo al dia, asi que echenme porras para que me apure a adaptar mas caps.**

**Con cariño para ustedes**


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**CAPITULO 16**

Besar a James es lo que preciso para darle más tiempo a Edward. La lógica es medio complicada, pero siento que esa pequeña traición me iguala a Edward por lo menos mientras tanto. El está comprometido; yo besé a su amigo.  
Rosalie no concuerda con esa lógica. Ella está inquieta, diciendo que debo acabar pronto con esta historia. Basta. Ya fue suficiente.  
—Sólo un poco más —argumento. —Todavía estamos en julio.  
Ella me mira, escéptica.  
—Ah, Rose — le imploro. —La paciencia es una virtud... quien espera siempre recibe... Y el tiempo cura todo.  
—Aja —dice ella. —Que tal "¿No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"? ¿Ya escuchaste esa?  
—Voy a conversar con él pronto. Lo juro.  
—Realmente no puedes postergar esta conversación por más tiempo.  
Debes definir todo de una vez por todas —dice ella. – Seguir adelante, de una manera o de otra. Bells, esta cosa de esperar eternamente no te hace bien. Estoy muy preocupada por ti...  
—Lo sé. Voy a hablar con él. Debes recordar que sólo estuvimos juntos una vez desde nuestro fin de semana. Y eso fue tarde a la noche, después del trabajo. El durmió en mi sofá.  
—Bien... —dice ella con malicia.  
— ¿Bien, qué?  
— ¿No crees que eso indica algo?  
Sé lo que está insinuando. Que si Edward me amase lo suficiente pasaría más tiempo conmigo. Que perdí la excitación inicial desde el 4 de Julio.  
—No, en verdad no indica nada —respondo a la defensiva. – El trabajo ha sido una locura para los dos. Les anda agitado todo el tiempo. Sabes eso. Literalmente no hemos tenido tiempo para encontrarnos.

—Cierto —dice ella. —Pero sólo voy a esperar una semana más. Después de eso, no acepto ninguna excusa.  
—Dos semanas más — yo negocio.

Le explico que sólo una persona muy insensible cancelaría tan fácilmente una boda. Que la situación es mucho más complicada de lo que imagina. Que Edward no se quedaría engañándome sólo para divertirse. Que al menos él aprecia nuestra amistad. Que también considera mi amistad con Alice. Que él es un hombre íntegro. Que afirmó que me amaba. Y que, cuando dijo eso, hablaba en serio. Hablo pausadamente, intentando convencerme.  
—Está bien, entonces —dice ella. – dos semanas. Tiempo máximo.  
Sonrío y concuerdo aliviada, dos semanas serán suficientes. De un modo o de otro.  
Mientras tanto, preciso encarar otro obstáculo: la despedida de soltera de Alice. Hace siglos está marcada para el tercer sábado de julio, pero, por razones obvias, todavía no planeé la noche. Charlotte me llama a la tarde para preguntarme detalles.  
— ¿Es mejor celebrar en Hamptons o en la ciudad?  
—No sé. ¿Qué te parece?  
Estoy distraída, notando que mi secretaria está a punto de encaminar un fax que todavía no revisé. Si Les se da cuenta de eso, se va a poner furioso.  
—Depende de lo que a Alice quiera —dice Charlotte.  
Naturalmente. Como siempre.  
—Cierto —respondo.  
— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué quiere hacer ella? —pregunta Charlotte insinuando que yo debería saber eso, ya que soy a madrina.  
Confieso que no sé.  
—Vamos a llamarla y descubrirlo —sugiere Charlotte con a autoridad de quien ya organizó muchos eventos en su época de facultad. Ella me deja esperando y llama a Alice con la otra línea.  
Le Presentamos dos opciones: Manhattan o los Hamptons. Charlotte enfatiza los pros y los contras de cada lugar y asegura que de cualquier manera será la mejor despedida de soltera de todos los tiempos.  
Alice dice que le da lo mismo, las dos opciones son perfectas. Ella está abatida.  
Algo está mal. Tal vez sea el inicio de un problema en el noviazgo, una piedra surgiendo en la relación. Tal vez Edward le haya contado algo a ella. Siento una oleada de esperanza, pronto seguida de una puntada de culpa. ¿Cómo puedo ser a causa de la infelicidad de mi amiga?

— ¿Te da lo mismo? —pregunta Charlotte. —Eso es inédito.  
—Ustedes decidan. Para mí está bien de un modo o de otro.  
—¿Qué va a hacer Edward? —pregunta Charlotte.  
Estoy imaginando lo mismo.  
—No tengo certeza —responde Alice. —él mencionó la posibilidad de ir a los Hamptons a jugar golf.  
—Bien, si él va allá, entonces deberíamos quedarnos en la ciudad. ¿No quieres que él esté cerca en tu gran noche, verdad? – pregunta Charlotte.  
—No —responde Alice. —creo que no.  
Algo está definitivamente mal. Ella no parece ni un poco animada con su propia fiesta. Mi instinto de consolarla entra en acción.  
—Charlotte y yo vamos organizar todo y después te avisamos —digo.  
— ¿Qué tal?  
—Si, está perfecto —la voz de ella muestra desánimo.  
— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Charlotte.  
—Si, sólo estoy un poco cansada.  
—Está bien, nos ocuparemos de esto, Aly. Va a ser una fiesta maravillosa —digo.  
Nos despedimos y colgamos. Charlotte me llama en seguida.  
— ¿Qué pasa con ella? Parecía molesta.  
—No sé.  
— ¿crees ella está molesta porque todavía no planeamos nada? Realmente fuimos descuidadas —Charlotte dice, transluciendo preocupación.  
Tengo miedo con sólo en pensar en la hipótesis de Alice está rabiosa con nosotras.  
—no, no puede ser eso. Ella sabe que le avisamos todos semanas atrás... van estar todos allá. Falta sólo definir los últimos detalles. Voy a conversar con ella —decido.  
Llamo a Alice. Ella atiende, abatida.  
— ¿Estás segura que estás bien? —pregunto, entrando en conflicto conmigo misma, mientras espero una respuesta.  
—Estoy bien, apenas cansada... tal vez un poco depre.  
— ¿Por qué? Cómo fue el fin de semana? —pregunto medio vacilante.  
—Bien.  
— Te divertiste con el padre de Edward?  
—Si, él es buena onda —dice ella.  
— ¿Te gustó la madrastra de él?  
—Ella es genial. Pero puede ser un poco pesada.  
— ¿Qué hizo?

—Bien, no paraba de protestar por el frío en el teatro. Deberías haber visto como insistió con eso durante todo el intervalo, incluso después de el padre de Edward le dio su propio saco. Edward y yo concordamos que eso es lo que sucede cuando se usa un vestido muy escotado.  
Edward y yo... Me duele el estomago. Espero no tener que continuar oyendo eso para siempre.  
— ¿pero en términos generales el fin de semana fue bueno?  
Continúo investigando.  
—Si, estuvo bien .  
—Entonces por qué estás depre?  
—Oh, no sé. Voy a estar bien pronto.  
En otras épocas me esforzaría por sacar a Alice de ese pozo de bajo astral, encontraría un modo de animarla, pero en vez de eso sólo digo:  
—Bien, debo colgar. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas para la fiesta.  
Ella se ríe.  
—Si. Realmente. Ve a trabajar.  
—Está bien —respondo.  
Pero sé que voy a dejar que Charlotte tome las riendas de la organización de todo. Ella se sentirá feliz de armar esa despedida de soltera. Sé que ella cree que es más importante para Alice, que sería la madrina de boda si yo no conociese a Alice hace más tiempo. Probablemente tiene razón. Lo que Alice y yo tenemos en común es el pasado.  
El pasado y Edward.  
El resto de la semana pasa muy rápido. No veo Edward, pero sólo porque él está en Dallas, en un viaje de trabajo. Intento convencer a Rosalie a de extender el plazo por tres días, pues mientras esté en Texas él no puede tomar ninguna decisión (a pesar de habernos gastado más de cuatro horas en llamados). Rosalie dice que él debería aprovechar la distancia para evaluar sus sentimientos y establecer un plan. Afirmo que eso es lo que está haciendo.

El viernes a la mañana, apenas algunas horas después de volver a Nueva York, Edward telefonea invitándome a almorzar antes de ir a los Hamptons. Combinamos encontrarnos en un café cerca de mi apartamento para evitar las multitudes de la hora del almuerzo en el centro de Manhattan. Me siento nerviosa cuando tomo el subte. No lo veo hace más de una semana —desde que besé a James. Sé que besar James no fue un acontecimiento significativo (para él tampoco, ya que apenas nos hablamos desde ese día), pero me siento extraña cuando le doy un beso en Edward. No exactamente culpable, apenas vacilante.  
—Te extrañé tanto —dice él, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Tenía esperanzas que volarías a Dallas para darme una sorpresa.  
Me río, porque esa idea realmente se me pasó por la cabeza.  
—También te extrañé mucho —digo, sintiéndome confortable.  
Nos quedamos en la esquina, sonriendo como locos, antes de entrar al café.  
El lugar está repleto, un pretexto para tocarnos, Los dedos de él tocan los míos levemente, rozamos nuestras piernas, la mano de él se apoya en mi espalda mientras él me conduce por la fila. Estoy muy feliz cerca de Edward, muy distraída que a como para hacer el pedido. Dejamos tres personas pasen delante nuestro antes de elegir los sándwiches para el viaje. Pagamos por la comida y dos tés con limón, después caminamos velozmente a mi apartamento. Me digo a mí misma que debo mantener el control cuando estemos finalmente solos. Yo realmente debo hablar con él sobre Alice antes de la despedida de soltera. Debo hablar mientras comemos nuestros sándwiches. A no ser, por supuesto, que él comience la conversación.  
En el exacto momento en que nos aproximamos a mi edificio, veo a Charlotte viniendo en nuestra dirección, a media cuadra de distancia.  
Oigo a Edward maldecir entre dientes, al tiempo que noto una mirada de incomprensión en la cara de Charlotte. No hay tiempo para inventar una historia. Cinco pasos después ella está delante de nosotros. Uno.

—Hola, Charlotte! —dice Edward con vigor.  
— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —ella pasa su bolsa Prada de un hombro para al otro y sonríe intrigada.  
Yo me río nerviosa.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? —pregunto.  
Se trata de una tentativa fallida de ganar tiempo. Estoy bajo una presión terrible, un desastre. No debería ser abogada, por lo menos no del tipo que asiste a juicios en un tribunal. Prefiero mis grandes cajas de documentos en salas de reuniones con aire acondicionado.  
—Salí del trabajo ante para prepararme para la fiesta mañana. Estaba comprando papel de regalo y una tarjeta para Alice. – ella ve nuestras bolsas. Estoy sujetando las bebidas, Edward los sándwiches. ¿Ustedes van almorzar?  
—No —Edward responde. El está perfectamente controlado. —Bien, acabamos de comprar comida. Pero yo estoy yendo a mi auto... me voy a Hamptons.  
—Oh —dice Charlotte, sin parecer satisfecha. Por suerte, ella continúa mirando a Edward. Tengo más fé en él que en mí.  
—Vine a dejarle una cosa a Bella para que le entregue a Alice – explica Edward.  
Ella inclina su cabeza a un lado.  
— ¿Qué?  
Creo que ella no sospecha de nada. Simplemente no se da cuenta que lo que estamos haciendo no es asunto suyo. A su parecer, ella forma parte del círculo íntimo de amistades de Alice, y por eso tiene derecho a saber todo lo que se diga respecto a su amiga. Y eso seguramente incluye a Edward y a mí.  
— Una carta —responde Edward. – una cosa que quiero entregarle a Alice antes de su gran noche.  
—Ah —Charlotte sonríe, sin al menos imaginar por qué Edward simplemente no me dejó la carta en el apartamento de ellos por qué él precisaría designarme como mensajera. —Bien, va a ser una gran fiesta. Puedes apostarlo.  
—Lo Imagino... —dice Edward.  
— ¿Y entonces, Bella? ¿También vas a faltar al trabajo esta tarde?  
Yo balbuceo, vacilo y digo no, que si, que no tengo certeza, que tal vez.

—Ah, manda todo a la mierda. Aprovecha para ayudarme para hacer las últimas cosas para la fiesta. Estoy camino a una tienda de ropas interior para comprar unas cositas extras —dice ella. Decidimos hacer una mezcla de festival de lenceria y despedida de soltera. — ¿Por favor, vienes conmigo?  
—Está bien. Sólo preciso subir, cambiarme de ropa y telefonear. Te encuentro aquí en 15 minutos?  
— ¡Perfecto! —responde Charlotte.  
Espero que ella se marche primero, rezando para tener un ratito a solas con Edward, pero ella está pegada a la calzada. Después de algunos segundos, Edward desiste y se despide. Tengo cuidado de no mirarlo mientras se marcha.  
—Entonces arreglado —digo a Charlotte. —Te encuentro aquí.  
Camino a casa en estado de pánico, convenciéndome que está todo bien, que Charlotte no sospecha de una traición tan cruel. Edward me llama cuando entro al apartamento. Atiendo el teléfono, mis manos temblorosas.  
—Ey —dice Edward. — ¿Puedes creer eso?  
—Oh, mi Dios — me lamento. —Parece que voy a desarmarme. ¿Dónde estás?  
—Dando la vuelta a la esquina... ¿Crees que salió todo bien ?  
—Espero que si —digo, sintiendo mi pulso volver a la normalidad.  
—Tú saliste bien... ¿Cómo conseguiste inventar esa excusa tan rápido?  
—No sé. ¿Ella se la tragó, no?  
—Parece que si... ¿Y la carta?  
—La estoy escribiendo ahora... Mierda, ni sé qué escribir. Esto es ridículo... ¿Voy a subir, está bien?  
Le Digo que no es una buena idea, tengo que encontrarme con Charlotte.  
El suspira.  
—Quería pasar un tiempo contigo. ¿No puedes librarte de ella?  
Siento que voy a ceder.  
— ¿No crees que puede parecer extraño si le doy una excusa?  
—Ah, vamos, sólo por algunos minutos.  
—Está bien —digo. —Sube, pero sólo para darme la carta . Después realmente tengo que ir a encontrarme con ella.

El llega a mi apartamento unos minutos después y me entrega el sándwich y la carta doblada. Coloco las dos cosas en la mesa de centro, cerca de las bebidas. Nos sentamos en el sofá.

— Es increíble lo fácil que es encontrarse con un conocido en esta ciudad, ¿no? —pregunto.  
—Si —dice él, sujetando mi mano. Intenta besarme, pero todavía estoy demasiado asustada para retribuirle. No logro relajarme. Es como si Charlotte todavía estuviese con nosotros.  
—Tengo que irme — le digo, furiosa porque Charlotte ha arruinado la posibilidad de tener nuestra gran conversación, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada.  
El me besa mientras me quita el saco y me masajea el hombro.  
— ¡Edward!  
— ¿Qué?  
—Tengo que irme.  
—Sólo un minuto.  
— No. Ahora.  
Pero cuando él acaricia mi cuello, me olvido de Charlotte. En poco tiempo estamos haciendo amor.  
Mi celular suena. Doy un salto.  
—Mierda. Debe ser Charlotte. Realmente tengo que irme —digo, sentándome.  
—Pero yo quería conversar sobre este fin de semana —dice él.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, evitando su mirada mientras abotono a camisa.  
—Bien... siento mucho lo de la despedida de soltera y todo lo demás...  
Yo lo interrumpo.  
—Lo sé, Edward.  
—Debo tomar una decisión pronto. Simplemente todavía no tuve ni un minuto libre. Todavía no tuve la posibilidad... Pero quiero que sepas que pienso en eso, y en ti, todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, todo el tiempo... — Tu expresión es de alguien torturado.  
Esta es mi oportunidad. Las palabras vienen a mi cabeza. Están en la punta de la lengua, pero me callo, ponderando que este no es el mejor momento. No tenemos tiempo para una verdadera conversación. No soy  
cobarde. Quiero esperar el momento correcto para discutir la ruina de mi mejor amiga. Entonces sugiero un acuerdo.  
—Lo sé, Edward —repito. — ¿Vamos a conversar la semana que viene, está bien?  
El concuerda medio melancólico y me abraza con fuerza.  
Después que él se marcha, telefoneo a Charlotte y le digo que quedé apresada en una llamada de trabajo y que ya estoy a camino. Acabo me vestirme, bebo mi té helado y pongo la comida en el refrigerador. Voy a la puerta y veo la nota doblada. No logro resistir. Vuelvo, la desdoblo y leo:

ALICE,  
ESPERO QUE RECIBAS ESTA NOTA ANTES DE TU GRAN NOCHE.  
ESPERO QUE TE DIVIERTAS CON TUS AMIGAS.  
CON AMOR, EDWARD

¿Por que él tenía que incluir la palabra "amor"? Mi consuelo es que ella no acaba de hacer amor con él y que vamos a conversar la semana que viene, todavía dentro del plazo establecido por Rosalie. Entonces, corro a encontrar a Charlotte para ayudarla a preparar el gran fin de semana de Alice.  
La situación está completamente fuera de control, esas historias que sólo le suceden a los otros. Nunca a nosotros.

La mezcla de festival de lencería y despedida de soltera es una agonía de principio al fin, por razones obvias y también porque no tengo nada en común con las amigas del trabajo de Alice, todas materialistas, superficiales, y egocéntricas. Charlotte es la mejor del grupo, lo que es atemorizante. Me convenzo de sonreír y tragar. Es solamente por una noche.  
Primero nos encontramos en la casa de Charlotte, para entregarle la lencería a Alice, un arsenal incomparable de prendas de encaje negro y sedas rojas. Si ella resuelve usar cualquiera de esas prendas antes del casamiento, especialmente las ligas, estoy perdida, a menos que ella use mi regalo: un camisón cortito color marfil, con un escote casi inexistente. Es como si ese camisón gritase "soy una virgen inocente", al contrario de los otros regalos sensuales, que gritan "arrójame en la cama y párteme en dos". Alice finge que le gusta mi regalo, mientras me doy cuenta de un intercambio de miradas maliciosas entre Charlotte y Jocelyn, una amiga de Alice que es una sosia de Uma Thurman.  
Paranoica, creo que Charlotte sospecha todo y que se lo está contando a Jocelyn. Pero pronto me doy cuenta de los cuchicheos: Bella, la antigua amiga de Alice ataca nuevamente. ¿Cómo ella puede ser la madrina si no sabe ni escoger lencería?

Después del festival de lencería vamos en taxi a la Churrasquería Plataforma, Un restaurante brasilero especializado en carnes cerca de los teatros. Allí los camareros sirven interminables porciones de carne. Se Trata de una elección intrigante para un grupo de mujeres delgadísimas, la mitad de las cuales son vegetarianas y sobrevive en base a agua mineral y cigarrillos. Nuestro grupo desfila orgulloso, atrayendo las miradas de la clientela predominantemente masculina.  
Después de una dolorosa rueda de cocktails carísimos (debitados de mi tarjeta de crédito), somos encaminadas a una mesa en el centro del restaurante, donde las chicas continúan provocando a los clientes, fingiendo ignorar las miradas que viene de todas direcciones.  
Observo cerca de nosotras un grupo de mujeres con trajes sobrios mirándonos con una extraña mezcla de envidia y condescendencia. Apuesto que hasta el final de la noche ellas van protestarle al camarero porque la nuestra mesa es muy ruidosa. Le van a pedir educadamente que hablemos más bajo. Entonces las amigas de Alice van a sentirse ofendidas y llamar a las otras mujeres gordas fracasadas. Estoy sentada en la mesa equivocada, pienso, Alice a mi lado. Ella todavía está usando un pequeño velo hecho con cintas y lazos de los regalos, feliz de ser la chica más sensual de una mesa llena de mujeres bonitas. Finjo que me interesa la conversación inconsistente, mientras bebo mi sangría y sonrío todo el tiempo.

Después de cenar seguimos en una disco en Midtown con guardias de seguridad arrogantes organizando las filas. Obviamente estamos en una lista VIP, una gentileza de Charlotte, y traspasamos la larga fila de "nadies" (descripción de Alice). La noche sigue con las tonterías típicas de una despedida de soltera de una mujer de veinti y pico años. Lo que sería razonable, me imagino, excepto que la mayoría de nosotras ya había pasado esa edad. Estamos demasiado viejas para los grititos, las dosis de alcohol y el baila salvaje con cualquier tipo lo suficientemente atrevido (o autodestructivo) como para aproximarse a nuestro grupo de nueve mujeres. Y Alice es demasiado vieja para cumplir la lista de tareas preparada por Charlotte: encontrar un tipo pelirrojo que le pague una bebida llamado sex on the Beach, bailar con un cincuentón (imaginen que clase de hombres de mas de 50 que todavía frecuenta discos), besar un tipo tatuado o con un piercing.  
Toda acción es exagerada, pero Alice brilla. Ella está en la pista de baile, brillando, su cabello se enrula por transpiración. Su barriga traspirada se revela entre el pantalón de cintura baja y el top sin mangas. Su rostro está rosado por el sudor. Todos quieren hablar con la noviecita. Las Solteras preguntan ansiosas por el vestido, y una de cara más alerta le dice que debe pensar dos veces antes de casarse, o, por lo menos, tener una última aventura. Bailo por allí, haciendo tiempo.  
Cuando la noche finalmente termina, estoy exhausta, sobria y quinientos dólares más pobre. Cuando salimos de la disco, Alice dice que quiere dormir en mi casa, sólo nosotras dos, como en los viejos tiempos. Ella está tan entusiasmada que no puedo negarme. Le sonrío. Ella susurra en mi oído su intención de dispensar a Charlotte, porque no sería lo mismo si ella viniese. Eso me recuerda a los tiempos del secundario, de como Alice decidía a quien ella quería incluir y excluir. Ángela y yo rara vez opinábamos y muchas veces no conseguíamos entender por qué alguien era incluido o no.

Llamamos un taxi mientras Alice se despide de Charlotte, diciendo que la noche fue un éxito. Después, hablando bien alto y dándome un codazo:

En mi edificio En José está de servicio. Se pone feliz de ver Alice, quien siempre le da importancia.  
— ¿Por dónde has estado, muchacha? —pregunta él. — Ya no me visita más.  
—Estoy organizando mi boda —dice ella jugando a la encantadora.  
Señala el velo que ahora está todo aplastado, como si fuese hermoso.  
—Ah, no. ¡Dime que es mentira! ¿Te vas a casar?  
Aprieto los dientes y llamo el elevador.  
—Si —dice ella, inclinando la cabeza. — ¿Crees no debería?  
José se ríe, mostrando todos los dientes.  
—Claro que no. ¡Hazlo! —hasta mismo mi portero desea a Alice. — Peléate con ese tipo y quédate conmigo —dice él.  
Con certeza él no reunió las piezas de este rompecabezas.  
Alice toma la mano de José, gira y termina el movimiento con un choque de cadera contra cadera.  
—Vamos, Aly — yo digo, ya dentro en el elevador, sujetando la puerta.  
—Estoy cansada.  
Ella gira una vez más y después entra en el ascensor.  
En la subida, le lanza besitos a la cámara de seguridad, por si José estar observando.  
Cuando entramos al apartamento, bajo el volumen del contestador automático y apago mi teléfono celular en caso que Edward resuelva telefonear. Entonces me pongo un short y una camiseta y le presto ropa a Alice.  
— ¿Puedo usar tu vieja camiseta de la escuela? Así voy a tener una sensación de viejos tiempos.  
Digo que la puse a lavar y que va a tener que conformarse con mi camiseta" 1989 Indy 500". Ella acepta.

Me cepillo los dientes, paso el hilo dental y lavo mi rostro mientras ella se queda sentada en el borde de la cama y habla sobre a despedida de soltera, de como se divirtió. Cambiamos de lugar. Alice se lava la cara y pregunta se puede usar mi cepillo de dientes. Acepto, a pesar de hallar repulsivo compartir el cepillo de dientes con alguien mas, incluso con Edward. . Con la boca llena de pasta, ella dice que no está borracha, ni siquiera subida de tono, lo que es sorprendente, considerando la cantidad de alcohol que consumimos. Debe ser por toda la carne que comimos.  
Ella escupe  
— Ni me hagas acordar de eso. Debo haber engordado más de dos kilos esta noche.  
—Pero quemaste todo bailando y sudando.  
— ¡Tienes razón! —ella se lava antes de salir del baño.  
— ¿Ya estás lista para dormir? —pregunto, secando el agua que viene derramando.  
Ella me mira completamente despreocupada.  
—No, quiero quedarme despierta y conversar.  
— ¿No podemos por lo menos conversar en la cama?  
—Con la luz encendida. Si no nos vamos a dormir.  
—Está bien —concuerdo.  
Vamos a la cama. Gracias a Dios cambié las sábanas esta mañana. Nos miramos, nuestras rodillas flexionadas se tocan.  
— ¿Qué debemos hablar primero? —pregunta ella.  
—Tú eliges.  
Esperaba conversaciones sobre la boda, pero en vez de eso ella dispara una larga sesión de chismes sobre las chicas de la fiesta, sus ropas, el nuevo corte de cabello de Tracy, la lucha de Jocelyn para superar la bulimia, la manía de Charlotte de citar apellidos.  
Hablamos de la ausencia de Rosalie. Por supuesto, Alice quedó indignada.  
— Aun estando enamorada, ella debía haber dejado a Emmett por lo menos por una noche.  
Por supuesto, no pude decirle que la verdadera razón del boicot de Rosalie no tenía nada a ver con su nuevo novio.

Entonces llegamos a Jasper. Ella quiere saber si él es gay. Ella está siempre especulando, presentando pequeñas evidencias inconsistentes: él jugaba con las niñas en el primario, estudiaba economía doméstica en el secundario en vez de nociones de mecánica, tiene varias amigas mujeres, se viste bien, y desde María no se enamoró de nadie más . Le digo que no, que tengo casi certeza que no es gay.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes ?  
— Sólo que no creo que lo sea.  
—No es nada malo si lo es – dice Alice.  
— Lo sé, Aly. Pero no creo que él sea gay.  
—Bisexual.  
—No.  
—Entonces realmente no crees que él se haya acostado con otro tipo?  
—No —respondo.  
—También tengo dificultad en imaginar Jasper tocando el pene de otro tipo.  
—Basta —le digo.  
—Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu su última impresión sobre James?  
— Estoy más interesada en él que antes —respondo, sólo para asegurarme que ella no tenga una mínima intuición de mis sentimientos por Edward.  
— ¿Si? ¿Desde cuando?  
— Nos besamos el sábado a la noche —digo e inmediatamente me arrepiento. Ella le va a contar a Edward.  
— ¿En Serio? Pensé que habías salido con Rosalie y Emmett el sábado a la noche.  
—Salí. Pero me encontré con James después... para tomar algunos tragos. No fue gran cosa, en serio.  
— ¿Después fuiste a la casa de él?  
— No.  
—Entonces, ¿dónde fue que se besaron?  
— En un bar.  
— ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Sólo se besaron?  
—Si. ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Que nos acostamos en un bar? .  
—Bien, eso es interesante... pensé que las cosas se habían enfriado entre ustedes dos. ¿Entonces puedes imaginarte casándote con él?  
Me Río. Eso es típico de Alice... transformar un pedazo de información en un gran viaje.  
— ¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¿Él no divino ?  
—No sé. Tal vez... ¿Será que podremos, por favor, apagar a luz? Me duelen los ojos.  
Ella acepta, pero me lanza una mirada amenazadora insinuando que todavía no es hora de dormir.

Apago la lámpara de mi cabecera y cuando quedamos en la oscuridad ella habla sobre Edward y la nota. Ella se mostró indiferente cuando recibió el papel al comienzo de la noche, pero ahora dice que fue atento de su parte.  
—Hum —respondo.  
Sigue un largo silencio. Entonces ella dice.  
—Las cosas han estado medio extrañas entre nosotros últimamente.  
Mi corazón se dispara. — ¿Si?  
— No tenemos sexo hace rato.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunto, cruzando los dedos debajo de las sábanas.  
Ella me dá a respuesta que quiero oír: desde antes del 4 de Julio.  
— ¿Si? —Las palmas de mis manos están sudadas.  
—Si. ¿Eso es una mala señal?  
—No sé... ¿Con qué frecuencia ustedes solían tener sexo antes? —pregunto, satisfecha por estar en la oscuridad.  
— ¿Antes de eso?  
Antes de él me decir que me amaba.  
—Antes del 4 de Julio.  
—Variaba, pero cuando las cosas estaban bien, todos los días. A veces dos veces por día.  
Intento apartar esas imágenes repugnantes de mi cabeza, intentando encontrar algo para decir.  
— ¿Tal vez sea la presión de la boda?  
—S ... —responde ella.  
Y tal vez sea porque él está teniendo un affair conmigo. Siento una puntada de culpa diez veces mayor cuando ella cambia de tema y pregunta de la nada:  
—¿Hace tiempo que somos amigas?  
—Si, hace mucho tiempo.  
— Sólo piensa en cuantas veces dormimos una en la casa de la otra. ¿Cuantas veces crees que eso sucedió? No soy buena con las cuentas. ¿Tal vez unas mil veces?  
—Probablemente —respondo.  
—Hacía tiempo que no dormíamos juntas —dice ella.  
Mis ojos ya se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, entonces ahora puedo verla vagamente. Con su rostro recién —lavado y su cabello preso en una cola de caballo, Alice parece una adolescente. Podríamos estar en la cama de ella, de vuelta en los tiempos de la escuela, riéndonos y cuchicheando, con Ángela roncando levemente al lado de la cama en su bolsa de dormir de Garfield. Alice siempre dejaba que Ángela se durmiese. Creo que ella casi deseaba que Ángela se durmiese. Yo por lo menos sé que a veces lo deseaba.  
—Quieres jugar a ¿"Veinte preguntas"? —propongo. Era una de nuestras bromas favoritas.  
— Bien. Comienza.  
—Está bien. Tengo una.  
— ¿Las mismas reglas?  
—Las mismas reglas.  
Las reglas eran simples: uno debe escoger alguien que ambas conozcanpersonalmente (No vale una celebridad, muerta o viva) y después el otro tiene que adivinar quien es haciendo preguntas a ser respondidas con si o no.  
— ¿Del secundario? —pregunta ella.  
—Si.  
— ¿Hombre?  
—No.  
— ¿Da nuestra clase de graduación?  
—No.  
— ¿De una clases superior o inferior a la nuestra?  
— Son dos preguntas.  
—No, es una pregunta compuesta —dice ella. —Si la respuesta fuese si. Yo todavía tendría que subdividir y usar una otra pregunta. ¿Recuerdas?  
—tiene razón. Tienes razón —respondo, recordando de ese detalle.  
—La respuesta e no.  
— ¿Alumna?  
—No. Ya está en la pregunta cinco. Faltan 15.  
Alice se pone impaciente, ella también está contando.  
— ¿Alguna de nuestras profesoras?  
—No —digo, seis dedos escondidos debajo de las mantas. Alice era famosa por "errar en las cuentas" durante el juego.  
— ¿Una profesora que vos tuviste?  
—No.  
— ¿Una profesora que tuve?  
—No.  
— ¿Orientadora?  
—No.  
— ¿La directora?  
—Esa fue la décima. No.  
— ¿Alguna otra empleada?  
—Si.  
— ¿Celadora?  
—No.  
— ¿Inspectora?

—No —sonrío, recordando que vez que a inspectora pescó a Alice y a Blaine yendo a un fast—food en la hora del almuerzo.  
— ¡Ah! ¡creo que la descubrí! —ella comienza a reírse sin parar. — ¿Ella es la encargada del almuerzo?  
Me Río.  
—Aha.  
—Es June.  
— ¡Exacto! Acertaste.  
June fue un símbolo del secundario. Ella tenía unos ochenta años, 1,20m de altura y era muy arrugada por haber fumado por mucho tiempo. Y el principal motivo de su fama era haber dejado caer una uña postiza en la lasaña de Tommy Baxter. Todo lleno de formalidades, Tommy entró de nuevo en la fila y le devolvió la uña a June.  
—Creo que se te perdió esto, June, ¿no?  
June abrió una sonrisa, limpió la salsa de la uña y la pegó de vuelta en el dedo. Todos celebraron, batieron palmas y cantaron.  
Y así June se convirtió en un personaje muy popular.  
Alice se ríe.  
— ¡La buena y vieja June! ¿Ya habrá muerto?  
—No, seguramente ella todavía está allá, preguntándole a los niños con su voz ronca si quieren salsa de tomate o boloñesa.  
Cuando finalmente paramos de reírnos, ella dice:  
—Ah, es igual a aquellas veces que dormíamos juntas, hace mucho tiempo.  
—Si, parece — le digo, mientras una oleada de afecto por Alice me invade.  
— ¿Nos divertimos en la infancia, ¿no?  
—Si, es verdad.  
Alice comienza a reírse nuevamente.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.  
— ¿Te acuerdas cuando dormimos en la casa da Ángela y ahorcamos las Barbies de la hermana de ella?

Lanzo una carcajada recordando las Barbies, ahorcadas y colgadas en el vano de la puerta. La hermana de Ángela lloró y pataleó histéricamente con sus padres, que pronto se pusieron de acuerdo con nuestros padres para un castigo adecuado. Quedamos una semana sin poder jugar. Que en el verano representaba mucho tiempo.  
—Ahora, pensándolo mejor, creo que realmente fue medio perverso —digo.  
—Si. ¿Te acuerdas como Ángela no paraba de decir que no había sido idea de ella?  
—Si, nada era idea de ella, nunca – le digo.  
—Nosotras siempre teníamos las ideas originales. Ella era una tremendamente sosa.  
—Si —concuerdo.  
Estoy en silencio, pensando en nuestra infancia. Me acuerdo del día en que fuimos dejadas en el shopping con nuestras ahorros de sexto grado y salimos corriendo a comprar nuestros collares de "mejor amiga", un corazón partido colgado en una cadena bañada en oro.  
Alice se quedó con a mitad "Mej Am" y yo con a "or iga". Por supuesto, quedamos tan preocupadas con los sentimientos de Ángela que sólo usábamos los collares secretamente, debajo de la ropa, o en la cama, a la noche. Pero todavía me acuerdo la emoción de sentir la mitad de corazón dentro de la camisa, contra mi piel. Tenía una mejor amiga. Había tanta seguridad en eso, un sentido tan grande de identidad y de pertenencia.  
Todavía guardo el collar en mi caja de joyas. La medalla dorada se puso verdosa por el uso y por el tiempo y también está manchada por algo que no puede ser quitado. De repente me invade una profunda tristeza por esas dos niñas y por lo que ahora ya no existe entre ellas. Algo que tal vez nunca sea recuperado, independientemente de Edward.  
—Habla más —pide Alice con dulzura. No hay vestigio de esa futura novia egoísta y arrogante que pasó a inspirarme indignación y hasta disgusto. —Por favor, no te duermas todavía. Nunca más estaremos así juntas. Y extraño eso.  
—Yo también —digo, y estoy hablando en serio.  
Le pregunto si recuerda nuestro collar de "mejor amiga".

— Recuerdo. ¿Pero cómo fue que los conseguimos? —ella dice de un modo encantador.  
Alice adora oír mis relatos nostálgicos, siempre elogiando mi buena memoria. Le Cuento la historia del collar, la versión más larga posible. Después que acabo, susurro:  
— ¿ya te dormiste?  
Ninguna respuesta.  
Mientras escucho a Alice respirando en la oscuridad a mi lado, me quedo imaginando cómo llegamos a este punto. ¿Cómo pudimos enamorarnos de la misma persona? ¿Cómo pude sabotear el noviazgo de mi mejor amiga?

En los últimos segundos antes de dormirme, deseo volver atrás y deshacer todo, darles a esas niñas una nueva posibilidad.

**Chicas lo mas probable es que ya no suba adelantos. Estaré colgando un capitulo diario, porque edito el mismo día el capitulo que suvo, la reserva se acabó. Tal vez haya días en que no alcance a publicar nada. Espero terminar para antes de navidad. Para quienes preguntaron son 26 capitulos así que faltan 10, pero unos no son muy largos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, besos a todas**


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 17**

A la mañana siguiente, despierto con el ruido de Alice revisando el botiquín de remedios. Mientras ella hace ruidos, intento reconstruir el sueño de esa noche, una serie de acciones incoherentes, representadas por los personajes de siempre: mis padres, Alice, Edward, James y hasta Caius. La trama era confusa, pero me recuerdo haber huido y haberme escondido.  
Casi besé a Edward una docena de veces, pero sin jamás concretar el beso. Fracaso hasta en mis sueños. Alice surge del baño feliz de la vida.  
— No tengo ni un poquito de resaca — anuncia. – Tomé un antiácido para prevenirlo. Se acabó. Espero que no lo precises.  
— Estoy bien — respondo.  
— ¡Nada malo para el día siguiente de una despedida de soltera! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Podemos pasar el día juntas? ¿Sin hacer nada, como en los viejos tiempos?  
— Bien — respondo medio reticente.  
— ¡maravilloso! — ella va a la cocina y comienza a mover las cosas.  
— ¿Tienes cereales?  
— no, se acabaron. ¿Quieres ir a EJ's?  
Ella dice que no, quiere comer cereales azucarados en mi apartamento, como en los viejos tiempos, nada de los desayunos modernos de Nueva York. Abre mi refrigerador para ver qué hay para comer.  
— Querida, no tienes nada. Voy a hacer una salida para buscar un café y cosas básicas.  
— ¿Deberíamos tomar café? — pregunto.  
— ¿Por qué no?  
— Porque no seríamos auténticas. No bebíamos café en la infancia.  
Ella vacila, sin captar mi sarcasmo.  
— Vamos a hacer una excepción con el café.  
— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? — me ofrezco.  
— No, no es necesario. No demoro.  
Pronto sale, verifico mi contestador automático. Edward me dejó dos mensajes: una anoche, otra hoy a la mañana. En el primero dice que me extraña. En el segundo pregunta se puede venir aquí esta noche. Lo llamo y me quedo sorprendida al darme cuenta de cuan aliviada estoy porque la llamada quedó en el contestador automático.

Entonces me siento en el sofá pensando en la noche anterior, en mi amistad con Alice. ¿Voy a lograr vivir en paz robándole el novio? ¿Cómo sería la vida sin ella? Todavía estoy pensativa cuando ella vuelve, llena de bolsas. Sostengo los dos vasos de café mientras de forma dramática ella deja caer las bolsas en el suelo y me muestra las marcas rojas en sus brazos. Lamento eso de manera solidaria, y ella sonríe nuevamente.  
— ¡Compré cosas perfectas! ¡Fanta naranja! ¡Jugo de manzana! ¡Y helado con chispas de chocolate!  
— ¿Helado para el desayuno?  
— No. Para más tarde.  
— ¿No vas a engordar para la boda?  
Ella desdeña.  
— No digas nada.  
— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto, segura de que ella va a comer ahora y más tarde me va a culpar por permitírselo.  
— ¡Porque no! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ... ¡Ahora vamos a comer!  
Ella va a la cocina buscando potes, cucharas y servilletas.  
Después trae todo a la mesa. Ella está llena de energía.  
— ¿Prefieres comer aquí? — digo, señalando la pequeña mesa  
redonda.  
— No. Quiero que sea igual que cuando dormíamos en mi casa. Siempre comíamos en frente de la televisión. ¿Recuerdas? — Ella toma el control remoto, pasa por varios canales hasta encontrar la MTV. Después sirve el cereal en potes, asegurándose cuidadosamente de que tengamos la misma cantidad.  
No tengo ganas de comer cereales, pero obviamente no tengo alternativa. A pesar de hallar conmovedor que recordemos nuestra infancia, también estoy irritada con el tono mandón de ella. Te está Pisando, dijo Jasper. Tal vez esa sea efectivamente una descripción precisa. Y aquí estoy, con buena voluntad, dejando que ella pase la aplanadora sobre mí.  
— Me dices cuando quieres — dice ella, sirviendo leche en mi pote.  
— Está bien — digo casi instantáneamente.  
Ella para y me mira.  
— ¿En Serio? Ni siquiera mojé el cereal.  
— Lo sé — digo, calmándola —, pero es como me gusta, desde los  
tiempos da escuela.

— Tienes razón — dice ella, sirviéndose leche. Ella llena su pote hasta el borde.  
Nos quedamos oyendo música mientras Alice hace mucho ruido comiendo el cereal. Cuando ya está al final, levanta el pote hasta los labios, bebiendo la leche en grandes tragos.  
— ¿Estoy haciendo muy ruido? — ella pregunta, mirándome.  
Niego.  
— No, todo bien.  
— Edward siempre me llama de La ruidosa.  
Siento una puntada en el estomago siempre que vislumbro un detalle íntimo de ellos, cosa que prefiero fingir que no existe. Después me doy cuenta, con una puntada todavía más aguda, que Edward no me dió ningún apodo. Tal vez tenga demasiada poca gracia como para merecer uno. Alice es lo contrario.  
No es de extrañar que sea tan difícil abandonarla. Ella es el tipo de mujer que sofoca, pero que captura la atención. Incluso cuando es irritante, ella es envolvente y cautivante.

Jennifer López aparece en la pantalla con toda su voluptuosidad. Miramos melancólicas mientras ella gira en un paisaje rural.  
— ¿Será que el trasero de ella es tan maravilloso como dicen ? — pregunta Alice.  
— Me temo que si — digo, en verdad sintiendo placer con el comentario.  
Ella ve rivales incluso entre las celebridades.  
Alice chasque la lengua.  
— ¿No crees que ella es medio gorda? — pregunta.  
— No, ella es perfecta — digo, sabiendo que el trasero de Alice equivale a la mitad del trasero de Jennifer.  
— Bien, creo...  
Me encojo de hombros.  
— A Edward le gusta. Cree que es muy atractiva.  
Nueva información sobre Edward. ¿Qué puede significar eso? Yo soy más rellenita que Alice, más morena. No, es una tontería mía. La mayoría de los chicos gusta de Jennifer.  
— No te preocupes, ella no debe ser tan bonita en la vida real. Alice dice, partiendo del principio que todas las mujeres son como ella y necesitan ser consoladas siempre que encuentran a alguien más bonita.  
—Aha — yo digo.

— Entiende, los maquilladores son capaces de hacer verdaderos milagros — dice toda sabihonda, como si hubiese trabajado en el show business durante años. Ella se envuelve en una manta. — Me gusta estar aquí.  
A Edward también.  
— ¿Tienes frío? — le pregunto.  
— No, sólo quiero estar bien acurrucada y confortable.  
Nos quedamos viendo video clips y hasta casi me olvido de Edward. Tanto como es posible para una persona enamorada. Entonces, de la nada, durante un video de Janet Jackson, Alice hace una pregunta inimaginable:  
— ¿Crees debo casarme con Edward?  
Quedo paralizada.  
— ¿Por qué estás preguntando eso?  
—No sé.  
— Debe haber una razón — digo, intentando mantener la calma.  
— ¿Crees debería estar con alguien más tranquilo? ¿Como yo?  
— Edward es tranquilo.  
— No, no lo es. Vive totalmente stressado.  
— ¿Te parece? — le pregunto. Tal vez lo sea. Sólo que yo no lo veo así.  
— Totalmente.  
Bajo el sonido de la TV y me dispongo a oír: Adelante, estoy lista para ser una oyente maravillosa. Respiro profundamente, hago una pausa y digo:  
— Me preocupa esa pregunta. ¿Qué está sucediendo?  
Puedo sentir mi corazón acelerado y ansioso por la respuesta.  
— no sé... A veces nuestra relación parece un poco desgastada. Aburrida. ¿Eso es malo? — ella me mira con cara de víctima.  
Esta es mi posibilidad. Tengo una oportunidad. Pienso bien en las palabras que puedo decir, y en que fácil sería manipularla. Pero inexplicablemente no lo consigo. Ya estoy cometiendo un error absurdo, no puedo ser deshonesta. Hay un conflicto de intereses, como dice la jerga jurídica. No puedo aceptar el caso.  
— Realmente no sé, Aly. Sólo Edward y vos deben decidir eso. Pero realmente deberías pensarlo con cuidado. Tal vez deberían postergarlo — digo.  
— ¿Postergar la boda?  
— Tal vez.

Alice apreta los labios y frunce la frente. Estoy segura que ella está a punto de llorar, pero entonces sus ojos van hacia la televisión. Ella se anima.  
— ¡Ah, adoro este video! ¡Sube el volumen!  
Pongo el volumen de la TV. Alice se sacude toda, bailando con la cabeza y el tronco, cantando una canción que nunca antes había escuchado, de una banda cualquiera. Ella se sabe toda la letra. Me quedo observándola, azorada con su repentina transformación.  
Quiero que ella vuelva a hablar de Edward, pero ella no lo hace. Arruiné mi posibilidad de aconsejarla de cancelar todo, de decirle que Edward no es el hombre correcto. ¿Por qué no le dije eso, por qué no planté la semilla de la discordia? ¿Por qué no jugué a mi favor? Por otro lado, no creo que Alice realmente quiera un consejo. Quería consuelo, alguien que le diga que todo va a estar bien, que ella debe casarse con Edward. Como yo no le dije lo que ella esperaba oír, Alice prefirió un video para animarla en mi lugar.  
— Esta canción me puede — dice Alice, arrojando la manta a un lado. Ella se levanta y empieza a bailar por el apartamento. Entonces se detiene y revisa un estante, donde puse la caja de caramelos de canela y los dados.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
— Buscando el álbum del secundario. ¿Dónde está ?  
— En el estante cerca del piso.  
— Ah, aquí está – ella se levanta y ve la caja de caramelos. — ¿Puedo tomar uno?  
— Está vacía — digo, pero ella ya abrió la tapa.  
— ¿Por qué tienes dados aquí?  
— Hum, no sé — vacilo.  
— ¿No lo sabes? — pregunta ella.  
— Por nada, creo.  
Ella me mira con pena, como miraría a un esquizofrénico balbuceando en el subte.  
— ¿No sabes por qué guardas estos dados en una caja de caramelos? Está bien. Todo bien, eres muy rarita.  
Ella saca los dados, sacudiéndolos, como si estuviese a punto de lanzarlos.  
— No hagas eso — le grito. — Guarde los dados.  
No es una buena idea dar órdenes a Alice. Ella es una criatura, va a querer contestar, va a querer arrojarlo sólo porque está prohibido.

Como era de esperar:  
— ¿Para qué sirven?  
— Nada. Son solamente mis dados de la suerte.  
— ¿Dados de la suerte? ¿Desde cuándo tienes dados de la suerte?  
— Desde siempre.  
— Bien, ¿entonces por qué los guardas en una caja de caramelos?  
A ti no te gustan los caramelos de canela.  
— Si me gustan.  
Ella sacude los hombros.  
—Ah.  
Examino su rostro. Ella no sospecha nada, pero todavía sujeta mis dados. Planeo atravesar el apartamento corriendo, agarrarla y arrancárselos a la fuerza antes que ella pueda arrojarlos. Pero Alice apenas los mira una vez más y los guarda en la caja. No tengo certeza si los seis quedaron hacia arriba. Verificaré más tarde.  
Ella toma nuevamente mi álbum de la escuela y lo trae al sofá, hojeando las páginas finales con deportes y actividades en el gimnasio. Eso va a distraerla por algunas horas. Encontrará millares de temas para comentar: recuerdas esto, ¿recuerdas aquello? Alice nunca se cansa do nuestro álbum, discutiendo el pasado y especulando el futuro. O jugará a lo que más le gusta: abre una página del álbum, cierra los ojos, pasea el dedo por la página hasta que yo diga "¡Para!" Entonces yo tendré que besar al tipo indicado. Esos son los juegos típicos de Alice y, cuando obtuvimos nuestro álbum a los 12 años, ellos eran muy divertidos.  
— Ah, mi Dios. ¡Mira el cabello de ella! ¿Alguna ves viste una vincha tan grande? — Alice se lleva un susto cuando ve la foto de Lama Lindell. Ella está tan ridícula. ¡La vincha debía tener unos treinta centímetros de ancho !  
Concuerdo y aguardo la próxima víctima: Richard Meek. Sólo que ahora ella decide defenderlo, lo contrario de lo que sucedió al final del secundario.

—Nada mal. ¿Hasta es guapo, no?  
— Si. Tiene una linda sonrisa. ¿Pero recuerdas como él nos escupía cuando hablaba?  
— Si, buen recuerdo.  
Alice hojea el libro hasta que finalmente se cansar de él, dejándolo de lado para retomar el control de la TV. Ella encuentra Harry y Sally, hechos un para el otro y pega un gritito.  
— ¡Está comenzando ahora! ¡Bravo!  
Las dos nos recostamos en el sofá, ponemos los pies en la mesita y vemos la película juntas una vez más, después de haberlo avisto una infinidad de veces. Alice siempre habla en voz alta, recitando las líneas que sabe de memoria. No le pido que se calle ni una vez. Porque aunque ella diga que eso irrita a Edward, no me importa, ni cuando ella se equivoca levemente en una línea de Meg Ryan. Esa es Alice. Eso es lo que ella hace. A veces, las tonterías de una amiga es lo que más te gusta de ella.

**Aquí les dejo al capitulo de hoy nenas, cuidense, besitos**


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 18**

A la noche siguiente Alice me llama exactamente cuando estoy llegando al trabajo. Está histérica. Debo mantenerme fría y calma...  
¿Habrá sucedido? ¿Edward canceló la boda?  
— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? — pregunto.  
Mi voz es tensa y artificial, mi corazón en conflicto: el amor por Edward versus la amistad por Alice. Me preparo para lo peor, aunque no sepa qué sería peor, perder a mi mejor amiga o al amor de mi vida. Soy incapaz de imaginar las dos posibilidades.  
Alice grita algo incoherente, algo sobre su anillo.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Aly? Calma... ¿Qué pasó con el anillo?  
— ¡Lo perdí! — ella empieza a llorar.  
No parece posible sentir una desesperación y al mismo tiempo un alivio tremendo, pero es lo que sucede mientras me doy cuenta que la conversación se trata apenas de una joya perdida.  
— ¿A dónde la perdiste? ¿No tiene seguro?  
Pregunto como una amiga responsable haría. Estoy siendo servicial. Pero parezco muy mecánica. Si ella fuese menos histérica, se daría cuenta que me importa un carajo la pérdida del anillo. Le digo que es una despistada, que probablemente lo puso en algún lugar y lo olvidó.  
— ¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste que lo habías perdido y después lo hallaste en una de tus chinelas? Cálmate, Aly.  
— ¡No, esta vez es diferente! ¡Edward me va a matar! — la voz de ella está temblorosa.  
Tal vez no, pienso. Tal vez sea esa a oportunidad que él espera. Entonces me odio por pensar algo así.  
— ¿Ya le contaste?  
— No. Todavía no. El todavía está en el trabajo... ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
— Bien, ¿Dónde perdiste el anillo?  
Ella no responde, sólo continúa llorando.  
Repito la pregunta.  
—No sé.  
— ¿Cuándo viste el anillo por última vez? — pregunto. – ¿Lo tenías en el trabajo hoy? ¿Te lo sacaste para lavarte las manos?  
— ¡No, nunca me saco el anillo para lavar las manos! ¿Qué clase de idiota haría eso?

Pienso en retrucar, recordarle que ella es la idiota que perdió el anillo de compromiso. Pero soy solidaria, le digo que seguramente va a acabar apareciendo.  
— no, no va a aparecer.  
Ella llora todavía más fuerte.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
— Porque simplemente lo sé.  
No tengo más sugestiones.  
— ¿Puedo pasar por ahí? Realmente necesito conversar con vos — dice ella.  
— Puedes venir, ven ahora — digo, imaginando si haya algo más allá del anillo perdido. — ¿Ya comiste?  
— No — dice ella. — ¿Pídeme una sopa de carne del restaurante chino?  
— Claro.  
— ¿Y rollitos primavera?  
— Está bien. Ven pronto.

Telefoneo al restaurante y pido dos sopas, dos rollitos primavera, dos Sprites y una porción de carne con brócolis. Alice golpea mi puerta 15 minutos después. Está medio desarreglada, usando una pantalón Levi's que reconozco de los tiempos da escuela – Todavía le cabe — y un top blanco. Está sin maquillaje, con los ojos muy rojos y una cola de caballo toda desgreñada. Aún así logra estar bonita. Le digo que se siente y que me cuente todo.  
— Mira – se lamenta ella, mostrando la mano izquierda sin el anillo.  
— ¿Dónde crees que lo perdiste? — le pregunto con calma, recordando que Alice ya hizo eso una centena de veces. Estoy siempre ayudándola, arreglando sus líos, siguiendo y reparando sus burradas.  
— No lo perdí. Alguien robó el anillo.  
— ¿Quién lo robó?  
— Una persona.  
— ¿Cómo sabes?  
— ¡Porque desapareció!  
No progresamos. Suspiro y le pido que me cuente todo. Ella me encara, los ojos lacrimosos y los labios temblorosos.  
— Bells...  
— ¿Qué?  
— Eres mi mejor amiga.  
Ella comienza a llorar nuevamente, las lágrimas se deslizan graciosamente por sus mejillas y caen en su pecho. Ella siempre está bonita cuando llora.  
Concuerdo.  
— Lo soy.  
— Mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo. Debo contarte una cosa.  
— Puedes contarme lo que quieras — le digo, en pánico y segura que Edward realizó la ruptura.

Me mira y llora. Por más confiada que sea, ella puede parecer bastante digna de pena y verse muy desprotegida cuando está deprimida. Y mi instinto siempre fue, y todavía es, ayudarla.  
— Cuéntame, Aly — digo con delicadeza.  
— Bella... Yo... Yo me saqué el anillo en el apartamento de alguien.  
— Si.  
— En el apartamento de un tipo.  
Siento como si mirase a través de una cámara, intentando encontrar el foco. ¿Ella me está diciendo que...?  
— Bella— repite Alice, esta vez en un susurro. — Engañé a Edward.  
La miro, visiblemente atónita.  
Si, Alice es enamoradiza. Si, ella vive arriesgándose. Si, ella es egoísta. Y si, adora la atención masculina. Los atributos se suman y tienen sentido. No me sorprende ella ser capaz de engañar a Edward. Quiero decir, Edward no es como ella y también es capaz de eso. Aún así, estoy azorada. Ella se va a casar, en menos de dos meses. Ella es una novia con un vestido elegido y soñado por toda mujer. Y ella está con Edward.  
¿Cómo alguien en este mundo tendría el coraje de traicionar a Edward?  
Las seis preguntas básicas del periodismo se me ocurren.  
— ¿Con Quién?  
Ella gruñe. Su cabeza está baja.  
— Un tipo del trabajo.  
— ¿Cuándo?  
— Algunas veces. Hoy — ella se frota los ojos y me mira  
No sé que deja traslucir mi rostro. Ni tengo certeza de como me estoy sintiendo. ¿Aliviada? ¿Ultrajada? ¿Enojada? ¿Esperanzada? Pienso en las implicancias de la cuestión para mí y para Edward.  
— ¿Y así fue como perdiste el anillo?  
Ella confirma sacudiendo la cabeza.  
— Estuve con él hoy, después que salí de casa, antes de ir al trabajo — ella traga saliva y después suelta un pequeño suspiro. – Estuvimos juntos, ya sabes, juntos...  
— ¿Te acostaste con él?  
Asiente.  
— Me saqué el anillo porque ...bien , porque no quería usar el anillo mientras tenía sexo con otra persona — ella se suena la nariz con el pañuelo ya empapado  
— Aquí tienes — le digo, entregándole la caja .  
Ella toma un pañuelo y se suena la nariz bien fuerte,  
— Entonces, me saqué el anillo y lo dejé en el antepecho de la ventana, cerca de la cama de él. — ella señala mi cama. — él tiene un apartamento parecido al tuyo.  
Un apartamento como el mío. Entonces él no es un alto ejecutivo, lo que me sorprende. Me imaginaría a Alice involucrada con un tipo poderoso. Un hombre más viejo. Pensaba en alguien como Richard Gere en "Mujer Bonita". Ahora pienso en Matt Damon en Genio indomable.  
— Entonces estuvimos juntos, ya sabes. — ella gesticula. — entonces nos vestimos y vamos hasta el subte. Vamos al trabajo.  
—Aha...  
—...cuando llego al trabajo, me doy cuenta que me olvidé de ponerme el anillo. Entonces lo llamo y le digo que tengo que volver y buscar el anillo. Me dice que no hay problema, pero que tendrá una larga reunión a las tres, por eso me pide si podemos encontrarnos a las siete. Acepto... Entonces, cuando entramos, el apartamento está completamente arreglado. Pero cuando salimos era un desorden total. Y él dice: "Malditas sea, estuvo la mujer de la limpieza aquí." Vamos hasta el antepecho de la ventana y el anillo ya no estaba. — Ahora ella llora todavía más fuerte. — Esa ladrona robó el anillo.  
— ¿Estás segura? No creo que alguien sea capaz de hacer una cosa así...  
Ella me mira como si dijese: "¿Eres idiota o te haces?"  
— El anillo ya no está, Bella. ¡El anillo, fue!  
— Bien, ¿él no puede simplemente hablar con esa mujer y aclarar todo?  
— Lo intentamos. Ella no habla inglés muy bien. Sólo se quedó repitiendo "Yo no vi ningún anillo " — Alice imita el acento de la empleada. Hasta yo le hablé por teléfono. Le ofrecí una muy buena recompensa si ella "hallaba el anillo". La ladrona no es idiota. Sabe que dos quilates corresponden a veinte millones de horas de limpieza.  
— Bien — le digo. — Pero tiene seguro, ¿no?  
— Si, tiene seguro. ¿Pero cómo voy a contárselo a Edward?

— No sé. Inventa que se te cayó en la rejilla del baño del trabajo... O dile que te lo sacaste en el gimnasio y alguien te lo robó del armario.  
Ella me da una media sonrisa.  
— Me gusta la idea del gimnasio. Es verosímil, ¿verdad?  
— Totalmente.  
— No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido.  
Puedo decir lo mismo. No puedo creer que Alice haya engañado a Edward con un tipo cualquiera. No puedo creer que la esté ayudando a encubrir esta traición. ¿Será que todos y todas traicionan a sus parejas?  
— ¿Es una... relación antigua? — pregunto.  
— No, no. Fueron apenas algunas veces.  
— ¿Entonces no es algo serio?  
— No sé. Realmente no lo sé — ella sacude la cabeza y después apoya la frente en sus manos.  
Tal vez el comportamiento de Alice en los últimos tiempos tenga que ver con ese tipo.  
— ¿Estás enamorada por él?  
— No, mi Dios, no — dice ella. — Es sólo diversión. No es nada.  
— ¿Y todavía quieres casarte? — pregunto.  
— Sabía que me cuestionarías — Alice comienza a llorar de nuevo.  
— ¿No puedes simplemente ayudarme sin ser puritana?  
Créeme, Aly, no estoy siendo puritana.  
— Lo siento mucho, Aly, no quise ser puritana... Apenas estoy sugiriendo  
una salida, si quieres una.  
— No quiero una salida. Quiero casarme. Es sólo que... No sé... A veces entro en pánico creyendo que este será el final. Que nunca más voy a estar con nadie nuevamente. Entonces solamente tuve esa pequeña aventura. No fue nada.  
— Bien — le digo. — Sólo quiero que estés segura de la boda... Sólo quiero que sepas que te apoyo cualquiera sea tu decisión...  
Ella me interrumpe.  
— No hay ninguna decisión que tomar. Me voy a casar. Amo a Edward.  
— Lo siento mucho — digo. Y lo siento. Lo siento mucho porque yo también amo a Edward.  
— No. Yo lo siento mucho, Bella — dice ella, tocando mi pierna. Hoy fue un día espantoso.  
— Te entiendo.  
— ¿Me entiendes? Puedes imaginar lo que significa estar a pocas semanas de hacer una promesa que debe durar para siempre?

Oh, pobrecita. ¿Será que ella no se imagina cuantas mujeres matarían para hacer una promesa como esa a alguien como Edward?  
Soy una de ellas.  
— Para siempre es mucho tiempo — le digo, sarcásticamente.  
— Si, realmente es mucho tiempo — dice ella. — Y a veces dudo de mi capacidad de compromiso. Quiero decir, sé que quiero casarme , pero a veces no logro imaginarme pasando cuarenta años más , o el tiempo que sea , y nunca más sentir esa emoción de besar a alguien diferente. Mira a Rosalie. Ella está en las nubes,¿ o no?  
— Si.  
— Y ya no es así con Edward. Y nunca más lo será. Ahora es rutina: él trabaja todo el día, dejándome a mí toda la organización del casamiento. Ni nos casamos todavía y la parte divertida ya se acabó.  
— Aly – le digo —, tu relación evolucionó. Ya no es el frenesí inicial, el deseo, la novedad.  
Ella me mira atenta y pensativa. No puedo creer no que estoy diciendo. Estoy convenciendo a Alice de que su relación es perfecta, no sé por qué estoy haciendo eso. Probablemente apenas por nerviosismo. Continuo.  
— La emoción de la conquista siempre es excitante. Es diferente al amor, duradero y real. La pasión inicial, esa cosa "No puedo sacarte las manos de encima " se acaba para todos.  
Excepto para Edward y para mí, pienso. Seríamos eternamente enamorados.  
— Tienes razón — dice ella. — Y yo lo amo.  
Sé que ella cree en mí, pero dudo que ella realmente lo ame. Dudo que ella sea capaz de amar alguien de verdad además de a sí misma.  
José toca el portero eléctrico para avisarme que la comida llegó.  
— Gracias. Puedes dejarlo subir — respondo por el portero eléctrico.  
Cuando abro la puerta al muchacho del delivery, mi teléfono suena. Entro en pánico. ¿Y si fuese Edward? Le entrego el dinero , corro adentro, arrojo la bolsa sobre la mesa y levanto el tubo exactamente cuando el contestador automático está a punto de ser accionado . Como era de esperar, es Edward.

— Hola — dice él. — siento mucho por no haberte llamado para antes. Hoy el día fue una verdadera pesadilla. Aro me pidió que...  
— Bien — diga, interrumpiéndolo.  
— ¿Puedo pasar por ahí? Quiero verte.  
— Hum, no — digo.  
— ¿No puedo?  
— No...  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás con alguien? — él baja la voz.  
— Si — digo, intentando controlar la voz para ambos oyentes. – En verdad, si.  
Miro a Alice. Ella mueve los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido:  
"¿Quién es?"  
La ignoro.  
— Bien. Entonces... No es Marcus, ¿no? — Edward pregunta.  
— No... Alice está aquí — explico.  
— Ohhhh. Mierda. Menos mal que te llamé antes — él susurra.  
— ¿entonces nos hablamos mañana?  
— Si — dice él. — sin falta.  
— Está bien.  
— ¿Quién era? — pregunta Alice mientras cuelgo el teléfono.  
— Era Jasper.  
— Ah, vamos, ¿era Marcus, verdad? — ella pregunta. — Puedes contarme.  
— No, realmente era Jasper.  
— Tal vez él te llamó para decirte que es gay.  
— Aha — digo, abriendo la comida.  
Mientras comemos, le pregunto como está Edward.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
— ¿El sospecha algo?  
Ella hace una mueca.  
— No, él trabaja demasiado.  
Ella ignora el tiempo verbal: tanto le da "sospecha" o "sospechó ", presente o pasado.  
— ¿No?  
— No. El continúa igual, el bueno y viejo Edward de siempre.  
— ¿En serio?  
— Si, en serio. ¿Por qué? — ella abre la Sprite y bebe de la lata.  
— Sólo me quedé pensando — digo. — escuche que, cuando alguien engaña, la otra persona en el fondo siempre sabe de la traición.  
Ella toma a sopa con la cuchara de plástico y me mira sin entender.  
— No creo en eso — dice.  
— Si — le digo. — Yo tampoco.  
Después que terminamos la cena, tomo dos galletas de la suerte.  
— ¿Cuál de las dos quieres?  
Ella señala mi mano izquierda.  
— Esta — ella dice. — Y es mejor que diga algo bueno. Basta de mala suerte.  
Tengo ganas de decir que acostarse con un compañero de trabajo y olvidarse el anillo en el apartamento de él no tiene nada que ver con la suerte. Le saco el plástico a la galleta de la suerte y silenciosamente leo mi pedacito de papel. TIENES MUCHO QUE AGRADECER  
— ¿Qué dice? — Alice quiere saber. Le digo.  
— Eso es bueno.  
— Si, pero no es una predicción. Es una declaración. Detesto cuando ellos hacen declaraciones en vez de predicciones.  
— Entonces haz de cuenta que dice " TENDRAS MUCHO QUE AGRADECER" ella comenta, abriendo su papel. — Ojalá que diga "Vas a recuperar tu anillo de esa ladrona puertorriqueña".  
Ella lee silenciosamente su papel y luego se ríe.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Dice: "TIENES MUCHO QUE AGRADECER" ... Esto es una mierda. ¡Declaraciones colectivas!  
Solamente una de nosotras va a tener mucho que agradecer.  
Alice avisa que se marcha, que ella tendrá que hacer frente a las consecuencias.  
Llora una vez más mientras toma la cartera.  
— ¿Puedes contárselo a Edward por mí?  
— Absolutamente no. No voy a meterme en esto – le digo, divirtiéndome con el absurdo del pedido.  
— ¿Qué le digo?  
— Que lo perdiste en el gimnasio.  
— ¿Crees voy a conseguir uno nuevo antes do casamiento?  
Le digo que si, dándome cuenta de su desapego al anillo que Edward escogió para ella.  
— ¿Bella?  
— ¿Hum?  
— ¿Crees soy un monstruo? Por favor, no pienses que soy un monstruo. Nunca antes había engañado a Edward. No voy a hacerlo más. Amo a Edward de verdad.  
— Bien — digo, imaginando si ella va a continuar traicionando a su novio.  
— ¿Crees que soy horrible?  
— No, Alice — digo. — Las personas cometen errores.  
— Lo sé, fue eso. Un gran error. Realmente me arrepiento.  
— Usaron condón, no? — le pregunto.  
— ¡Si, por supuesto!  
— ¡Perfecto! — Por lo menos eso. — Puedes llamarme más tarde si es necesario.  
— Gracias — dice ella. — Gracias por apoyarme.  
— No digas tonterías.

Oh, no debo recordártelo... Pero no le cuentes a nadie. Quiero decir,  
a nadie. Ni a Jasper, ni a Rosalie...  
¿Y qué tal Edward? ¿Puedo contárselo a Edward?  
— Por supuesto. No voy a contarle nadie.  
Ella me abraza, dando unas palmaditas en mi espalda.  
— Gracias, Bella. No sé lo que haría sin vos.

Cuando Alice se marcha, formulo mi argumentación ante el evidente dilema: contarlo o no contarlo. Lo abordo como si fuera una pregunta de un examen, dejando las emociones de lado:

A primera vista, la respuesta parece clara: decírselo a Edward. Hay tres razones de peso para sustentar esta decisión: Primero, quiero que lo sepa. Me conviene que lo sepa. Si todavía no ha decidido cancelar su boda, contar con esta información lo inclinará a no casarse con Alice. Segundo, amo a Edward, lo cual significa que debo tomar decisiones pensando en lo que le conviene a él. Por eso, quiero que cuente con todos los hechos cuando tome una decisión vital tan decisiva. Tercero, la moralidad dicta que Edward se entere; tengo la obligación moral de contarle a Edward la verdad de los actos de Alice. (Esto debería distinguirse de un punto de vista punitivo, aunque sin ninguna duda Alice se merece que la castiguen) Como corolario, valoro y respeto la institución del matrimonio y, ciertamente, la infidelidad de Alice no augura nada bueno para una unión larga y duradera. Este tercer punto no tiene nada que ver con mi propio interés, ya que sería aplicable el mismo razonamiento incluso si yo no estuviera enamorada de Edward.

Sin embargo, la lógica del tercer punto parece señalar que Alice también tendría que ser informada de que Edward le ha sido infiel y de que yo no debería ocultarle mis actos a ella (porque es mi amiga y confía en mí y porque engañar está mal). Así, se podría argumentar que pensar que Edward debería conocer la verdad sobre Alice no concuerda, fundamentalmente, con dejar a Alice a oscuras, intencionadamente, sobre mi propia fechoría. No obstante, este razonamiento no tiene en cuenta una distinción esencial, una de la que depende mi análisis final: hay una diferencia entre pensar que alguien debería enterarse y ser el mensajero. Sí, creo que Edward debería saber lo que Alice ha hecho y (¿quizá? ¿Probablemente?) continuará haciendo. Pero, me corresponde a mí decírselo? Yo diría que no.

Además, aunque Edward no debería casarse con Alice, no es porque él la haya engañado o ella lo haya engañado a él. Y no es porque él me quiera a mí y yo lo quiera a él. Estas cosas son todas verdad, pero son meros síntomas del problema mayor; es decir, su relación imperfecta. Alice y Edward son una mala elección el uno para el otro. El hecho de que ambos hayan engañado, aunque impulsados por motivaciones diferentes (amor frente a una mezcla interesada de miedo a comprometerse y lujuria) es solo una señal. Pero incluso si ninguno de los dos hubiera traicionado al otro, la relación seguiría estando mal. Y si Alice y Edward no pueden determinar esta verdad esencial basada en sus interacciones, sus sentimientos y los años que llevan juntos, entonces es su error y no me corresponde a mí ser la informante.

Y quizá tendría que incluir una nota a pie de página, tal vez referida al análisis de la moralidad, donde abordaría la traición de Alice:

Sí, contar el secreto de Alice estaría mal, pero a la luz de mi traición — mucho mayor — contar un secreto apenas merece discutirse. No obstante, por otro lado, podría decirse que contar el secreto es peor. Acostarse con Edward no tiene nada que ver con Alice per se, pero contar el secreto de Alice lo tiene todo que ver con ella. Ahora bien, considerando que la decisión final es no decir nada, este punto es irrelevante.

Bien, pues ahí está mi respuesta. Creo que mi razonamiento quizá no sea muy sólido, particularmente al final, donde me vengo abajo y, en esencia, digo: ¿Pues, eso? Veo las correcciones en rojo en el margen del cuaderno azul. "¡Confuso!" ¿Y por qué son ellos quienes tienen que estar en un error? ¿Los estás castigando por su estupidez o por su infidelidad? ¡Explícate! Pero, dejando de lado mi imperfecta lógica y el hecho de que Jasper y Rosalie me acusarían de ser — como siempre — pasiva, no le diré ni una palabra a Edward.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD NIÑAS!**

**No pude arreglar los capítulos antes, disculpen la tardanza, espero terminar de adaptar otro capitulo en mas o menos una hora. Estoy trabajando para terminar antes de año nuevo :)**

**Dejen reviews …!**


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 19**

Al día siguiente, al volver a casa del trabajo, recojo la ropa de la lavandera que me da José y miro el buzón donde encuentro la factura de Tv por cable Time Warner, con el nuevo número de la revista In Style y un sobre grande color marfil, con la dirección escrita con una caligrafía muy florida y dos sellos en forma de corazón. Sé lo que es, incluso antes de darla vuelta y encontrar una dirección de Indianapolis.

Me digo que todavía es posible cancelar una boda después de enviar las invitaciones. Esto es solo otro obstáculo más. Es cierto, hace que las cosas sean más difíciles, pero es solo una formalidad, un tecnicismo. Aun así, me siento mareada y con náuseas cuando abro el sobre y encuentro otro dentro. Este tiene mi nombre y las dos humillantes palabras "y acompañante". Dejo de lado la tarjeta en la que se ruega contestación y su sobre haciendo juego y una hoja de papel de seda cae flotando hasta el suelo, deslizándose debajo del sofá. No tengo la energía necesaria para buscarla. Lo que hago es sentarme, respirar profundamente, reuniendo valor para leer el texto grabado, como si las palabras pudiesen, de alguna manera, mejorar o empeorar las cosas.

**Nuestra felicidad será más completa si participa**

**en la boda de nuestra hija Alice Marie**

**con el señor Edward Cullen**

**Parpadeo para eliminar las lágrimas y exhalo el aire lentamente, pasando a la parte final de la invitación:**

**Le invitamos a orar con nosotros,**

**presenciar LA CEREMONIA y unirse a nosotros**

**en la recepción en el NEW MOON después de la ceremonia,**

**si no le es posible asistir, le rogamos**

**su presencia en pensamiento y oración,**

**Doctor Hugo Brandon, rsvp**

Sí, la forma de expresarlo puede empeorar las cosas. Dejo la invitación encima de la mesa y me quedo mirándola. Me imagino al señor Brandon dejando los sobres en la oficina de correos de la calle Jefferson, con sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo, dando unos golpecitos en el paquete llena de satisfacción materna. Oigo su voz nasal diciendo: "Nuestra felicidad será más completa" y "Le rogamos su presencia en pensamiento y oración".

Le ofreceré una plegaria... rezaré para que la boda nunca llegue a celebrarse. Rezaré para que, a renglón seguido, llegue otra carta a mi casa:

**Señor y señora Hugo Brandon**

**anuncian que la boda de su hija Alice**

**con señor Edward Cullen no tendrá lugar**

Esa redacción sí que me gustaría. Corta, amable y directa al punto. ¿No tendrá lugar? Los Brandon se verán obligados a abandonar su habitual estilo formal. ¿Quiero decir, no pueden escribir? ¿Lamentamos informarles de que el novio está enamorado de otra? O ¿Nos entristece anunciarle que Edward le ha roto el corazón a nuestra querida hijita?

Estoy en la cama cuando llama Edward y me pregunta si puede venir.

Es el día en que he recibido su invitación de boda y, sin embargo, le digo que sí, que venga cuando quiera. Me siento avergonzada de ser tan débil, pero luego pienso en todas las personas del mundo que han hecho cosas más patéticas en nombre del amor. Y lo esencial es que amo a Edward. Aunque es la última persona de la tierra por la que debería sentir algo así, lo amo de verdad. Y todavía no he renunciado del todo a él.

Mientras espero que llegue, debato conmigo misma si guardo la invitación o la dejo sobre la mesita, a plena vista. Decido meterla entre las páginas de la revista In Style. Unos minutos después abro la puerta vestida con mi camisón blanco de algodón.

— ¿Estabas en la cama? —pregunta Edward.

— Sí.

— Bueno, pues déjame que vuelva a llevarte allí.

Nos metemos en la cama. Nos tapa.

—Tocarte es una sensación tan linda —dice, acariciándome el costado y deslizando la mano por debajo del camisón.

Empiezo a bloquearlo, pero luego me dejo hacer. Nuestros ojos se encuentran antes de que me bese lentamente. Por mucho que me haya decepcionado, no puedo ni imaginar detener esta marea. Permanezco casi inmóvil, mientras él me hace el amor. Habla sin parar, algo que no suele hacer. No entiendo exactamente qué dice, pero oigo la palabra "siempre". Quiere estar conmigo para siempre, creo. No se casará con Alice. No puede. Lo ha engañado. No están enamorados. Me quiere a mí.

Edward me rodea con sus brazos mientras mis lágrimas empapan la almohada.

—Estás muy callada esta noche —dice.

—Sí —respondo, manteniendo la voz firme.

No quiero que sepa que estoy llorando. Lo último que quiero es la piedad de Edward. Soy pasiva y débil, pero tengo algo de orgullo, aunque limitado.

—Háblame —dice—. ¿En qué piensas?

Estoy a punto de preguntarle por la invitación, sus planes, sobre nosotros, pero en vez de eso digo con voz despreocupada:

—En nada realmente... Me preguntaba si vas a ir a los Hamptons este fin de semana.

—No sé, le prometí a Marcus que iría. Quiere volver a jugar al golf.

—Oh.

— ¿No quieres venir?

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Por favor.

—Creo que no.

Me besa en la nuca.

—Por favor, por favor, ven.

Tres pequeños "por favor" es lo único que hace falta.

—Bien —susurro—. Iré.

Me duermo odiándome.

Al día siguiente, Rosalie entra como una tromba en mi despacho.

—A ver si sabes qué acabo de recibir por correo —dijo con tono acusador, nada comprensivo.

Me había olvidado totalmente que Rosalie también recibiría una invitación. No tengo ninguna respuesta preparada.

—Lo sé —digo.

—Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—Todavía la puede cancelar —repliqué.

— ¡Bella!

—Todavía hay tiempo. Le diste dos semanas, ¿recuerdas? Aún le quedan unos días más.

Rosalie arquea las cejas y tose desdeñosamente.

— ¿Lo has visto recientemente?

Empiezo a mentir, pero no tengo la energía suficiente.

—Anoche.

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creerlo.

— ¿Le dijiste que habías recibido la invitación?

—No.

— ¡Bella!

—Lo sé —digo, sintiéndome avergonzada.

—Por favor, dime que no eres una de esas mujeres.

Sé de qué tipo de mujeres habla; de la mujer que mantiene una relación con un hombre casado durante años, confiando, incluso creyendo que, un día, él entrará en razón y abandonará a su esposa. El momento está a la vuelta de la esquina. Si una aguanta la situación, al final no lo lamentará. Pero el tiempo pasa y los años solo crean nuevas excusas. Los chicos están todavía en la escuela, la esposa está enferma, se está preparando una boda, va a tener un nieto. Siempre hay algo, una razón para mantener el statu quo. Pero luego se acaban las excusas y, finalmente, ella acepta que él no se marchará de casa, que ella siempre será la segunda. Decide que el segundo lugar es mejor que nada. Se rinde a su destino. Tengo una nueva empatía con estas mujeres, aunque no creo haberme incorporado todavía a sus filas.

—No es justo que sugieras eso —dije.

Me mira como diciendo ¿Ah, no?.

—Edward no está casado.

—Tienes razón. No está casado. Pero está comprometido. Lo cual puede ser peor. Puede cambiar su situación muy rápidamente —dice chasqueando lo dedos—. Pero no lo hace.

—Mira, Rosalie, estamos hablando de un tiempo finito... Solo puedo ser una de esas mujeres por un mes más.

— ¿Un mes? ¿Vas a dejar que esto continúe hasta último momento?

Miro a lo lejos, por la ventana.

— ¿Bella, qué estás esperando?

—Quiero que sea su decisión. No quiero ser responsable...

— ¿Por qué no?

Me encojo de hombros. Si se enterara de la infidelidad de Alice, se treparía por las paredes.

Suspira.

— ¿Quieres un consejo?

No lo quiero, pero digo que sí con la cabeza.

—Tendrías que dejarlo. Ahora. Haz algo mientras puedas elegir. Cuanto más tiempo sigas así, peor te sentirás cuando estés en la iglesia, viendo cómo pronuncian sus votos y se dan un beso que Alice prolongará más de lo que aconseja el buen gusto... Luego mirarás cómo cortan la torta de bodas. Luego los mirarás mientras bailan durante toda la noche... y luego...

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Rosalie no ha acabado.

— Y luego llegará la noche de bodas, ¡y viajarán al maldito y sensual Hawai!

Me estremezco y le digo que ya me hago la idea.

—Es que no entiendo por qué no quieres hacer nada para forzarlo a decidir. Lo que sea.

Le digo de nuevo que no quiero ser responsable de su ruptura, que quiero que sea decisión de Edward.

—Será su decisión. No le estarás lavando el cerebro. Solo irás a por lo que quieres. ¿Por qué no eres más decidida en algo tan significativo y tan importante para tu vida?

No puedo darle ninguna explicación. Por lo menos, ninguna que ella encuentre aceptable. Suena el teléfono, interrumpiendo nuestro incómodo silencio.

Miro la pantalla.

—Es Caius. Será mejor que conteste —digo, aliviada de que el interrogatorio haya terminado.

Es triste de verdad que me alegre de oír a Les.

A última hora de la tarde, me tomo un descanso y desplazo la silla hasta la ventana. Miro hacia abajo, Park Avenue, y observo a la gente que sigue con su vida cotidiana. ¿Cuántas personas se sienten desesperadas, eufóricas o simplemente muertas por dentro? Me pregunto si alguna de ellas está a punto de perder algo muy importante. Si ya lo han perdido. Cierro los ojos y me imagino las escenas de la boda que me ha descrito Rosalie. Luego añado mi propio video del viaje de bodas: Alice vestida con su nueva lencería, posando seductoramente en la cama. Lo veo todo con absoluta claridad.

Y de repente, en un momento, se me hace claro por qué no forzaré la decisión a Edward. Por qué no le dije nada el 4 de julio ni en ningún momento desde entonces, tampoco anoche. Todo se reduce a las expectativas. En mi corazón, no creo realmente que Edward vaya a cancelar su boda para quedarse conmigo, sin importar lo que yo haga o diga. Creo que las escenas de la boda y la luna de miel de Edward y Alice se desarrollarán mientras yo me quedo al margen, sola. Ya puedo sentir mi dolor, puedo imaginar mi última vez con Edward, si es que ya no ha sucedido. Es cierto, a veces he escrito un guión con un final diferente, en el que Edward y yo estamos juntos, pero estas imágenes tienen una vida muy corta, nunca escapan del reino de la suposición. En resumen, no tengo fe de verdad en mi propia felicidad. Y también está Alice. Es una mujer que cree que las cosas tienen que caerle del cielo y, en consecuencia, así suceden. Siempre ha sido así. Gana porque está segura de ganar. Yo no espero conseguir lo que quiero y por eso no lo consigo. Y ni siquiera lo intento.

Es el sábado por la tarde y estamos en los Hamptons. He tomado el tren esta mañana y ahora todo el grupo está reunido en el jardín trasero. Esta reunión es una receta segura para el desastre. Emmett y Rosalie están jugando al badminton. Preguntan si alguien quiere desafiarlos a un partido de dobles. Edward dice que sí, que él se apunta. Rosalie lo mira furiosa.

— ¿A quién quieres por pareja, Edward?

Hasta este momento, Edward no sabía que yo le había contado nada a Rosalie. Tenía dos razones para mantenerlo sin saber: no quería que se sintiera incómodo estando con ella y no quería darle permiso para contárselo a algún amigo.

Pero Rosalie hace su comentario insidioso de una manera que es imposible pasarlo por alto si estás al tanto de la situación. Y al parecer, Emmett lo está, porque le lanza una mirada de advertencia. Cada vez es más evidente que él va a ser la fuerza estabilizadora de su pareja.

Rosalie no se detiene ahí.

—Bien, Edward, ¿quién va a ser tu pareja? —Apoya la mano en la cadera y lo señala con la raqueta.

Edward le devuelve la mirada. Tensa su mandíbula. Está enojado.

— Y si dos personas quieren ser tu pareja, ¿qué harás entonces? —La voz de Rosalie desborda de insinuaciones.

Alice parece no darse cuenta de la tensión. Y lo mismo puede decirse de Marcus y Charlotte. Tal vez todos estén acostumbrados al ocasional tono desafiante de Rosalie. Tal vez, lo atribuyen a la abogada que hay en ella.

Edward se vuelve y nos mira.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere jugar?

Marcus hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—No. No, gracias. Es un juego para chicas.

Alice suelta una risita.

—Sí, Edward. Te van las chicas.

Charlotte dice que no, que detesta el deporte.

— El Badminton casi no es un deporte —dice Marcus, abriendo una lata de cerveza Budweiser—.

— ¿Parece que la cosa está entre Alice y Bella, verdad? —Dice Rosalie—. Bella, ¿quieres jugar?

Estoy paralizada en mi sitio en la mesa de picnic, flanqueada por Alice y Charlotte.

—No, gracias —digo, bajito.

— ¿Quieres que sea tu pareja, cariño? —pregunta Alice. Mira a Edward, al otro lado del patio, haciéndose sombra en los ojos con la mano.

—Claro —responde él—. Ven.

Rosalie suelta un bufido mientras Alice se levanta de la mesa, advirtiendo que es un desastre jugando al badminton.

Edward fija la mirada en el césped, mientras espera a que Alice vaya a buscar la cuarta raqueta y se una a él en el campo delimitado por varias ojotas y remeras.

—Jugamos a diez puntos —dice Rosalie, lanzando la pelota al aire en su primer servicio.

— ¿Por qué sirves primero? —pregunta Edward.

— Atájala —dice, lanzando la pelota por encima de la red—. Empieza a jugar.

Edward toma la pelota y la mira furioso.

El juego es despiadado, por lo menos cada vez que Edward y Rosalie tienen el control. La pelota con es la munición y la golpean con toda sus fuerza, apuntándose uno al otro. Marcus imita la voz de un locutor.

—Y el ambiente está tenso aquí, en East Hampton mientras los dos equipos se esfuerzan por ganar el campeonato.

Charlotte los alienta a todos. Yo no digo nada.

La puntuación está 9 a 8, con Rosalie y Emmett ganando. Emmett sirve hacia abajo. Alice chilla e intenta darle a la pelota con los ojos cerrados y por pura suerte la toca. Se la envía a Rosalie, al otro lado de la red. Rosalie alinea su disparo y lanza un tiro que evoca a Venus Williams. La pelota vuela por el aire, silbando por encima de la red, yendo hacia Alice. Ella se encoge, asustada, preparándose para darle a la pelota, cuando Edward grita:

— ¡Fuera! ¡Es fuera! —Tiene la cara roja y cubierta de gotas de sudor.

La pelota aterriza directamente al lado de las ojotas de Charlotte.

— ¡Fuera! —chilla Edward, secándose la frente con el brazo.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Dio en la línea! —replica Rosalie, gritando—. ¡Ganamos el partido!

Marcus dice amablemente que cree que un juego de badminton no tendría que llamarse partido. Charlotte se ha levantado del banco y va corriendo hasta la pelota para examinar su alineamiento con su calzado. Rosalie y Emmett se unen a ella desde su lado de la red. Hay cinco pares de ojos mirando la pelota. Emmett dice que es difícil decidirlo. Rosalie le lanza una mirada fulminante antes de que ella y Edward reanuden sus gritos de fuera y dentro, como un par de enemigos en el patio de escuela.

Charlotte pide una repetición con su mejor voz de "hagamos las paces" . Pero está claro que, en la adolescencia, no fue una chica de vivir al aire libre porque declarar una repetición es una de las mayores causas de disensión en cualquier vecindad. Rosalie lo demuestra:

— ¡Estás loca! —dice—. Nada de repetir nada. La línea ha estado ahí todo el día.

— ¿Todo el día? Llevamos jugando veinte minutos —replica Edward, maliciosamente.

—No creo que haya caído sobre la línea —opina Alice.

Pero no como si le importara. A pesar de lo competitiva que es en los asuntos de la vida real, los deportes y los juegos no le interesan. Compraba los edificios del Monopoly basándose en el color; pensaba que las casitas eran mucho más monas que esos enormes y desagradables hoteles con el tejado rojo.

—Bueno, si quieres abrirte paso en la vida haciendo trampa... —le dice Rosalie a Edward, disimulando su auténtica intención bajo una sonrisa amistosa, como si solo estuviera bromeando. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, inocentes. Me parece que me voy a desmayar.

— Bien, ganaste —dijo Edward a Rosalie, como si no pudiera importarle menos. Que Rosalie gane su estúpido partido.

Rosalie no lo quiere de esta manera. Parece desorientada, insegura de si volver a discutir el punto o saborear su victoria. Me da miedo lo que pueda decir a continuación.

Edward tira la raqueta en la hierba, debajo de un árbol.

—Voy a ducharme —dice, dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

—Está enojado —dice Alice, proporcionándonos un análisis deslumbrante de algo evidente. Por supuesto, piensa que es por el juego—. Edward odia perder.

—Ya, bien, es como un niño grande —dijo Rosalie, indignada.

Observo (¿con satisfacción?, ¿esperanza?, ¿superioridad?) que Alice no defiende a Edward. Si él fuera mío, yo diría algo. Claro que si fuera mío, Rosalie no habría sido tan despiadada.

Le lanzo una mirada medida, como diciendo "basta".

Se encoge de hombros, se deja caer en la hierba y se rasca una picadura de mosquito que tiene en el tobillo hasta sacarse sangre. Se la seca con una hoja de hierba y luego me mira otra vez.

— ¿Y qué? — ella dice desafiante.

Por la noche, durante la cena, Edward está callado y casi hosco. Pero no sé si está furioso con Rosalie o conmigo por haberle contado. No nos hace caso a ninguna de las dos. Rosalie hace lo mismo con él, salvo el ocasional dardo, mientras yo hago débiles intentos de hablar con él.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? —le pregunto, mientras él revisa el menú.

Se niega a levantar la mirada.

—No estoy seguro.

— Qué casualidad... —murmura Rosalie— ¿Por qué no pides dos platos?

Emmett le aprieta el hombro y me lanza una mirada de disculpa.

Edward se vuelve hacia Marcus y se las arregla para evitar cualquier conversación y contacto visual conmigo y con Rosalie durante el resto de la cena. Me siento muy preocupada, ¿Está furioso? ¿Está furioso? ¿Está furioso? Me repito mientras me esfuerzo por comerme el pez espada. Por favor, no estés furioso. Estoy desesperada, ansiosa por hablar con Edward y aclarar el ambiente para el tiempo que nos queda para pasarlo juntos. No quiero que acabemos con una nota tan amarga.

Más tarde, en el Talkhouse, Edward y yo nos quedamos finalmente solos. Estoy a punto de disculparme por lo que ha hecho Rosalie, cuando él se vuelve hacia mí, con los verdes ojos chispeando.

— ¿Por qué diablos se lo tuviste que contar? —dice entre dientes.

No estoy bien entrenada para hacer frente a los conflictos y me sobresalta su hostilidad. Lo miro como si no lo entendiera, fingiendo sentirme confundida. ¿Debería pedirle disculpas? ¿Ofrecerle una explicación? Sé que teníamos un acuerdo implícito de secreto, pero yo tenía que contárselo a alguien.

—Rosalie. Se lo has contado —dice, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la frente. Observo que todavía está más guapo cuando se enoja, con la mandíbula más cuadrada.

Dejo esa observación de lado, y en aquel momento salta un resorte en mi interior. ¡Cómo se atreve a enojarse conmigo! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! ¿Por qué soy yo quien se siente nerviosa, desesperada por que me perdone?

—Se lo puedo contar a quien se me dé la gana —digo, sorprendida por la dureza de mi voz.

—Dile que se mantenga fuera de todo esto —responde él.

— ¿Fuera de qué, Edward? ¿De nuestra mierda de relación?

Parece asustado y luego herido. Bien.

—No es una mierda de relación —dice—. La situación lo es, pero nuestra relación no.

—Estás comprometido, Edward. —Mi indignación hierve hasta convertirse en furia—. No puedes separar eso de nuestra relación.

—Lo sé. Sigo comprometido... pero tú estuviste con Marcus.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto, incrédula.

—Lo besaste en Aubette.

No puedo creerme lo que estoy oyendo. ¡Está comprometido y se permite criticar un pequeño beso de nada! Por un breve momento me pregunto cuánto hace que lo sabe y por qué no ha dicho nada antes. Lucho contra el instinto que me impulsa a sentirme pecadora.

—Sí, besé a Marcus. ¿Y qué?

—A mí me importa. —Su cara está tan cerca de la mía que puedo oler el alcohol en su aliento—. Lo odio. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —susurro rabiosamente. Los ojos me arden con lágrimas de rabia—. Yo no te digo a tu qué tienes que hacer... ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez tendría que decírtelo... ¿Qué te parece esto? Cásate con Alice. Me da lo mismo.

Me alejo de Edward, casi creyéndome lo que acabo de decir. Es mi primer momento libre del verano, Quizá el momento más libre de mi vida. Soy yo quien tiene el control. Soy yo quien decide. Encuentro un sitio en el patio trasero, sola entre la multitud, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. Unos minutos después, Edward me encuentra y me toma por el codo.

—No has dicho en serio lo que has dicho... que te da lo mismo.

Ahora le toca a él estar preocupado. Nunca deja de desconcertarme lo infalible que es esta regla: la persona a la que menos le importa (o finge que le importa) es la que tiene el poder. Una vez más, he demostrado que es verdad. Le quito la mano de mi brazo y lo miro fríamente. Se me acerca de nuevo y vuelve a tomarme del brazo.

—Lo siento, Bella —susurra, inclinándose hacia mi cara.

No me ablando. No me ablandaré.

—Estoy harta de emociones conflictivas, Edward. De este interminable ciclo de esperanza, culpa y resentimiento. Estoy harta de preguntarme qué pasará con nosotros. Estoy harta de esperarte.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —dice—. Te quiero, Bella.

Siento que pierdo las fuerzas. A pesar de mi fachada de chica dura, me siento acalorada al estar junto a él, al oír sus palabras. Lo miro a los ojos. Todos mis instintos y deseos, todo me dice que haga las paces con él, que le diga que yo también lo amo. Pero lucho contra ellos, como alguien que se está ahogando en una corriente de barro. Sé qué tengo que decir. Pienso en el consejo de Rosalie, en cómo ha insistido en que dijera algo, desde el principio. Pero no lo hago por ella. Lo hago por mí. Formulo las frases, las palabras que me han estado dando vueltas en la cabeza durante todo el verano.

—Quiero estar contigo, Edward —digo con firmeza—. Cancela la boda. Ven conmigo.

Ya está. Después de dos meses de espera, de toda una vida de pasividad, todos los naipes están sobre la mesa. Me siento aliviada, liberada y cambiada. Soy una mujer que espera la felicidad. Me merezco la felicidad. Segura de que él me hace feliz.

Edward inspira, a punto de responder.

—No —digo, negando con la cabeza—. Por favor, no vuelvas a hablar conmigo, a menos que sea para decirme que has cancelado la boda. Hasta entonces no tenemos nada más que discutir.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Ninguno de los dos parpadea durante un minuto o más. Y luego, por vez primera, venzo a Edward en un desafío de miradas.

**¡Que les pareció! El próximo capitulo esta muy bueno, nos leemos mañana :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Han pasado dos días desde que le di mi ultimátum y falta un mes para la boda. Todavía me siento firme en mi posición y llena de un sentimiento creciente, positivo y fuerte de esperanza. Tengo fe en Edward, fe en nosotros. Cancelará la boda. Viviremos felices por siempre jamás. O algo parecido.

Por supuesto, me preocupa Alice. Incluso me preocupa que pueda hacer algo estúpido cuando se enfrente a su primera dosis de rechazo. La veo languideciendo en la cama de hospital, conectada a una intravenosa, con ojeras profundas, el pelo grasoso, la piel gris. En estas escenas, estoy allí, a su lado, llevándole revistas y caramelos, diciéndole que todo se arreglará, que todo sucede por alguna razón.

Pero incluso si estas escenas se hacen realidad, nunca lamentaré haberle dicho a Edward la verdad sobre lo que quiero. Nunca me arrepentiré de haber apostado todo. Por una vez en la vida, no he puesto a Alice por delante de mí.

Mientras los días van transcurriendo, voy a trabajar, vuelvo a casa, regreso al trabajo, mientras espero que estalle la bomba. Estoy segura de que Edward me llamará en cualquier momento con noticias. Buenas noticias. Mientras tanto, me armo de valor, negándome a ceder a la tentación de llamarlo yo primero. Pero cuando ha pasado toda una semana, empiezo a preocuparme y noto que vuelvo a ser mi antiguo yo. Le digo a Rosalie que quiero llamarlo, sabiendo que me convencerá de que no lo haga. Me digo que soy como una mujer que quiere dejar de beber y se arrastra a una reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos en un último esfuerzo por resistirse a sus impulsos.

—Ni se te ocurra —dice—. No lo hagas. No te pongas en contacto con él.

— ¿Y si estaba borracho y no se acuerda de nuestra conversación? —le pregunto, aferrándome a un clavo caliente.

—Mala suerte para él.

— ¿Crees que se acuerda?

—Se acuerda.

—Bien. Desearía no haber dicho nada.

— ¿Por qué? Para tener unas pocas noches más con él.

—No —digo, poniéndome a la defensiva.

Aunque esa es exactamente la razón.

Después de otros pocos días de tortura, de ser incapaz de comer, trabajar o dormir, decido que tengo que marcharme. Tengo que estar en algún otro lugar, lejos de Edward. Salir de la ciudad es la única manera de evitar llamarlo, de retractarme de todo lo dicho a cambio de una única noche más, un único minuto más con él. Considero la posibilidad de ir a Indiana, pero no está lo suficientemente lejos. Además, mi casa solo me recordará a Alice y la boda.

Llamo a Jasper y le pregunto si puedo ir a pasar unos días con él. Está entusiasmado y me dice que cuando quiera. Así que llamo a United Airlines y reservo un vuelo a Londres. Lo reservo para cinco días después, o sea que tengo que pagar la tarifa completa —ochocientos noventa dólares—, pero vale cada centavo.

Después escribo mi aviso de vacaciones y voy a dejarlo en el despacho de Caius. Por suerte, no está.

—Tiene una reunión fuera de las oficinas. Gracias a Dios —me dice Heidi, su secretaria. Es mi aliada y con frecuencia me advierte cuando Caius está de un humor particularmente funesto.

—Tengo unas cosas para él —le digo, entrando en su guarida del oso.

Dejo un borrador de nuestros documentos de réplica en su silla y la nota de vacaciones debajo de todo. Luego cambio de opinión y la pongo encima de todo. Se va a enojar como un oso con dolor de muela. Pensarlo me hace sonreír.

— ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? —pregunta Heidi cuando salgo de la oficina.

—Vacaciones —digo—. Ya me dirás cuántos insultos me dedica.

Heidi arquea una ceja y dice:

—Ay, ay —sin perder el punto del documento que está escribiendo—. Alguien va a tener problemas.

Caius me llama por la noche cuando vuelve a la oficina.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— ¿Cómo dices? —pregunto, sabiendo que mi calma lo enfurecerá todavía más.

— ¡No me habías dicho que te ibas de vacaciones!

—Oh, pensé que sí —miento.

— ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—No lo sé exactamente... Hace semanas. Voy a una boda. —Dos mentiras.

—Mierda —dice, pegado al teléfono, esperando que me ofrezca a cancelar mi viaje. En los viejos tiempos, cuando estaba en mi primer año, ese truco pasivo agresivo podía haber funcionado. Pero ahora no digo nada. Espero más de él.

— ¡Es una boda familiar? —pregunta por fin.

Ahí es donde él traza la el limite. Los funerales y las bodas de familia. Probablemente, solo de la familia inmediata. Entonces le digo que es la boda de mi hermana. Y van tres mentiras.

—Lo siento —digo, como sin darle importancia—. Soy la primera dama de honor, ya sabes.

Lo dejo despotricar unos segundos y soltar una amenaza ociosa sobre encargarle a otro asociado que se ocupe del caso. Como si todo el mundo se estuviera muriendo de ganas por trabajar para él. Como si a mí me importase que me reemplace. Luego anuncia, disfrutando, que esto significa que no habrá vida para mí fuera de la oficina hasta el viernes. Me digo que eso no será un problema.

Alice llama unos minutos más tarde. Es igualmente comprensiva.

— ¿Cómo puedes irte de viaje tan cerca de mi boda?

—Le prometí a Jasper que lo visitaría este verano. Y el verano casi se ha acabado.

— Y qué tiene de malo el otoño? Estoy segura de que Londres es todavía más bello en otoño.

—Necesito unas vacaciones. Ahora.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

—Necesito marcharme de aquí.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Tiene algo que ver con Marcus?

—No.

— ¿Lo has visto?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Bien. Puede que tenga algo que ver con Marcus... —digo, porque quiero que se calle—. No me parece que vaya a ir bien entre él y yo.

—Oh —dice ella—. Siento de verdad que no saliera bien.

Lo último que quiero es la compasión de Alice. Le digo que, en realidad, tiene más que ver con el trabajo.

—Necesito descansar de Caius.

—Pero yo te necesito aquí —gimotea.

Al parecer, sus diez segundos de comprensión han expirado.

—Charlotte estará aquí.

—No es lo mismo. ¡Tú eres mi primera madrina!

—Alice. Necesito unas vacaciones. ¿Puede se?

—Supongo que si no hay más remedio. —Imagino su cara enfurruñada—. ¿En serio? —Añade, con una nota de esperanza.

— En serio.

Suspira con fuerza y prueba otra táctica.

— ¿No puedes irte la semana que yo esté en Hawai, en mi luna de miel?

—Podría —digo, imaginándome a Alice con su ropa interior nueva—. Si mi mundo girase en torno a ti... pero, lo siento, no es así.

Nunca le digo cosas así a Alice, pero las cosas han cambiado.

— Bien. De acuerdo. Pero quedemos encontrarnos mañana al mediodía, en el Bridal Party, para elegir tu vestido de dama de honor... A menos que tengas planes para irte a Venecia o algo así.

—Muy graciosa —digo, y corto.

Entonces ahora Edward sabrá que me voy a Londres. Me pregunto qué sentirá cuando se entere de la noticia. Tal vez eso haga que se decida más rápidamente. Que me diga algo lindo antes que me vaya lejos.

Espero y espero, sintiéndome más atormentada con cada hora que pasa. Ni una palabra. Ninguna llamada. Ningún e—mail. Compruebo constantemente mis mensajes, buscando la luz roja parpadeante. Nada. Empiezo a marcar su número de teléfono incontables veces, a componer largos mensajes que no envío. No sé cómo, pero me mantengo firme.

Luego, la noche antes del vuelo, suena el interfono. Es José que me dice:

—Edward está aquí. Quiere verte.

Me inunda una oleada de emoción. Ha cancelado la boda! Por una vez, mi vaso no está solo oír la mitad, está más que lleno, ha desbordado. Mi alegría solo se ve temporalmente empañada al pensar en Alice. ¿Qué pasará con nuestra amistad? ¿Sabe de mi relación con Edward? Dejo de lado estos pensamientos y me centro en mis sentimientos por Edward. Ahora él es lo más importante.

Pero cuando abro la puerta, su cara es la equivocada.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pregunta.

—Sí —Mi voz es solo un susurro.

Me siento rígidamente, como si estuvieran a punto de darme la noticia de que alguien muy cercano ha muerto. Edward casi podría ser un oficial de policía que llama a mi puerta, con la gorra en la mano.

Se sienta a mi lado y brotan las palabras. Ha sido, de verdad, una decisión muy difícil... Te quiero de verdad... Es solo que no puedo... Lo he pensado mucho... Me siento culpable... No quería engañarte... Nuestra amistad... Es Increíblemente difícil... Me importa demasiado Alice... No puedo hacerle esto... Se lo debo a su familia... Siete años... El verano ha sido tan intenso... Lo que dije lo dije sinceramente... Lo siento... Lo siento... De verdad que lo siento... Siempre, siempre te querré...

Edward se tapa la cara con las manos y en un flashback vuelvo a mi cumpleaños, a lo mucho que admiré sus manos mientras íbamos en el taxi por la Primera Avenida. Justo antes de que me besara. Y ahora, aquí estamos. En el final. Y nunca lo volveré a besarlo.

—Di algo —pide Edward. Tiene los ojos empañados, las pestañas húmedas y negras como el azabache—. Por favor, di algo.

Me oigo decir que lo entiendo, que estaré bien. No lloro. Por el contrario, me concentro en respirar. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. Más silencio. No hay nada más que decir.

—Tendrás que irte —le digo.

Mientras Edward se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, pienso en chillar, en rogar. ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! ¡Te amo! ¡Cambia de opinión! ¡Ella te ha engañado con otro! Pero lo que hago es mirar como se marcha, sin vacilar ni volverse para mirarme una última vez.

Me quedo con la mirada clavada en la puerta. Quiero llorar, para que algo llene este espantoso vacío, pero no puedo. El silencio es un clamor mientras pienso en qué hacer a continuación. ¿Hacer las maletas? ¿Irme a dormir? ¿Llamar a Jasper o Rosalie? Durante un segundo demencial, tengo esas ideas que la mayoría de personas no admiten tener, tragarme una docena de pastillas de Tylenol PM, con la ayuda de vodka. Podría castigar de verdad a Edward, arruinar su boda, poner fin a mi propia desdicha.

No seas estúpida. Es solo un pequeño desengaño. Lo superarás. Pienso en todos los corazones que se están rompiendo en este momento, en Manhattan, en todo el mundo. En todo ese dolor abrumador. Hace que me sienta un poco menos sola pensar en que hay otras personas que se están desgarrando por dentro. Maridos que dejan a sus esposas después de veinte años de matrimonio. Niños que lloran, "No me dejes, papá! Por favor, quédate!". Seguro que lo que yo siento no se puede ni comparar con esa clase de dolor. Me digo que solo fue un idilio de verano. Que no estaba hecho para durar más allá de agosto.

Me levanto, voy hasta el estante de libros y busco la caja de caramelos. Tengo una última esperanza. Si saco un doble seis, quizá él cambiará de opinión y volverá conmigo. Como si lanzara un conjuro mágico, soplo los dados, tal como hizo Edward. Luego los sacudo una sola vez en la mano derecha y con cuidado, con mucho cuidado los lanzo. Igual que sucedió con nuestro primer lanzamiento, un dado aterriza antes que su compañero. ¡Es un seis! Contengo la respiración. Durante un breve momento, veo una confusión de puntos y pienso que tengo dos seises de nuevo. Me arrodillo y miro el segundo dado.

Solo es un cinco.

He conseguido un once. Es como si alguien se burlara de mí, diciendo: Estuviste cerca, pero no has tenido suerte.

**Feliz año niñas!**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto he estado muy ocupada estoa dias. Nada que decir del chap, solo qie en serio odié a Edward.**


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 21**

Estoy sobrevolando el Atlántico cuando decido que no le contaré a Jasper todos los detalles patéticos y morbosos. Una vez que pise suelo británico, no le daré más vueltas ni me regodearé en la autocompasión. Será el primer paso para olvidar a Edward y seguir adelante. Pero me concederé lo que dure el vuelo para pensar en él y en mi situación. Aposté y perdí. No vale la pena correr riesgos. Es mejor ser una persona con el vaso medio vacío. Me habría ido mucho mejor de no haber seguido este camino, exponiéndome vulnerablemente al rechazo y la decepción y dándole a Alice la ocasión de vencerme nuevamente.

Apoyo la frente en la ventanilla, mientras una niña pequeña, detrás, da patadas contra mi asiento una, dos, tres veces. Oigo que la madre le dice con una voz muy dulce:

—Vamos, Ashley, no patees el asiento de esta señora tan amable.

Ashley sigue con lo mismo.

— Ashley! Esto va contra las reglas. En el avión no se patea —repite la madre con una calma exagerada, como para demostrar a todos los que la rodean que es una madre muy competente.

Cierro los ojos mientras volamos dentro de la noche y no los abro hasta que la azafata se acerca para ofrecernos auriculares.

—No, gracias —digo.

Nada de películas para mí. En las próximas horas, estaré demasiado ocupada intoxicándome con toda la tristeza que pueda.

Le he dicho a Jasper que no venga al aeropuerto de Heathrow, que tomaré un taxi hasta su casa. Pero tengo la esperanza de que venga igualmente. Aunque vivo en Manhattan, me intimidan las grandes ciudades, en especial las de otros países. Salvo por la vez que fui a Roma con mis padres, en su aniversario de bodas número veinticinco, nunca he salido del país. Excepto el lado canadiense de las cataratas del Niagara, pero eso apenas cuenta. Entonces siento un enorme alivio al ver que Jasper me está esperando justo al otro lado de la aduana, sonriendo, con un aspecto tan juvenil y feliz como siempre. Lleva gafas nuevas, con marco de carey, como las de Buddy Holly, pero marrones. Se lanza hacia mí y me abraza muy fuerte por el cuello. Los dos nos echamos a reír.

— ¡Me alegra tanto de verte! Ven, dame la maleta —dice.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. —Le sonrío—. Me gustan tus gafas.

— ¿Me hacen parecer más inteligente? —Se las baja hasta la punta de la nariz y adopta una pose de intelectual, rascándose una barba inexistente.

—Mucho. —Suelto una risita.

— ¡Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí!

—Y yo estoy muy contenta de estar aquí.

Un verano lleno de malas decisiones, pero por fin he tomado una buena. Solo ver a Jasper me sosiega.

—Ya era hora de que vinieras a verme —dice, maniobrando con mi maleta de ruedas a través de la multitud.

Salimos afuera, vamos a la cola de taxis.

—No puedo creer que esté en Inglaterra. Es tan estupendo. —Respiro mi primera bocanada de aire británico. El tiempo es exactamente como lo había imaginado; gris, lluvioso y ligeramente frío—. No bromeabas respecto al clima aquí. Parece que estamos en noviembre, no en agosto.

—Ya te dije... En realidad hemos tenido unos cuantos días de calor este mes. Pero ya hemos vuelto a la normalidad. El clima no da tregua. Pero te acostumbras. Solo tienes que vestirte adecuadamente para este tiempo.

A los pocos minutos estamos en la parte de atrás de un taxi negro, con mis maletas a los pies. El taxi es digno y espacioso, comparado con los taxis amarillos de Nueva York.

Jasper me pregunta cómo me siento y, por un segundo, creo que me pregunta por Edward, pero luego me doy cuenta de que es la pregunta típica después de un vuelo.

—Oh, bien —digo—. Estoy entusiasmada de estar aquí.

— ¿Sientes jet—lag?

—Un poco.

—Con una cerveza se arregla —dice—. Nada de siestas. Tenemos mucho que hacer en una semana.

— ¿Como qué? —pregunto riendo.

—Ver monumentos. Emborracharnos. Recordar. Cosas intensas, que consumen mucho tiempo... Dios, es genial volver a verte.

Llegamos al piso de Jasper en Kensington y me hace recorrer rápidamente el dormitorio, la sala y la cocina. Los muebles son elegantes y modernos y las paredes están cubiertas de pinturas abstractas y carteles de músicos de jazz. Es una guarida de soltero, pero sin la sensación de aquí hay sexo veinticuatro horas al día.

—Seguramente querrás ducharte.

Le digo que sí, que me siento bastante mugrienta. Me da una toalla en el pasillo delante del baño y me dice que me apure, que quiere charlar.

En cuanto me he duchado y cambiado, Jasper pregunta:

—¿Bueno, y cómo está la situación con Edward? Entiendo que siguen comprometidos.

No es que haya dejado de pensar en él ni un instante. Todo me lo recuerda vagamente. Un cartel de Newcastle. Beber Newcastles con él en mi cumpleaños. Conducir por la izquierda. Edward es zurdo. La lluvia. Alanis Morissette cantando: "It's like rain on your wedding day" ("Como lluvia en el día de mi boda")

Pero la pregunta de Jasper sobre Edward me provoca un dolor agudo en el pecho. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando me esfuerzo por no llorar.

—Oh, Dios. Lo sabía —dice Jasper.

Alarga el brazo y me toma la mano, tirándome y haciéndome sentar en su sofá de piel negra.

— ¿Qué sabías? —digo, mientras sigo luchando contra el llanto.

—Que tu actitud de aguantar al estilo "no me importa" era solo fachada. —Me rodea con el brazo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Finalmente, rompo en llanto mientras le cuento todo, sin censurar nada. Incluso lo de los dados. Rompo la promesa hecha sobrevolando el Atlántico. Siento un dolor desnudo, estoy en carne viva.

Cuando acabo, Jasper dice:

—Me alegra haber respondido que no a la invitación. No creo que hubiera podido aguantarlo.

Me sueno la nariz y me seco la cara.

—Esas son las mismas palabras que utilizó Rosalie. Ella tampoco va a ir.

—Tú tampoco deberías ir, Bella. Boicot. Será demasiado duro. Ahórrate ese sufrimiento.

—Tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué le diría a Alice?

—Dile que te tienen que operar, que tienen que extirparte un órgano superfluo...

— ¿Como cuál?

—Como el bazo. La gente puede seguir adelante sin su bazo, ¿o no?

— ¿Por qué razón te lo extirparían?

—Y yo qué sé. ¿Una piedra? Un problema... un accidente, una enfermedad. ¿Qué más da? Me encargaré de averiguarlo; encontramos una excusa plausible. Pero no vayas.

—Tengo que estar allí —digo.

He vuelto a la obediencia de las reglas.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto y luego Jasper se levanta, apaga dos lámparas y toma la cartera de una mesa en la entrada.

—Vamos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al pub del barrio. A emborracharnos. Confía en mí. Te irá bien.

— ¡Son las once de la mañana! —exclamo, riendo ante su exuberancia.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes una idea mejor? —Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Quieres ir a ver los lugares de interés? ¿Crees que el Big Ben te va a hacer algún bien en este momento?

—No —respondo.

El Big Ben solo me recordaría cómo pasan los minutos que faltan para el que será el día más horrible de mi vida.

—Pues bien, ven , vamos —dice.

Sigo a Jasper hasta un pub llamado Brittania. Es exactamente como espero que sea un pub inglés; trasnochado y lleno de viejos fumando y leyendo el periódico. Las paredes y la alfombra son de color rojo oscuro y las paredes están cubiertas de malas pinturas al óleo, con zorros y ciervos y mujeres victorianas. Podríamos estar en 1955. Incluso hay un hombre que lleva una pequeña gorra y fuma en pipa que se parece a Winston Churchill.

— ¿Qué desea? —me pregunta Jasper.

Edward, pienso, pero le digo que una cerveza será estupenda .Estoy empezando a pensar que lo de emborracharme es una buena idea.

—¿De qué clase? ¿Guinness? ¿Kronenburg? ¿Carling?

—La que sea —digo—. Cualquiera menos Newcastle.

Jasper pide dos cervezas, la suya bastante más oscura que la mía. Nos sentamos a una mesa del rincón. Le pregunto cuánto le costó superar lo de Maria.

—No mucho —responde—. Una vez que supe lo que había hecho, comprendí que no era lo que yo creía. No había nada que extrañar. Eso es lo que tú tienes que pensar. No era el hombre para ti. Que se lo quede Alice...

— ¿Por qué ella siempre gana eh? —Sueno como una niña de cinco años, pero me ayuda simplificar mi tristeza: Alice me ha ganado. Otra vez.

Jasper se echa a reír, exhibiendo su hoyuelo.

— ¿Ganar qué?

—Bueno, para empezar, a Edward. —La auto compasión me envuelve cuando me lo imagino con Alice.

En Nueva York es por la mañana. Probablemente todavía estén en la cama, juntos.

— Bien. ¿Qué más?

—Todo. —Me trago la cerveza lo más rápido que puedo. Noto como golpea en mi estómago vacío.

— ¿Como qué?

¿Cómo le puedo explicar a un hombre lo que quiero decir? Suena tan superficial: ella es más bonita, su ropa es mejor, es más delgada.

Pero eso es lo de menos. También Alice es más feliz. Consigue lo que quiere, sea lo que sea. Intentó expresarlo, dando ejemplos reales.

—Bueno, tiene ese estupendo trabajo y gana mucho dinero, cuando lo único que tiene que hacer es organizar fiestas y estar guapa.

— ¿Ese trabajo de rozarse socialmente con gente? Por favor.

—Es mejor que el mío.

— ¿Mejor que ser abogada? No lo creo.

— Es más divertido.

—Lo odiarías.

—No se trata de eso. A ella le encanta. —Sé que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien para mostrar que Alice siempre sale victoriosa.

—Pues busca un trabajo que te guste a ti. Aunque esa es otra cuestión. De ella nos ocuparemos más tarde... Pero, bien, ¿en qué más gana?

—Bueno... la admitieron en Notre—Dame —digo, sabiendo que sueno ridícula.

— ¡Ah, no, no la admitieron!

—Sí que la admitieron.

—No. Ella dijo que la admitieron en Notre—Dame. ¿Quién elige una universidad estatal si puede entrar en Notre—Dame?

—Mucha gente. ¿Por qué siempre menosprecias la universidad estatal?

— Bien. Mira, detesto más Notre—Dame. Lo que digo es que si presentas la solicitud para las dos y te admiten en las dos, es de presumir que quieras ir a las dos. O sea que elegirías Notre—Dame. ¿Es una educación mejor, de acuerdo?

Asiento.

—Supongo que sí.

—Pero a ella no la admitieron. Y en la prueba de aptitud tampoco consiguió. ¿Te acuerdas que dijo: mil trescientos cinco y medio o algo así? ¿Te acuerdas de toda aquella pelea de mierda?

—Sí. Mintió sobre su puntaje.

—Y también mintió sobre Notre—Dame. Te lo digo yo... ¿Alguna vez viste la carta de aceptación?

—No, pero... bueno, quizá no mintió.

—Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? Suponía que estábamos de acuerdo en esto.

—Era un tema delicado. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Vos estabas muy triste —dice—. Tendrías que haber estado celebrando haberte escapado del Medio Oeste. Pero claro, luego vas y eliges la segunda escuela más detestable del país y te vas a Duke... ¿Ya conoces mi teoría sobre Duke y Notre—Dame, verdad?

Sonrío y le digo que me cuesta no confundir sus historias.

— ¿Cómo era?

—Bueno, aparte de vos y de unas pocas excepciones más, las dos escuelas están llenas de gente detestable. Puede que solo la gente detestable solicite entrar o quizá las dos atraen a gente detestable. Es probable que sea una combinación, cosas que se refuerzan mutuamente. No te ofendes, ¿no?

—Claro que no. Sigue —dije. En parte, estoy de acuerdo con él. Muchas personas de Duke —incluyendo a mi novio— eran difíciles de aguantar.

—Bien. Veamos, ¿por qué tienen un porcentaje mayor de imbéciles per capita? ¿Qué tienen estas dos escuelas en común, me preguntas?

—Me rindo.

—Sencillo. Dominio en los deportes de Primera División, los que aportan ingresos. El fútbol en Notre—Dame y el baloncesto en Duke. Todo acompañado con una fama académica estelar. Y el resultado es un cuerpo estudiantil intolerablemente arrogante. ¿Puedes nombrar otra escuela que tenga esta combinación de características?

—Michigan —dije, pensando en Luke Grimley del instituto, que resultaba insoportable con su cháchara sobre el fútbol de Michigan. Y todavía sigue hablando de los tiros libres cruciales de Rumeal Robinson en la final de la NCAA.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Michigan! Buen intento. Bien hecho. Pero no es una cara universidad privada. El lado público salva a Michigan, hace que sus alumnos sean un poquito menos repelentes.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Y qué hay de tu propia escuela? Stanford. Ustedes tenían a los Tiger Woods. Grandes nadadores. Debbie Thomas, la patinadora, ¿no ganó una medalla de plata? Jugadores de tenis a montón. Más grandes académicos...y es privada y cara. ¿Entonces por qué ustedes, los graduados de Stanford, no son igual de irritantes?

—Sencillo. No dominamos ni en fútbol ni en baloncesto. Sí, somos buenos algunos años, pero no como Duke en baloncesto o Notre—Dame en fútbol. No puedes volverte tan capullo con deportes que no dan dinero. Eso nos salva.

Sonrío y asiento. Su teoría es interesante, pero me intriga más darme cuenta de que a Alice la rechazaron en Notre—Dame.

— ¿Te importa si fumo? —pregunta Jasper mientras saca un paquete del bolsillo de atrás. Lo sacude para que salga un cigarrillo y lo hace girar entre los dedos.

—Pensaba que lo habías dejado.

—Durante un minuto.

—Tendrías que dejarlo.

—Lo sé.

—Bien. Volvamos a Alice. —Bien.

—Así que quizá no la admitieron en Notre—Dame. Pero sí que consiguió a Edward.

Enciende un fósforo y se la acerca a los labios.

— ¿Y qué más da? Que se lo quede. Es un cobarde. Sinceramente, estás mucho mejor sin él.

—No es un cobarde —digo, esperando que Jasper me convenza de lo contrario.

Quiero aferrarme a un defecto fatal, quiero creer que Edward no es la persona que yo creía que era. Sería mucho menos doloroso que pensar que yo no soy la persona que él quería.

— Bien, ¿quizá? ¿Cobarde? sea un poco fuerte. Pero, Bells, no tengo ninguna duda de que él preferiría estar contigo. Es solo que no sabe cómo dejarla a Alice.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. Pero, en realidad, yo creo que él decidió que prefería estar con Alice. La eligió a ella y no a mí. Todo el mundo la elige a ella. —Me trago la cerveza más rápidamente.

—Todo el mundo. ¿Quién, aparte de Edward, el cobarde?

— Bien —sonrió—. Tu la preferiste.

Me mira desconcertado.

—No lo hice.

Suelto un bufido.

—Ja.

— ¿Es eso lo que ella te dijo?

Después de todos estos años, nunca he revelado mis sentimientos sobre su idilio de dos semanas en la primaria.

—No tuvo necesidad de decírmelo. Todos lo sabían.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿De qué estás hablando tú?

— ¿La reunión? —pregunta.

— ¿La de los diez años? —pregunto, porque no estoy enterada de ninguna otra.

Recuerdo lo decepcionada que me sentí cuando Caius insistió en que tenía que trabajar. Eran los días antes de que aprendiera a mentir. Se burló de mí cuando le dije que no podía quedarme a trabajar porque tenía que ir a la reunión de los diez años.

—Sí. ¿No te contó lo que pasó? — Da una pitada larga y luego vuelve la cara, expulsando el humo hacia el otro lado.

—No. ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto, pensando que me voy a desmoronarme si Jasper se acostó con ella—. Por favor, dime que no te acóstate con ella.

— Mierda, no —dice—. Pero ella lo intentó.

Mientras apuro el resto de mi cerveza y le robo unos cuantos sorbos a Jasper, escucho la historia de nuestra reunión. De cómo Alice se acercó a él después de la reunión, en la fiesta en casa de Tyler Crowly . Le dijo que tendrían que pasar una noche juntos. ¿Qué daño causarían?

— ¡Me estás jodiendo!

—No —dice—. ¡Y yo le dije que no porque ella tenía novio!

— ¿Fue por eso?

— ¿Por lo que no me acosté con ella?

Asiento.

—No, no fue por eso.

— ¿Por qué, entonces? —Por un segundo, me pregunto si va a salir del armario y decirme que es gay. Tal vez Alice tenga razón, después de todo.

— ¿Por qué crees? Es Alice. Yo no la veo como tu la ves.

— ¿No la encuentras... bonita?

—Francamente, no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Necesito dar razones?

—Sí.

—Bien —suspira y mira al techo—. Porque usa demasiado maquillaje. Porque es demasiado, no sé, dura.

— ¿Rasgos demasiado afilados? —propongo.

—Sí. Afilada y... está demasiado depilada.

Me imagino las cejas de Alice, finas y muy arqueadas.

—Demasiado depilada. Es divertido.

—Sí. Y esas caderas huesudas. Demasiado flaca. No me gusta. Pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de que es... es Alice —Se estremece y luego recupera su cerveza que le he tomado—. Espera. Déjame que vaya a buscar otra ronda de cerveza. —Aplasta el cigarrillo, va hasta la barra y vuelve con dos cervezas más—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —digo, y me pongo a dar buena cuenta de la mía.

Se echa a reír.

— ¡Bells! No dejaré que me ganes bebiendo.

Me limpio la espuma de los labios con el dorso de la mano y le pregunto por qué no me ha hablado nunca de Alice y la reunión.

—Ah, no sé. Porque no tenía importancia. Estaba bebida —Se encoge de hombros—. Es probable que ni siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

— Eso no es así. Ella siempre sabe qué está haciendo.

—Supongo que sí. Tal vez. Pero la verdad es que no tuvo ninguna importancia.

Esto explica por qué Alice creía que Jasper era gay. Rechazarla así... tenía que ser la única explicación.

—Imagino que sus encantos de quinto grado ya no te hacían efecto.

Se ríe.

—Sí. Salimos una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. —Dibuja comillas en el aire al decir "salimos".

—Lo ves. También la preferiste.

Jasper Muestra su hoyuelo.

—Y ahora, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—De la nota. La nota donde tenías que marcar una casilla.

— ¿Qué?

Yo Suspiro.

—La nota que ella te envió. Donde ponía: "¿Quieres salir conmigo o con Bella?".

—Eso no es lo que decía la nota. No decía nada sobre… ¿Por qué iba a decir algo sobre ti?

— ¡Porque me gustabas! —No sé por qué, pero me siento violenta al admitirlo, incluso después de tantos años—. Tú lo sabías.

Niega con la cabeza, firmemente.

—No. No lo sabía.

—Debes de haberlo olvidado.

—Yo no olvido una cosa así. Tengo una memoria de elefante. Tu nombre no estaba en la nota. Mira, lo sabría porque en ese entonces me gustabas. —Me mira desde detrás de sus gafas y luego enciende otro cigarrillo.

— Mientes. —Noto que me sonrojo.

Me digo que solo es Jasper. Ya somos adultos.

—Como quieras. —Se encoge de hombros y la da la vuelta a la tapa de la caja de fósforos. Ahora también él parece violento—. No me creas.

— ¿De verdad te gustaba?

— Mucho. Me acuerdo de que siempre te ayudaba cuando jugábamos a los cuatro cuadrados para que pudieras ser el rey. Siempre machacaba al rey cuando tú estabas en la posición de la reina. No me digas que no te diste cuenta.

—No me di cuenta —digo.

—Vaya, pues resulta que eras mucho menos perceptiva de lo que yo pensaba... Sí, me gustabas. Me gustaste todo el tiempo, hasta el secundario. Y luego empezaste a salir con Clearwater. Me rompiste el corazón.

Es toda una noticia, pero sigo sin creerme que mi nombre no estuviera en la nota de Alice.  
—Te juro que creía que Ángela había visto la nota.

—Ángela es un encanto de chica, pero se lo cree todo lo que le dicen. Es probable que Alice le dijera que tu nombre estaba en la nota. O que la engañara de alguna manera para que lo creyera. ¿Por cierto, cómo está Ángela? ¿Ya ha tenido al bebé?

—No, pero llegará en cualquier momento.

— ¿Va a ir a la boda?

—Si no está en el parto —digo—. Todos irán, menos tu.

—Y tu. Es terrible lo de tu brazo.

—Sí. Muy trágico —Sonrío—. Entonces, estás seguro de que mi nombre no estaba en la nota?

—Seguro—dice—. Se—gu—rí—si—mo.

—Maldita sea. ¡Es una bruja!

Jasper se ríe.

—No tenía ni idea de que la cosa era conmigo. Pensaba que todo tenía que ver con Doug Jackson.

—Tenía que ver con Doug Jackson —digo—. De eso se trata; yo era la única a la que le gustabas. Ella me copió. —De nuevo, me doy cuenta de lo infantil que sueno siempre que describo mis sentimientos hacia Alice.

—Bueno, no te perdiste mucho. Salir conmigo consistía en compartir unas cuantas galletas. No era muy apasionante. Y yo seguí ayudándote cuando jugábamos.

—Entonces, quizá ahora sea Edward quien me ayude la próxima vez que juguemos —digo—. Eso sí que sería... —no se me ocurre la palabra acertada. Noto que me estoy emborrachando.

— ¿Asombroso? ¿Genial? ¿Super? —propone Jasper.

Asiento.

—Todo junto. Sí.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta.

Se está esforzando mucho. Entre sus esfuerzos y la cerveza, siento que mis heridas van sanando, por lo menos temporalmente. Pienso que estoy a kilómetros de distancia de Edward. Edward, que sí que podía optar por mi nombre cuando decidió, en cambio, marcar la casilla junto al nombre de Alice.

—Sí. Un poco mejor. Sí.

—Bien, entonces recapitulemos. Hemos aclarado que yo nunca elegí a Alice en lugar tuyo. Y que ella no consiguió entrar en Notre—Dame.

—Pero sí que consiguió a Edward.

—Olvídate de él. No vale la pena —dice Jasper y luego mira el menú garabateado en una pizarra que hay detrás de nosotros—. Bien. Compremos una porción de pescado y patatas fritas.

Almorzamos; pescado, patatas fritas y unos guisantes reblandecidos que me recuerdan a la comida para bebés. Comida reconfortante . Y nos tomamos dos cervezas más. Luego propongo que vayamos a dar una vuelta, ir a ver algo muy inglés. Me lleva a los jardines de Kensington y me enseña el palacio de Kensington, donde vivía la princesa Diana.

— ¿Ves esta verja? Aquí es donde colocaron todas las flores y las cartas que la gente envió cuando Diana murió. ¿Te acuerdas de las fotos?

—Ah, sí. ¿Era aquí?

Estaba con Edward y Alice cuando me enteré de que Diana había muerto. Estábamos en el Talkhouse y un hombre se nos acercó, en la barra y dijo: " Se enteraron que Diana se ha matado en un accidente de automóvil?". Y aunque solo podía estar hablando de una Diana, Alice y yo preguntamos: "¿Qué Diana?". El tipo dijo que la princesa Diana. Luego nos contó que se había matado al chocar a toda velocidad mientras los paparazzis la perseguían por un túnel en París.

Alice se puso a berrear en el momento. Pero, por una vez, no eran lágrimas de "hazlo que te pido". Eran lágrimas auténticas. Estaba destrozada. Las dos lo estábamos. Varios días después, vimos el funeral juntas; nos levantamos a las cuatro de la madrugada para ver todo el reportaje, igual que habíamos hecho cuando su boda con el príncipe Carlos, dieciséis años atrás.

Jasper y yo recorremos los serpenteantes senderos de los jardines de Kensington, sin paraguas, aunque llovizna. No me importa mojarme. No me importa que el cabello se erice. Dejamos atrás el palacio y rodeamos un pequeño estanque redondo.

— ¿Cómo se llama este estanque?

—Estanque Redondo —dice Jasper—. Muy descriptivo, ¿no?

Dejamos atrás el quiosco de música y vamos hasta el Albert Memorial, una enorme estatua de bronce del príncipe Albert sentado en el trono.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es bonita —digo.

—La reina Victoria, llena de dolor, hizo que la esculpieran cuando Albert murió de fiebre tifoidea.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Cerca de mil ochocientos sesenta o setenta y algo... Está bien, ¿no?

—Sí—digo.

—Al parecer ella y Al estaban muy unidos.

La reina Victoria debía de estar más triste de lo que yo lo estoy ahora, supongo. Me pasa por la cabeza que habría preferido perder a Edward por una enfermedad que por Alice. Así que quizá no sea verdadero amor si prefiero verlo muerto... Bien, no preferiría verlo muerto.

Empieza a llover con más fuerza. Estamos solos, excepto por unos cuantos turistas japoneses que no paran de sacar fotos en los peldaños del monumento.

— ¿Lista para volver? —pregunta Jasper, señalando en dirección opuesta—. Podemos explorar Hyde Park y el Serpentine otro día.

—Claro, regresemos —digo.

— ¿Este mal clima alimenta tu rabia?

—Jasper, tengo que ir a la boda.

— Basta con eso.

—Soy la primera madrina.

— ¡Ah, es verdad! Me olvido de eso todo el tiempo —dice secándose las gafas con la manga.

Mientras volvemos a su casa, Jasper se ríe.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Alice —dice, cabeceando.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Estaba pensando en la vez en que escribió a Michael Jordan y lo invitó al baile de la facultad.

Me pongo a reír.

— ¡Y estaba segura de que vendría! Te acuerdas de lo preocupada que estaba por cómo se lo diría a Garret?

—Y entonces Jordan le escribió. O sus empleados lo hicieron, en todo caso. Esta parte la encuentro alucinante. Nunca pensé que recibiría una respuesta. —Se ríe.

Diga lo que diga, sé que tiene debilidad por ella. Igual que yo.

—Sí. Alice todavía la conserva.

— ¿La has visto?

—Sí. No te acuerdas de que la pegó en su armario?

—Sin embargo —dice—, nunca te enseñó la carta de Notre—Dame.

— Bien. Puede que tengas razón en eso. Pero, ¿a dónde estabas hace doce años, con toda esta información?

—Ya te he dicho que creía que los dos pensábamos lo mismo. Toda la situación era muy evidente... Sabes, para ser una mujer inteligente puedes ser bastante obtusa.

— Muchas gracias.

Se lleva la mano a un sombrero imaginario.

—De nada.

Volvemos a casa de Jasper, donde sucumbo a mi jet—lag. Cuando me despierto, Jasper me ofrece una taza de té Earl Grey y un panecillo tostado. El almuerzo en el pub, el paseo junto al antiguo hogar de Diana, una siesta en la que no he soñado ni una sola vez con Edward y el té con panecillos con mi amigo. El viaje ha empezado bien.

**¡100 reviews!**

**Muy contenta chicas, gracias por seguir la historia, quedan 5 capitulos tratare de subir mas de uno al dia, y les tengo una sorpresita al final :)**

**Por cierto ¿A poco Jasper no es un lindo?**


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 22**

Por la noche nos reunimos con Benjamin y Tia, unos amigos de Jasper, que conoció mientras escribía para Time Out. Me ha hablado mucho de ellos; sé que Benjamin es muy como es formal, estudió en Oxford y procede de una familia millonaria y que Tia viene de la parte este de Londres, que una vez la despidieron por decirle a su jefe que se fuera a la mierda y que se ha acostado con muchos hombres.

Son exactamente como me los había imaginado. Benjamin está bien vestido y es atractivo, sin ser sexy. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en la rodilla, asiente y frunce el ceño a menudo y hace un "hummm" siempre que otra persona habla, mostrando una atención total. Tia es alta como una amazona y tiene el pelo rebelde y pelirrojo. No consigo decidir si su lápiz de labios naranja choca con el color con del cabello o hace juego. Tampoco logro decidir si es muy bonita o solo tiene un aspecto extraño. Su cuerpo, definitivamente, no es ideal, pero no trata de ocultarlo. Un gran rollo de su enorme estómago blanco asoma entre la camiseta y los jeans. Nadie en Manhattan exhibiría su barriga a menos que la tuviera firme como una roca. Jasper me dijo en una ocasión que las británicas están mucho menos obsesionadas con la apariencia y con estar delgadas que las estadounidenses. Tia es la prueba clara de eso. Toda la noche habla de este tipo con quien quiere acostarse y de aquel tipo con quien ya se ha acostado. Lo dice tranquilamente, sin darle importancia, igual que dirías que alguien del trabajo ha estado muy ocupado o que estás cansada de tanta lluvia. Me gusta su franqueza, pero Benjamin hace muecas y hace comentarios sarcásticos sobre lo ordinaria que es.

Después que Tia lleve un rato despotricando contra un tipo llamado ¿Roger, que se merece que le prendan fuego las pelotas?, se vuelve hacia mí y me pregunta:

—Dime, Bella, ¿qué opinas de los hombres de Nueva York? ¿Son tan jodidos como los ingleses?

— Muchas gracias, querida —dice Benjamin, con cara de póker.

Le sonrío y luego me vuelvo hacia Tia.

—Depende... varía mucho — le digo.

Nunca había pensado en términos de ¿hombres estadounidenses? Pues son los únicos que conozco.

— ¿Estás con alguien ahora? —me pregunta y luego expulsa el humo hacia el techo.

—Hum. No exactamente. No. Estoy... libre.

Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Tia se da cuenta enseguida.

— ¿Qué pasa? Aquí hay una historia. Sé que la hay.

Benjamin descruza los brazos, agita las manos para apartarse el humo de la cara y espera. Tia hace un gesto con la mano, como diciendo, "Vamos, suéltalo".

—No es nada —digo—. La verdad es que no vale la pena hablar de ello.

—Cuéntaselo —opina Jasper.

Así que ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa, porque Jasper ha establecido que hay, en efecto, algo que contar.

No quiero fastidiar a todos con una larga sesión de "no es nada", "cuéntalo", "nada, de verdad", "vamos, cuéntanoslo"... y Tia no parece ser de las que toleran la charla evasiva. Es como Rosalie en este sentido. A Rosalie le encanta decir: "¿Bien, entonces, por qué lo has mencionado?". Claro que en este caso, ha sido Jasper quien lo ha mencionado. En cualquier caso, estoy atrapada, entonces digo:

—Todo el verano me he estado viendo con un tipo que se va a casar dentro de... en menos de dos semanas. Pensaba que cancelaría la boda, pero no lo ha hecho. Entonces aquí estoy. Soltera de nuevo. —Cuento la historia sin emoción, un hecho que me hace sentir orgullosa. Estoy progresando.

Tia dice:

—Por lo general esperan a estar casados para engañar a su mujer. Ese tipo lleva ventaja, ¿eh...? ¿Cómo es su futura esposa? ¿La conoces?

—Sí. Podría decirse que sí.

—Una bruja de los pies a la cabeza, ¿verdad ? —pregunta Tia, muy interesada.

Benjamin carraspea y aparta el humo de nuevo.

—Es posible que Bella no quiera hablar de ello. ¿Hemos considerado esa posibilidad?

—No, no lo hemos hecho —le contesta Tia y luego se dirige a mí—: ¿Te molesta hablar de ello?

—No. No me importa —contesto, y pienso que es verdad.

— Bien. La chica con la que se casa, ¿cuánto la conoces?

—Bueno... —digo—. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jasper va directo al grano.

—Para resumir, Bella es la primer madrina —Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego deja la mano apoyada en mi hombro, como felicitándome. Está claramente satisfecho de haber ofrecido a sus colegas esta perla de chisme trasatlántico.

Tia ni se inmuta. Estoy segura de que se ha visto en apuros peores.

—Un problema muy grande —dice, comprensivamente.

—Pero ya se acabó —afirmo—. Le dije lo que sentía. Le pedí que cancelara la boda. Y él la ha elegido a ella. Así, que ya está. —Procuro disimular que me siento rechazada, una basura infrahumana. Me parece que lo estoy consiguiendo.

—Está saliendo adelante maravillosamente —dice Jasper.

—Sí. No pareces nada perturbada —dice Tia—. Nunca lo habría adivinado.

— ¿Debería estar llorando dentro de su cerveza? —le pregunta Benjamin a Tia.

—Yo lo haría. ¿Te acuerdas de Oscar?

Jasper gruñe y Benjamin se estremece. Está claro que se acuerdan de Oscar.

Luego Jasper les dice que, en su opinión, yo no tendría que asistir a la boda. Tia quiere saber más cosas de la novia, así que Jasper les ofrece un resumen sobre Alice, incluyendo algunos detalles de nuestra amistad. Incluso les cuenta lo de Notre—Dame. Yo contesto a sus preguntas cuando me las hacen directamente, pero si no, me limito a escucharlos a los tres hablando de mi situación, como si yo no estuviera presente. Es divertido oír a Benjamin y Tia usando el nombre de Edward y el de Alice y analizándolos a los dos con su acento británico. Personas a las que no conocen y que, seguramente, nunca llegarán a conocer. De alguna manera, ayuda a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Casi.

—En cualquier caso, no te conviene volver a estar con él —dice Tia.

—Eso es lo que yo le digo —apostilla Jasper.

Benjamin sugiere que quizá Edward todavía cancele la boda.

—No —digo—. Vino a casa la noche antes de que yo me marchara y me lo dijo con toda claridad. Se casa.

—Por lo menos te lo dijo claramente —afirma Benjamin.

—Por lo menos —digo, pensando que fue una buena cosa.

De lo contrario, durante este viaje, estaría llena de esperanzas. Tengo que reconocerle el mérito de decírmelo en la cara.

De repente, a Tia se le ocurre una idea fabulosa. Su amigo Aaron acaba de quedarse soltero y le encantan las mujeres americanas. ¿Por qué no organizar algo y ver qué pasa?

—Bella vive en Nueva York —dice Benjamin— ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Y? Ese es solo un problema sin importancia. Podría trasladarse. O él podría trasladarse. Y como mínimo, los dos lo pasarán bien. A lo mejor se echan un buen polvo.

—No todo el mundo considera que un polvo rápido es una buena terapia —comenta Benjamin.

Tia arquea una ceja. Me encantaría saber hacerlo. Hay veces en que es un gesto absolutamente apropiado.

— ¿De verdad? A lo mejor querrías hacer la prueba, Benji —Tia se vuelve hacia mí, esperando saber cuál es mi postura al respecto.

—Un buen polvo nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie —afirmo, para ganarme su favor.

Se pasa las manos por el cabello alborotado y parece satisfecha consigo misma.

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Jasper, al ver que Tia saca el móvil del bolso.

—Llamar a Aaron —contesta

— Mierda, Tia, déjate de joder! Guarda el celular —exclama Benjamin—. Ten un poco de tacto.

—No, no pasa nada —digo, luchando contra mi instintiva represión —. Puedes llamarlo.

Tia sonríe alegremente.

—Sí. Ustedes dos no se metan en esto.

Entonces a la noche siguiente, gracias a Tia, estoy en un restaurante tailandés cenando, en una cita a ciegas, con Aaron Hathaway. Aaron tiene treinta años y es un periodista free lance. Tiene un aspecto agradable, aunque es exactamente lo contrario de Edward. Es más bien bajo, con ojos azules, pelo rubio pálido y cejas todavía más claras. Hay algo en él que me recuerda a Hugh Grant. Al principio, pienso que es solo el acento, pero luego me doy cuenta de que, igual que Hugh, tiene un cierto encanto desenfadado. Y, también como Hugh, apostaría a que se ha acostado con muchas mujeres. A lo mejor, tendría que dejarle que me añadiera a su lista.

Asiento y me río por algo que acaba de decir, un comentario irónico sobre la pareja que hay al lado. Es divertido. De repente, se me ocurre pensar que quizá Edward no sea muy divertido. Por supuesto, siempre he defendido la idea de que si quiero reírme a carcajadas, puedo ver un episodio de Seinfeld, que no tengo necesidad de salir con un humorista, pero contemplo la posibilidad de cambiar de opinión. Tal vez sí que quiero un tipo divertido. Tal vez a Edward le falta algún elemento crucial. Intento seguir con la idea, imaginándolo sin sentido del humor, incluso aburrido. No funciona. Es difícil engañarse así a una misma. Edward es lo bastante divertido. Es perfecto para mí. Salvo en esa parte, pequeña y fastidiosa, que va a casarse con Alice.

Me doy cuenta de que me he perdido lo que Aaron estaba diciendo, algo sobre Madonna.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunta.

—No particularmente —contesto—. Pero no está mal.

—Por lo general, Madonna provoca reacciones más fuertes. En general, la gente la ama o la odia... ¿Alguna vez has jugado a este juego? ¿Lo adoras o lo detestas?

—No. ¿Cómo es?

Aaron me explica las reglas del juego. Dice que sacas un tema o una persona o lo que sea y los dos tienen que decidir si lo adoran o lo detestan. No está permitido ser neutral. Le pregunto qué pasa si lo eres. Yo, a Madonna, ni la detesto ni la adoro.

—Tienes que elegir. Así que elige —dice— ¿La adoras o la detestas?

Vacilo y luego digo:

— Bien, la detesto.

—Bien. Yo también.

— ¿De verdad?

—Bueno, en realidad, sí. No tiene nada de talento. Ahora te toca a ti.

—Hum... No se me ocurre nada. Di otro item.

—Bien. Las camas de agua.

— Las detesto —digo.

En este caso, no estoy entre dos aguas.

—Yo también. Te toca.

— Bien... Bill Clinton.

—Lo adoro —dice Aaron.

—Yo también.

Seguimos jugando hasta acabarnos el vino.

Resulta que los dos odiamos (o por lo menos detestamos más de lo que queremos) a la gente que tiene pececitos rojos como mascotas, los Speedos y a Ross de Friends. Los dos amamos (o amamos más que detestamos) los McNuggets de pollo, los implantes mamarios (aquí miento, solo para estar en la onda, pero me sorprende que él no mienta en la dirección opuesta; tal vez se teme que yo los lleve), y ver golf por televisión. Disentimos en la música rap (yo la adoro y a él le causa dolor de cabeza), Tom Cruise (él lo adora, yo lo odio por haber dejado a Nicole), la familia real (yo la amo, él dice que es republicano, aunque no sé qué significa eso) y Las Vegas (él ama esa ciudad, yo la asocio con el juego, con lanzar los dados, con Edward).

Me digo que me gusta (quiero decir, adoro) este juego. Ser extremista. Tajante. Todo o nada. Lo hago con Edward, en mi cabeza, variando mi decisión dos veces: detesto, adoro; detesto, adoro. Recuerdo que mi madre me dijo en una ocasión que lo contrario del amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia. Sabía de qué hablaba. Mi meta es llegar a sentirme indiferente hacia Edward.

Aaron y yo acabamos de cenar, decidimos saltearnos el postre e ir a su casa. Tiene un apartamento agradable —más grande que el de Jasper— lleno de plantas y de muebles cómodos. Se nota que hace poco que una mujer se ha ido. Una prueba es que la mitad de la librería está vacía. Todo el lado izquierdo. A menos que mantuvieran sus libros separados todo el tiempo, algo improbable, él ha empujado todos los suyos hasta dejarlos en un único lado. Quizá quería averiguar el porcentaje exacto de vacío que hay ahora en su vida, sin ella.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tu ex —pregunto con cautela.

Tal vez no tendría que mencionarla, pero estoy segura de que él da por sentado que Tia me ha contado su situación. También estoy segura de que lo ha informado de la mía.

—Katherine. Kate.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco triste. Más aliviado que otra cosa. A veces, incluso eufórico. Se había acabado hace tiempo.

Asiento, como si lo comprendiera, aunque mi situación no podría ser más diferente. Tal vez Edward y yo nos hemos ahorrado años de esfuerzos y dolor, si al final íbamos a acabar como Aaron y Kate, en cualquier caso.

— ¿Y tu?

— ¿Tia te lo ha contado?

Veo que está pensando en mentir, pero luego dice:

—Más o menos... sí... ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —digo—. La relación tuvo una vida muy corta. Nada parecido a tu ruptura.

Pero no me creo mis propias palabras. Vuelvo en un flashback al cuatro de julio y ciento una oleada de puro e intenso dolor que me agarra con la guardia baja por su fuerza. Me entra el pánico, pienso que voy a estallar en llanto. Si Aaron me pregunta algo más sobre Edward, lo haré. Por suerte, no parece que a él le vayan las conversaciones serias. Me pregunta si me apetece tomar algo.

— ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza?

Cuando se va a la cocina, respiro hondo y me obligo a dejar de pensar en Edward. Me levanto y recorro la habitación. Solo hay una fotografía a la vista. Es de Aaron con una mujer mayor, atractiva, que parece ser su madre. Me pregunto cuántas fotos de Kate y Aaron desaparecieron con la ruptura. Me pregunto si las tiró o las guardó. Es un dato que puede decirte mucho de una persona. Me gustaría tener unas cuantas fotos de Edward. No tengo ninguna con los dos juntos, solo unas cuantas de él con Alice. Estoy segura de que tendré muchas más después de la boda. Alice me obligará a encargar algunas, quizá incluso me regalará una enmarcada, como recuerdo de la ceremonia. ¿Cómo podré superarlo?

Aaron vuelve con servilletas de hilo, dos cervezas en jarra y un pequeño pote con frutos secos variados. Todo colocado pulcramente en una bandeja cuadrada de peltre. Bien educado por Kate.

—Gracias —digo, tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, cerca el uno del otro, y hablamos de mi trabajo, de sus escritos. No es perfectamente cómodo, pero tampoco horrible. Seguramente porque estamos en una situación sin futuro. No habrá una segunda cita, así que no hay ninguna presión. Ninguna expectativa. Nunca tendremos que enfrentarnos a ese incómodo período después de haber cubierto todos los temas indicados para "llegar a conocerse" , los paréntesis en la conversación que suelen aparecer en la segunda cita, ese momento en que hay que decidir si abrirse paso hasta la zona de comodidad o tirar la toalla. Por supuesto, Edward y yo no tuvimos que enfrentarnos a esto. Es otra cosa estupenda con Edward. Primero fuimos amigos. No pienses en Edward. Piensa en este momento, en que estás aquí con Aaron.

Aaron se acerca y me besa. Utiliza la lengua un poco en exceso —moviéndola en rápidos movimientos circulares— y el aliento le huele vagamente a cigarrillos, lo cual es extraño, porque esta noche no ha fumado. Tal vez lo ha hecho en la cocina. En cualquier caso, le devuelvo el beso, fingiendo entusiasmo. Incluso gimo suavemente en un momento dado. No sé por qué.

¿Cuántas veces tendré que soportar besar a alguien por primera vez? Aunque Alice dice que ella echará de menos este elemento de la vida de soltera, yo no siento ninguna afición por eso. Excepto por mi primer beso con Edward, que fue absolutamente mágico. Me pregunto si Aaron estará pensando en Kate tanto como yo en Edward. Después de un tiempo razonablemente largo, la mano de Aaron sube por mi blusa. No protesto. Su caricia no es absolutamente desagradable y pienso, ¿por qué no? Que pruebe un pecho americano.

Después de media hora de toqueteos, que van de menores a significativos, Aaron me pide que me quede a pasar la noche, dice que no quiere acostarse conmigo —bueno, sí que quiere, pero no lo intentará—. Y estoy a punto de aceptar, pero luego averiguo que Aaron no tiene solución salina. No puedo dormir con los lentes de contacto puestos y me he dejado las gafas en casa de Jasper. Así que... Parece divertido que la visión perfecta de Aaron me impida dar un paso potencialmente promiscuo.

Nos besamos un poco más, escuchando su CD de las Barenaked Ladies. Las canciones me recuerdan cuando me gradué en la facultad de derecho, cuando salí con Riley y cuando Riley me dejó. Oigo las letras y recuerdo la tristeza.

Las canciones y los olores te devuelven a un momento en el tiempo más que ninguna otra cosa. Es asombroso cuánto se puede evocar con unas pocas notas de una canción o el aroma único en una habitación. Una canción a la que ni siquiera prestaste atención entonces, un lugar que ni siquiera sabías que tuviera un olor especial. Me pregunto qué me traerá, un día, de vuelta a Edward y los pocos meses que pasamos juntos. Tal vez, el sonido de la voz de Dido. Tal vez, el olor del shampoo Aveda que he usado todo el verano.

Algún día, estar con Edward será un recuerdo lejano. Esto también me pone triste. Es como cuando alguien muere, las etapas iníciales del dolor parecen ser las peores. Pero, en cierto sentido, es más triste según pasa el tiempo y consideras lo mucho que se han perdido de tu vida. Del mundo.

Mientras me acompaña de vuelta a casa de Jasper, Aaron se vuelve hacia mí y dice:

— ¿Quieres venir al castillo de Leeds mañana? Con Jasper.

— ¿Qué es el castillo de Leeds? —pregunto, dándome cuenta de que, probablemente, es como preguntar qué es el Empire State Building.

—Es un castillo que fue un bastión normando y residencia real de seis reinas medievales. Es bonito de verdad. Cerca, hay un teatro al aire libre. Es un sitio un poco turístico, pero después de todo, tú eres una turista, ¿no?

Empiezo a fijarme en que los británicos ponen una pequeña pregunta al final de cada frase, en busca de confirmación.

Se la doy.

—Soy una turista, sí.

Luego le digo que el castillo de Leeds me parece perfecto. Porque sí que suena bien. Y porque cada cosa que hago, cada persona que conozco, pone una cierta distancia entre Edward y yo. El tiempo sana todas las heridas, en especial si te atiborras con un montón de cosas en ese tiempo.

—Pregúntale a Jasper qué le parece. Y llámame —anota su número de teléfono en la envoltura de un chicle que yo encuentro en el bolso—. Estaré en casa.

Le doy las gracias por una noche agradable. Me besa otra vez, poniendo la mano en mi nuca.

—Besarse con alguien nuevo, justo después de una gran ruptura. ¿Lo adoras o lo detestas? —pregunta.

Me echo a reír.

—Lo adoro.

Aaron sonríe.

—De acuerdo.

Abro la puerta de Jasper, mientras me pregunto si Aaron también estaba mintiendo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper entra, tambaleándose y con cara de sueño, en la cocina, donde me estoy sirviendo un vaso de zumo de naranja sin pulpa.

— ¿Y? ¿Estás enamorada de Aaron?

—Locamente.

Se rasca la cabeza.

— ¿En serio?

—No, pero fue divertido.

Me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente qué aspecto tiene Aaron. No dejo de imaginarme a un tipo de mi clase de Impuesto Federal sobre la Renta, en la facultad de derecho.

—Quiere quedar con nosotros hoy. Para ir a no sé qué palacio o castillo juntos.

—Hummm. Un palacio o castillo en Inglaterra. Eso reduce mucho las opciones.

—Leeds o algo así.

Jasper asiente.

— Bien, el castillo de Leeds es interesante. ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no?

Parece una pérdida de tiempo y mucho esfuerzo conversar más con Aaron, pero lo llamo de todos modos y acabamos yendo todos a pasar el día en el castillo de Leeds. Tia y Benjamin vienen también. Al parecer, todos los amigos de Jasper organizan sus propios programas de trabajo, porque ninguno de ellos parece pensarlo dos veces lo de tomarse un miércoles libre de vez en cuando. Pienso en lo diferente que es mi vida en Nueva York, con Caius dando vueltas a mí alrededor constantemente, incluso los fines de semana.

Es un día cálido, casi caluroso para lo normal en Londres. Exploramos el castillo y los jardines y hacemos un picnic en el césped. En un momento dado, Tia me pregunta, con una voz lo bastante alta para que todo el mundo se entere, si ya estoy loca por Aaron. Miro a Aaron, que pone los ojos en blanco. Luego sonrío y le digo, con el mismo volumen de voz, que es muy agradable, lástima que no viva en Nueva York. Me digo que qué daño hace halagarlo. Si le gusto de verdad, estará contento de saberlo. Y si no, se sentirá a salvo, debido a la distancia.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no te trasladas a Londres? —Pregunta Tia—. Jasper dice que no te gusta tu trabajo. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y buscas algo aquí? Sería un bonito tener cambio de escenario, ¿no?

Me río y le digo que no puedo hacerlo. Pero se me ocurre, mientras estamos sentados junto a un lago tranquilo, admirando el castillo de cuento de hadas, en la campiña inglesa, que de hecho, podría hacer exactamente lo que ella dice. Tal vez, lo que hay que hacer después de lanzar los dados —y perder— es sencillamente tomarlos y lanzarlos de nuevo. Me imagino entregándole a Caius mi renuncia. Sería una satisfacción increíble. Y no tendría que soportar ver a Edward y Alice de forma regular. Me pregunto cómo definiría un buen terapeuta este paso. ¿Diría que es huir o crear un nuevo comienzo limpio y saludable?

En mi última noche en Londres, Jasper y yo volvemos a su pub favorito, que empieza a parecerme mi propio local. Le pregunto a Jasper qué piensa de la idea de que me mude a Londres. En quince minutos ya me ha instalado en su barrio. Sabe de un apartamento, un trabajo y conoce a varios hombres, por si Aaron no es ideal, todos ellos con dientes rectos y blancos (porque he hecho algún comentario sobre la mala dentadura de los británicos). Me dice que lo haga. Que no lo piense más. Hace que suene muy sencillo. Es sencillo. La semilla está más que plantada. Está creciendo y ya le sale un brote diminuto. Jasper continúa:

—Tienes que alejarte de Alice. Es una amistad enfermiza... No es sana. Y solo se volverá más destructiva cuando tengas que verlos después de la boda.

—Lo sé —digo, empujando una papa frita a través de unos guisantes reblandecidos.

—Incluso si te quedas en Nueva York, creo que es esencial que limites esa amistad. Ni siquiera es una auténtica amistad si lo único que ella quiere es vencerte.

—No es tan malintencionada como haces que parezca —digo, preguntándome por qué la defiendo.

—Tienes razón. No es solo por derrotarte. Creo que te respeta tanto que quiere vencerte para ganarse tu respeto... Te habrás dado cuenta de que no hace lo imposible por demostrarle nada a Ángela. Solo se trata de ti. Pero a veces me parece que te dejas absorber y que toda vuestra dinámica se convierte más en competencia que en auténtica amistad. —Me mira con aire experimentado y paternal.

—Crees que me gusta Edward por la misma razón, para competir con Alice, ¿no?

Carraspea, se seca los labios con la servilleta y se la vuelve a poner en las rodillas.

—Bueno... ¿Es posible? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Ni en sueños. No puedes entender lo que siento... sentía por él. — Bien. Sólo era una teoría.

—Una teoría totalmente equivocada. Era un sentimiento auténtico.

Pero, por la noche, mientras me voy quedando dormida en la cama de Jasper (ha insistido en dormir en el sofá toda la semana), me pregunto sobre su teoría. Es posible que el estremecimiento que sentía al besar a Edward tuviera más que ver con la excitación de ser mala, de romper las reglas, ¿de poseer algo que le pertenecía a Alice? Tal vez mi aventura con Edward fuera debida a rebelarme contra mis propias elecciones, siempre seguras, contra Alice y contra años de sentir mis fallas. Me inquieta la idea, porque no te gusta pensar que eres esclava de este tipo de impulsos inconscientes. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la idea me consuela. Si me gustaba Edward por estas razones, entonces no lo quiero, después de todo. Y me resultaría mucho más fácil seguir adelante.

Pero al día siguiente, mientras Jasper me acompaña en metro hasta la estación de Paddington, sé, de nuevo, que quiero de verdad a Edward y que probablemente lo querré durante mucho tiempo. Compro el billete para el expreso de Heathrow. El tablero nos dice que el próximo tren sale dentro de tres minutos, así que vamos al andén designado.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Jasper, protector.

Durante un segundo creo que me está preguntando por mi vida y luego comprendo que solo se interesa por la logística del viaje.

—Sí. Este tren va directo a Heathrow, ¿no?

—Sí. Solo tienes que bajar en la Terminal Tres. Es fácil.

Le doy un abrazo y las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho. Le digo que lo he pasado maravillosamente.

—No querría marcharme.

— Entonces múdate aquí... De verdad creo que tendrías que hacerlo. No tienes nada que perder.

Tiene razón; no tengo nada que perder. No dejaría nada atrás. Es un pensamiento deprimente.

—Lo pensaré —digo, y me prometo que lo seguiré pensando cuando llegue a casa, en lugar de meterme de nuevo a ciegas en mi vieja rutina.

Nos abrazamos una última vez y luego subo al tren y miro cómo Jasper me dice adiós a través de la ventana de cristales ahumados del tren. Le digo adiós, pensando que no hay nada como los viejos amigos.

Llego a la Terminal Tres y doy los pasos de rigor para registrarme, pasar por seguridad y esperar para embarcar. El vuelo me parece interminable y aunque lo intento, no logro dormir ni un minuto. Pese a mi semana de distracción, no me siento mucho mejor que en el vuelo de ida. Ni siquiera la vista aérea de Nueva York, que suele llenarme de expectativa y entusiasmo, me causa ningún efecto. Edward está entre esos edificios. Me gustaba más cuando el océano Atlántico nos separaba.

Cuando el avión aterriza, paso por el control de pasaportes, el retiro de equipajes y aduanas y me encuentro con una larga cola en la parada de taxis. En el exterior, hace un calor que funde el pavimento y cuando entro en el taxi, descubro que el aire acondicionado apenas llega a través de la entrada de aire del asiento trasero.

— Podría hacer que estuviera un poco más fresco aquí detrás, ¿por favor? —le pido al taxista, que está fumando un cigarrillo, un delito que le podría costar una multa de ciento cincuenta dólares.

No me hace ningún caso y se lanza hacia un lado a lo loco. Cambia de carril cada diez segundos.

Le pido de nuevo que suba el aire acondicionado. Nada. Quizá no me oye por lo alta que tiene la radio. O tal vez no habla inglés. Miro el letrero con los Derechos de los Pasajeros. Tengo derecho a un conductor educado, que hable inglés... un viaje sin radio (en silencio)... aire libre de humo e incienso... un porta maletas limpio.

¿Ves? No decepcionarse tiene que ver con no esperar mucho.

Cada vez hace más calor en el asiento trasero, así que bajo la ventanilla y soporto que el viento me vuele el cabello, tirándomelo sobre la cara. Por fin, llego a casa. Le pago a mi no demasiado educado taxista la tarifa fija desde el aeropuerto, más el peaje y la propina (aunque el letrero dice también que me puedo negar a dar propina si no se han tenido en cuenta mis derechos). Saco la pesada maleta del asiento trasero.

Son las cinco y media. El sábado que viene, a estas horas, Edward y Alice ya estarán casados. Yo ya habré ayudado a Alice a ponerse el vestido de novia y habré envuelto los tallos de sus lirios con mi pañuelo de encaje, su ¿algo prestado?. Ya le habré asegurado mil veces que nunca ha estado tan guapa, que todo está perfecto. Habré recorrido el pasillo central hacia donde está Edward, sin mirarlo. Bueno, tratando de no mirarlo, pero quizá captando una mirada fugaz en sus ojos, una mezcla de culpa y lástima. Habré soportado treinta dolorosos segundos viendo cómo Alice, en toda su gloria, llega hasta el altar, mientras sostengo la alianza de platino de Edward en mis sudorosas palmas. Dentro de seis días, lo peor habrá pasado.

—¡Eh, hola, señorita Bella! —exclama José, mientras cierro la puerta del taxi. Luego le dice a alguien que está en el vestíbulo—. ¡Ha vuelto!

Me pongo rígida, esperando ver a Alice con su carpeta de la boda, lista para lanzarme una exigencia tras otra. Pero no es Alice quien me espera en la entrada, en el solitario sillón de cuero.

**¿Quien estara esperando a Bella?**

**Chicas sinto mucho no actualizar tan seguido como antes prometo ponerme las pilas, quedan cuatro capitulos, el último es muy cortito, y pero trae una sorpresita, preparense porque el siguiente cap esta que arde muajaja**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Chicas se me había pasado hacer esta aclaración porque siempre ando a las carreras y no tengo mucho tiempo para responder los reviews, lo había dejado pasar y se me olvida cada vez que actualizo, ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO YO SOLO CORRIJO Y ADAPTO LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE LIBRO A LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT, así que cualquier sugerencia sobre alteraciones al curso de la historia esta completamente fuera de lugar, Asi como cualquier alabanza sobre mi forma de escribir, porque en este caso no tengo merito alguno. Si quieren opninar algo sobre la gramatica o la ortografía, adelante, pero no me pidan que cambie el final de la historia.

Espero que la aclaración no se tome a mal, yo lo dije en el primer capitulo en el que si no me equivoco estan las datos del libro y del autor. Tambien esta la aclaración en el sumary que aparece al pie de cada capitulo. Aclarado el punto muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui.


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 23**

Edward. Se levanta mientras yo me quedo mirándolo. Lleva jeans y una camiseta gris. Está más bronceado que cuando me fui. Me molesta su bronceado saludable y su expresión plácida.

—Hola —dice, dando un paso hacia mí.

—Hola. —Permanezco inmóvil, notando que mi postura se hace perfecta—. ¿Cómo sabías cuándo volvía?

—Jasper me dio los detalles de tu vuelo. Encontré su teléfono en la agenda de Alice.

—Oh... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto.

No quiero parecer amarga, pero sé que así es.

—Déjame que suba contigo. Tengo que hablarte —dice en voz baja, pero apremiante.

José sigue sonriendo alegremente, sin enterarse de nada.

Me encojo de hombros y pulso el botón para llamar el ascensor. El viaje es interminable y silencioso. Lo miro, mientras me cede el paso para que salga primero. Por su expresión sé que ha venido a disculparse de nuevo. No soporta ser el malo de la película. Bueno, pues no le daré esa satisfacción. Y no dejaré que me trate con aire protector. Si empieza a decirme otra vez lo mucho que lo siente, no dejaré que siga. Puede que incluso le hable de Aaron. Le diré que estoy bien, que estaré en la boda, pero que después quiero tener el mínimo contacto con él y que espero que coopere. No te equivoques, le diré, nuestra amistad se ha terminado.

Giro la llave en la cerradura y abro la puerta. Entrar en mi piso es como abrir un horno caliente, aunque me acordé de bajar las persianas. Todas mis plantas se han marchitado. Tendría que haberle pedido a Rosalie que las regara. Pongo en marcha el aire acondicionado y veo que no funciona a la máxima potencia. Siempre que pasa de noventa y cinco, hay un apagón parcial deliberado en toda la ciudad. Echo de menos Londres, donde ni siquiera es necesario tener aire acondicionado.

—Apagón —dice Edward.

—Ya veo —respondo.

Paso junto a él y me siento en el sofá, cruzo los brazos e intento enarcar una ceja, como hacía Tia. Se me levantan las dos a la vez.

Edward se sienta junto a mí, sin preguntar nada. Intenta cogerme la mano, pero la aparto.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward?

—La he cancelado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto. Seguro que lo he oído mal.

—No habrá boda. No me caso.

Me quedo estupefacta, recordando la primera vez que oí decir que la gente se pellizcaba cuando pensaba que estaba soñando. Tenía cuatro años y me lo tomé literalmente, pellizcándome con fuerza, como si todavía tuviera dos años y hubiera soñado la segunda mitad de mi vida. Recuerdo el alivio que sentí cuando me dolió.

Edward continúa, con voz firme y queda. Tiene la mirada fija en los puños, cerrados apretadamente sobre las rodillas mientras habla, mirándome solo entre frases.

—Todo el tiempo que estuviste en Londres me estaba volviendo loco. Te extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba tu cara, tu perfume, incluso tu apartamento. Volvía a revivir todo en mi cabeza. Todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, todas nuestras charlas. La facultad de derecho. Tu cumpleaños. El 4 de julio. Todo. Y no podía imaginarme volver a estar sin ti. Es así de sencillo.

— Y Alice? —pregunto.

—Le tengo afecto. Quiero que sea feliz. Pensaba que casarme con ella era lo correcto. Hemos estado juntos siete años y la mayor parte del tiempo hemos sido bastante felices. No quería hacerle daño.

Pienso que yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño.

Edward continúa:

—Pero eso era antes de ti. Y no puedo casarme con ella sintiendo lo que siento por ti. No puedo hacerlo. Te quiero. Y esto es solo el principio... Si todavía me quieres.

Es mucho lo que quiero decir, pero me he quedado sin habla.

—Di algo.

Me obligo a hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Le has hablado de nosotros?

—No de nosotros, pero le dije que no estaba enamorado de ella y que casarme con ella no era justo.

— ¿Y qué dijo? —pregunto. Necesito saber todos los detalles antes de creer que esto es real.

—Me preguntó si había alguien más. Le dije que no... que solo era que entre ella y yo las cosas no estaban bien.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Disgustada. Pero sobre todo está disgustada con la maldita boda y con lo que pensará la gente. Te juro que eso es lo que más le preocupa.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunto—. No me ha dejado ningún mensaje.

—Me parece que se ha ido a casa de Charlotte.

—Estoy segura de que cree que cambiarás de opinión.

Yo también lo creo. El cambiará de opinión y cuando lo haga será mucho más cruel.

—No —dice—. Comprende que todo es en serio. He llamado a mis padres y se lo he dicho. Y los dos, ella y yo juntos, vamos a llamar a sus padres esta noche. Dice que quiere que se lo diga yo... y luego llamaremos a todos los demás. —Le tiembla la voz y, por un segundo, me pregunto si va a llorar.

Le digo que lo siento. No sé qué otra cosa decir. No puedo digerir esta información lo suficientemente rápido. Quiero besarlo, darle las gracias, sonreír. Pero no puedo. No parece apropiado.

Asiente, se pasa las manos por el cabello y luego vuelve a apoyarlas en las rodillas.

—Es difícil, pero siento que me he librado de un peso enorme. Es lo que tenía que hacer.

Me mira y yo le sostengo la mirada antes de besarlo. Cuando me abraza, pienso: Es real. Luego, lentamente me relajo, apoyándome en él, sintiéndome feliz y entera por vez primera desde lo que parece muchísimo tiempo. Siempre había faltado una calma profunda, incluso durante el fin de semana que pasamos juntos, el cuatro de julio. Ahora tenemos tiempo. Todo tipo de tiempo. Quizá incluso para siempre.

Me pregunto cómo será sin Alice en escena. ¿Hacer el amor será diferente? Estoy a punto de descubrirlo porque Edward me está desabrochando la blusa. El corazón me late con fuerza mientras vamos a la cama, donde nos desnudamos.

—Te he extrañado mucho, Bella —dice.

Noto cómo le palpita el corazón contra el mío.

Y entonces nos interrumpe José, que llama por el portero eléctrico una vez, dos veces. Voy a contestar, suponiendo que es un paquete o la lavandería o algo que ha olvidado decirme. Le diré que ya recogeré lo que sea más tarde. Pero no es un paquete. Es Alice. Y ha oído mi voz por el interfono.

— ¡Dile que enseguida bajo! —exclamo.

— ¡Ya está subiendo! —José me da la noticia prácticamente cantando. Está claro que no tiene ni idea de que la llegada de Alice significa que mi primer invitado y yo estamos jodidos. O quizá sí que lo sabe. Puede que los porteros, incluso los que fingen ser tus amigos, disfruten en secreto con las tragedias de sus inquilinos.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —digo, poniéndome de pie y mirando alrededor—. ¡Está subiendo! ¡Mierda!

Edward está tranquilo. Vuelve a ponerse los boxers. Va rápidamente hasta el armario de la ropa blanca y abre la puerta, con los jeans y la camiseta en la mano. El armario tiene estantes de arriba abajo. No sirve.

—Métete en el otro. ¡El otro armario! —exclamo, señalándolo, desesperada, con los ojos desorbitados.

Da la vuelta y abre el otro armario. Aquí sí que hay sitio. Se agacha junto a la canasta de la ropa, sosteniendo los pantalones y la camiseta. Cierro la puerta justo en el momento en que la oigo llamar.

— ¡Ya voy! —grito.

Vuelvo a ponerme la ropa interior corriendo y abro la puerta.

—Lo siento. Me estaba cambiando.

— Oh, ¡Dios mío! Gracias a Dios que has vuelto —dice.

Le pregunto qué pasa antes de darme cuenta de que por su aspecto y por su voz parece estar perfectamente. Nada de ojos enrojecidos, ni máscara corrida ni mirada abatida. Alice entra en el piso mientras yo murmuro que acabo de llegar y quería ponerme algo más cómodo. Me pongo unos pantalones cortos y una camisa.

Ella sigue sin decir nada.

—Bueno. Solo faltan seis días. ¡Debes de estar trepándote por las paredes! —Me río nerviosamente—. Pero ya estoy aquí para ayudarte. A tu servicio. Para ayudarte con cualquier detalle de último minuto para la boda.

—No va a haber ninguna boda —me informa, con un resoplido.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto.

Abro mucho los ojos, doy un paso hacia ella. Justo cuando estoy a punto de ofrecerle toda mi comprensión, recuerdo que se supone que no sé quién la ha cancelado. Así que se lo pregunto.

—Fue de mutuo acuerdo.

— ¿Mutuo? —repito, en voz más alta.

Llevo a Alice hasta mi cama y nos sentamos. El armario está junto a la cama. Quiero que Edward lo oiga todo. ¿Mutuo acuerdo? Edward ha dicho que fue él. Si fuera mutuo o si ella lo dijo primero, entonces quizá no significaría tanto como yo pensaba. Por supuesto, seguiría sintiéndome feliz. Pero quiero que la elección sea de Edward. Quiero ser yo la razón.

—Bueno. Técnicamente fue decisión Edward. Esta mañana me ha dicho que no podía seguir adelante. Que cree que no me quiere. —Pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe irónicamente.

Me gustaría que Edward pudiera ver la expresión de su cara. Está tan convencida de que Edward no la quiera como de que yo pueda esconder a un Edward semi desnudo en mi armario.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? Esto es una locura. ¿Cómo estás?

Alice se mira los pies. Ahora empezará a llorar. Y yo la consolaré y le diré que todo estará bien. Luego le propondré que vayamos a dar un paseo. A tomar un poco el aire, aunque haga un tiempo asquerosamente húmedo. Tal vez le propondré que vayamos a cenar. Donde ella quiera. Una hamburguesa y patatas fritas, porque no tengo un vestido que ponerme.

Pero no, Alice sigue sin llorar. Respira hondo.

—Bella... Tengo que decirte algo. —Su voz es tranquila.

No está siguiendo el guión de"Acaban de dejarme tirada". Algo pasa. Por un segundo creo que me va a decir que lo sabe todo, que lo comprende, que el amor está por encima de todo y que ve claramente que Edward y yo hemos de estar juntos.

— ¿Sí? —pregunto, confusa.

—Me resulta muy difícil decírtelo. Incluso más difícil que cuando me admitieron en Notre—Dame —continúa.

Es la primera vez que menciona Notre—Dame desde la universidad, lo cual es absurdo, considerando lo que he averiguado recientemente. La conversación no tiene ningún sentido. Tal vez, va a confesarme que también a ella la rechazaron. Que toda su vida ha estado compitiendo conmigo. Y que, finalmente, reconoce la derrota.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dije que había perdido el anillo?

—Sí.

— ¿Que lo había perdido en casa de un compañero del trabajo?

Ahora estoy realmente confundida. Edward debe de estarlo todavía más.

Me alegro de no haberle dicho nunca la verdad de cómo perdió Alice su anillo. Ha cancelado la boda, incluso sin contar con esta información.

— ¿Que me había acostado con él y perdido el anillo?

Es como un episodio de Tres son multitud, cuando Jack y Chrissy están hablando y Mariet está escondida escuchando la conversación, una conversación llena de malentendidos y dobles sentidos. Recuerdo los primeros planos de la cara de Mariet, asombrada e indignada. Pero aquí, en mi estudio, no hay ninguna confusión. Solo hay un sentido y Edward no se equivoca: Alice se lo hizo con otro.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —me preguntará, quizá acusadoramente—. Todo habría sido más fácil —dirá. Y yo le diré que no me parecía bien influir en él. Tal vez eso hará que yo parezca noble y que Alice se ha portado peor todavía con él.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me acosté con un tipo del trabajo. —Habla lentamente, articulando cada sílaba.

— ¿No perdiste el anillo?

¿Está a punto de confesar un fraude a la compañía de seguros?

—El tipo con el que estaba no era alguien del trabajo. Era otra persona.

— ¿Quién era?

—Era James —dice.

— ¿James? —Me he quedado dura como una piedra.

—Tu James. Sí.

Claro. Mi James. El James que me obligó a cruzar el Atlántico para olvidarlo.

— ¿Me odias? —pregunta con tono conmovedor—. Por favor, di algo.

— ¿Estabas con James el día en que perdiste el anillo? ¿Lo perdiste en su casa? —Lo estoy dejando claro para mí misma y para Edward.

Asiente. Por un fugaz segundo me mira de reojo, con un brillo en los ojos, una ligera inclinación hacia arriba de las comisuras de los labios. Está gozando. Es su momento de triunfo. Me robó a James. Ganó otra vez.

Le doy lo que quiere. Finjo estar derrotada. De nuevo hago el papel de la buena perdedora.

— Entonces, ¿te acostaste con él? —Mantengo la voz justo por debajo del tono acusador, del lado dolido.

—Sí.

— ¿Más de una vez?

—Sí —dice tan bajito que sé que Edward no habrá podido oír la respuesta.

Así que digo alto y claro:

— ¿En verdad lo hiciste?

—Sí —responde.

Finjo que tengo que asimilar todo esto. En realidad lo estoy asimilando. Pero a un nivel desconocido para Alice.

—Ah —digo—. Vaya.

No le pido más explicaciones, pero ella me las da.

—Todo empezó el fin de semana del 4 de julio. Volvimos del Talkhouse muy bebidos. Y una cosa llevó a la otra.

— ¿El 4 de julio? —pregunto.

Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Sí, pero él se sentía muy mal. Y nos prometimos que no volvería a pasar, nunca más. Solo que estábamos locos el uno por el otro. Fue algo muy fuerte... No podíamos mantenernos apartados. Empezamos a encontrarnos para almorzar y, a veces, después del trabajo. Cada vez nos sentíamos fatal, por Edward y por ti. Pero luego volvía a pasar, una y otra vez... ¿Me odias?

Estoy en una encrucijada. No estoy segura de cómo seguir el juego. ¿Qué me aconsejaría Jasper? ¿Fingir que me enfurezco? Sí, te detesto. Vete a la mierda. ¡Fuera de aquí! Ese sería un camino a seguir. Tal vez optar por un abatido, ¡Cómo puedo odiarte? Eres mi mejor amiga. O quizá, No sé qué pensar. Necesito tiempo.

Mientras medito qué respuesta dar, dice que tiene algo más que decirme. Algo importante.

— ¡Hay más?

—Sí. Hay más. —Su voz suena frágil, pero su expresión la delata. Sin ninguna duda, está gozando.

Me miro los pies.

—Adelante.

—Tengo unos días de retraso en la menstruación. Y ya sabes que siempre fui como un reloj, siempre me viene cada veintiocho días, sin falta. —Se acaricia la barriga amorosamente.

Una barriga absolutamente plana.

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

—Creo que sí. Sí.

Tengo miedo de preguntarle quién es el padre. Si es Edward, me lo podrían arrebatar todo.

—Me he hecho la prueba... es positiva.

— ¿Positiva significa que estás embarazada?

—Sí. Dos líneas de color rosa. Sí, estoy embarazada.

Contengo la respiración, rezo, hago un trato con Dios. Nunca más volveré a pedir nada, si...

— ¿Quién es el padre? —La pregunta llena la habitación, dibuja círculos por encima de nosotras, se mete por debajo de la puerta del armario.

—James.

Suelto el aire, me siento aturdida de alivio.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Del todo. Edward y yo no lo hemos hecho desde antes de mi último período. Hace siglos.

— ¿Lo sabe?

— ¿Quién? ¿James?

—Sí. ¿James lo sabe?

—Sí, pero Edward no. Todavía no.

Ahora sí.

—Quería hablar contigo primero.

Asiento, todavía asimilándolo todo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Vas a tenerlo?

—Sí. Quiero tenerlo. —Se acaricia la barriga con pequeños movimientos circulares—. Quiero casarme con James y tener su hijo. Sé que parece una locura, pero siento que es como debe ser.

— ¿Estás segura de que James quiere casarse?

—Segura.

— ¿Crees que Edward sospecha algo? —pregunto, en voz baja. Por alguna razón, no quiero que oiga esta pregunta.

—No. Pero para ser sincera, parece que notaba lo distante que yo estaba. Probablemente, por eso ha cancelado la boda. Sabes, dijo que no me quería... porque sentía que yo me había apartado de él primero.

—Ya veo.

—Me sorprende lo tranquila que estás. Gracias por no odiarme.

—Sí... No te odio.

—Espero que Edward se lo tome igual de bien. Por lo menos, en lo que hace a James. Va a odiarlo durante un tiempo. Pero Edward es racional. Nadie lo hizo a propósito para herirlo. Solo sucedió.

Y justo cuando creo que esta historia se está desarrollando tan limpia y ordenadamente como un episodio de Tres son multitud, con su final de ¿librarse de la cárcel?, veo que Alice tiene la mirada fija en algo que hay detrás de mí. Por la cara que pone, pienso que Edward ha salido de su escondite. Me vuelvo, esperando verlo. Pero no, la puerta sigue cerrada. Miro de nuevo a Alice. Sigue mirando detrás de mí, con una expresión glacial y como en trance.

Y luego pregunta:

— ¿Qué hace el reloj de Edward en tu mesita de noche?

Sigo su mirada. No hay duda; el reloj de Edward está en mi mesita de noche. El reloj de Edward. Mi mesita de noche. No hay salida. Por lo menos, a mí no se me ocurre ninguna.

Me encojo de hombros y tartamudeo que no lo sé. Si quedaba alguna duda antes de ahora sobre mi capacidad para pensar sobre la marcha, ya se ha aclarado. Murmuro:

—Oh, no es su reloj. Tengo uno igual... Lo compré en Inglaterra. —Me tiembla la voz. Soy un desastre absoluto, un animalito moribundo en medio de una tormenta de granizo.

Alice se levanta de un salto y coge el reloj; le da la vuelta y lee la inscripción:

— "Con todo mi amor. Alice" —dice.

Luego me mira con un odio puro, una demostración de cómo tendría que haber reaccionado yo a sus noticias sobre James.

— ¿Qué mierda...? — ella pregunta. Es una pregunta dura, fría. Entrecierra los ojos—. ¡Qué mierda es esto! —exclama de nuevo, pero esta vez en forma de afirmación.

Lo cual significa que no tengo que responder.

Me levanto cuando ella pasa con brusquedad junto a mí y entra al baño. La sigo, mientras ella corre violentamente la cortina. Solo dos botellas de Aveda, una maquinita de afeitar de plástico rosa y una pastilla de jabón a punto de acabarse.

Empiezo a elaborar una historia: Edward vino a contarme lo de la ruptura. Se quitó el reloj y se quedó leyendo la inscripción, con aire nostálgico. Estaba fuera de sí de tanto dolor. Lo consolé unos momentos y luego se marchó a caminar por el parque, solo.

Pero es demasiado tarde para las explicaciones. La ventana que se abre treinta segundos para dar explicaciones se ha cerrado. Los dedos largos y huesudos de Alice aferran el pomo del armario.

—Alice, no lo hagas —digo, indicando claramente que su ex prometido está detrás de la puerta número dos. Me pongo delante de ella, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

— ¡Apártate! —Chilla— ¡Sé que el hijo de puta está ahí!

Me aparto, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Tiene razón. Todos sabemos que él está ahí. Pero cuando abre la puerta, una parte de mí cree realmente que Edward habrá encontrado alguna manera de plegarse pulcramente, apretadamente, en el rincón trasero del armario. O tal vez haya escapado, huyendo, no sé cómo, durante los cuatro segundos en que Alice y yo hemos permanecido paralizadas en el cuarto de baño. O quizá haya descubierto milagrosamente una salida secreta al fondo, como en El León, la Bruja y el Armario.

Pero no, está aquí, en cuclillas, justo donde lo vi la última vez, sujetando los jeans y la camiseta, vestido con sus boxers azul marino, mirándonos. Se despliega y se pone en pie.

— ¡Mentiroso de mierda! —chilla Alice, golpeándolo con el dedo en el pecho.

Él no le hace caso y se viste tranquilamente, metiendo primero un pie en los pantalones y luego el otro. El sonido de la cremallera resuena en la habitación.

— ¡Me has mentido!

—Debes estar jodiéndome —dice Edward, buscando la embocadura de las mangas de la camiseta. Habla en voz baja y contenida—. Déjate de joder, Alice.

La cara de Alice se pone roja y escupe cuando vocifera:

— ¡Me dijiste que no había nadie más! ¡Y te estabas acostando con mi mejor amiga!

Gimo su nombre como si fuera un disco rallado.

—Alice. Alice. Alice.  
No me presta ninguna atención y sigue con la mirada clavada en Edward. Espero que él nos defienda, que dé un giro a la situación, que le diga que no nos hemos acostado. Nada de sexo hasta hoy, cuando vino en busca de consuelo. Pero Edward dice con calma:

— No te parece que eso es ver la paja en el ojo ajeno y no ver la viga en el propio, Alice? ¿James y tu, eh? ¿Van a tener un hijo? Supongo que debo felicitarte.

Espero que ella diga algo sobre la lealtad y el amor y la amistad. Espero que nos acuse de que nosotros lo hemos hecho primero. Pero solo me mira y luego mira a Edward y dice que lo ha sabido todo el tiempo y que nos odia con toda su alma. Y que siempre nos odiará. Y se dirige a la puerta.

—Ah, Alice... —dice Edward.

— ¿Qué? —Grita la palabra, pero la mirada de sus ojos está llena de necesidad, de expectativa.

— ¿Me puedes devolver el reloj, por favor?

Le lanza la prueba del delito con rabia. Está claro que tiene la intención de darle y hacerle daño. Pero tiene mala puntería y el reloj rebota contra la pared y se desliza al piso, hasta quedar junto a los pies de Edward, con la inscripción hacia arriba. Lo mira y luego me mira a mí.

— ¡Y tú! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida! ¡Para mí, estás muerta!

Sale dando un portazo y se marcha.

**¿Que les parecio el final inpactante des este capitulo?**

**Aceptenlo yo se que amaron a Edward, el proximo cap esta listo, lo subire pronto. falta poco para conocer la sorpresa.** **¿Quieren adivinar?**


	24. Chapter 24

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 24**

Alice no pierde el tiempo en difundir su versión de la historia. Empezando con José, al parecer. Cuando salimos del edificio, unos minutos después de que Alice se haya marchado, pasamos junto al portero. Por una vez, no sonríe. El fallo en la vigilancia de la puerta es el tipo de cosas que pueden ser causa de despido de un portero. Parece preocupado.

—Hola, José —decimos Edward y yo, al unísono.

—Eh... siento mucho haber dejado que subiera —dice—. Yo, esto, no sabía... saben...

—No. No pasa nada —digo—. No te preocupes, José.

— ¿Te ha armad un escándalo? —pregunta Edward, alegremente, como si todo aquello no fuera más que un pequeño malentendido, en lugar de un momento decisivo en la vida de por lo menos cuatro personas.

José tiene el permiso tácito para volver a sonreír.

—Uf... ya puede decir que sí. Je, je. Pero no se preocupen —se ríe—. No me creo lo que dijo de ustedes... por lo menos, la mayor parte.

Le da la mano a Edward como si fueran viejos amigos; supongo que es en lo que se están convirtiendo. Acompaño a Edward hasta la esquina. Se va a casa a rescatar todas las pertenencias que pueda meter dentro de sus maletas; los dos estamos convencidos de que Alice es el tipo de chica capaz de destrozarlo y quemarlo todo, que está muy a la altura de atacar el guardarropa de Edward con las tijeras.

—Volveré en cuanto pueda —dice.

Asiento.

— ¿Estás segura que no te molesta me quede unos días contigo?

Es la tercera vez que me lo pregunta.

— Claro que no. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras —digo, pensando que ahora no solo me quiere, sino que además me necesita.

Es una buena sensación la de sentirse necesaria para Edward.

Nos quedamos uno delante del otro en la calle unos momentos antes de que Edward pare un taxi y se incline para besarme. Sin pensarlo, vuelvo la cara y le ofrezco la mejilla. Luego recuerdo que ya no tenemos necesidad de ocultarnos. Vuelvo de nuevo la cara y nuestros labios se encuentran a la luz del día.

Vuelvo a casa en un estado de semi shock. Siento que tendría que hacer alguna especie de ceremonia. Escribir en mi diario, que no he tocado desde hace meses (No me era posible escribir sobre Edward, por si acaso me pasaba algo). Bailar como una loca. Llorar. No lo hago, en cambio me centro en lo cotidiano, algo que hago bien. Me ducho, deshago el equipaje, riego las plantas, saco los dos ventiladores del armario y los enchufo cerca de la cama y me como un par de Fig Newtons rancios.

Edward vuelve una hora más tarde con todas sus maletas Hartmann y dos bolsas negras de gimnasia Nike, todas atiborradas desordenadamente de ropa, zapatos, cosas de tocador, incluso algunos fotos enmarcadas.

—Misión rescate cumplida —dice—. No estaba en casa.

Examino las bolsas.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido traer todo esto hasta aquí tan rápidamente?

—No ha sido fácil —dice, secándose el sudor de la frente. La camiseta gris está húmeda en las axilas y en el pecho.

—Puedes colgar los trajes en el primer armario —digo, todavía centrándome en lo práctico, incapaz de absorberlo todo, aunque la presencia de las pertenencias de Edward me ayuda.

—Gracias. —Saca unos cuantos trajes oscuros y camisas blancas y me mira—. No te alarmes. No me instalo para siempre.

—No estoy alarmada —digo, mientras lo miro colgar su ropa. Aunque la verdad es que, de repente, me siento llena de inquietud. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué es lo que viene? Nunca he hecho planes para esto, para un arreglo de vida temporal, para el final de mi amistad con Alice, para el extraño y súbito cambio en el statu quo—. No me lo puedo creer.

Me abraza.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te puedes creer?

—Todo. Nada. Nosotros.

Cierro los ojos justo en el momento en que suena el teléfono. Me sobresalto.

—Mierda. ¿Crees que es ella? —Casi tengo miedo de Alice, de lo que hará.

—Lo dudo. Seguro que se ha ido con James.

Atiendo el teléfono.

— ¿Es verdad? —Pregunta mi madre, en un ataque pánico—. ¡Lo que me acaba de contarme la señora Brandon? Dime que no es cierto, Bella. ¡Por favor, dímelo!

—Depende de lo que te hayan dicho. —Elijo las palabras con cuidado y luego, sin sonido, le digo a Edward que es mi madre.

Hace una mueca y luego se agarra al brazo del sofá como si se estuviera preparando para que un meteoro cayera dentro de mi piso. Yo preferiría un meteoro a esta conversación.

—Me ha dicho que Edward ha cancelado la boda.

—Es cierto.

—Y que tú estás, de alguna manera, estás enredada con Edward... Le he dicho que tenía que ser un error, pero estaba segura. Estaba muy disgustada. Tu padre y yo nos hemos quedado estupefactos.

—Mamá, es muy complicado —digo, lo cual es, se mire como se mire, admitir los hechos.

—Isa—bella. ¿Cómo has podido? —Me parece que nunca la había decepcionado tanto. Todos mis esfuerzos, logros, años de ser una buena hija... todo tirado por la borda—. ¡Alice es tu amiga más antigua en el mundo! ¿Cómo has podido?

Le digo a mi madre que quizá le gustaría que escuchase mi versión de la historia antes de juzgar. No pensaba que necesitaras estudiar leyes para entender la idea de ¿inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario?

Dice que está bien, que hable.

Estoy demasiado furiosa para decirle nada. ¿Cómo puede tomar partido por Alice, en contra mía, antes siquiera de oír una palabra de mi boca?

—No estoy de humor para hablar de esto —digo. Luego añado—: Ni con papá.

—Porque sé que utilizará el arma definitiva, igual que hacía cuando yo era niña. ¿Espera a que vuelva tu padre?, esta amenaza que muchos niños oyen con frecuencia no se empleaba con el mismo sentido en casa. Era la amenaza de empañar mi reputación de niñita perfecta de papá. Una mirada severa de mi padre era peor que cualquier castigo, y mi madre lo sabía.

—Tu padre está en el garaje, totalmente fuera de sí—dice, oscilando entre la calma y la histeria—. No creo que pudiera hablar incluso si tú quisieras hablar con él. ¿Es que no has pensado ni por un momento en Alice y en sus padres?

¿Cuándo me enamoré? No, ni por un momento. Tampoco pensé en tu club de bridge ni en mi maestra de tercer grado.

—Mamá, no es tu vida. Ni la de papá... Mira, tengo que marcharme.

Le digo adiós y cuelgo antes de que pueda decir algo más. Que lo sienta cuando se entere de que Alice está embarazada de otro. Que haga los cálculos y que descuente los meses hasta llegar a agosto. Tal vez entonces me llamará, se disculpará y soltará otra de sus frases favoritas: Los que tienen el techo de vidrio no deben lanzar piedras a la casa de su vecino...

Cuelgo y pienso en llamar a Ángela, hablar con ella antes de que la alcance la asesora de imagen. Pero no quiero preocupar a una mujer a punto de ser madre con esta historia.

— ¿Así que las noticias ya han llegado al oeste, eh? —me pregunta Edward.

—Sí. La señora Brandon ha llamado a mi madre.

— ¡Qué mierda! —dice—. ¡Alice está embarazada de otro hombre! ¿Ha comunicado esta parte a su antiguo vecindario?

—Claro que no.

— ¿Crees que tendría que llamar a la señora Brandon?

—No... Seamos discretos hasta que todo estalle. Que todos se vayan a la mierda.

—Tienes razón —dice, y se da un golpe con el puño en la palma de la mano—. ¡Alice! ¡Es increíble lo perversa que puede llegar a ser!

—Lo sé.

Nos quedamos callados. Me siento incómoda. Por un fugaz segundo, me preocupa que la teoría de Jasper sea verdad, que solo quería a Edward para vencer a Alice y que, ahora que lo tengo, no esté segura de qué hacer. Pero no, ahí está el inconfundible sentimiento de amor surgiendo entre las capas de ansiedad. Solo es que nos costará un poco de tiempo volver a la normalidad. Algo irónico, porque en realidad nunca hemos sido normales.

— ¿Encargamos cena? —pregunta Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

—La verdad es que no tengo hambre. Me parece que me voy a la cama —digo, aunque solo son las ocho—. Noto mucho el jet—lag. Además, hace demasiado calor para comer.

Me parece que sabe cuál es la verdadera razón de que no pueda comer.

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre —dice.

Observo a Edward mientras ordena sin ganas sus cosas y busca su neceser. Luego se ducha, mientras yo me lavo los dientes, cierro la puerta con llave y me meto en la cama. La cabeza me trabaja a toda velocidad, esforzándose por enviar un mensaje claro a mi corazón. Odio sentir tanto y, sin embargo, ser incapaz de clasificar mi emoción dominante. Estoy – por sobre todo— ¿feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Asustada? No lo sé. Pienso en Jasper. En lo sorprendido que se quedará. Edward, el cobarde no es tan cobarde después de todo. Luego pienso en Aaron. ¿Lo estaba besando cuando Edward buscaba la manera de estar conmigo? ¿Debería sentirme culpable? ¿Debería decírselo a Edward?

Luego pienso en nosotros cuatro: James fue desleal con Edward. Yo fui desleal con Alice. Edward fue desleal con Alice. Solo Alice hizo algo contra dos personas, contra mí y contra Edward. Ella es la que fue doblemente desleal. Pienso en mi chica del jurado. Sonríe, triunfalmente, mientras le dice a la del traje de Chanel: "Te lo dije".

Miro cómo Edward se seca con la toalla, se pone unos boxers blancos y viene hacia mí. Está junto a la cama. Me muevo, ocupando su lado. Tal vez cambiemos de lado, como una manera de celebrar el cambio de nuestra relación, de reconocer su nueva legitimidad.

Apaga la luz y me busca debajo las sábanas. Me rodea con el brazo. Me besa dos veces en la oreja. Pero ninguno de los dos empieza nada más. Tal vez, también él esté pensando en la enormidad de lo que acaba de suceder.

—Buenas noches, Edward —digo.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Durante mucho rato, lo escucho respirar. Cuando estoy bastante segura de que está dormido, pronuncio su nombre bajito.

— ¿Sí? —responde, todavía completamente despierto.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

— ¿Sí... Y tu?

—Sí —contesto.

Entonces oigo que hace un ruido. Al principio, parece que está llorando. Luego comprendo, aliviada, que se está riendo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tú. —Me imita—. "Compré el reloj en Londres." —Se ríe más fuerte.

Me permito una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡No podía pensar!

—Estaba muy claro.

— Fuiste tu quien se lo dejó encima de la mesa.

—Lo sé... Mierda. Me acordé en cuanto la dejaste entrar. Luego pensé que, a lo mejor, no lo veía. Entonces oí la pregunta... y esperé que se te ocurriera algo bueno. "Lo compré en Londres" no era lo que tenía en mente. Y allí estaba yo, cabeceando en la oscuridad como diciendo: "Se acabó lo que se daba".

—Puede que así sea mejor... Ahora todo está claro. Ella lo habría descubierto, antes o después.

Pero en realidad no lo creo. Antes o después es mejor que hoy. A lo mejor Alice nunca habría sabido que había algo en marcha durante el verano, cuando ella todavía estaba con Edward.

—Sí. Un compromiso y dos amistades se han acabado —dice él.

Me pregunto qué parte lamenta más. Espero que sea James.

— ¿De verdad crees que no volverás a ser amigo de James?

Suspira y pone bien la almohada.

—Dudo seriamente que dentro de poco estemos tomando cervezas juntas.

— ¿Estás triste?

— ¿De qué sirve estar triste? —dice—. Estamos aquí, ahora.

Quiero decirle que lo quiero, pero decido que eso puede esperar hasta mañana. O quizá, incluso, hasta el día siguiente.

Doce horas después voy de camino al despacho de Rosalie cuando Caius me tiende una emboscada en el pasillo.

—Bien. Ya estás de vuelta. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sí, he tenido unas vacaciones estupendas. Gracias por preguntar.

— ¿Ahora? — le pregunto.

—Sí, ahora. Ven a mi despacho. Ya.

—Tengo que ir a buscar un block —digo.

Hablando de volver lentamente a mi vieja rutina.

Unos segundos después estoy sentada en su despacho, que huele a cebollas, garabateando furiosamente sus instrucciones para tres nuevos casos. Todos exigen mucho tiempo, atontan la mente y son una mierda de trabajos de investigador de primer año, plagados de falsas fechas de entrega. Es mi castigo por tomarme unas vacaciones. Me habla con frases tajantes, una detrás de otra, con tono condescendiente cuando me atrevo a interrumpirlo para hacer una pregunta pertinente. Mientras estudio su nariz bulbosa, me digo que no tengo ninguna necesidad de pasar por esto. Recuerdo lo libre que me sentía en Londres, lejos de este lugar. Fantaseo con marcharme, encontrar otro trabajo en Nueva York o quizá trasladarme a Londres con Edward. Renunciaré a medio trabajo. Dejaré a Caius en pelotas. Le diré lo que pienso de él cuando me dirija a la puerta. Le diré que tendría que hacer sacarse esos pelos que tiene en la nariz.

Después de una hora prisionera (incluso contesta tres largas llamadas telefónicas durante mi condena), me libera. Voy directamente al despacho de Rosalie. Es zona de guerra, peor de lo habitual. Los documentos se amontonan, atestando cada centímetro cuadrado de la habitación. Los dos sillones para las visitas están cubiertos de papeles y en la mesa hay montones de carpetas, tratados y periódicos viejos. Da la vuelta en la silla.

— Eh, ¡hola! Siéntate. ¡Cuéntame sobre el viaje!

— ¿Dónde me siento?

—Oh. Tira todo eso en algún sitio... ¿Qué tal Inglaterra? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Veamos —digo, mientras despejo uno de los sillones—. En Inglaterra me fue estupendo. Hice algunos progresos para superar lo de Edward... Pero luego, anoche volví a casa y descubrí que, después de todo, Edward ha cancelado la boda.

Me mira socarronamente.

— ¿La ha cancelado? ¿Segura?  
Le cuento toda la historia. Está pendiente de cada palabra y, al final, es como esas personas que abren la puerta y se encuentran en "La rueda de la Fortuna" con un enorme cheque y un equipo de televisión. Se tapa la cara con las manos, se ríe, cabecea y luego sale de detrás de la mesa y me abraza. No me sorprende su reacción. No esperaba que captara todas las sutilezas; el hecho de que Alice y yo ya no somos amigas, el hecho de que mis padres se hayan disgustado y que la noticia de mi traición esté viajando a la velocidad de la luz por toda Indiana.

—Vaya, son unas noticias formidables, formidables de verdad. Le debo una disculpa a Edward. Mierda. La verdad es que lo había descartado, decidiendo que era otro guapo mujeriego.

—No es así.

—Ya lo veo... Me alegro mucho por ti.

Sonrío.

— ¡Y por aquí qué tal?

—Oh, poca cosa. La misma mierda de siempre... Emmett y yo hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea seria.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tuvimos una discusión que acabó en pelea.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Es una larga historia... pero básicamente es que tenemos esta regla de sinceridad total. Ningún secreto, sea del tipo que sea.

— ¿Secretos del pasado?

—Sí. Cualquier cosa. Así que él estaba hablando con una chica, en una fiesta y me la presentó. Y los tres tuvimos una conversación estupenda sobre montones de cosas. Y por la noche, le pregunté cómo la había conocido... Me dijo que la conoció dos veranos atrás... y ya está. Luego, solo en broma, le pregunté: "¿Te has acostado con ella?". Y se limitó a mirarme... ¡Lo había hecho!

Procuro ocultar mi sonrisa.

— ¿Te pusiste furiosa por una ex?

—No. Me puse furiosa porque tuve que preguntarle si se había acostado con ella. ¡Tendría que habérmelo dicho él! Este no es el espíritu de nuestro acuerdo. Entonces, claro, empiezo a preguntarme si es tan sincero como parece.

Meneo la cabeza.

—Eres un caso. Eres tan terca.

— El también... No hemos hablado desde hace casi veinticuatro horas.

— ¡Rose! ¡Tienes que llamarlo!

—Ni hablar. El no tiene el dedo roto.

Sus palabras y su postura son enérgicas y desafiantes, pero es la primera vez que la veo vulnerable. Algo en su mirada la delata.

—Creo que tendrías que llamarlo —digo—. Esto es absurdo.

—Puede que sí. No lo sé, pero también pienso que quizá no seamos tan perfectos el uno para el otro como pensaba.

— ¿Por una sola pelea?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Rosalie, estás exagerando. Toma ese teléfono y llámalo.

—Ni lo sueñes —dice, pero, por la manera en que mira el teléfono, veo que se está ablandando.

Me digo que cuando estás enamorada, a veces tienes que tragarte el orgullo y, a veces, tienes que luchar para conservarlo. Es un equilibrio. Pero cuando la relación es buena, encuentras ese equilibrio. Estoy segura de que Rosalie y Emmett lo encontrarán.

Cuando vuelvo al despacho, llamo a mi otro aliado incondicional. Sé que a Jasper no se le pasará por alto lo complejo de la situación, tal vez porque conoce a Alice mejor que Rosalie. En algunas cosas, la conoce mejor que yo.

No me interrumpe mientras le cuento lo que ha pasado.

—Oye, ¿no lo sospechaste? ¿Lo imaginaste cuando Edward te llamó para preguntarte por mi vuelo? —Le pregunto cuando acabo.

—Tenía esperanzas... Por eso le di la información. Pero no le hice ninguna pregunta. Solo crucé los dedos.

— ¿Tenías esperanzas? ¿De verdad? ¿Pensaba que no te gustaba?

—Bueno... no me gustaba porque te hubiese tenido en vilo todo el verano. Ahora me gusta. Quiero decir, en realidad ahora lo admiro. No eligió la salida fácil. Lo respeto por eso. Son muchos los que se dejan llevar por la marea de su compromiso y cuando se quieren dar cuenta, las olas los han lanzado en medio de los vítores de la boda. Edward puso la cara. Creo que tiene su mérito. De verdad.

—Me alegro de que fuera él quien rompiera el compromiso, en lugar de ser Alice quien tomara la decisión por él, después de descubrir que estaba embarazada. Si no, siempre me habría preguntado, ya sabes, si yo fui una segunda opción.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —pregunta en voz queda y sé que se refiere a Alice.

Le digo que soy feliz, claro, pero que también me siento destrozada al perder a Alice, al darme cuenta de que ya no formará parte de mi vida. Aunque la verdad, me parece que todavía no soy del todo consciente de esto.

—No es un final de cuento de hadas —digo.

—No, nunca lo es.

—Y todo ha pasado tan rápido. Pensaba que iba a una boda el sábado y, al momento siguiente, no hay boda y estoy con Edward. Alice está con James y va a tener un hijo suyo. Es una locura.

—No me puedo creer que esté embarazada... ¡Demonios ! ¡Qué mujer! —dice, un tanto divertido.

—Lo sé.

—Con ella no hay un momento aburrido.

—Lo sé... Me parece que eso es algo suyo que extrañaré.

—Sí. Bueno. Puede que se le pase.

—Puede.

Carraspea.

—Pero lo dudo.

—Yo también.

—Entonces... James y Alice. — Jasper Silba—. Qué giro en la historia.

—Sí. ¡A mí me lo vas a decir! Pero, en realidad, ahora lo entiendo... Tiene sentido. Ella siempre estaba quejándose porque Edward trabajaba demasiado. Y James es todo lo contrario.

—Y tu eres más como Edward.

—Sí. Contrariando esa teoría de que los opuestos se atraen.

—Parece que todo se haya arreglado para bien. Excepto por Aaron, claro. Quedará destruido.

—¿Y qué más? —digo.

—Y yo estoy un poco decepcionado, claro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pensaba que te ibas a mudarte aquí.

— ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor todavía lo hago.

— ¿Y dejarás a Edward?

— Puede venir conmigo.

— ¿Tú crees que lo haría?

—Quizá.

Quizá me quiere lo suficiente como para seguirme a cualquier lado.

Cuelgo y me pongo a trabajar en mis tareas, leyendo y subrayando un caso tras otro. Compruebo constantemente el e—mail y espero que suene el teléfono. Al principio, creo que es a Edward a quien espero, pero luego lo llamo yo y sigo teniendo una sensación dolorosa, de vacío. Entonces comprendo que es de Alice de quien quiero tener noticias. Espero que me llame en cualquier momento. Que me grite, que me insulte, pero que hable conmigo. Que se comunique de alguna manera. Pero el teléfono no suena mientras sigo trabajando a la hora del almuerzo. Finalmente, alrededor de las cuatro, recibo una llamada.

— ¿Bella? —vocifera Charlotte por el aparato.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Hola, Charlotte.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —pregunta, fingiendo no saber os detalles exactos.

Sé que es Alice quien la ha hecho llamar. Puede que incluso esté escuchando la conversación. Es Alice en estado puro, clásico. Pienso en las veces que en el instituto convencía a Ángela o a mí para que nos encargáramos de cosas así.

No muerdo el anzuelo. Le digo, con tono eficiente, que tengo que estar en el juzgado dentro de treinta minutos y que no tengo tiempo de hablar de la situación con ella.

— Bien... —Es palpable su decepción al no haber podido sacar ningún jugo—. Llámame cuando puedas...

Puedes esperar sentada.

—Me siento mal por ustedes dos. Han sido amigas desde hace tanto tiempo... —Su voz transmite falsa empatía.

Disfruta de su nueva posición como mejor amiga de Alice. Las imagino poniéndose los collares de «mejor amiga». Si alguien puede hacer que vuelvan a estar de moda, son Alice y Charlotte.

— Humm... —No suelto prenda.

Charlotte será la única víctima de mi ruptura con Alice que ha valido la pena. Ya no tengo que fingir que me gusta.

Es miércoles por la noche. Tres días después de la crisis. Edward y yo estamos acurrucados en la cama cuando suena el teléfono. Será Alice, pienso. Deseo y temo su llamada al mismo tiempo, una llamada que quizá no llegue nunca.

Contesto nerviosamente.

— ¿Sí?

—Hola, Bella.

Es Ángela. Parece cansada y, por un segundo, pienso que es porque Alice la ha arrastrado a nuestro conflicto. Me preparo para un sermón, cauto, diluido, al estilo Ángela. Pero en vez de eso, oigo que un bebé suelta un berrido al fondo.

—Es una niña —dice Ángela—. ¡Hemos tenido una niña!

Lo primero que pienso es Alice tenía razón, antes de sentir ganas de llorar. Me embarga una gran emoción. Mi amiga es madre.

— ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Cuándo ha sido?

—Hace dos horas. A las ocho y cuarenta y dos. Pesa dos kilos novecientos.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hannah Marie... Marie por Alice y por ti.

Nuestra amistad con Ángela y nuestro segundo nombre son las dos únicas cosas que todavía compartimos Alice y yo.

—Ángela, gracias, estoy muy emocionada —digo—. No me habías dicho que pensaras en llamarla Marie.

—Era una sorpresa.

—Hannah Marie. Es un nombre precioso.

—Ella es preciosa.

— ¿Se parece a ti?

—No lo sé. Mi madre dice que sí. Pero yo creo que tiene la nariz y los pies de Ben.

—Me muero de ganas de verla.

— ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

—Pronto. Te lo prometo.

Por un momento, pienso que Alice se ha contenido y no ha metido a Ángela en nuestro escándalo. Pero entonces ella dice:

—Bella, Alice y tu tienen que hacer las paces. Me llamó anoche. Iba a llamarte, pero rompí la bolsa de agua justo después.

Si quieres provocar un parto, déjalo en manos de Alice.

—No importa lo que haya pasado... se puede arreglar, ¿cierto ? —pregunta.

Me gustaría preguntarle qué sabe, qué le ha dicho Alice. Pero no voy a hacer como Alice. No es el momento de entrar en nuestro melodrama.

— Bien —digo—. No te preocupes por eso... Esto es mucho más importante. ¡Tienes un bebé!

— ¡Tengo un bebé!

— ¡Eres la madre de alguien!

—Lo sé. Es una sensación estupenda.

— ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Alice?

—Todavía no. Voy a llamarla ahora.

Me digo que si Alice descubre que Ángela me ha llamado a mí primero, se pondrá todavía más furiosa.

—Sí, seguro que tienes muchas llamadas que hacer. Dale felicitaciones a Ben de mi parte. Y a tus padres... Me siento super feliz por ti.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Te quiero, Ángela —digo, y siento que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yo también te quiero.

Cuelgo, inundada por una emoción que no acabo de entender. Sabía que el bebé llegaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, me siento abrumada por la realidad de lo que acaba de suceder. Ángela es madre. Tiene una hija. Es un momento del que hablábamos cuando éramos niñas, ella, Alice y yo. Ahora también Alice va a tener un hijo y, cuando suceda, ni siquiera me llamará para decírmelo. Me enteraré por otros. No tenía que ser así. El bebé de Ángela hace que nuestra ruptura sea más trágica. Nunca unas buenas noticias fueron tan agridulces.

— ¿Ángela ha tenido el bebé? —pregunta Edward, cuando vuelvo a la cama.

—Sí. Una niña... Hannah Marie —digo y, a continuación, procedo a estallar en llanto.

Es la primera vez que lloro delante de Edward. Con el tipo de llanto que te deja la cara hinchada, fea y mojada, que te impide respirar por la nariz y que te hace sentir una presión cada vez mayor dentro de la cabeza. Sé que si no paro, mañana tendré migraña. Pero no puedo parar. Vuelvo la cara y rompo en sollozos. Edward me abraza con fuerza y me consuela, pero no me pregunta por qué, exactamente, estoy llorando. Tal vez porque lo entiende. Tal vez porque sabe que no es momento de hacer preguntas. Cualquiera que sea la razón, nunca lo he querido más. Le dejo que me bese. Lo beso a mi vez. Hacemos el amor por vez primera después de lo de Alice.

**Se esta cabando esta historia, solo quedan dos capitulos y el ultimo es realmente corto pero trae incluida la sorpresa. Los capitulos ya estan listos los iré subiendo cada 8 reviews :)**  
**¡Todas las que odian a Alice digan yo!**


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 25**

Al día siguiente, Alice se pone, finalmente, en contacto con Edward, que me llama enseguida para ponerme al día.

El corazón me da un vuelco. No me he librado del temor de que Alice logrará, no sé cómo, recuperar a Edward, deshacerse de su embarazo, cambiar de opinión y reescribir la historia.

—Cuéntamelo todo —digo.

Edward resume su conversación o, mejor dicho, las exigencias de Alice: tiene que sacar sus cosas del departamento antes de siete días —durante las horas de trabajo— o se las tirará a la basura. Debe dejar las llaves. Los muebles se quedan, excepto la mesa que la «obligó» a comprar, el tocador que él «aportó a esa burla de compromiso » y las «horribles lámparas» de la madre de Edward. Debe pagarles a sus padres el traje de novia y los depósitos no recuperables que han pagado por la boda y que incluyen prácticamente todo, más de cincuenta mil dólares. Ella se encargará de devolver los regalos. Se queda con el anillo de diamantes que él reemplazó solo unos días antes de su ruptura.

Espero a que termine y luego digo:

—Son unas condiciones demasiado arbitrarias y unilaterales, ¿no?

— Sin duda.

—Tendrían que dividir los gastos de la boda —digo—. ¡Está embarazada de otro!

—A mí me lo vas a decir.

—Y, técnicamente, el anillo es tuyo —continúo—. Según las leyes de Nueva York. No estaban casados. Solo se puede quedar el anillo si están casados.

—No me importa —dice—. No vale la pena pelear por eso.

— ¿Y qué hay del apartamento? Era tu apartamento antes de vivir con ella.

—Lo sé... pero ahora no lo quiero. Tampoco los muebles —afirma.

Me alegro de que sienta esto. No puedo imaginar cómo sería ir a verlo en el viejo piso de Alice.

— ¿Cuándo piensas mudarte?

—Voy a vivir contigo.

— ¿En serio?

—Era una broma, Bells... Eso lo pospondremos por un tiempo.

Me río.

—Ah... sí. Bien.

Estoy un poco decepcionada, pero sobre todo aliviada. Siento que podría vivir con Edward de inmediato, pero quiero que funcione, que esté bien, y no veo ninguna razón para apresurar las cosas.

—He llamado a varios sitios esta mañana... He encontrado un apartamento de una habitación en el East End. Me parece que podría quedarme con él.

Quedarme con él. Igual que hiciste conmigo.

— ¿Cómo vas a pagar Alice el alquiler ella sola? —pregunto, más curiosa que preocupada, aunque una parte de mí se interesa por su bienestar, por cómo se las arreglará, por lo que sucederá con ella y el bebé. No puedo desconectar el interruptor de «preocuparme por Alice» después de toda una vida cuidándola.

—Puede que James se mude a vivir con ella —dice Edward.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Van a tener un hijo.

—Supongo que sí. Pero, ¿de verdad crees que se van a casarse? —pregunto.

—No tengo ni idea. No me interesa —dice.

—No has sabido nada de James, ¿verdad?

—No... ¿Y tu?

—No.

—No creo que diga nada.

— ¿Vas a llamarlo?

—Algún día, tal vez. Ahora no.

—Hummm —digo, pensando que puede que algún día yo también llame a Alice. Aunque no puedo ni imaginar que sea hasta dentro de mucho tiempo—. ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Dijo algo de mí?

—No. Me quedé sorprendido. Es una contención tremenda para ella. Seguramente, debe de estar recibiendo una formación intensiva.

— Es cierto. La contención no es el estilo de Alice.

—Pero basta de hablar de ella —dice Edward—. Olvidémonos de Alice por un rato.

—Lo haré si tu lo haces.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos esta noche? —Pregunta Edward—. Me parece que podré salir de aquí a una hora decente. ¿Qué programa tienes?

Ahora son las cinco y me quedan, por lo menos, cuatro horas más de trabajo, pero le digo que puedo salir cuando él quiera.

— ¿Quedamos a las ocho?

—Bien. ¿Dónde?

—Cenemos juntos en tu casa. Nunca lo hemos hecho.

— Bien, pero... no sé cocinar —confieso.

—Sí que sabes.

—No, de verdad que no sé. De verdad.

—Cocinar es fácil —dice—. Sólo lo vas haciendo sobre la marcha.

Sonrío.

—Eso sí que sé hacerlo.

Bien mirado, eso es lo que he estado haciendo últimamente.

Una hora después, me voy a casa, sin importarme si me cruzo con Caius. Tomo el ascensor hasta la planta baja y luego dos escaleras automáticas hasta la Grand Central Station. Me detengo para admirar la maravillosa terminal principal, tan conocida y tan asociada con el trabajo que, de alguna manera, se me pasa por alto su belleza cada día. Observo las escaleras de mármol a cada extremo del enorme vestíbulo, las ventanas arqueadas, las espectaculares columnas blancas y el elevado techo turquesa con las constelaciones pintadas. Miro a la gente, casi siempre con atuendo de negocios, que va en todas direcciones hacia los trenes con destino a las afueras, hacia los metros que alcanzan cada rincón de Nueva York y a la multitud de salidas que llevan a las atestadas calles de la ciudad. Miro el reloj que hay en el centro de la terminal, observo su esfera intrincada. Las seis en punto. Es temprano.

Me dirijo despacio hacia el Gran Mercado Central, una zona de comida formada por paradas individuales que venden delicias para gourmets, situada en el extremo este del vestíbulo. Con frecuencia, hemos pasado por aquí con Rosalie, para comprar, de vez en cuando, trufas de chocolate para acompañar nuestro café de Starbucks. Pero esta tarde, tengo una misión más importante. Voy de mostrador en mostrador , llenándome las manos de cosas deliciosas: quesos duros y blandos, panes recién horneados, aceitunas verdes de Sicilia, perejil italiano, orégano fresco, una cebolla de Vidalia perfecta, ajo, aceites y especias, pasta, productos rojos, verdes y amarillos, un caro chardonnay y dos pasteles exquisitos, como de restaurante. Salgo de la galería en Lexington, pasando junto a una cola improvisada de taxis y una multitud de agobiadas personas que vuelven a sus casas, en la periferia. Decido volver a casa andando. Las bolsas pesan, pero no me importa. No cargo con un maletín lleno de casos y libros de leyes; llevo la cena para Edward y para mí.

Cuando llego a casa, le digo a José que deje subir a Edward cuando llegue.

—Ya no es necesario que me avises.

Me guiña un ojo y llama al ascensor por mí.

—Ah. Entonces va en serio. Es bueno.

—Es bueno —repito, sonriendo.

Un momento después, estoy ordenando lo que he comprado... más comida de la que mi apartamento jamás haya visto nunca . Meto el chardonnay en el congelador, pongo música clásica y busco el libro de cocina que mi madre me regaló hace cuatro navidades, un libro que nunca había utilizado hasta hoy. Paso las páginas, brillantes e inmaculadas, hasta encontrar una ensalada y una receta de pasta que contiene, más o menos, los ingredientes que he comprado. Luego busco un delantal —otro regalo de estreno — y pongo manos a la obra, pelando, cortando y salteando. Miro el libro para orientarme, pero no sigo todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Sustituyo la albahaca por perejil, me salto las alcaparras. La cena no será perfecta, pero estoy aprendiendo que la perfección no es lo que importa. De hecho, es precisamente lo que te puede destruir, si se lo permites.

Me cambio de ropa; elijo un vestido blanco con breteles y con unas flores rosas bordadas. Luego preparo la mesa, pongo a hervir agua para la pasta, enciendo velas y abro la botella de chardonnay; lleno dos copas y tomo un sorbo de la mía. Miro el reloj. Me sobran diez minutos. Diez minutos para sentarme y pensar en mi nueva vida, en la sensación de ser el único y legítimo amor de Edward. Me pongo cómoda en el sofá, cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente. Buenos olores y unas notas claras y hermosas llenan mi casa. Me inundan la paz y el sosiego mientras observo que no siento nada malo: no estoy celosa, no estoy preocupada, no estoy asustada, no me siento sola.

Solo entonces reconozco que lo que siento bien podría ser la auténtica felicidad. Incluso la alegría. Durante los últimos días, cuando he notado el principio de esta emoción llenándome el corazón, me ha pasado por la cabeza que la llave de la felicidad no había que encontrarla en un hombre. Que una mujer fuerte e independiente debería sentirse realizada y completa por sí misma. Es posible que sea verdad. Y me gusta pensar que, sin Edward en mi vida, habría encontrado, de alguna manera, la satisfacción. Pero la verdad es que me siento más libre con Edward de lo que me había sentido nunca cuando estaba soltera. Me siento más yo misma con él que sin él. Puede que eso es lo que hace el verdadero amor.

Y amo a Edward. Lo he amado desde el mismo principio, en la facultad, cuando me decía a mí misma que no era mi tipo. Lo quiero por su inteligencia, su sensibilidad, por su coraje. Lo amo totalmente, incondicionalmente y sin reservas. Lo amo lo suficiente como para arriesgarme. Lo amo lo suficiente como para sacrificar una amistad. Lo amo lo suficiente como para aceptar mi propia felicidad y usarla, a mi vez, para hacerlo feliz.

Llaman a la puerta. Me levanto para abrirla. Estoy dispuesta.

**Bien prácticamente este el final, el próximo capitulo es un colofón e incluye la famosa y presagiada sorpresa.**

**Les doy las gracias por haber seguido la historia y por dedicar eses preciosos minutos de su tiempo a escribirme un comentario. Les deseo lo mejor y que este año traiga muchas bendiciones a sus vidas.**

**Y ahora…**

**¿Díganme? ¿Hay alguien por aquí que no odie demasiado a Alice?**


	26. Chapter 26

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo Prestado**

**Sumary:**

UNOS TRAGOS DE MAS Y... TOMA ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO

Bella Swan es una joven abogada de Nueva York, que siempre soñó con encontrar un gran amor.  
En el día de su cumpleaños de 30 años, su mejor amiga Alice organiza una fiesta para ella, y Bella es sorprendida por un acontecimiento inesperado: en esa noche, después de unos tragos de más, ella acaba en la cama con Edward Cullen, un buen y viejo amigo de la facultad... que es el novio de Alice.

**Capitulo 26**

Es sábado, la noche que habría sido de bodas de Edward y Alice. Estoy con Edward en el 7B, el bar donde empezó todo, allá en la víspera de mi cumpleaños número treinta. Estamos sentados en el mismo reservado. Volver ha sido idea mía. Lo propuse medio en broma, pero la verdad es que sentía una fuerte necesidad de regresar y revivir cómo me sentía antes de que todo hubiera empezado. Me gustaría preguntarle a Edward si se siente algo de nostalgia esta noche, pero, en cambio, le cuento una historia de Caius... cómo ha arremetido contra mí en el pasillo por no usar citas de página en un borrador.

—Me parece que ese tipo es un miserable... ¿No puedes trabajar para algún otro?

—No. Soy su esclava personal. Monopoliza mi tiempo y ahora los otros socios no me piden que me ocupe de sus asuntos porque caius, inevitablemente, hace valer su rango y los deja empantanados. Estoy atrapada.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en cambiar de estudio?

—A veces. De hecho, hoy mismo he empezado a revisar mi curriculum. Quizá deje la abogacía por completo, aunque no tengo ni idea de qué otra cosa hacer.

—Harías bien muchas cosas —dice Edward, asintiendo lealmente.

Añado «me respalda» a la creciente lista de cosas que me gustan de él.

Considero la posibilidad de hablarle de mi idea de mudarme temporalmente a Londres, y me pregunto si vendría conmigo. Pero hoy no es el momento adecuado para esta conversación. Ya están pasando demasiado cosas al mismo tiempo. Tiene que estar pensando en ella, pensando ¿Y si...? ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera?

—Voy a poner algunas canciones en la máquina —digo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya?

—No. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Que sean buenas.

Lo miro como diciendo "Ten fe en mí". Voy hasta la máquina, pasando junto a una pareja que fuma en silencio. Inserto un billete de cinco en la ranura. La máquina me lo escupe tres veces, pero tengo paciencia y cada vez aliso los bordes en el muslo hasta que finalmente lo acepta. Recorro la lista de canciones, sopesando cada una atentamente. Elijo canciones que le gustan a Edward y otras que me recuerdan nuestro primer verano juntos. Y por supuesto, pongo Thunder Road. Miro a Edward, que parece absorto en sus pensamientos. De repente me mira y me dice hola con un gesto, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Vuelvo a sentarme, deslizándome a su lado. Mientras me rodea con el brazo, una oleada de emoción me deja sin aliento.

—Eh, hola —dice, de una manera que deja claro que sabe exactamente cómo me siento.

—Hola —digo, en el mismo tono.

Somos una de esas parejas que yo solía mirar, diciéndome que nunca formaría parte de algo tan especial. Recuerdo que me decía a mí misma que probablemente parecía más bonito de lo que era en realidad. Me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Le sonrío a Edward y mi mirada se detiene en un diminuto punto encima de su ceja izquierda, un espacio vacío, donde quizá debería haber habido tres o cuatro pelos.

— ¿Qué te pasó aquí? —digo, alargando la mano para tocarle la ceja. Las yemas de los dedos descansan ligeramente en ese punto.

—Ah, eso. Es una cicatriz. Me caí jugando al hockey cuando era niño. Nunca me ha vuelto a crecer el pelo.

Me pregunto por qué nunca me había dado cuenta antes y me doy cuenta de que no sabía que él había jugado al hockey. Es tanto lo que todavía no sé de Edward. Pero ahora tenemos tiempo. Un tiempo interminable se extiende delante de nosotros. Le estudio la cara en busca de otros descubrimientos hasta que se echa a reír cohibido. Me río yo también y luego nuestras sonrisas se desvanecen al unísono. Nos tomamos nuestras cervezas en un cómodo silencio.

—Edward —digo, después de un buen rato.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿La extrañas?

—No —dice con firmeza. Noto su aliento cálido en la oreja—. Estoy contigo. No.

Sé que es la verdad.

— ¿No estás ni un poco triste esta noche?

—Ni una pizca. —Me besa un lado de la cabeza—. Siento muchas cosas en este momento, pero la tristeza no está entre ellas.

—Bien —digo—. Me alegro.

— ¿Y tu, cómo te sientes? ¿La extrañas? — me pregunta.

Considero sus preguntas. Sobre todo estoy feliz, pero con un asomo de nostalgia, pensando en todo lo que he compartido con Alice. Hasta ahora, nuestras vidas han estado tan entrelazadas; ha sido mi marco de referencia para tantos acontecimientos. Tocar el tambor en el desfile del bicentenario. Atar cintas amarillas alrededor del árbol de mi jardín durante la crisis de los rehenes. Ver cómo el Challenger caía del cielo, cómo derrumbaban el muro de Berlín, cómo se disolvía la Unión Soviética. Enterarme de la muerte de la princesa Diana, del sino de John F. Kennedy Jr. Llorar después del 11 de septiembre. Todo con Alice a mi lado. Y luego está nuestra historia personal. Recuerdos que solo nosotras compartimos. Cosas que nadie más comprendería nunca.

Edward me mira atentamente, esperando mi respuesta.

—Sí —digo finalmente, como disculpándome—. La extraño. No puedo evitarlo.

Asiente como si lo comprendiera. Me pregunto por qué yo la extraño y Edward no. Tal vez sea porque yo la conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo. O tal vez es la propia naturaleza de una amistad frente a una relación íntima. Cuando tienes una relación, eres consciente de que se puede acabar. Puede que uno se distancie, que conozca a otro o que simplemente que dejes de estar enamorados. Pero una amistad no es un juego de suma cero y, como tal, das por sentado que durará para siempre, en especial si es una vieja amistad. Das por sentada su permanencia; quizá sea por eso por lo que es tan valiosa. Ni siquiera cuando Edward lanzó aquel seis doble, imaginé que mi amistad con Alice se acabaría.

Me la imagino ahora y me pregunto qué siente en este mismo momento. ¿Sentirá la misma nostalgia que yo siento ahora? ¿O solo estará furiosa? ¿Estará con James o Charlotte? O estará sola, hojeando con tristeza nuestro anuario del instituto y viejas fotos de ¿Edward? ¿Me extraña? Volveremos a ser amigas alguna vez y quedaremos, a título de ensayo, para almorzar o tomar un café, ¿para ir reconstruyendo nuestra relación poco a poco? Es posible que ella y yo nos lleguemos a reírnos de este verano demencial, cuando una de las dos todavía tenía veinti y pico . Pero lo dudo. No es posible superar esto, especialmente si Edward y yo seguimos juntos. Es probable que nuestra amistad se haya terminado para siempre y quizá sea para bien. Tal vez Jasper tenía razón y haya llegado el momento de dejar de usar a Alice como vara para medir mi propia vida.

Paso las manos por el vaso, maravillándome por cuántas cosas han cambiado en tan poco tiempo. De lo mucho que yo he cambiado. Era alguien que quería contentar a sus padres, una amiga cumplidora. Tomaba decisiones seguras y cuidadosas y confiaba en que las cosas encajaran en su sitio, sin yo hacer nada. Entonces me enamoré de Edward y seguí contemplando la experiencia como algo que me sucedía. Esperaba que él lo arreglara todo o que interviniera el destino. Pero he aprendido que eres tú quien forja tu propia felicidad, que una parte de ir a por lo que quieres significa perder otras cosas. Y cuando las apuestas son altas, las pérdidas también pueden ser igualmente altas.

Edward y yo hablamos mucho rato, cubriendo prácticamente cada momento del verano, haciendo la crónica de todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Casi siempre nos reímos y solo una vez estoy a punto de echarme a llorar, cuando llegamos al momento en que me dijo que iba a casarse con Alice. Le cuento que lancé los dados después de que se marchara de mi casa. Dice que lo siente. Le contesto que no tiene motivos para sentirlo, que no los tenía entonces ni tampoco los tiene ahora.

Y luego, justo antes de la medianoche, llega el dulce sonido de la armónica, lentamente al principio y luego tomando impulso antes de que Bruce cante:

_La puerta se cierra de golpe, el vestido de Mary flamea._

Una sonrisa ilumina la cara de Edward y sus ojos brillan y están especialmente verdes. Me atrae hacia él y me susurra al oído:

—Me alegro de no estar comiendo un pastel de bodas en este momento.

—Yo también.

Edward me sigue abrazando mientras escuchamos a Bruce, a sus palabras enriquecidas con nuestro propio significado.

_Eh, qué otra cosa podemos hacer ahora,_

_salvo bajar las ventanas y dejar que el viento te alborote el cabello?_

_La noche se abre de par en par_

_Estos dos senderos nos llevarán a cualquier parte._

Se me ocurre que esta noche es un final y un principio. Pero, por una vez, los abrazo los dos. La última línea de Thunder Road llena el bar:

Y me marchó de aquí para ganar

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —le pregunto a Edward.

Asiento.

—Sí.

Nos levantamos y cruzamos el bar lleno de humo, salimos del 7B antes de que empiece a sonar la siguiente canción. Hace una noche hermosa, despejada, con un ligero frío en el aire. El otoño está cerca. Tomo la mano de Edward mientras subimos por la avenida B, buscando un taxi amarillo que vaya en la dirección adecuada.

FIN

**Se termino :( espero que hayan amado la historia tanto como yo. Es diferente, me parece mas apegada a la realidad que las novelas del kiosco, mas que una historia de amor, me pareció una historia de vida, con amores, desamores y amistad. Y muchas de nosotras a lo largo de nuestra vida hemos sido una Bella o un Alice, admítanlo xD**

**Por cierto, si se confundieron cuando leyeron Marcus ¿Marcus? Es el nombre original del personaje de James... si vieron la peli "no me quites a mi novio" ya lo sabian xD**

**Bien ahora la sorpresa…**

**Espero que haya personas que no odien mucho a Alice o al menos no demasiado…**

**Así es queridas lectoras, la historia tiene una continuación, narrada desde el punto de vista de Alice, en ingles se llama "something blue" en español "Los viajes de Darcy" ya conocen el nombre de la autora, si no se acurdan, búsquenlo en el primer capitulo.**

**Yo lo voy a dejar como "Algo azul" traducción literal del ingles al español. **

**No le hagan el feo chicas, esta historia me gusto mucho mas que la primera y en general a la critica también, en esta segunda parte conoceremos el desenlace de la historia de bella y Edward.**

**Les dejo el Sumary:**

ALICE TENIA UNA VIDA Perfecta hasta que su mejor amiga tomó algo "prestado" de ella...

¿Cómo alguien con la vida perfecta puede perderlo todo... y luego recuperarlo?

Alice creía tenerlo todo, hasta que Bella, su mejor amiga, le roba a su prometido días antes de su boda.

PERO ESO NO ES LO PEOR... Ella estaba embarazada del mejor amigo de su prometido.

Por primera vez en su vida Alice se encuentra sola… y con un bebé en camino. Para reponerse, Alice viaja a Londres, pero, mientras intenta reconstruir su glamorosa vida en Europa, se da cuenta de que las reglas por las que se regía hasta ese momento ya no sirven.  
Una novela sobre los sorprendentes descubrimientos de una mujer acerca del verdadero significado de la amistad, la maternidad y el amor.

**No tiene fecha de publicación, lo mas probable es que suba el primer capitulo después del 14 de enero.**

**De nuevo, gracias por seguir la historia, besos a todas.**


	27. Chapter 27

**PROMOCIÓN**

ALICE TENIA UNA VIDA PERFECTA HASTA QUE SU MEJOR AMIGA TOMO "ALGO PRESTADO" DE ELLA...

¿Cómo alguien con la vida perfecta puede perderlo todo y luego recuperarlo?

Alice creía tenerlo todo, hasta que Bella, su mejor amiga, le roba a su prometido días antes de su boda.

PERO ESO NO ES LO PEOR... ELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA DEL MEJOR AMIGO DE SU PROMETIDO

Por primera vez en su vida Alice se encuentra sola… y con un bebé en camino. Para reponerse, Alice viaja a Londres, pero, mientras intenta reconstruir su glamorosa vida en Europa, se da cuenta de que las reglas por las que se regía hasta ese momento ya no sirven.

Una novela sobre los sorprendentes descubrimientos de una mujer acerca del verdadero significado de la amistad, la maternidad y el amor.

ALGO AZUL... es algo que se supone que debe llevar una novia en el día de su boda. Pero Alice ha perdido su novio y ha cancelado su boda. En esta absorbente novela ALGO AZUL, es un CUARTO AZUL que representa una nueva forma de amor para Alice. Un amor que la acepta con sus defectos, sus errores y "las consecuencias" de sus errores. Imposible contar más sin revelar la trama de esta novela de relaciones humanas, crecimiento y amor.

Si "Algo prestado" te gustó, después de leer "Algo azul" desearás que esta saga tenga continuidad, pues es el extraño caso en que la segunda entrega supera a la primera.

**Chicas ya empecé a publicar la secuela de este fic, les dejo una reseña de la novela para que se animen a leerla, pueden encontrar la historia en mi perfil, estaré actualizando los días lunes, miércoles y viernes.**


End file.
